


Soluzioni semplici a problemi complessi

by Dodici



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Swears, Lots of Tea, M/M, Slow Burn, Supermassive Plot Holes, everyone is a mess apart from Riza, lots of awkward conversations, lots of coffee, lots of headaches, made-up alchemy jargon, mention of alcoholism, practically every single interaction is awkward, so THAT kind of slow, they awkwardly kiss each other at page 92
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 85,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Ed è sempre stato la peggiore emicrania nella vita di Roy. Era solo questione di tempo prima che la sua emicrania sviluppasse un’emicrania tutta per sé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Vorrei parlare col mio avvocato~~ Non sapevo più scrivere, poi mi sono ricordata che scrivere significa BATTERE I DANNATI TASTI PER PRODURRE LETTERE OKAY e quindi adesso ci sono queste ottantamilapassa noiossissime parole in cui Roy e Ed si vogliono moltobbene ma si baciano tipo una volta e mezza, delle cose esplodono, facciamo tutti finta di essere esperti di teorie alchemiche e interi paragrafi sono stati prodotti in uno stato di dormiveglia decaffeinato. 
> 
> Sto provando a editare per rendere i capitoli leggibili? *risate in sottofondo*

La tazza è vuota come la testa di Roy, come il vano in cui conserva la sua pazienza. Sospira e si preme i palmi sugli occhi.  
Il telefono squilla per l’ennesima volta nel corso di quella mattinata infinita e la penna scivola con uno sbaffo indelebile in mezzo al bilancio dei conti per l’ampliamento della linea ferroviaria di Ishbar. Hawkeye non è in vista e Roy teme seriamente che si rimaterializzi a breve con incubi in formato cartaceo, del genere da firmare in triplice copia.  
Rivolge un’occhiataccia al telefono: non ha ancora smesso di lagnarsi.  
Sbuffa e si sistema la cornetta tra collo e spalla, la testa impegnata da una vaga equazione alchemica con cui vorrebbe liberare il foglio sia dallo sbaffo che magari dalla caricatura scarabocchiata di Hakuro in minigonna. Non qualcosa che possa presentare in riunione, teme, ma forse dovrà adattarsi perché quella faccenda dell’alchimia senza formule continua a non essergli del tutto chiara; ci vuole un cervello grosso come quello di Acciaio per farci stare dentro solo le formule e nient’altro, in una cornice di concentrazione sorda e cieca determinazione.  
«Una telefonata esterna, generale Mustang» comunica il centralino. «È Edward Elric».  
La penna cade e il coefficiente di presentabilità di quei fogli molto ufficiali raggiunge definitivamente il segno negativo. Gli toccherà costringere Falman a batterli a macchina da capo: lui non ne ha il tempo, deve andare da uno psichiatra perché si è convinto che Edward Elric gli abbia telefonato. Lancia uno sguardo al calendario, ma è solo un altro freddo venerdì qualunque e mancano mesi al primo di aprile.  
«Pronto? Checcazzo, telefoni di merda…» sta dicendo la cornetta. Suona proprio come Edward Elric dovrebbe suonare: la voce è inequivocabilmente adulta, ma conserva l’iconico scazzo cosmico dell’adolescenza. Qualcosa tra il diaframma e le costole di Roy esce dal letargo e si stiracchia. Spera sia un effetto collaterale dell’esorbitante quantità di caffè ingerita in mattinata.  
«È così insolito che stavo per avere un attacco di cuore» si riprende. «Non ero neppure sicuro che tu fossi al corrente di come si usi un telefono».  
A chissà quanti chilometri di distanza, Edward Elric ride con insolenza.  
«Il suo umorismo non è migliorato con la promozione, Generale».  
«Solo ciò che è imperfetto necessita di cambiamento» risponde Roy. C’è qualcosa sulla sua faccia: è un sorriso, preme contro le guance. «Non ci eravamo messi d’accordo sul lasciar perdere le formalità, Ed?»  
Può sentirlo alzare gli occhi al cielo anche al telefono. Gli occhi di Edward sono facili da immaginare, Roy li tiene tatuati sul fondo della scatola cranica e non riesce a cancellarli per quanto si impegni, per quanti anni di silenzio radio possano trascorrere.  
Sono passati quasi tre anni e quel silenzio si è depositato tra Edward e i chilometri che ha frapposto tra sé e il mondo con calma, si è accumulato in fiocchi morbidi fino a diventare una montagna invalicabile. Roy sa che è vivo e in salute solo grazie alle più loquaci lettere di Alphonse, che ricorda sempre di fare gli auguri per le feste comandate.  
Ma doveva saperlo. Acciaio ha sempre piallato le montagne come fossero di cartapesta: doveva saperlo che sarebbe bastata una telefonata a spazzare via silenzi e ruggine, a disseppellire tutto quello che Roy conserva gelosamente negli interstizi privati della sua mente, lì dove neppure Riza può entrare.  
«Era una cazzo di decisione unilaterale e avevamo bevuto» sta dicendo Edward.  
«Breda potrebbe testimoniare il contrario» replica Roy. «Non che non avessimo bevuto, ma che tu fossi d’accordo».  
«Devi sempre avere ragione? Non ho firmato un cazzo, posso anche ritirarlo».  
«Dovresti sentirti privilegiato, ci abbiamo messo quasi dieci anni per arrivare a questo grado di confidenza».  
«E quando mai in nome di tutto avrei espresso volontà in questo senso?»  
Il sorriso è ancora sulla faccia di Roy, gli stira le labbra e sarebbe molto piacevole, non fosse che il telefono è silenzioso così come il suo ufficio. C’è qualcosa di sospeso e Roy scopre di essere in attesa: manca il punto, perché con Acciaio un punto esiste sempre. Le telefonate di cortesia sono faccende astratte e convenzionali per le quali non ha alcun interesse e alcuna abilità.  
«Comunque, l’ho… Cioè, ti ho chiamato per un motivo».  
Roy annuisce in direzione della porta chiusa e appoggia la schiena alla poltrona.  
«Nessun dubbio in proposito. Ho scordato qualche zero nella tua liquidazione?»  
Non arriva nessuna risata, neppure quella brusca e scortese di rito. C’è qualcos’altro di diverso a parte la voce, in quella telefonata. C’è qualcosa di interrotto e titubante, ci stanno orbitando attorno.  
«Acciaio?»  
«Non… Senti» riprende lui. Di colpo Roy è rigido sulla sedia, quel tono ha qualcosa di così profondamente sbagliato che non sa neppure definire cosa. «Tu stai bene?»  
La porta è ancora immobile, così come l’aria e la caricatura di Hakuro. Roy si ritrova a guardarla per un tempo indefinito, dilatato come è sicuro siano le sue pupille.  
«Non dovrei?» chiede, più calmo che può.  
«Ch- no, certo. Voglio dire. Sto controllando una cosa» riprende Edward, in fretta. «Cose da, uh, sacrifici umani e quella roba lì. Al sta benone, comunque. Cazzo, grazie per averlo chiesto, uno penserebbe che non te ne frega niente, eh».  
Roy è – cosa? La cornetta continua a blaterare per un po' delle prodezze di Alphonse in Xing, che a Roy interessano, circa, più o meno... È come ascoltare Maes elogiare Elicia. Punge da qualche parte nello stomaco e se avesse senso si accoccolerebbe comodo nella poltrona e lo lascerebbe continuare, ma Acciaio non è Maes. Questa telefonata non ha nessunissimo senso, per uno come lui.  
«Accia- Edward» lo interrompe, anche abbastanza brusco. «Quale cosa da sacrificio umano? Di che accidenti stai parlando?»  
Il telefono esita. Roy si ritrova a guardare la cornetta tanto a lungo che quasi si convince sia caduta la linea. Invece Edward riprende a parlare, più basso e frettoloso.  
«È un po' che mi capitano cose bizzarre» dice, generico e indecifrabile. «Niente di grave, eh, solo… Allora ho pensato, insomma, visto che Hohenheim è morto non è che potessi chiederlo a qualcun altro. Cioè, l'ho chiesto alla maestra, ma lei non stava troppo bene per motivi suoi e comunque non volevo mandare la gente in panico, anche perché poi non è che c'è qualcosa per cui andare in panico, quindi boh, e... Niente. Okay. Ciao».  
«Edward!» Roy lo grida nella cornetta. Fury aveva appena aperto la porta, ma gira sui tacchi e se la richiude alle spalle. «Non riattaccare, cosa… Di cosa stai parlando, si può sapere qual è il problema?»  
La risposta è una pausa, lunga.  
«Non c'è nessun problema».  
Roy quella cornetta la strangolerà.  
«Mi hai chiamato per chiedermi _come sto_ e dici che non c'è nessun problema?»  
A quanto pare Acciaio è perlomeno in parte consapevole della propria nomea di telefonofobico. Ha il buon gusto di non replicare; si schiarisce la voce, invece.  
«È stupido, sono solo… Credo che sto uscendo un po' fuori di testa» risponde, il tono sorprendentemente pacato. La temperatura scende di un paio di gradi nello stomaco di Roy. «Ma Al sta bene, ho controllato, quindi tutto okay. Solo, sì, volevo assicurarmi di essere proprio io che sto uscendo di testa e non qualche, che ne so, causa sovrannaturale che scuoterà le fondamenta del Paese o boh. Sai com'è».  
Sì, beh, sullo scuotere le fondamenta del Paese Roy sa com'è. È tutto il resto che non sembra avere molto senso. Meno senso di tutto ce l'ha quel tono a metà tra il leggero e lo sbagliato; sbagliatissime le ombre ansiose nella voce di una persona che prende a pugni gli dei, gli ufficiali superiori e tutto quello che si dovesse frapporre fra sé e i suoi obiettivi.  
«Puoi provare a elaborare?» chiede.  
La voce di Ed strascica, ancora, e Roy adesso è quasi certo che quelle palpitazioni non siano dovute all’astronomica quantità di caffeina nel suo sangue.  
«Che te lo dico a fare, sei mica un medico» ma la modulazione del respiro di Roy deve essere eloquente a sufficienza, perché lui caccia aria dalle narici, forte, e prosegue. «Ti capita mai di fare brutti sogni?» lo dice come fosse uno scherzo, brutti sogni, qualcosa di infantile, di imbarazzante. Roy non ride perché non c’è nulla da ridere. Appoggia le dita sulle palpebre per un momento.  
«Capita a tutti» risponde. «Non c’è niente di male».  
Il telefono vibra in un assenso leggero, ma non c’è convinzione. C’è silenzio pesante che si gonfia fino a fischiare, finché non deflagra.  
«E ti capita mai di farne da sveglio?»  
La mano gli scivola giù dal viso mentre raddrizza il collo. Guarda la cornetta come dovesse chiarire il concetto, ma Edward è a almeno una nazione di distanza, se non di più, e Roy deve arrangiarsi come può coi mezzi che ha.  
«Incubi, da sveglio?»  
«Suona come un no» dice Edward. Ridacchia, quasi, nervoso e pronto a riagganciargli in faccia. Roy non può permettere che gli riagganci in faccia.  
«Edward… Dove sei adesso, ancora fuori Amestris?»  
Come se avesse appena subodorato costi di telefonate internazionali, Riza rientra in ufficio con un nuovo, enorme fascicolo su qualcosa. Per volontà di un amorevole Dio in cui Roy non crede, ha con sé anche una caraffa ricolma di salvavita liquido. La lascia atterrare sulla scrivania e l’odore di caffè scadente basta da solo a riaccendere ogni cellula dell’assuefatto corpo di Roy.  
«Di nuovo a Creta, quasi sul confine… Ho raccolto un po’ di materiale e c’è questa biblioteca gigante un sacco figa, quindi, niente, sto qui».  
«Acciaio, ascolta» ricomincia Roy. Le sopracciglia di Riza si alzano e i loro sguardi si incrociano. «Perché non torni qui? Se non stai facendo nulla di troppo urgente potresti stare a Central per un po’, tutti sono ansiosi di rivederti». Riza annuisce in modo inconscio e Roy stesso sente la propria fronte rilassarsi. «Ormai sei via da quasi tre anni» due anni, nove mesi, almeno dieci giorni da quando è passato per l’ultima volta in quell’ufficio, per salutare. Neppure mezz’ora e una stretta di mano, prima di andarsene via col corpo di un adulto nei panni di un adulto, la stessa risoluta determinazione di sempre negli occhi. Roy deglutisce a una nuova extrasistole. «Biblioteca per biblioteca, non avrò nessun problema a farti ottenere un permesso speciale per il materiale riservato. La biblioteca neppure ci sarebbe più insieme al resto del Paese, se non fosse per te» . Aggrotta di nuovo le sopracciglia e esita solo un istante, prima di aggiungere: «probabilmente sei solo stressato. Dubito che tu sia in grado di adempiere alle tue funzioni primarie in modo adeguato, senza il fiato di Alphonse sul collo».  
Edward ringhia.  
«So badare a me stesso, stronzo, sono una persona adulta. E comunque non posso essere stressato, perché non sto facendo niente. Sono settimane che non faccio niente». Sembra frustrato in modo pericoloso, pronto a esplodere.  
La gola di Roy produce una specie di verso meditativo.  
«Forse proprio per questo. Non sei abituato a non avere scadenze catastrofiche che pendono sulla tua nuca» diagnostica, con una sicurezza alla quale non ha nessun diritto; che diritto ha lui di dire quelle cose, psicanalizzare gli altri e proporre soluzioni. «È perfettamente normale faticare nel riabituarsi a una vita tranquilla dopo... Beh, dopo una vita come la tua. Non deve essere per forza così. Sei una persona dotata di estremo talento, a prescindere o meno dall'abilità alchemica pratica, e ci sono un milione di possibilità per una mente come la tua».  
«Sicuro, finché la mia fottuta mente funziona» dice Ed, la voce distante. Forse è un problema di linea. Gli sbuffa nell’orecchio, pesante e stanco e Roy… Roy credeva fosse difficile rapportarsi con un dodicenne, ma in questo momento, con quest'Acciaio sconosciuto all'altro capo della cornetta, quasi rimpiange gli strepiti dell'adolescente. Questo è un adulto con tanta esperienza di vita quanta ne ha chiunque altro, probabilmente di più, e lui non ha capito niente di tutta quella telefonata, non è così?  
«Forse... Forse vengo. Cioè, non so quando perché comunque delle cose da fare le ho… Però forse ci vengo, okay».  
«D'accordo. Non ti serve un invito. Se ti va, vieni. Certo, in quel caso non prenderla a male se nessuno ti aspetta in stazione, è chiaro».  
«Okay. Allora magari ci si vede. Forse».  
«Mi trovi qui».  
Pausa, ma breve. C'è qualcosa di più morbido nel tono, dopo.  
«Sì, uh, lo so. Okay. E piantala di procrastinare, lo so da qui che stavi scarabocchiando sulle circolari. Vorrei avere ancora i capelli quando questo stupido Paese sarà una democrazia, per cui...»  
Roy vorrebbe fingersi oltraggiato, ma Hakuro in minigonna è ancora lì sul bordo della pagina, quindi si limita a sorridere e sbuffare.  
«Non sapevo contassi di diventare calvo prima dei trent'anni. Si dà il caso che io stia lavorando più che alacremente, fatti vivo e te lo dimostrerò».  
Quando si salutano, non è sicuro di cosa sia capitato di preciso, ma la voce suonava più simile a quella dell'Acciaio che conosce e non credeva potesse essere un simile sollievo.

*

Non avverte nessuno: arriva e porta con sé il chiasso, come sempre.  
Per una volta non è la sua porta sbattuta a segnalarlo, ma il capannello di divise blu tuffate intorno a un centro dorato.  
Roy deve quasi prendere a gomitate Breda e Havoc, ma alla fine eccolo lì, l'ex Alchimista d'Acciaio, in tutto il suo splendore civile. Gli scarponi a penzolano giù dalla scrivania su cui si è appollaiato e sta distribuendo quelle che senza ombra di dubbio sono fotografie di Alphonse, a mostrare stati evolutivi dall’atrofia all’umanità. Almeno per quel che riesce con la testa ficcata sotto l’ascella di Havoc.  
«Diamine, sei diventato gigante, hai finalmente imparato a bere il latte?»  
«Sai cosa? Vaffanculo, siete una massa di ritardati...»  
«Il caffè è ancora tremendo, ma se vuoi lì c'è la mia tazza».  
«Lo sapete dove lo fanno buono? Alla sede della polizia: vi giuro... Oh, capo».  
Havoc scivola di lato, Falman infila il gomito nella tazza di Fury e qualche foto di Alphonse finisce nel portapenne in bilico.  
Hawkeye lo spinge di nuovo a posto con un indice, recupera la foto: è proprio Al, ha i capelli molto corti e sta mangiando un bretzel grosso come la sua faccia. Gli occhi di Riza si addolciscono e la stanza tira un sospiro di sollievo: sembra che nessun proiettile finirà conficcato nella scatola cranica di qualche lavativo.  
«Ehilà, tenente» saluta Edward, con un dieci percento di cautela. Lei fa un passo avanti, gli lascia scivolare la foto nella tasca del parka sbattuto che ha indosso e poi – tutti sbattono le palpebre contemporaneamente – lo abbraccia. È asciutto e breve: finisce molto prima che l’espressione da gufo fulminato scivoli via dalla faccia di Edward.  
«È bello rivederti» conclude Riza, del tutto noncurante della concentrazione di stupido pathos che sembra aver creato.  
«Eh- ah» dice Edward, stralunato. «Uh, sì. Sicuro. Reciproco».  
«È Capitano, adesso» interviene Roy, ancora un paio di passi indietro. Non sa bene cosa fare: non può abbracciarlo, sarebbe solamente strano, e porgere la mano… Non è come se fossero colleghi, adesso, e anche prima è sempre parso pressoché inappropriato.  
«Guarda che lo so, merdaccia. E lo so che l’hai detto solo perché così potevi ricordare a tutti della tua, di promozione… Cos’è adesso?» si guarda attorno a cercare conferme. Havoc non risponde solo perché il ghigno gli sta aprendo la faccia in due; Breda fischia.  
«Generale di Brigata… Ci crederesti? Gli affidano una brigata intera».  
«Tecnicamente, non essendo in stato di guerra, è niente più che un titolo» precisa Falman e Fury gli porge il suo caffè gusto gomito per chiudergli la bocca in modo gentile.  
È tutto molto… Familiare, sì. Quando Havoc è tornato in servizio, l’anno prima, è stato finalmente come se le cose fossero tornate al loro posto nella piccola scacchiera di Roy, ma non era del tutto vero. Adesso lo è, ora che c’è anche il jolly: il pezzo non regolamentare della sua truppa, seduto malamente sopra un tavolo a mangiarsi la stanza con un ghigno e sporcare il pavimento col fango sotto le suole. Ha sempre il fango sotto le suole, Acciaio, strisce di polvere addosso e la frangia sbattuta dal vento anche al chiuso; è sempre stato come se portasse dentro tranci del fuori, fossero pioggia, fango o notizie da città piccole piene di persone vere. Edward è sempre stato troppo vero per finire inghiottito dalle pareti grigioline di un quartier generale, di un ufficio, questo o a East City. La verità è che Roy è così sollevato che non sia più lì per consegnargli rapporti scarabocchiati nella sua pessima grafia mancina che potrebbe persino abbracciarlo e non sarebbe tanto più strano dell’abbraccio di Hawkeye.  
Da qualche parte fuori dal suo cervello imbambolato lei sta spiegando col tono paziente di una maestra elementare o ammaestratrice di leoni che no, il fatto che Edward sia lì non autorizza tutti quanti a fare una gita fino alla centrale di polizia per scroccare caffè che sappia di caffè.  
«Andiamo, capo, il Generale sei tu, tu hai l’ultima parola!» esclama Havoc, e si becca un quartetto di occhiate incredule, compresa quella di Roy stesso.  
«Lei è Hawkeye» dice Edward, per esplicitare il concetto. Hawekeye è il grado, non il cognome: lei stira le labbra, zen.  
«Sono certa ci saranno numerose occasioni per un caffè in orari che non provochino richiami per assenteismo. Signori, Edward» si congeda, mentre gli altri muggiscono depressi via dal tavolo e diretti alle proprie postazioni.  
Edward raccoglie foto di Al e se le infila in ogni pertugio che il suo vestiario offra, poi scivola suole a terra per liberare la scrivania di Breda.  
Roy gli fa segno di seguirlo e si assicura di lasciarlo passare, prima di chiudergli la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle. È nuova e se la lascia chiudere a lui come minimo si aprirà una crepa nel muro.  
«Ci sono volute solo tre settimane perché ti facessi vivo, è abbastanza sorprendente».  
Gli occhi di Edward sanno ancora perfettamente come trapassarlo con aperta ostilità adolescenziale. Si lascia cadere sul suo divano e i cuscini emettono un peto soffice. La valigia atterra sul tappeto con perfino meno grazia.  
«Te l’ho detto che avevo cose da fare, stronzo. Poi stavo aspettando una lettera di Al, se cambiavo indirizzo di colpo finiva che la perdevo».  
Roy lo osserva con discrezione e un certo grado di cautela. Non capisce cosa ci sia a turbarlo, ma il problema è proprio lì: non c’è niente che non vada. Della strana telefonata che non ha smesso di tormentarlo per l’intero mese non c’è più traccia: Edward sta seduto lì e gesticola rilassato su quanto perdere una missiva di Alphonse rappresenterebbe un gravissimo danno sociale per la sua inesistente vita sociale. È la verità, Roy sa che lo è: a meno che non si sia trasformato improvvisamente in un essere socievole, i due terzi dei rapporti intimi di Edward Elric si trovano in quell’edificio, seduti dall’altro lato della porta a fare scommesse su quanto ci metteranno a litigare urlando come ai bei vecchi tempi. Sono tutti lì: Riza che può permettersi di abbracciarlo senza incorrere in alcuna reazione ostile, una manciata di adulti che non si sono fatti mai intimidire da un assurdo grado altisonante appiccicato a un metro e mezzo di furia e lui, Roy.  
Lo contempla per la prima volta con improvvisa costernazione: è lui che ha ricevuto la telefonata. Non ha idea di cosa significhi, né perché tra le pieghe dei suoi organi interni sia in grado di distinguere dei sentimenti positivi al riguardo.  
Edward ha smesso di recensire malamente i servizi postali di Xing e lo sta guardando, in attesa.  
Roy si schiarisce la gola.  
«Purtroppo non posso produrre permessi speciali per biblioteche nel giro di cinque minuti, è un potere da Comandante supremo» dice e aggira il tavolino per accomodarsi a sua volta sul divano. Sedersi alla scrivania sembra sbagliato, adesso che non c’è più un rapporto di lavoro seduto in mezzo a loro in quella stanza. «Ma posso fartelo trovare pronto domattina con la controfirma di Grumman… Se passi a salutarlo probabilmente possiamo risolvere in serata».  
Edward sventola la mano; è la destra e è strano non vederla luccicare di metallo.  
«Non c’è fretta, contavo comunque di andarmene a dormire a un certo punto oggi. I sedili dei treni da ovest sono semplicemente ridicoli». La sua schiena scricchiola a conferma e è una spiegazione più che legittima a quel peso stanco che si porta sotto le palpebre.  
«Caffè» si annuncia Hawkeye, con un cigolio discreto della porta e una caraffa – e un’altra pila di fascicoli: Roy geme. «Non è quello della polizia, ma spero sia comunque accettabile».  
«Davvero, dovrebbero promuovere te generale di qualcosa, Capitano, questo qui sta facendo di nuovo il lavativo con la scusa di intrattenermi».  
Riza stira le sopracciglia e la gola di Roy barbuglia qualcosa sull’essere comunque a buon punto con i rapporti della settimana. Lei è in egual modo crudele e magnanima: gli sistema una tazza colma di caffè tra le dita, ma solo dopo aver sistemato la nuova pila di scartoffie in bella vista su quella già altissima che sovrasta lo skyline della scrivania.  
«Credo potremmo provare anche con i nomi propri giunti a questo punto della nostra conoscenza, Edward… Come vanno le cose, notizie di Winry?»  
Winry sta a Rush Valley, cose entusiasmanti sul suo lavoro, Pinako li sotterrerà tutti – Roy l’ha vista una volta in vita sua, ma non aveva dubbi – e sì, un sacco di cose a ovest, Creta interessante, cose da vedere, alchimia, lingue molto morte, reperti molto antichi inscritti in lingue molto morte, il caffè è veramente terribile come lo ricordava, certe cose non cambiano mai… Non cambia mai: la luce filtra dalla finestra e gli rimbalza sulla nuca in un caleidoscopio dorato. Roy capisce che non riuscirà mai a smettere di guardarlo imbambolato. È stata una delle prime cose che ha visto, ri-visto dopo il Giorno della Promessa, quando ha aperto le palpebre e non c’era più soltanto buio oltre le sue pupille. È anche qualcosa che ha sempre guardato: all’inizio perché cosa c’era di più strano, nella massa di divise blu, di quel giallo-rosso lampeggiante? Poi come qualcosa di costante, importante; una parte della sua vita e adesso – è diverso, adesso, la coda dorata si appoggia sulle spalle di una persona adulta e la mascella è una linea decisa.  
«E quindi dove ti sei sistemato?» sta chiedendo Hawkeye. Roy attacca le labbra alla tazza e manda giù un grosso sorso di caffè bollente: ne ha bisogno, il suo cervello è completamente fritto, Breda gli ha scroccato mezzo pranzo e è sicuro che il filtro sociale che di solito stringe attorno ai suoi stessi pensieri sia gravemente allentato, al momento.  
Anche Edward sembra considerare l’apporto di caffeina fondamentale per la prosecuzione di quella o qualunque altra conversazione: la sua tazza è già vuota per metà. Occhieggia la valigia.  
«In realtà non lo so, c’è ancora quell’albergo all’angolo tra la sedicesima e Main Street…? Mi pare che lì passa il tram tipo dieci volte al giorno, quindi va bene per andare nei posti».  
«Io ho una stanza libera».  
C’è un silenzio ovattato e strano, di graffette lanciate dall’altro lato dalla parete. Havoc raglia indistinto e la risata di Breda esplode forte insieme al rumore di cose cadute. Riza ha corrugato le sopracciglia, tutte e due, e lo sta fissando. Quello di Acciaio, di sopracciglio, è svettato così in alto che la cicatrice sulla fronte è sparita tra le pieghe.  
Roy… Roy ha parlato. Era la sua voce e tutti l’hanno sentita.  
«C’è in programma il Carnevale, tutti gli alberghi saranno pieni… Almeno quelli che ti puoi permettere senza sperperare i soldi dell’esercito» dice, ragionevole. Il grugnito-risata di Edward era esattamente quello che si aspettava. «Inoltre casa mia è a venti minuti a piedi dalla Biblioteca Nazionale. Ho una stanza libera, ho pensato avesse senso farlo presente». Questo lo dice a Riza, perché lei non ha smesso di fissarlo. Lo realizza in quel momento, infatti tira indietro il collo in modo impercettibile e poggia la propria tazza sul tavolino.  
«Mi pare del tutto ragionevole» concorda alla fine, anche se non smette di guardarlo. Roy deglutisce e è un pusillanime, non ha il fegato di voltarsi lì alla sua destra. I cuscini non hanno scorreggiato, segno che Edward non si è mosso. Roy trova il coraggio di guardare, ma lui sta fissando il fondo di caffè come fosse una complessa equazione alchemica.  
«Sto cercando di computare le eventuali implicazioni da manipolatore bastardo di questa cosa ma non ne trovo?»  
Roy si pianta una mano sul cuore, teatrale.  
«Mi ferisci, è un’offerta di pura generosità».  
«Ceeerto, e io sono il Comandante Supremo».  
«Potrei avere bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda la briga di pulire quella stanza, effettivamente» risolve Roy. È drammatico sentirsi sollevati dal fatto che il discorso sia deragliato in quel modo. «La uso principalmente come magazzino, ma c’è un letto e credo non più di due dita di polvere, anche se è difficile a dirsi dato che l’ultima volta che ci sono entrato è stato sette mesi fa, quando credevo di aver sentito un rumore sospetto».  
Edward lascia cadere la tazza sul tavolo e sbuffa, le braccia conserte.  
«Era un ratto?»  
«O un pipistrello. Scarterei l’ipotesi del procione: è al secondo piano».  
«Chiaro… È davvero così vicino alla biblioteca?»  
«Un quarto d’ora passando per le strade laterali».  
Roy è una persona orribile che brucerà tra le fiamme dell’inferno: lo sapeva già, non è una novità, ma credeva anche in qualche modo di aver esaurito i motivi per cui meritasse quella fine. Invece eccolo lì, anni dopo, con lo stomaco che squittisce farfalle quando Edward Elric inclina il capo di lato, le sopracciglia contratte, e infine caccia aria dalle narici.  
«Bah, non può essere peggio che fare campeggio con la banda di Greeling. Ma scordati che pulisca o faccia la spesa o checcazzoneso… E niente ospiti. Intendo ospiti» gli punta l’indice dritto in mezzo agli occhi. «Ascoltare le stronzate di Havoc in pubertà ha distrutto per sempre qualsiasi mio interesse per qualunque attività sessuale di chicchessia, quindi se devi ottemperare fallo a un raggio di almeno cinquanta metri da dove dormo io, chiaro?»  
Roy guarda la punta dell’indice e non risponde “sono certo di poterti far cambiare idea”. Roy guarda la punta dell’indice, deglutisce e sorride. Bene così.  
«Certo, Acciaio, perché non stili una lista dettagliata di cosa posso e non posso fare a casa mia? Ne sarei deliziato, possiamo appenderla sul frigo… Mi hai portato almeno una calamita da Creta, mi auguro?»  
A quanto pare da Creta Edward gli ha portato “questo”, che consiste non troppo inaspettatamente nel suo medio levato. Hawkeye lo prende come il segnale adatto per congedarsi, non senza raccomandazioni sull’urgenza della roba che Roy deve assolutamente firmare in triplice copia, pena lo stravolgimento drammatico dello status quo. È davvero… È difficile concentrarsi, quando quello che per mesi hai cercato di spremere fino alla costipazione in un angolo del tuo subconscio siede stravaccato sul divano nel tuo ufficio, fogli sparsi sul tavolino da caffè, un libro in mano e una penna in bocca.  
Edward, a dispetto della telefonata inquietante, non sembra invece avere alcun problema di concentrazione: solo un minuto dopo aver commentato che rimarrà lì a studiare della “roba” – che sembrerebbe essere un mucchio di foto di qualche non meglio identificato reperto archeologico – è come se la sua persona fosse finita risucchiata in una bolla cieca e sorda a qualunque stimolo. Si batte distrattamente un dito sotto il mento mentre gira le foto in diverse angolazioni e scribacchia appunti ai margini con una penna dal tappo masticato.  
Roy respira; ingurgita l’ultimo sorso di caffè, impugna la stilografica e incassa la testa tra le spalle: lavoro. Il lavoro è importante. Deve solo concentrarsi.

*

Solleva il capo per quella che deve essere non più della terza volta nell’arco di un tempo infinitamente noioso. La prima volta crede di aver salutato Fury o forse era Falman; la seconda Riza, e a quel punto l’ufficio si era già svuotato. Stavolta il suo collo scricchiola tanto forte che Roy teme per la capacità della propria colonna vertebrale di mantenere la testa attaccata al collo. Riprende coscienza dei propri arti e scopre che c’è del dolore ficcato come spilloni all’altezza delle scapole, ha un crampo alla mano destra e probabilmente questa è la volta buona che si è procurato un tunnel carpale come si deve: sciocco chi pensa che il lavoro di scrivania non sia pericoloso per la salute.  
Stupida penna, stupidi progetti di ampliamento ferroviario: la ricostruzione di Ishbar gli sta portando via la salute e è esattamente quello che si merita, il tunnel carpale e la sciatica, l’artrite e il mal di testa, il calo della vista. Si merita tutto, ogni singolo crampo.  
Sbuffa e prova a mettere a fuoco la stanza nella luce artificiale del lampadario; respira, appoggia la schiena per un momento alla poltrona, che è una grande poltrona. Roy ama la sua poltrona, è buona persino per dormirci dentro – anche se per questo il divano è il massimo. Il divano occupato da Edward Elric, che stanotte dormirà a casa sua.  
Roy si passa una mano sulla faccia, prima di focalizzare: Edward sta già dormendo, ma sbilenco con la testa sul bracciolo e le gambe giù, un libro aperto poggiato tra mento e spalla e la penna caduta sul tappeto, a un palmo dalle dita flosce.  
La sedia ruota e Roy si alza, incerto, ma con la burocrazia impilata a bloccargli la visuale non può fare altrimenti. Il divano è lungo e Edward è cresciuto abbastanza da starci quasi stretto. Il parka polveroso sta buttato sull’altro bracciolo e Roy contempla l’idea di poggiarglielo addosso, visto che in quella posa rannicchiata sembra che il caso umano stia cercando di raccogliere calore; ma l’orologio conferma quello che Roy temeva, cioè che sono le otto passate e né lui né tantomeno questo civile sopravvissuto a chissà quante ore di treno dovrebbero essere lì a quell’ora. Non ha neanche fatto la spesa, non ha idea di cosa ci sia in frigo e cosa… Trenopensieri ansiogeni da superlavoro: frena, stop. Una cosa per volta.  
Edward respira nel libro, è un prontuario di epigrafia. Roy ha solo un’idea vaga di cosa significhi, ma è quasi sicuro che inalarlo non sia salutare, quindi avvicina il capo con cautela, principalmente per decidere se sia meglio tappare il naso di Ed o rimuovere il libro o magari svegliarlo e basta. Il fatto che da quell’angolazione riesca a contargli le ciglia e anche quelle siano spesse e dorate non c’entra niente, davvero.  
Le sopracciglia di Ed sono contratte. Roy sa cos’è un sonno agitato, si sveglia abbastanza spesso grondante sudore freddo e con le coperte a intrappolargli i piedi da essersi fatto un’idea piuttosto precisa di come la scena debba apparire dall’esterno, di quando debba sembrare stupido. Edward non sembra stupido, sembra stanco e ammaccato, stropicciato. È vero che deve essere qualcosa in lui, l’energia proveniente da un qualche genere di nucleo incandescente a cui attinge per funzionare, a rendere Edward apparentemente indistruttibile; quando dorme, quando è indifeso, fa venire i brividi constatare che quel potenziale cataclismatico sia contenuto in un corpo di dimensioni tanto contenute, uno che ha preso abbastanza botte da bastare per una decina di vite. Roy dovrebbe sentirsi più in colpa di così, per il fatto di trovarlo attraente.  
Solleva una mano per poggiargliela sull’avambraccio – è un posto innocente, l’avambraccio; non c’è niente di suggestivo o inquietante in un tizio che ti sveglia poggiandoti una mano sull’avambraccio, no? – e vede rosso, in un lampo feroce dietro le palpebre, poi bianco. Poi arriva il dolore sordo in mezzo agli occhi, lì dove ricorda lontanamente dovrebbe esserci il suo naso; se lo preme con le dita almeno finché la sua gamba non urta il tavolino e deve quindi piazzarsi le mani dietro per evitare di caderci su e cappottarsi come un imbecille. È la sua punizione karmica.  
«Porcammerda» arriva dal divano, oltre il velo umidiccio che gli si è posato tra le palpebre. Scivola seduto sul tavolino e si impegna a mettere a fuoco: anche Edward è seduto, una mano premuta sulla fronte e un altro paio di imprecazioni tra i denti.  
«Merda» ribadisce, prima di spiarlo tra le dita aperte. «Mustang?»  
«Colpa mia» ribatte lui, sincero. La voce gli esce stupida e nasale, ma almeno non sta schizzando sangue sulle importanti foto di importanti epigrafi cretesi. «Volevo svegliar… Acciaio?»  
Si volta di scatto ancora prima di afferrare il perché ne abbia sentito il bisogno, ma dietro le sue spalle non c’è niente. La poltrona vuota e lo scaffale coi faldoni, lì dove è sempre stato. Quando si gira il panico è sparito dagli occhi di Ed, anche perché lui ha smesso di guardargli oltre la spalla e si sta premendo i bulbi oculari direttamente nel cranio con i palmi delle mani.  
«Merda» ripete, stavolta con una sfumatura ostile.  
Roy opta per tastarsi il naso con un po’ di cautela; sembra che l’osso sia ancora in sede.  
«Ti sei addormentato» dice. Suona stupido, ma il silenzio dell’ufficio, forse dell’edificio intero, sembra un po’ troppo pesante al momento. «Sono le otto passate, dovremmo… Acciaio, stai bene?»  
La sua faccia è ancora sepolta dietro le mani e ci sono buone possibilità che finisca davvero per farsi uscire gli occhi dalla nuca, se continua a premere così. Il corpo di Roy è più intelligente e insieme incredibilmente più sfrontato di Roy stesso: una delle sue mani è finita appollaiata sulla spalla di Edward in qualche momento. Gli ci vuole un secondo pieno per ricordare che nessuna delle due è più fatta di metallo, anche se è così rigida sotto le dita che dovrebbe domandare se qualche componente dell’automail non sia rimasto conficcato nelle ossa.  
Edward caccia un respiro molto simile a un rantolo, ma chiosa con un mugugno che potrebbe somigliare a una risposta affermativa. Lascia scivolare le mani giù, sulle ginocchia.  
«Sì, solo… Mal di testa?»  
«Il mio setto nasale non è in alcun modo più duro della tua testa» ribatte Roy, mentre lui si passa i polpastrelli sulla fronte per un momento, le palpebre strette.  
«Sei una testa di cazzo» gli comunica e Roy si rilassa sensibilmente.  
«Sono una testa di cazzo che tiene una grande quantità di acido acetilsalicilico nel cassetto della scrivania, però».  
Si merita uno sbuffo che è quasi una risata anche se gli dispiace che, quando Ed raddrizza la schiena, debba riprendersi la mano. Lui non smette di usare la propria per sprimacciarsi la fronte.  
«Eh, lascia perdere, quella roba non mi fa niente».  
Sembra lo dica con cognizione di causa. Roy poggia le mani sulle ginocchia.  
«Un incubo?» domanda. Sa bene quanto sia personale, quanto solo pronunciare la parola implichi un grado di intimità che semplicemente non esiste, per questo non insiste.  
«Qualcosa del genere».  
È giusto così: accetta lo sguardo lungo e muto, la risposta vaga. Ritira la mano ben adesa al corpo e annuisce.  
«C’è un posto sulla tredicesima che fa i migliori hamburger. La seconda porzione di patate è gratis» dice, allo sguardo genuinamente perplesso di Ed. «Scommetto che quella roba qualcosa fa».  
La risata stanchissima che riceve in risposta non era esattamente la sua prima speranza di reazione, ma suppone sia meglio di nulla. 

*

Il tour della casa finisce spostato di peso come lo stupido cesto di frutta che Roy tiene sul tavolo, per far posto al cartoccio bollente: odora di patate e paradiso. Il cervello di Roy si concede un momento di raccoglimento mentre distribuisce panini e patate nei piatti come un vero individuo civilizzato e scopre di avere della birra in frigorifero.  
«Cos’è questa roba?» chiede Ed, l’espressione profondamente analitica e le narici dilatate. Roy non fa fisicamente in tempo a completare la risposta – pane all’aglio omaggio – che lui ha già fagocitato metà della fetta e sta mugugnando versi incomprensibili.  
«Cosa?» chiede Roy, e gli passa la birra.  
Edward deglutisce.  
«Perché non sapevo dell’esistenza di questo posto!» Non è una vera domanda, infatti l’unica conseguenza è il fatto che riesca a far sparire il resto del pane in un sol boccone.  
Va molto, molto meglio così: le spalle di Roy si rilassano, non si era reso conto di avere le scapole ficcate nelle orecchie. Beve un lungo sorso di birra, prima di attaccare le patate; anche quelle sanno di paradiso e un po’ di aglio e forse, forse l’universo non sta implodendo.  
Sembrava che stesse per farlo, negli occhi di Edward e nel modo in cui ha continuato a guardarsi le spalle per tutto il tragitto fino alla macchina e Roy vorrebbe evitare di ricamare su avvenimenti del tutto normali, ma il fatto che lui si sia categoricamente rifiutato di rimanere a aspettarlo in auto mentre recuperava il cibo sembrava un comportamento dettato da qualcosa di più profondo della semplice convinzione che Roy non fosse in grado di ottemperare all’incarico in modo adeguato – cioè, ordinare pensando anche al paio di stomaci supplementari che Edward evidentemente tiene nelle tasche dei calzoni.  
È sulla scia di quelle paturnie che smette di masticare il panino e, semplicemente, lo chiede.  
«Devo aspettarmi una catastrofe da un momento all’altro?»  
Ed scatta col mento in su, della salsa cola dall’estremità del suo hamburger e potrebbe essere semplice gravità, oppure ha davvero stretto il pane troppo forte. Lo appoggia e recupera la birra con le dita unte, ma non beve.  
«Mi hai invitato a casa tua per indagare? Tipico di te» alza gli occhi al cielo e butta giù un sorso, il suo pomo d’Adamo fa su e poi giù mentre Roy contempla tutti gli altri incipit di conversazione che avrebbero potuto risparmiargli l’occhiataccia ostile che segue. «Dì al maniaco del controllo che vive nei tuoi vestiti che si può rilassare… Non sta succedendo proprio niente».  
«Quella telefonata lasciava sospettare il contrario» insiste Roy. Gesticola con una patatina perché l’aveva in mano e in ogni caso con quella riesce a attirarsi l’attenzione di Ed per più di due secondi. «Se sei nei guai, qualunque tipo di guai, sai che puoi dirlo. Insomma, credo di essermi guadagnato almeno questo».  
«Guadagnato?» ribatte Ed. «Non sono un cane, Mustang, non è che se mi offri il cibo comincio a scodinzolare e ti regalo amore incondizionato».  
«Mi riferivo ai nostri quasi dieci anni di conoscenza reciproca, non alla cena. E sebbene sia certo che questi hamburger in particolare meriterebbero amore incondizionato, io personalmente mi accontenterei di un po’ di fiducia».  
Ed spalanca la bocca, punta il dito – poi si sgonfia. Guarda il mezzo hamburger nel piatto per un lungo, lungo secondo.  
«Sei tu che mi hai detto di tornare qua. Se sono un problema…»  
«Tu mi crei problemi da tempo immemore, Acciaio-»  
«Quel nome non-»  
«Ma non ho mai detto che tu sia un problema. Mai pensato, neanche per un secondo» dice, scopre che è vero mentre lo dice e sospira prima di prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo per masticare un altro boccone; ci beve su un sorso di birra e sa perfettamente che i piedi di Ed erano già in posizione per alzarsi, le sue mani già pronte a mandarlo al diavolo. Lo sa che Edward non ha veramente bisogno di lui, la sua ospitalità è solo una cosa buffa che è capitata. Quello stare lì, seduti in cucina a mangiare hamburger, non significa niente se non che entrambi conducono una vita sociale da reclusi, quando non si tratta di alleanze in caotiche scacchiere per il raggiungimento di obiettivi superiori.  
Edward non si alza, la sedia scricchiola quando ci si riappoggia più composto. Roy si concentrerà molto attentamente sull’operazione di masticare il suo hamburger senza farsi sfuggire i cetriolini e fingerà di non sapere che Ed lo sta osservando con attenzione da dietro i resti del suo; ne fa sparire un altro quarto con un boccone.  
«Non c’è nessun guaio» dice, dentro il panino.  
Roy annuisce alla sua birra.  
«Buono a sapersi».  
«Non mi fermo qui per molto» prosegue lui, stavolta meno infantile, anche se lo comunica comunque al suo cibo piuttosto che a Roy. «Sono solo passato a salutare eccetera… Tu mi hai detto di farlo».  
«E sono felice che tu abbia ritenuto di convenire. Soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che di solito tendi a fare esattamente il contrario di quello che gli altri ti dicono».  
«Non gli altri, idiota» ribatte lui, ma il tono è il suo miglior ruvido bonario. «Solo tu».  
«Ne sono lusingato?»  
«Dovresti esserlo, stronzo. Per fare il contrario in modo accurato devo almeno ascoltare cos’hai da dire, nah?»  
Non fa una piega; l’orologio ticchetta per un po’ e le patate è un peccato lasciarle freddare. Roy sbuffa, il maniaco del controllo che vive nei suoi vestiti vorrebbe soffocarlo dall’interno, ma c’è un’altra parte di lui, evidentemente alimentata a hamburger e capelli dorati, che è assolutamente intenzionata a rimanere in superficie e godere di quel che gli viene offerto dall’universo gramo. Edward Elric, tre anni dopo, seduto nella sua cucina a mangiare e sputacchiargli contro veleno e lealtà – è come cinque anni fa e tutto è diverso da cinque anni fa.  
«E allora…» ricomincia. Preleva la patata, mangia la patata. Una per volta mentre Ed se ne infila in bocca tre. «Alchimia cretese. Di che si tratta?»  
Una patata cade nel piatto, le sopracciglia di Ed si inclinano insieme al suo capo, per buoni due gradi di sospetto.  
La faccia di Roy deve aver passato il test, perché nell’arco della mezz’ora successiva sul suo tavolo compaiono cerchi alchemici tracciati nella salsa piccante e la riproduzione in scala e patate di un sito archeologico molto controverso con monoliti e costellazioni e mucchi, mucchi di formule.  
Anche il maniaco del controllo si rilassa: l’universo non sta implodendo, Edward è un centro gravitazionale abbastanza forte da stabilizzare l’orbita di tutto quello che ha intorno, e questo nonostante non smetta un secondo di muoversi.  
Finiscono a lavare i piatti discutendo di simmetria ortogonale e sue implicazioni nella costruzione di cerchi complessi – che potrebbe essere il titolo di una tesi di laurea – e è quasi come cenare con Riza.  
Non per la simmetria ortogonale e di certo Ed ha un modo molto più caotico di lavare i piatti, la schiuma schizza sui muri quando gesticola; ma Roy può far crollare un palazzo battendo le mani, adesso, eppure avere Riza a guardargli le spalle non è mai stato un accessorio alla sua propria capacità di autodifendersi. Edward in casa è una sicurezza, anche con la schiuma su un sopracciglio, le maniche del maglione tirate su e un canovaccio a fiorami in mano. Piacevole. È una sensazione piacevole che si porta dietro anche quando i piatti sono asciutti e il terzo sbadiglio spaccamascelle di Ed lo convince che sia l’ora di andare a dormire. Mostra la stanza, si prende gli insulti di rito sul polverume che c’è dentro e indica il bagno; esprime anche il canonico «fa’ come fossi a casa tua», che intende davvero, davvero.  
Cede il suo turno per la doccia, ascolta l’acqua scrosciare piano oltre il ronzio dello scaldabagno e non pensa assolutamente a nulla di niente, nulla di niente di nudo. Per Edward Elric Roy nutre molta più stima di quanto nutra desiderio, per cui non emetterà neppure una sillaba per vocalizzare il proprio corrente stato d’animo in relazione a cose molto bionde e dotate di pessimo gusto nel vestire. Grumman nudo, ecco: questo è un pensiero che basta a freddare qualunque bollente spirito per il resto della settimana, fino a quando Edward Elric non sarà partito per la sua prossima avventura pena di simmetrie ortogonali e mehnir e la loro relazione sarà tornata nel comodo alveo tra una cartolina monosillabica e l’inesistenza.  
Si siede sul letto. Non è niente di difficile: può farcela.  
L’acqua viene chiusa, il bagno annuncia a tremila decibel di essere libero.  
Roy resta fermo immobile in silenzio dentro finché i passi scompagnati e sicuramente umidicci del suo ospite non si sono chiusi la porta della stanza alle spalle. Poi crolla schiena sul materasso e sbuffa, forte.  
Può farcela, davvero. Forse.

*

Breda ha masticato l’ultimo boccone del suo panino non meglio identificato molto prima che arrivasse il caffè e la testa di Ed potrebbe alternativamente finire nella tazza o spalmarsi contro la spalla di Falman.  
«Non hai dormito? Perché non ha dormito?» chiede Havoc, ma a Roy. Lui preferisce di gran lunga rimanere in silenzio: non è ancora riuscito a zuccherarsi il caffè, quindi il suo filtro sociale è ancora in stand-by e potrebbe rilasciare dichiarazioni compromettenti a prescindere dal fatto che attività compromettenti si siano verificate. Non che sia accaduto, infatti non ha la minima idea del motivo per cui Edward sia in modalità narcolettica nonostante Roy si sia premurato di somministrargli del tè molto forte prima di uscire di casa. Deve essere un danno collaterale dell’effetto placebo: il tè non sa di caffè è tutto il potere della caffeina ne esce gravemente mutilato.  
È un problema di cui soffre a propria volta, ma Hawkeye provvede a svuotargli le riserve casalinghe di caffè periodicamente, a suo dire per impedirgli di finire in overdose. Non ha mai sentito di overdose di caffè, ma Riza ha un modo tutto speciale di rendere credibile ciò che dice.  
«Perché non hai dormito?» gira la domanda. Edward alza le palpebre, lo osserva come fosse una sorta di misterioso agglomerato di cellule finito per sbaglio oltre l’orlo della sua coscienza – che finisce dove finisce il bordo della tazza – e poi beve.  
«Perché russi».  
Havoc sputa del cornetto in testa a Fury. Lui espira e si ritira un po’ più vicino alla finestra.  
Al caffè della polizia hanno preferito caffè vero in un bar, e non solo perché la barista sembra avere un debole per Breda e viceversa: il caffè è effettivamente ottimo e forse Roy ne ordinerà uno da portar via per Riza, da offrirle in segno di pace per scusarsi dell’inevitabile ritardo che stanno accumulando. Anche se tecnicamente Roy è il capo, lì, quindi in un mondo in cui comanda davvero il momento in cui lui si presenta in ufficio dovrebbe essere l’orario giusto di default o qualcosa del genere.  
«Io non russo» risponde, serio. «Ci sono molte persone disposte a rilasciare una testimonianza a mio favore».  
«Perché ha dormito con molte persone. Occhiolino occhiolino, gomitata suggestiva» commenta Havoc, scontento nonostante stia pucciando il cornetto nel cappuccino; cosa che, ci ha tenuto a comunicare quando ha fatto l’ordinazione, rientra tra i dieci buoni motivi per cui essere vivo non è una fatica inutile.  
«Ti sarei grato se non mi dipingessi come un poco di buono, Sottotenente» sospira Roy, con Breda che gli sghignazza di fronte.  
«Non me lo sognerei mai, Capo. Abbiamo tutti da imparare da te, soprattutto Heymans».  
Le sopracciglia a mezz’asta di lui scendono a due terzi d’asta. Edward riapre palpebre che doveva aver chiuso in qualche momento e forse pesano quando il suo vecchio automail, a giudicare dall’evidente sforzo fisico: non sembra che abbia capito chi sia Heymans, al tavolo, e Roy contempla la possibilità che nessuno si sia mai presentato usando il nome proprio. Poi quella molto più inquietante che davvero lui sia così confuso da non ricordare una cosa del genere. Si sta sforzando di tenere la testa dritta e la punta della sua coda, che è riuscito a farsi senza intrappolarcisi le dita dentro solamente al terzo tentativo, penzola pericolosamente vicina al latte macchiato di Falman.  
Roy sta quasi per allungare la mano e spostare l’una o l’altro, ma a quel punto Havoc gli sta già sbraitando a tremila decibel di distanza dall’orecchio  
«Vai a parlarle» dice, e Fury si stringe un po’ più vicino alla finestra. È difficile che riuscirà nell’intento di non conoscerli, visto che sono seduti allo stesso tavolo, ma Roy non può biasimare il tentativo.  
«Tenente, ci vada e basta per favore» piagnucola appunto, gli occhiali appannati dal vapore della sua tazza. Breda gli digrigna i denti oltre il panino.  
«Dov’è che deve andare?» fa Ed, due percento più coerente ma senza smettere di sbadigliare.  
Falman intinge a sua volta il cornetto nel latte e scruta l’infinito.  
«A interagire con la proprietaria del locale al fine di creare una serie di imbarazzanti reazioni a catena che si concluderanno con molte risate da parte del sottotenente Havoc».  
«Come cazzo fai a essere così accurato alle presto e trenta non si sa, Maresciallo».  
Il modo in cui le sopracciglia di Falman si inclinano sta sicuramente a significare che non si capacita neppure lontanamente di come qualcuno possa smettere di essere accurato in qualsiasi momento del giorno. Roy è un uomo immensamente fortunato a avere collaboratori del genere, quindi offre loro la colazione e quando consegna la banconota alla cassiera le lascia anche il numero di telefono di Breda nonostante, mentre glielo indichi, lui si sia nascosto dietro un menù. Fury gli batte confortanti pacche sulla schiena.  
«La ricreazione è finita, bambini» sospira Havoc, ma c’è ancora un alone di forza dell’amore a attorniarlo; si rimette il cappotto, Falman sfila fuori dalla panca e Edward scivola lentamente nel posto rimasto vuoto, finché Roy non si abbassa all’altezza della sua testa. Lascia penzolare le chiavi sotto il suo naso e poco ci manca che lui le annusi.  
«Prendile. Va’ a casa a dormire» lo apostrofa e non è strano, no? Tutti si sono fermati a guardarlo, ma quello che dice ha senso: Edward sembra morto di sonno e alloggia a casa sua, quindi il letto in cui potrebbe dormire è al di là della porta che Roy ha chiuso solo un’ora fa usando proprio quelle chiavi. Ha perfettamente senso, ce l’ha. Edward fissa il portachiavi a forma di pinguino come fosse il certificato dell’invalidità civile di Roy. In realtà è un innocuo regalo di Elicia, ma sospetta che se lo spiegasse adesso l’unica reazione di Ed sarebbe addormentarsi in piedi. «Il permesso per la biblioteca puoi venire a prenderlo più tardi in ufficio, oppure te lo porto io stasera. Va’ a dormire» ripete, per sottolineare il punto più importante.  
Ci vuole un altro secondo pieno, ma alla fine Ed gli offre il palmo aperto e Roy ci appoggia le chiavi. Ha le mani fredde e si ritira dal contatto in fretta; Roy schiva la seconda capocciata in due giorni, quando lui si alza di colpo con la testa un po’ troppo vicina al suo naso.  
«Oh, pezzi grossi, andiamo?» sbraita Havoc, già in fondo al locale a tenere la porta. Roy si è già voltato, quando alle sue spalle la voce impastata di Ed gli rifila un «grazie» frettoloso, quasi seppellito dal tonfo dei suoi stessi passi scompagnati. 

*

Sono solo le tardi meno un quarto e Roy è già fuori: l’evento è talmente miracoloso che più probabilmente si è addormentato sulla scrivania e sta sognando. Una goccia d’acqua gli si schianta tra le sopracciglia e pare un po’ troppo realistico per essere un sogno. Nel dubbio che si tratti di pioggia vera allunga il passo e si perquisisce le tasche in cerca delle chiavi di casa, che sono attaccate a quelle della macchina, quindi dovrebbero essere nello stesso posto in cui le ha messe un nanosecondo fa… Oppure no. Oppure no perché le ha date a Edward.  
Sbattere la fronte contro la porta potrebbe essere un modo come un altro di bussare, ma è quasi sicuro che domani ci penserà Hakuro a regalargli un’emicrania, non ha bisogno di facilitargli il compito provocandosi ematomi anzitempo. Oltretutto è il fortunato possessore di un campanello: ci preme su il dito e il cielo tuona così forte che non riesce neppure a capire se l’abbia suonato davvero. Fa un freddo nero, le temperature sono di nuovo scese e il lampione lì di fronte continua a sfarfallare dietro alle prime folate di vento e pioggia. Roy lo guarda per qualche secondo; qualche altro secondo; un po’ troppi secondi e ancora niente passi dietro la porta: suona il campanello una seconda volta pare proprio sia funzionante, può sentirlo strillare acuto oltre il battente. Si sporge fuori dalla protezione della pensilina per guardare in direzione della finestra che tecnicamente dà sul salotto: le tende sono tirate, come sempre, ma la luce è distintamente spenta.  
Esistono svariate alternative: prima tra tutte, Edward è uscito; seconda, Edward dorme e non sarebbe strano: l’ha visto dormire in contesti molto più rumorosi di temporali e campanelli. Terza, è stato rapito da una banda di delinquenti terroristi forse alieni. Chimere, ecco: una banda di chimere terroriste.  
Ci sono di sicuro molte cose che una persona razionale come Hawkeye farebbe in una situazione del genere, ad esempio suonare nuovamente il campanello; ma Roy ha scoperto di essere razionale solo in orari e date prestabilite e solo quando nessuno a cui tiene è coinvolto. Inoltre quella è casa sua e può fare come gli pare: inspira, unisce le mani, espira, le appoggia sulla serratura in uno scricchiolio elettrico che di sicuro i vicini scambieranno per gli effetti del temporale. La luce lo acceca per un momento e le cicatrici sul dorso delle mani tremolano di riflessi pallidi. La maniglia e la serratura scivolano via lasciando un battente liscio che si apre a una spinta leggera della mano. Non ha idea di come fare per rimetterlo a posto, dovrà prima leggere qualcosa su come le serrature funzionino in primo luogo, ma a quel punto è dentro e il corridoio è buio, non ci sono luci che arrivino da nessun angolo della casa, neppure dalle scale.  
Sbuffa e accosta la porta alle sue spalle proprio mentre un altro tuono rotola giù e fa tremare la casa; accende la luce e rilassa la mascella: deve darsi seriamente una calmata. Edward ha cosa, ventun’anni? È una persona adulta e autosufficiente, lo è da almeno un decennio, e Roy gli ha soltanto offerto un posto per dormire, non l’ha reclutato a tempo pieno per fargli la guardia alla casa. Sarà uscito, avrà trovato cose da fare. Cose da fare senza cappotto nel temporale.  
Rimane così, con il proprio cappotto tenuto per il bavero, mentre a un palmo dalla sua faccia il parka di Ed penzola asciutto dall’attaccapanni, impiccato per il cappuccio. Sente le sue palpebre che si stringono nel tentativo di raccoglie informazioni – cappotto, attaccapanni, luci spente. Si volta di scatto: le chiavi sono nel posacenere accanto al brutto vaso fronzoluto che gli ha regalato il maggiore Armstrong per la promozione; gli scarponi di Ed, quelli costantemente infangati, stanno poggiati nell’ingresso lì dove Roy gli ha imposto di metterli prima che si trascinasse in casa la polvere multietnica dell’intero continente.  
«Acciaio?» chiama, non appena il suo cervello riesce a produrre output. Non c’è risposta; dimentica di togliere le sue, di scarpe sporche, e si è già lanciato verso le scale quando il lampo investe la casa, tutta, e illumina il soggiorno di azzurro elettrico come una reazione alchemica. Il piede di Roy cede e per poco il suo proprietario non finisce col corrimano piantato nello stomaco: lo afferra a due mani e si dà la spinta per tornare indietro, prende male le misure e quasi si gioca una spalla rimbalzando contro lo stipite, ma riesce a entrare in soggiorno. Il tuono è così forte che la finestra trema e trema anche Roy, ma riesce comunque a schiaffare il palmo aperto nella generica direzione dell’interruttore: lo centra, il lampadario frizza e poi si accende. È una pugnalata nei bulbi oculari.  
Il soggiorno non ha senso, non più che se i mobili fossero al contrario, montati sul soffitto.  
Edward è lì e è lui a non avere senso, sul pavimento, immobile.  
A quel punto Roy non sa bene se le sue labbra abbiano pronunciato il nome giusto o il titolo sbagliato, perché inciampa nell’ordine sul tappeto e sul tavolino da caffè, schiva la poltrona e finalmente raggiunge il mucchio raggomitolato di panni e capelli e mani affondate tra i capelli come dovessero assicurarsi che non schizzino fuori dal cranio e – non sembra autosufficiente, così, non sembra autosufficiente per niente e è tutto sbagliato e Roy comincia a essere troppo vecchio per fare la corsa a ostacoli nel suo salotto e poi ritrovarsi ginocchia terra accanto a un guscio di Edward Elric, davvero. Roy morirà d’infarto prima di subito, ma a quanto pare ha ancora del fiato da qualche parte.  
«Ed!»  
Probabilmente prima aveva sbagliato nomi, lo sa che lui risponde a Ed. È il suo nome, è il modo con cui si presenta alla gente che gli sta simpatica, tutto il resto è accessorio.  
Lui ha sollevato il mento, ma le dita sono ancora adese al cranio e non sembra che l’abbia riconosciuto, per un paio di lunghissimi secondi di gelo; finché non strizza le palpebre, come se la luce gli provocasse dolore fisico.  
«Mustang» pronuncia, roco. È più una richiesta di suggerimenti che una certezza; è per questo che a lui viene da rispondere sì, anche se sembra stupido confermare la propria identità dentro casa sua, anche se non c’è niente che abbia davvero senso in quel momento. Può tranquillamente spostare una mano dalla sua spalla e risalire lungo il braccio fino alle dita, per cercare di convincerlo a rinunciare al proposito di procurarsi una calvizie precoce.  
Lo dice a voce alta, «finirai per diventare calvo» e lui, le palpebre ancora strette e lo sguardo che è un misto inquietante di confusione e paura, lo guarda come se ci volesse uno sforzo intellettuale enorme per distinguere una parola l’una dall’altra.  
Roy allenta il mignolo, l’anulare viene dietro, ma le altre tre dita non vogliono saperne.  
«Ed, cosa… Chiamo un’ambulanza?»  
Lo domanda più che altro a se stesso, ha bisogno di una segreteria nell’anticamera del cervello, per prendere le decisioni operative. Forse dovrebbe chiamare Hawkeye a prescindere, prima di chiunque altro. Se uno irrigidisce le mani abbastanza, può rompersi le ossa?  
«Una… Che?» risponde Ed, più coerente. Sbatte le palpebre, le dita si rilassano sotto la mano di Roy e anche se forse qualche capello resterà lì in mezzo. Lui non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciar andare. «Ambulanza?»  
«Perché sei sul pavimento?» domanda Roy, con quello che si compiace pensare sia dell’ordine. La spalla di Ed scivola un po’ sotto il palmo dell’altra mano, mentre lui si prende qualche secondo per guardarsi attorno. Si possono sentire le rotelle di quel grosso cervello cigolare nella fatica di mettere a posto un puzzle enormemente complesso di cui, Roy sospetta, non ha intuito neppure un decimo.  
«Sono sul pavimento» ripete Ed, la voce più da Ed. Inclina il capo e osserva Roy e poi il braccio di Roy che risale verso la sua testa e il suo stesso braccio più o meno nella stessa direzione. Aggrotta la fronte.  
«Perché ci teniamo per mano?»  
È un’ottima domanda. Roy aumenta la stretta e si porta dietro la mano in questione, per appoggiarla insieme alla sua sul ginocchio piegato che sta lì in mezzo. È abbastanza sicuro sia di Edward e non suo – forse deve chiamare due ambulanze, ché una sembra poca in quel macello.  
«La luce era spenta, eri- sei sul pavimento. Nel mio salotto. Stai bene? Non sembra che tu stia bene, tanto per chiarire che le risposte positive non sono contemplate».  
Forse è un po’ troppo, la faccia di Ed si contrae di nuovo in qualcosa che sembra dolore – dolore e basta, semplice così – e Roy fa già in tempo a andare in panico, prima che lui espiri forte e parli.  
«Sto bene …» comincia, una mano di nuovo impegnata a sprimacciarsi la fronte. «Che ore sono?» si perde poi, e alza il mento in cerca di qualcosa. Roy non ricorda neppure se ci sia l’orologio in quella stanza, quindi fa a mente.  
«Quasi le otto, credo… Edward» ritenta, con quella che si augura sia estrema cautela. «È per via del temporale?»  
Le persone hanno molte paure, paure strampalate e del tutto irrazionali e i temporali sono un fenomeno atmosferico particolarmente chiassoso. Roy stesso li trova seccanti, per cui non ci sarebbe niente di strano o imbarazzante se Edward… Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
«Il temp… Quale temporale?» il lampo schizza di nuovo dentro, la luce va via e ritorna un secondo prima del tuono. «Oh» fa Edward, quando la finestra ha appena smesso di tremare. «Questo temporale».  
Quindi non è per il temporale. Mai che un problema possa avere una soluzione semplice, nella vita di Roy, davvero.  
«Edward» dice. Torna a poggiargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lui si volta a guardarlo con ancora strascichi di confusione nebbiosa nello sguardo. «Cos’è successo?»  
Stavolta il tono deve funzionare, perché lui abbassa le pupille, ma sembra davvero stia sforzandosi di cercare una risposta accurata.  
«Non… Non lo so bene» risolve, senza risolvere niente. «Stamattina. Ho dormito, poi mi sono uh, svegliato. E ti ho rubato del cibo dal frigo».  
«Prego. E poi?»  
«E poi sono venuto qui e stavo leggendo cose».  
Cose sono effettivamente sparse tra tavolo e divano, c’è una tazza che ha sicuramente contenuto del tè, prima che finisse riempita da fogli accartocciati che trasbordano. C’è qualche libro, un paio sono della libreria di Roy, una penna col tappo mangiucchiato.  
«Con la luce spenta?» chiede Roy alla fine, gli occhi ancora rivolti verso il tavolo.  
Edward si prende un momento, abbastanza per consentirgli di tornare a voltarsi verso di lui.  
«C’era ancora la luce. Del… del sole, intendo».  
Roy lo guarda senza capire.  
«La lu… Il sole è tramontato almeno tre ore fa».  
«Mi dispiace?» Dall’angolazione delle sue sopracciglia, sembra davvero che gli dispiaccia. Roy avrà un ictus entro l’arco dei prossimi due secondi. Inspira, espira.  
«Mettiti le scarpe, andiamo in ospedale».  
Le pupille di Ed quasi si incrociano.  
«Che- no, merda, no che non “andiamo in ospedale”! Che cazzo-»  
Roy scopre di avergli puntato un indice contro il naso, mentre cercava di alzarsi.  
«Hai appena detto che tuoi ultimi ricordi coscienti risalgono a qualcosa come tre ore fa, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Credo sia un ottimo motivo per consultare una persona laureata in medicina».  
«Non voglio andare in ospedale, okay? Non c’è nessun bisogno-»  
«Ce ne sono almeno dieci, di bisogni, non…» si interrompe, un tarlo che gli bussa nell’orecchio e gli annoda lo stomaco: Edward lo sta guardando. Le sue iridi non sono mai state così gialle e Roy non impreca, ma ci va vicino. «Questa non è la prima volta, vero? Da quanto va avanti questa storia? Hai parlato con un medico, che cosa-»  
«Non ho niente».  
La risposta, secca, sicura, lascia Roy ammutolito e ancora mezzo piegato in procinto di alzarsi.  
«Niente» ripete, con lentezza. «Come fa a non essere niente?»  
«Ci sono andato, da un medico» prosegue Ed, quasi con sfida. «Da più di uno, e non ho proprio niente. Quindi non- non andrò in un ospedale, okay? E ora togliti, fa un freddo cane qui per terra».  
È vero e le ginocchia di Roy scricchiolano male. Non dovrebbero fare quella conversazione su un pavimento sotto la libreria, non dovrebbero farla da nessuna parte. Roy chiude gli occhi per un momento e si preme il ponte nasale tra le dita.  
«D’accordo. D’accordo, allora» si rialza con una mano sulla spalliera del divano, perché è vecchio. È la persona meno adatta dell’universo per una situazione del genere. Cosa farebbe Hawkeye, al suo posto? O Hughes: questa è una situazione da Hughes, una di quelle in cui serve una persona calma e ragionevole, capace di empatia. Roy è capace di fare i giochetti psicologici con gente in divisa e dar fuoco alle cose. E scarabocchiare caricature di Hakuro in minigonna: in fondo, questo è tutto quello che Roy è e mai riuscirà a essere.  
Edward si alza e butterà giù la libreria se ci si aggrappa un po’ più forte, le nocche bianche sulla mensola; quindi forse qualcosa che Roy sa fare esiste: lo prende per i gomiti e lo tira su, anche se è invadente, anche se è sbagliato, forse non è così sbagliato. Ed lo guarda e dovrebbe guardarlo male, lo sta guardando male, ma c’è anche una sorta di rassegnazione grata nel modo in cui inclina la testa e si lascia guidare verso il divano.  
«Ahia» commenta, una volta seduto; ma prima che l’adrenalina soffochi di nuovo il cervello di Roy, infila una mano dietro la schiena e tira fuori un mozzicone di matita. «Smettila di fare quella faccia, non sto per morire».  
Non gli viene alcuna risposta arguta: la verità è che sentirglielo dire a voce alta ha il potere di calmarlo. Nessuno sta per morire, non in quel momento in quel soggiorno, a meno che un fulmine non colpisca la casa, ma non è il caso di pensare così in grande. Nessuno sta per morire, la mano di Ed sale ancora a strofinarsi la testa con una certa discrezione ritrosa, come si vergognasse di non poterne fare a meno. È spettinato e accartocciato, nel complesso, gli occhi un po’ lucidi. Non scotta, però: Roy lo sa perché la sua, di mano, si è andata autonomamente a poggiare sulla sua fronte e c’è qualcosa di viscerale nel suo bisogno di compiere gesti del genere, allo stesso modo in cui finisce per spostargli un po’ i capelli di lato alla bell’e meglio nonostante Edward lo fissi con gli occhi spalancati come fanali.  
Roy è un uomo di mondo, si schiarisce la voce.  
«Non hai la febbre, credo. Anzi, temo che la tua temperatura si aggiri intorno ai meno duecentotrentassette gradi».  
«Grande, quindi c’è cosa, un buco nero sul tuo pavimento? Dovresti farlo controllare».  
«Ogni volta che provo sembra che il tempo rallenti e non riesco a andare a fondo della faccenda, sai com’è».  
Ed ride. È solo uno sbuffo oltre i denti e il sorriso storto, ma la temperatura nella stanza, nello stomaco di Roy, risale di almeno una dozzina di gradi.  
«Non devo chiamare un dottore» riprova, più calmo e più cauto. Edward scuote la testa.  
«Sto bene».  
«Non è vero» ribatte Roy, senza polemica. È semplicemente così e basta. «Aspetta qui».  
Lui alza lo sguardo e Roy sa che l’ha seguito mentre scivolava via dalla stanza; davvero in scivolata: ha le suole bagnate.  
«Vedi di non fracassarti il cranio, imbecille» lo apostrofa Ed, la voce quasi normale. Roy non sa se sia preoccupante, il fatto che lui suoni così normale, o consolatorio. Si aggrappa al consolatorio e si ferma in corridoio per fare mente locale sulla corretta sequenza di azioni da seguire.  
In quelli che sospetta siano meno di due minuti dopo, sta drappeggiando una coperta su un oltraggiato Edward e il bollitore fischia dalla cucina, pronto a decollare.  
«Non ho mica l’influenza!» gli grida dal soggiorno, mentre lui si ustiona un paio di dita nel tentativo di portare due tazze, il bollitore, un poggiapentola e una seconda coperta sotto l’ascella e tutto insieme.  
Appoggia le tazze sul tavolo attento a non distruggere appunti, libri o materiale scrittorio, poi il bollitore, poi lascia cadere la seconda coperta sopra quella sotto cui Ed, influenza o meno, ha ficcato ogni porzione visibile del suo corpo.  
«Cosa dovrei farci con due coperte, secondo la tua geniale strategia, General Cazzone?»  
«Quello che vuoi, io mi limito a fornire mezzi. Spero ti piaccia la camomilla perché è l’unica bevanda che ti offrirò» dice Roy, la testa ficcata nel mobiletto ad angolo giusto accanto alla credenza. Si avvicina la seconda tazza, quella vuota, e ci lascia cadere dentro una generosa dose di scotch.  
Quando alza gli occhi, Edward ha la faccia che aveva a dodici anni la prima volta che ha effettivamente sentito Havoc parlare di donne.  
«So che è egoista dirlo a te, ma anche la mia serata non è stata il massimo» risponde Roy, anche se nessuno ha chiesto nulla.  
«Hai mai considerato l’ipotesi di avere un problema con l’alcol?» domanda Ed, ma tira fuori le mani per accettare la sua tazza.  
Roy recupera la propria e si lascia cadere sulla poltrona lì accanto.  
«Potrai psicanalizzarmi un altro giorno, Acciaio. Questa volta seduto sul divano ci sei tu. Vuoi spiegarmi che diavolo sta succedendo?»  
Le sue pupille si esibiscono in una mezza rotazione di pura noia, finché non toccano evidentemente un punto doloroso da qualche parte nel suo cervello. Ed inclina di nuovo il capo e si stropiccia un occhio così forte che forse gli uscirà il bulbo oculare dall’orecchio.  
«Sta succedendo che sono uscito di testa… Te l’avevo detto e tu non mi sei stato a sentire. Hughes aveva ragione, tu non ascolti la gente a telefono».  
«Hughes aveva ragione su molte cose» replica Roy, quasi in automatico e forse in modo troppo brusco, perché l’espressione sul viso di Ed si fa pentita. «Intendo solo… Stai tergiversando».  
Lui poggia lo sguardo sulla camomilla, il naso arricciato come odorasse di benzina piuttosto che di fiori.  
«Non so come… Non so neanche da che parte cominciare perché non è- non è stata una cosa improvvisa, okay? A un certo punto è cominciato e non ci ho fatto neanche caso e poi c’ero così dentro che non sono riuscito più… E comunque non ho niente. Cioè, niente: il mio cervello è intero».  
«Il che è una discreta fortuna considerata la quantità di concussioni che hai riportato negli anni» conferma Roy, con un solo filo di umorismo nell’aria, sottile.  
«Già, l’ho pensato pure io» dice Ed; alza gli occhi. Il temporale ha smesso di provare a spostare il pianeta dal suo asse e pare essersi deciso a scrosciare fitto e costante sui tetti. Roy incrocia il suo sguardo e evidentemente funziona, perché Edward sbuffa, ma poi parla.  
All’inizio erano piccole cose, dice. Piccole cose insignificanti a Risembool, qualche incubo – ma li ha sempre avuti, quelli, e non pensava certo che se ne sarebbero andati mai. E svegliarsi stanchi dopo un incubo ha senso, come sentirsi un po’ confusi e nauseati e leggere quintali di libri per tornare a dormire. Aveva senso perché Al ormai dormiva per sé, quindi ci stava, che lui dormisse meno e comunque, lo dice anche Winry e lo dice la nonna, quando uno vede un mucchio di cose e prende a pugni i mostri, da sveglio, è normale che la notte arrivi l’eco, no? E che qualche volta l’eco arrivi anche di giorno, come qualcosa che sta sempre schiacciata in un angolo a grattare con le unghie sulla porta dello stanzino in cui l’hai chiusa.  
Roy annuisce, si domanda solo distrattamente se lui sia al corrente del fatto che esiste un nome clinico per questo genere di cose, ma non ha molta importanza: dare un nome al bagaglio che ti porti dietro non lo rende meno pesante.  
Lui dice di aver letto un mucchio di libri, gesticola un po’ con la tazza e qualche goccia di camomilla cade sulla coperta. Un mucchio di libri e quindi credeva fosse per quello, perché se metti un sacco di informazioni dentro la tua testa in qualche modo cercheranno di uscire, forse, e non era una cosa davvero nuova: conoscere la composizione delle cose intorno è sempre stato un gioco che lui e Al hanno fatto da bambini, e lui ha sempre vinto perché ha una memoria stupida, dice, la memoria da mulo che ricorda ogni cosa, ce l’ha, ma anche dopo – la voce si fa quasi impercettibilmente più roca – anche dopo la Verità e il Portale, anche dopo quello, ha sempre saputo le cose. Insomma, sa com’è.  
Roy lo sa, è – non è come la scienza infusa, non è che di colpo abbia cominciato a sapere quello che non sapeva, ma sicuramente qualcosa è cambiato in lui, nel modo in cui interagisce con l’alchimia e quindi col mondo, nel modo in cui concepisce la materia, semplice e infinitamente complessa com’è. Vorrebbe comunque dire “non ti seguo”, perché non lo sta seguendo e quello scotch è davvero forte e lui è a stomaco vuoto, ma Ed impugna la sua tazza con forza, adesso, e aggrotta la fronte.  
«Non è- non lo so e basta, lo sento. Lo sento proprio… Vuoi sapere di cos’è fatta questa tazza?» è una domanda retorica. «Caolino- silicato idrato di allumina, feldespati, quarzo, ossido di ferro-» si interrompe di colpo e Roy quasi salta, perché è scattato a poggiare la tazza sul tavolo, quasi scottasse. Roy va dalla tazza, immobile e identica a prima, e lentamente risale su di lui, che adesso sembra molto indeciso su dove mettere le mani e finisce per intrecciarsele in grembo.  
«Lo senti».  
«Come ci fosse una cazzo di reazione alchemica in corso. La sento sotto le dita» ribatte lui, brusco e – esausto, anche, e Roy non riesce a fermarsi. Poggia la tazza sul tavolo, si alza e va a sedersi all’altro capo del divano. Dubita che la nuova angolazione lo aiuterà a comprendere meglio quella faccenda, ma perlomeno può guardare Ed un po’ più da vicino e… Non lo sa.  
Lui lo fissa come sfidandolo a dargli del pazzo, anche se le sue pupille scivolano da qualche parte più indietro e-  
«Acciaio».  
«Ed».  
«Ed» ricomincia, le mani sulle ginocchia e qualcosa incastrato in gola. «Che cosa c’è alle mie spalle?»  
Lui punta gli occhi, entrambi, nel punto imprecisato oltre la testa dove Roy sa perfettamente esserci nient’altro che la porta e il mobiletto basso col telefono. Poi stringe le palpebre, forte, e si aggrappa alla coperta.  
«Sì, beh, il problema più grosso è questo».  
«Non c’è nessuno qui» dice, turbato. È- inquietante. Il genere di inquietante che riguarda la possibilità di uccidere Lust un numero di volte che è quasi certo rientrasse nell’ordine delle decine, inquietante come il bianco dentro gli occhi e nei polmoni davanti a una porta nera.  
Strizza gli occhi nella penombra, ma sa che non c’è niente, lì.  
«Ho lasciato la porta aperta» ricorda però in quel momento, l’adrenalina gli schizza lungo la schiena e non scivola via, neppure quando torna in soggiorno dopo aver ritrasmutato il battente alla meglio.  
Ed non si è mosso e non ha smesso di fissarsi le mani con concentrazione dolorosa a vedersi.  
Roy si appoggia al divano; si siede e lancia una nuova occhiata alle proprie spalle. Continua a non esserci niente, non c’era niente neanche prima.  
«Ci siamo solo io e te, qui» dice, sicuro.  
«Lo so» risponde lui, le palpebre serrate. «Lo so, dannazione, lo so che non è vero… Sto impazzendo» conclude, con una mezza risata vuota e rotta. Apre gli occhi, una mano sulla faccia. «Prima erano solo ombre e cose indistinte e- poi una mattina mi lavo i denti e non stavo neanche davvero guardando nello specchio, solo che- ah» non fa ridere. Non fa davvero ridere per niente. «La mia faccia non c’era, era solo bianco e quella Cosa stava lì e rideva».  
Non c’è bisogno di specificare cosa sia Quella Cosa. Riesce a pensarla solo maiuscola per il suo status di divinità o chicchessia. Roy non si ricorda più come si faccia a muovere il proprio corpo, al momento.  
«E ora, coraggio» prosegue Ed, sprezzante e brusco. «Dimmi che sono stressato o che ho mangiato funghi allucinogeni o che- che è allergia al glutine, perché a un certo punto un tizio ha proposto che fosse allergia al glutine. E, pensa! so che è una cosa che sta nel pane solo perché me l’ha comunicato una pagnotta mentre la masticavo».  
«Acciaio, respira» riesce finalmente a produrre Roy. Il suo corpo in realtà si ricorda come si faccia a muoversi: ha di nuovo poggiato le mani sulle spalle di Edward, lì dove sembra che stasera siano costantemente calamitate; e anche se è davvero definitivamente invadente, così, senza possibilità di redenzione con un ginocchio affondato tra i cuscini del divano e troppo, troppo vicino – calma la sua voce, si impone di calmarla e enfatizza l’espirazione di cui comunque lui stesso aveva bisogno; Ed lo segue come un botolo ubbidiente.  
«Sto respirando, se non respirassi non potrei neanche parlare, maledetto imbecille matricolato».  
Glielo ansima contro in un ringhio e gli sta persino puntando un indice dritto nel petto; però ubbidisce, ancora, e inclina la testa così vicina al mento di Roy che lui finisce per domandarsi stupidamente se sia normale passare dall’assenza totale di vicinanza fisica – si saranno al massimo stretti la mano, nella vita, e novanta percento delle volte una delle due era fatta di acciaio – a qualcosa di pericolosamente vicino a un paio di abbracci integrali nell’arco della stessa mezz’ora.  
Non è niente su cui senta il bisogno di interrogarsi in questo preciso momento. Non quando comunque le pupille di Ed insistono a sfuggire ai lati, per inquadrare l’aria immobile della stanza come se contenesse stralci di inferno.  
«Come- non è sempre così, ieri non stavi così. Come lo facciamo smettere?»  
Lui brontola qualcosa di indistinto, gli occhi chiusi.  
«Prova con pugno alla tempia».  
«Come lo facciamo smettere senza che si verifichino episodi di violenza domestica?»  
«È violenza domestica perché si svolge dentro una casa o dobbiamo tipo essere legati da un qualche genere di legame perché sia considerata violenza domestica?»  
Roy è molto felice che lui tenga le palpebre strette, così può soffocarsi da solo in pace e silenzio.  
Poi però il mugugno di Ed è «non smettere di parlare» e Roy parla per mestiere, Roy è un parlatore nato.  
«Non- non ne sono sicuro, ma sono sicuro di avere un codice penale del tutto non aggiornato da qualche parte tra i vecchi libri. Credo fosse un regalo di Maes, non ricordo neanche più perché di preciso lo trovasse divertente… Forse aveva inserito post-it in tutte le pagine in cui si parlava di reati sessuali».  
«Tipico».  
«Di cui non mi sono mai macchiato in alcun modo, puoi chiedere a ogni singola escort che lavora per mia madre… Questa è una storia per un altro giorno» conclude, perché lui ha alzato il capo di scatto, occhi aperti e tutta l’attenzione su di lui, sulla sua faccia e basta.  
«Non puoi dire una cosa del genere e poi-»  
«Da Knox».  
Le sopracciglia di Edward salgono su, mentre Roy scivola di nuovo seduto più composto sul divano, con una certa riluttanza del suo stesso corpo per la successiva mancanza di calore.  
«Domani andiamo da Knox… Un parere in più non può far male».  
«Il parere di un medico legale per il mio problema di allucinazioni sovrannaturali? Non fa una piega» commenta Ed.  
Roy è un po’ pentito di aver lasciato lo scotch così lontano. Si consola porgendo un lembo della coperta a Ed, dato che gli è scivolata giù un po’ dappertutto.  
«Per le allucinazioni sovrannaturali non so, ma quale che sia il problema, dovrà pur esserci un’aspirina abbastanza forte da zittire il tuo mal di testa».  
Lui gli scocca un’occhiataccia, prima di tornare a guardarsi le mani.  
«Alphonse sta bene, hai detto».  
Ed si riammucchia la coperta addosso e annuisce.  
«Sì, ho… Gli ho telefonato. Chiamata internazionale, ho pagato uno sproposito, ma beh… Sta bene, le cose vanno bene in Xing».  
«E quindi non sa che invece a te le cose non vanno bene».  
Non inaspettato, considerato che Alphonse non è lì a rovesciare l’universo in cerca di una soluzione, ma in qualche modo Roy sperava che la risposta fosse “sta arrivando”. Invece la risposta è un barbuglio disordinato.  
«Non- non è come se potesse farci qualcosa, okay? È la prima volta che- è la prima volta che stiamo lontani così tanto, non sapevo neanche come dirglielo… E poi sarebbe montato su un cazzo di cammello e sarebbe corso qui».  
«E non vuoi che lo faccia?»  
«Quello che voglio io non è-»  
«Importante» conclude Roy per lui, in automatico. Ed lo guarda sorpreso, prima di dirottare ancora l’attenzione sulle mani lasciate mollicce tra le ginocchia.  
Certo che è così: è così da quando li conosce e tutto sommato è una fortuna immensa che Alphonse sia la persona più empatica, altruista e complessivamente nobile del globo terracqueo. È una responsabilità enorme, la devozione completa di Edward Elric, un’arma adatta solo ai puri di cuore. Roy non avrebbe nessuna speranza in ogni caso, non è così?  
«Ed» ricomincia, le dita intrecciate. Concentrato: deve rimanere concentrato. «Con qualsiasi cosa abbiamo a che fare qui, non sembra… Insomma» non riesce a trattenersi dal lanciare un’occhiata alle proprie spalle, nel quadro buio della porta. «È del Portale che stiamo parlando? Sono di sicuro quello che ne capisce meno di tutti, ma ne ho visto» non riesce a non digrignare i denti e lo sbuffo-risata senza umorismo che scivola fuori dalle labbra di Ed gli fa da eco, «abbastanza per sapere che non può essere qualcosa di positivo… Alphonse vorrebbe saperlo».  
«Lo so, merda. Solo che» dice e poi ringhia, il capo indietro. «Maledizione, sono passati cosa, meno di cinque anni? E quindi, non lo so, devo aspettarmi che ogni fottuto lustro delle nostre vite sia segnato da qualche assurdità inquietante e… Al sta studiando l’arte Rentan». La frustrazione gli si sgonfia nella gola e le spalle scivolano giù. «È felice. È… è davvero felice, non l’ho mai sentito così entusiasta e non posso telefonargli e dirgli “ehi, mi dispiace, abbiamo un’altra emergenza fantascientifica a cui far fronte” e solo perché ho un po’ di mal di test-» intercetta l’occhiata di Roy e appoggia la tempia alla spalliera del divano, si gratta una spalla distratto come se dovesse togliere qualcosa di invisibile che c’è rimasto aggrappato su. «Okay, un grosso mal di testa, ma che cazzo cambia? Correrà qui e sarò di nuovo quello che ha rovinato qualunque cosa di piacevole fosse riuscito a costruire, Edward Maiunagioia Elric, e… Insomma, merda».  
«È di certo l’esclamazione appropriata» dice Roy.  
Ed sta guardando la superficie un po’ grattugiata del vecchio divano e forse si addormenterà lì dov’è.  
«Suppongo».  
«Al vorrebbe saperlo».  
«Lo so. Lo… Vado da Knox, okay? Magari a qualcuno è sfuggito un grosso tumore da qualche parte. Solo… Non dirlo a Al, non ancora».  
Roy non potrebbe dirgli di no neppure se lo volesse davvero, neppure se avesse il numero di telefono di Ling Yao in persona. Si è seduto mille volte con Edward su un divano, in ufficio, ma non è mai stato così disgraziatamente intimo e non aiuta che tecnicamente questo divano sia più piccolo; sotto il lembo della coperta i piedi di Ed sono a meno di un palmo dalle sue gambe e scopre di averci messo una mano su perché la sta guardando, è già lì.  
«Come ti senti?» domanda a quel punto, perché tanto il danno è fatto.  
Edward non la prende male; corruga la fronte e spia prima da un lato, poi dall’altro con cautela esperta.  
«Sembra meglio».  
«Niente cose inquietanti dietro la mia testa?»  
«Di inquietante c’è solo la tua testa, in quella direzione».  
«Questo spiega perché Hakuro mi guardi sempre come se si trovasse davanti a un alieno particolarmente sgradevole… La cena come suona?»  
«Hakuro è un imbecille» risponde però Ed e lo sta ancora guardando, anche se con una certa aria di contemplazione distante. Ne esce fuori sbattendo le palpebre di colpo e tossendosi nella manica della maglia. «La… Sì. La cena. Perché, tu sai cucinare?»  
Roy è infinitamente vecchio, antico, da buttare: le sue ginocchia scricchiolano quando si alza e forse gli è venuta un po’ di sciatica.  
«So che potrebbe suonare strampalato dato il mio aspetto incomparabilmente giovanile, ma sono un uomo adulto che vive da solo».  
«In realtà ero sicuro che Hawkeye passasse a lasciarti i croccantini e farti fare la passeggiata».  
«Perché sono un cane dell’esercito. Certo, spassosissimo. Te la sei scritta o ti è venuta co… Ed?»  
Lui lo sta fissando di nuovo con occhi vuoti, in piedi, le palpebre strette e una mano poggiata al bracciolo del divano.  
«No, tutto okay, solo- puoi smettere di roteare?»  
Probabilmente quell’aspirina sarà Roy a prendersela, alla fine di questa giornata. Non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così facile avvicinarsi a Edward, ma evidentemente in questo frangente il suo corpo sta sopperendo con la prontezza dell’addestramento alle mancanze gravi del suo stupido cervello ricolmo di paturnie. Spinge Ed di nuovo sul divano e lui ci cade sopra senza resistenza – ma la sufficienza concentrata nei suoi occhi quando Roy si azzarda a passargli di nuovo la coperta annichilirebbe un uomo meno determinato, o pazzo.  
«Non devo chiamare un ambulanza, tu ne sei sicuro».  
«Guarda che dai medici da cui sono andato ci sono andato sulle mie due fottute gambe» rimbecca lui. «Sono solo… È come se fossi sceso da un cazzo di ottovolante guidato da un ubriaco, fa sempre così. Regolare».  
Roy ce la mette tutta per fingere che il resoconto serva da rassicurazione invece di risultare semplicemente disturbante.  
«D’accordo. Io… Resta qui, vedo di scoprire cosa c’è in frigo. Per favore, non ti muovere» aggiunge, quando lui fa per sporgersi fuori dal divano.  
«Sto prendendo la tua stupida camomilla!»  
Roy ce la mette tutta, davvero, ma non è sicuro di riuscirci.

*

Se qualcuno gli avesse raccontato, cinque anni fa, che un giorno gli sarebbe capitato di passare una serata nel suo salotto, sul suo divano, con l’Achimista d’Acciaio appallottolato contro la sua spalla a sbavargli sulla camicia buona d’ordinanza, Roy avrebbe controllato che Hawkeye non gli avesse corretto il caffè.  
E invece è lì e tra le mani tiene una tazza che conteneva camomilla, di nuovo, perché Edward ha biasimato la sua mezza idea di versarsi altro scotch in modo così intenso che alla fine la camomilla è diventata la bevanda obbligatoria. Roy l’ha bevuta principalmente per dare il buon esempio e ora ha la tazza in mano ma non può muoversi da lì. Non vuole, non vuole muoversi da lì.  
All’inizio è stato casuale: ha preparato dei panini con gli avanzi raccolti in giro e il vassoio era nel mezzo, quindi si è seduto più vicino a Ed e lui più dritto; poi si è alzato per accendere la radio, con il preciso intento di evitare che a qualche alchimista potesse venire in mente di rimettersi a studiare o assurdità di questa risma. È stato nel momento in cui si è voltato per tornare verso il divano che il suo cervello l’ha invece bloccato, stupidamente in piedi sul tappeto coi sensi all’erta; ha registrato l’ombra pesante sotto le palpebre di Edward e il tremolio delle spalle, la posa rigida.  
Avrebbe dovuto caricarlo in auto e portarlo in ospedale, ma Acciaio non mente quando ricorda che no: non c’è mai stato un momento in cui lui gli abbia davvero ubbidito, mai, e caricare una persona in auto contro la sua volontà è ancora sequestro di persona.  
Quindi Roy ha optato per l’unico corso d’azioni che gli è parso sensato e ha fatto quello che avrebbe fatto Maes: si è seduto più rumorosamente di quanto fosse avvezzo, si è meritato la sua occhiataccia e poi si è fatto più vicino con la scusa di esigere un lembo di coperta.  
Ed l’ha guardato, fisso e perplesso, ma la termoregolazione deve avere vinto: si è sistemato senza curarsi delle porzioni di corpo a contatto e ha detto solo «odio questa canzone». Roy ha risposto «non mi alzerò per cambiare stazione» e per fortuna l’universo l’ha premiato con una canzone meno odiosa, subito dopo. È andata avanti così, più facile di qualunque altra cosa Roy avesse mai fatto in compagnia di Edward Elric: lui ha sbocconcellato panini molto più piano del solito, ma con una certa gratitudine cosmica nei confronti del pane. Ha raccontato di Alphonse con la voce adulta e completa con la quale parla delle cose preziose; arte Rentan, ravioli al vapore, medicina e chimere. La radio è scivolata in sottofondo, il vassoio si è svuotato e Roy si è ritrovato a riempire le pause tra un boccone e l’altro con lamentele sulla stazione ferroviaria e su Ishbar, su quanto sarebbe importante poter estendere la tratta fino addirittura a Xing; Ishbar diventerebbe un grande snodo commerciale e turistico tra i due Paesi. Ed ha smontato il progetto pezzetto per pezzetto con domande fin troppo specifiche su come, in nome di tutto, pensa di riuscire a costruire qualcosa nel deserto. Poi ha giustamente risolto il problema che lui stesso aveva creato proponendo una serie di soluzioni alchemiche per le quali Roy avrebbe verosimilmente dovuto pagare un’intera equipe di consulenti.  
«Se vi azzardate a smontare quello che resta di Xerxes vi prendo tutti a calci» ha aggiunto; questo un consulente non l’avrebbe ricordato.  
«Con tutti intendi l’intero esercito? Ogni singolo soldato…»  
«Ogni singolo fottuto soldato dal più infimo burocrate fino al Comandante Supremo in persona. Quindi sbrigati a diventarlo, prendere a calci Grumman non mi darebbe nessuna soddisfazione».  
Nello stomaco adolescente di Roy si è risvegliato uno sciame di farfalle. Lo sente muoversi anche adesso che deve rimanere immobile per non lasciar scivolare il testone di Edward giù dalla sua spalla.  
A onor del vero, non è che si sia addormentato in quella posizione. Roy è certo che almeno mezz’ora prima la nuca di Ed fosse ben affondata nel morbidume dello schienale; deve essere scivolato, come del resto è scivolato Roy, che potrebbe essersi a propria volta appisolato come un ottuagenario stanco.  
E adesso sono bloccati, la radio è ancora accesa e il volume si è fatto troppo alto relativamente al silenzio progressivo che è calato sul vicinato. Anche la coperta è svenuta, scivolata per due terzi sul tappeto e è rimasta lì, impossibile da recuperare se non smontandosi un paio di costole che già sente scricchiolare alquanto: la posizione del suo collo, della sua schiena, promette vendetta già da adesso. Forse dovrebbe cominciare a sperare che Knox si sia specializzato nottetempo in ortopedia.  
Considera le sue opzioni in termini di manovrabilità: sembrerebbero zero, ma Edward ha sempre avuto il sonno pesante. È rimasto nella leggenda il giorno in cui, di ritorno da una necessaria, tediosa parata in piazza d’armi, se lo ritrovò collassato sul divano in ufficio. L’intero quartier generale aveva sparato a salve fino a dieci minuti prima e lui dormiva con la pancia scoperta e un rapporto scarabocchiato sulla faccia.  
Lasciar dormire qualcuno in pace è molto più facile quando la sua guancia non è spalmata sul tuo braccio, ma Roy trova comunque il modo di traslare il fondoschiena sul cuscino con un movimento ondulatorio. Ringrazia il divano di essere così vecchio e ben allenato a farsi maltrattare da non emettere nient’altro che qualche innocuo suono soffice. Mantiene il braccio in posizione, così quando la testa di Ed scivola può guidarla insieme al resto, mentre lui stesso si contorce per cadere dal divano nel modo più lento e silenzioso possibile. Funziona almeno finché non sbatte il ginocchio contro il tavolo e dimentica di avere la tazza vuota tra le gambe. Cade a terra con un tonfo sordo. Ed spalanca gli occhi di scatto e Roy segue la tazza, sbatte il gomito al tavolino e maledice se stesso tutto nell’arco del medesimo secondo.  
«Che ho rotto?» chiede Ed, apparentemente del tutto inconsapevole di essere passato da posizione verticale a orizzontale. Si stropiccia un occhio e Roy leva entrambe le mani in segno di pace.  
«Niente, Acciaio, torna a dormire».  
«Non ‘Ciaio» biascica lui, le palpebre già calate. «Più carbonio, meno ferro… Ghisa, tipo».  
«Ghisa, certo» risponde Roy a voce così bassa che l’incredulità è solo una sfumatura. Raccoglie la coperta dal pavimento e ne apre i lembi: è a fantasia di ciliegie, potrebbe avere un centinaio e mezzo di anni e tutto indica che sia un regalo di Chris.  
La drappeggia intorno a Edward come una tenda chiedendosi se non dovrebbe piuttosto convincerlo a andare a letto.  
Invece rimane lì, in piedi sul tappeto, col sottofondo di un pezzo regtime di rara inappropriatezza, una mano a massaggiarsi il collo e neppure una vaga idea di cosa fare per altri lunghi, lunghissimi minuti di pianoforte in allegro andante e pioggia contro i vetri, finché non accetta che esiste un unico corso d’azioni possibile. Sospira, abbassa le spalle; raccoglie la seconda coperta dal tavolino, se la sistema intorno come un mantello e si convince che dormire nella divisa di ordinanza sia una decisione perfettamente ragionevole e comunque quello che Riza non sa non può ferirla. Spegne la radio, poi la luce: nella penombra blu la figura bozzoluta di Ed mugugna qualcosa senza svegliarsi e si raggruma più stretta sotto la coperta.  
Roy ritrova la poltrona nel buio e ci si lascia cadere su, la tazza con lo scotch di nuovo in mano, nelle orecchie solo il rumore della pioggia e il respiro pesante di Edward. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dimenticato di dire che sono una babbea, quindi invece di esserci una trama ci sono pile di pseudofluff/disagi emotivi/conversazioni imbarazzanti.  
> Poi, siccome FANFICTION, nessuno si è mai dichiarato in modo disastroso prima di salire su un treno (scusami, Winry) XD
> 
> E ora battiamo le mani per resuscitare tutti i correttori di bozze che sono morti mentre editavo male :D

Il cane dei vicini abbaia, il bollitore fischia e Roy non è sicuro di riuscire a sopravvivere alla giornata. Sbadiglia, forte, e serve a stento a ossigenargli un po’ il cervello.  
«Wow, stai uno schifo» lo premia Ed, brutale.  
«È quello che ogni uomo vuole sentirsi dire la mattina appena sveglio». Roy lo comunica al vassoio che tiene in mano. Al momento è impegnato a cercare di non sfracellarselo sui piedi mentre raggiunge il soggiorno. Di norma non ha problemi a partorire risposte a tono anche col cervello appena acceso, ma quando alza lo sguardo in direzione del divano l’indulgenza lo investe a ondate. «Quindi grazie, o graziosa larva umana».  
La faccia di Edward è un concentrato di occhi gonfi e pieghe, i capelli intrappolati in un nido dentro la coda sfatta. È straordinario che riesca comunque a trasudare astio, nonostante gli strati a fantasia di ciliegie che gli stanno avvolti attorno come un bozzolo.  
«Fanculo, Mustang» ribatte. Pianta il mento nel bracciolo del divano. «Che ore sono?»  
«Le nove e venti. Tè?»  
È la domanda sbagliata, la risposta giusta fa rima ma contiene più alte concentrazioni di caffeina.  
Ed mugugna soltanto, sta cercando di liberarsi i capelli dalla stretta mortale dell’elastico. Roy decide che è meno doloroso provare a versare acqua bollente nelle tazze senza presine piuttosto che guardarlo.  
Si accomoda sul tavolino e soffia sul tè, un orecchio teso ai movimenti sbuffanti del divano, che si assesta indeciso sotto la pressione di arti umani e meccanici. Alla fine Edward si rassegna a crollare spiaggiato pancia in su; aggrotta la fronte e lo guarda.  
«Le nove e venti è tardi. Hawkeye non ti gambizza se arrivi dopo le nove?»  
«Certo che lo fa, ma le ho già telefonato». Beve un sorso, scotta. «Non vado a lavoro, andiamo da Knox».  
Ed lo guarda. Lo guarda ancora, poi geme e grugnisce insieme in una commistione animalesca soffocata sotto la coperta.  
«Non posso crederci che sei riuscito a trasformare questa cosa in una scusa per non andare a lavoro».  
Suonerebbe più biasimevole se non provenisse da una bocca seppellita sotto diversi strati di poliestere e ciliegie.  
«Si dà il caso che abbia più di due settimane di ferie arretrate e visto che hai fatto tutta questa strada solo per vedermi…»  
Il lembo della coperta si abbassa con un suono soffice a scoprire l’espressione per nulla impressionata di Ed.  
«Tu sei l’ultima persona nella lista delle persone che volevo vedere».  
Roy alza le sopracciglia, teatrale, e si porta una mano al cuore.  
«Quindi sono almeno dentro la lista, quale onore». Gli lascia atterrare la tazza di tè dritta sul petto; lui ci applica subito le mani intorno per evitare di farsela cadere addosso.  
«Bevi. Prometto che più tardi ti porto in una caffetteria».  
«Portami a comprare un pacco di caffè, piuttosto. Giuro che va bene anche solubile… Come cazzo fa una persona a vivere senza caffè in casa».  
Roy lo guarda ingegnarsi a assumere una posizione più eretta senza perdere la coperta né rovesciarsi il tè addosso. Non sa bene cosa di preciso abbia smesso di funzionare nel suo cervello, ma deve seriamente trattenersi dall’allungarsi per sistemargli i capelli con una mano. Forse Ed ha ragione: il caffè è una componente troppo importante del suo filtro sociale perché la casa ne sia priva.  
«Più tardi passeremo anche in drogheria, allora. Sono a tua completa disposizione».  
Ed si gira di scatto e è la volta buona che un po’ di tè finisce sulla coperta.  
«Io non te l’ho chiesto».  
Roy lo prende come il segnale forte e chiaro che debba ritirarsi dalla stanza.  
«Nondimeno. Vestiti, siamo fuori di casa tra dieci minuti».  
Ignora il «non puoi darmi ordini» e anche il più borbottato, vagamente turbato «tecnicamente sono già vestito» e piuttosto impegna i successivi dieci minuti nello stilare una lista della spesa e nel convincersi di non essere preoccupato.  
Edward sembra… Normale. Normale come l’altroieri, quando è piombato in ufficio a chiacchierare con gli ex colleghi, normale come quando hanno lavato i piatti parlando di alchimia. Se Roy non l’avesse visto con i suoi occhi, rannicchiato per terra a fissare il vuoto con occhi grigi di niente, potrebbe giurare che non ci sia assolutamente niente che non vada.  
Mettere il cappotto non serve a evitare l’impatto traumatico col freddo fradicio di novembre, che invita chiaramente a seppellirsi di nuovo sotto le ciliegie e dedicarsi all’autofagia fino alla primavera.  
In auto, Ed critica la sua guida con la consueta malizia, quella qualità speciale che sembra forgiata appositamente per lui, e è solo quando Roy parcheggia nell’inequivocabile parcheggio di un ospedale che lascia finalmente cadere l’argomento. La sua mascella si contrae e c’è un’ondata a metà tra incredulità e alto tradimento nella sua voce. Gli punta contro un indice.  
«Avevi detto Knox. Questo è un cazzo di ospedale, non ho nessuna intenzio-»  
«Knox lavora qui» ribatte Roy. Appoggia le mani sul volante e si perde per un momento a guardare il profilo dritto e bianco dell’edificio dietro i rami dell’albero che, a dispetto di quello che qualcuno sostiene, non ha tamponato parcheggiando – del resto è assodato che Ed veda le cose, no? «Nonostante tutto sembra che uno non possa smettere di essere quello che è. Da come la racconta lui, gli avete riempito la casa di ragazzini feriti e a un certo punto gli è tornata l’urgenza di curare gente viva».  
L’indice di Ed è ancora lì nel mezzo, ma a quanto pare Roy è riuscito a uccidere ogni protesta sul nascere. Si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio.  
«Non può essere colpa mia anche questo, eh».  
Roy sbuffa una risata e apre la portiera.  
«Alcuni tenderebbero a definirlo merito… È solo un ospedale» aggiunge, dato che lui non sembra intenzionato a uscire dall’abitacolo prima di un paio d’anni di training autogeno. Alla fine lascia cadere spalle e testa, ringhia forte a capo chino.  
«Che. Palle».  
Il pronto soccorso deve essere dal lato opposto dell’edificio, perché lungo il viale da quella parte non si sente volare una mosca. I passi scompagnati di Ed premono sulla ghiaia con una forza che sembrerebbe repulsiva; sta di sicuro sperando che a furia di pestare in qualche modo il rinculo raddoppierà il tempo necessario a raggiungere la porta; ma raggiungono quella e poi l’ingresso, il corridoio lungo e troppo bianco che si srotola fino alle scale. Il passo rallenta così tanto che Roy è sicuro si fermeranno. Cosa che succede quando due persone col camice li incrociano camminando svelte nella direzione contraria. Ed si pianta schiena alla parete come un gatto accerchiato e i suoi occhi urlano panico e sfida.  
«Ho cambiato idea, andiamo via da qui».  
«Acciaio…»  
«Non ha nessun senso venire in un ospedale se non stai perdendo i tuoi intestini da uno squarcio nello stomaco. Fidati, io sono un esperto in materia».  
Una barella e la signora che c’è sopra passano cigolando trasportate da altro spaventosissimo personale sanitario. Roy si schiaccia a sua volta contro il muro, con un pelo più di grazia, e si sente molto stupido.  
«Di tutte le cose di cui è legittimo avere paura, non credevo potesse preoccuparti un ospedale. Sai, visto il modo ostinato con il quale hai cercato di finirci almeno una volta al mese quando lavoravi per me».  
«Ci arrivavo già svenuto nel novanta percento dei casi» rimbrotta lui, brusco. «E non ho paura, imbecille, sono solo… Non è il mio posto preferito, okay? E poi…» aggiunge, più cauto e analitico. «Credo di essere già stato qui».  
«Può darsi, il dirigente è un conoscente di Maria Ross».  
C’è un silenzio di un paio di secondi, dopo. Le ciabatte di uno stormo di infermieri scricchiolano sul pavimento liscio.  
«Questa comincia a configurarsi come una cazzo di associazione a delinquere, Colonnello».  
«Generale. Andiamo, Knox ha persino un ufficio tutto suo» dice. Edward lo guarda per qualche momento, ma alla fine alza gli occhi al cielo e cozza con la nuca alla parete, appena sotto una targa dall’aria molto solenne.  
Lascia che Roy gli appoggi una mano sulla spalla e non è esattamente come trascinare un gatto per la collottola – o un cane al guinzaglio, _ah_ – ma basta perché i piedi di Edward ricomincino a muoversi uno dopo l’altro, anche su per i gradini di tre piani interi. Quando Knox apre la porta, con indosso un camice e nella sua migliore versione sbarbata, Edward esordisce con «wow, hai ragione, sembra un medico vero».  
A quel punto, se davvero non aveva alcun problema alla testa, se n’è guadagnato uno con lo scappellotto seguente.

*

«Mal d’orecchi».  
«No».  
«Sei sicurissimo di non aver sbattuto la testa da nessuna parte? Conoscendoti, non mi stupirei se fossi caduto dal letto e non te ne fossi accorto, per cui…»  
«Per la duecentesima volta, no! Sono cinque anni che non mi procuro un dannato trauma cranico».  
Roy si gratta il mento e gira vago sulla sedia, quella di Knox dietro la scrivania, lo schienale è comodo. Osserva Edward cercare di mordere via il dito del dottore quando lui lo invita a seguirlo con le pupille. Gli sta spiegando che aver subito più di un trauma cranico, nella vita, in termini statistici è già un biglietto vincente per l’Alzheimer in vecchiaia.  
«E quindi questi medici cosa ti avrebbero detto con esattezza?» domanda poi, le mani sui fianchi e l’aria di aver molto bisogno di masticare uno stuzzicadenti, se non proprio di accendersi una sigaretta.  
Appollaiato sul lettino, Edward si gratta una guancia, vago, e la sedia di Roy si ferma; si lanciano uno sguardo da un capo all’altro della stanza.  
«Tu hai detto che c’eri andato, da un medico. Più d’uno» accusa Roy, e forse c’è una vena che pulsa sulla sua fronte. Spiegherebbe perché gli sembra che la sua vista lampeggi; deve esserci una modalità alchemica atta a sputare fiamme, sarebbe la nuova reazione preferita davanti alle cose della sua vita, specialmente quelle che riguardano Edward Elric. «È l’unico motivo per cui non ti ho caricato in macchina e portato qui ieri».  
«Ci sono andato!» risponde Ed, in fretta, le mani sollevate come avesse intuito il pericolo concreto di finire carbonizzato sul posto. «Solo che uh, uno non era esattamente un medico… Cioè, più un santone. Un po’ psicopatico o forse si era solo fumato davvero un sacco di… Che comunque a Creta è legale» aggiunge, come se quello fosse il problema. «In ogni caso non avevo grandi alternative in quel preciso momento perché c’era il tifone… Vabbè».  
Roy ha le mani in faccia; spera che sia per la consapevolezza di averlo leggermente ucciso dentro che Edward si affretta a schiarirsi la voce e andare al punto.  
«Quindi niente. Lui ha proposto possessione demoniaca come prima e più verosimile spiegazione. Però l’altro da cui sono andato era un dottore vero, con la laurea e tutto».  
«E…?» incalza Knox, stavolta tirando davvero uno stuzzicadenti fuori dalla tasca del camice.  
«Mi ha chiesto se facessi uso di droghe».  
«Tutto qui?»  
«No, beh- mi ha schioccato le dita nelle orecchie e mi ha fatto toccare il naso con gli indici e abbiamo giocato a quale dito ti ho toccato e altre allucinanti cretinate…»  
Knox succhia lo stuzzicadenti per un lungo, lungo secondo. Poi sospira e si pulisce gli occhiali sul camice.  
«O in gergo medico, una visita neurologica di base».  
Edward alza gli occhi al cielo e digrigna i denti.  
«Beh, mi ha fatto una “visita neurologica di base”» segna le virgolette con le dita, ostile davanti all’espressione per nulla impressionata di Knox, «e è saltato fuori che i miei neuroni funzionano come si deve».  
«Capisco… Beh, ormai mi avete disturbato e ho persino dovuto spostare un appuntamento, dato che a sentire il Generale Mustang stamattina eri praticamente in pericolo di vita…»  
Roy si schiarisce la gola: se Ed riuscirà a perfezionare quello sguardo, imparerà a appiccare fuoco a distanza senza bisogno dell’alchimia e Roy diventerà automaticamente obsoleto, sempre che riesca a sopravvivere alla combustione coatta.  
«Non esageriamo. Ero solo ragionevolmente impensierito da-»  
«Nel panico, era completamente nel panico» assicura Knox, soddisfatto. Prima che uno dei due possa abbaiargli contro, ha già impugnato la cornetta del telefono e digitato svelto un numero con troppe poche cifre per non essere interno all’ospedale.  
«E adesso che accidenti stai facendo?» gli domanda Ed, l’aria ufficialmente scontenta.  
Knox inclina le sopracciglia, superiore.  
«Mobilito le truppe e ti faccio rivoltare come un calzino» risponde. «Questo e di più per uno stimato eroe del paese».  
Roy deve seriamente mettersi in mezzo per evitare che Edward gli strappi la cornetta a morsi. Di buono c’è che è ancora abbastanza basso perché a Knox basti salire in ginocchio sulla scrivania per salvare dita e telefono. 

*

Roy non prova nessun sentimento di particolare ostilità nei confronti degli ospedali. Si tratta di luoghi puliti, di solito, pieni di gente che ha scelto una professione impegnativa e ampiamente meritevole; se è arrivato anche lui al punto di voler strangolare Knox con lo stetoscopio, significa che si è davvero superata la soglia di sopportazione. Nelle ultime otto ore e mezza Edward ha affinato l’arte del protestare semplicemente fissando in modo molto intenso chiunque avesse avuto la disgraziata idea di indossare un camice, ma evidentemente anche la sua ostinazione ha raggiunto il limite: è finito con la testa affondata tra le braccia sulla scrivania di Knox e non spiccica sillaba da almeno cinque minuti pieni.  
Lì dietro, Knox sfoglia ancora una volta il plico di fogli sempre più gonfio che si sono guadagnati in ore di radiografie, misurazioni, refertazioni e prelievi.  
«Niente di niente. _Di niente_ » borbotta, le dita a raddrizzare gli occhiali come se fosse colpa loro se l’evidenza empirica dimostra che a quanto pare Edward Elric li sotterrerà tutti. In un universo munito di giustizia sociale, dovrebbe essere una buona notizia.  
«Hai la pressione bassa» prova Knox, quasi speranzoso.  
Edward lascia emergere uno spicchio di sopracciglia arrabbiate.  
«Non ho mangiato, ciarlatano da strapazzo».  
Lui annuisce di nuovo, perso nei fogli, finché non sbuffa e li appoggia sul tavolo. Ci pianta su i gomiti per reggersi la faccia con le dita, se le preme sulle palpebre e gli occhiali scivolano su, fino alla fronte.  
«Ripetimi da capo. Quel mal di testa, com’è».  
«La testa mi fa male» ribatte Ed, mentre la lascia affondare un po’ di più tra le braccia.  
«Sì, ma come. A destra, a sinistra, tutta la testa, un cerchio alla testa…»  
«Non lo so come- _male_. Come se uno psicopatico mi avesse aperto la calotta cranica e stesse cercando di scaricarci dentro un paio di tonnellate di cocci di vetro e li pestasse per farcene stare sempre di più» rantola fiacco. Roy deve premersi lui le nocche in mezzo alla fronte perché gli viene male solo a pensarci.  
«D’accordo» ripete Knox, in quello che deve essere un intercalare, ormai. «E le… Allucinazioni, sono prima, dopo o durante il dolore?» Sventola una mano a zittire Roy, che anche se non ha parlato ha di sicuro assunto un’aria perplessa, può sentirsela attaccata alla faccia.  
Edward resta zitto per qualche momento.  
«Prima, credo. E poi anche durante».  
«D’accordo» dice, ancora. Poi sospira. «Aspettiamo i risultati delle analisi del sangue, ma sembra proprio che tu non stia per morire da un momento all’altro».  
Roy applica molta diplomazia nel fingere che la rassicurazione non fosse rivolta esclusivamente a lui, mentre Ed si azzarda a mostrare la faccia fin quasi al naso, la linea delle sopracciglia vagamente interessata.  
«Che sorpresa. Come avevo detto molto prima che cercassero di accecarmi con le luci intermittenti».  
«L’epilessia sembrava una buona idea… Ma no» conclude Knox, schiena alla sedia; la pelle cigola un po’. «Per il momento l’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è emicrania. L’emicrania più strana che abbia mai visto, ma l’emicrania è strana di per sé… Emicrania con aura».  
Stavolta Ed solleva anche il mento.  
«Dal santone psicopatico ci sono già stato e la mia aura, qualunque cosa dovrebbe essere, funziona benone».  
«Non quel genere di aura… Si chiama aura l’insieme di sintomi neurologici che accompagna un episodio di emicrania. Può effettivamente causare disturbi sensoriali, parestesie, disturbi del linguaggio e della vista».  
«Disturbi della vista sono quando ci vedi appannato, io-»  
«Lo so» lo blocca Knox, una mano sollevata. «È solo un’idea, ma il cervello tende naturalmente a collegare a immagini note quello che non riesce a riconoscere. Hai parlato di… faccende alchemiche. Potrebbe essere che tu veda forme o fenomeni luminosi e finisca per interpretarli in un certo modo. Inoltre hai detto che non dormi bene, la carenza di sonno e lo stress sono di sicuro fattori scatenanti».  
Edward è l’immagine dello scetticismo e protesterebbe se non fosse che sembra prosciugato di ogni energia; così Roy si raddrizza sulla sedia e prova a rendersi un pelo più utile del fermacarte.  
«E quindi che si può fare?»  
Quando Knox si gratta la nuca, vago, è già chiaro che la risposta sarà insoddisfacente. Prende lo stuzzicadenti e se lo rigira distratto tra indice e pollice; Roy spera che non lo faccia davanti a tutti i pazienti perché è leggermente disgustoso.  
«Non c’è una cura vera e propria, dato che la causa non è chiara. Possiamo provare con qualche antidolorifico per tenere sotto controllo il dolore e mi hai detto che ti capita sistematicamente se la notte prima non hai dormito… Posso prescriverti qualcosa».  
La fronte di Ed torna a spalmarsi sulle braccia.  
«Grandioso».  
«Tentare non nuoce» commenta Roy, con l’intento di suonare almeno un po’ propositivo.  
È lui che prende la ricetta dalla mano di Knox e sempre lui che gliela porge di nuovo per farsi ripetere a voce alta cosa dovrebbe esserci scritto tra quegli scarabocchi che lui chiama parole. Si chiudono la porta dello studio alle spalle, la voce burbera di Knox ancora impegnata a ripetere raccomandazioni nelle orecchie.  
Quando si volta verso il corridoio, Edward lo aspetta con le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacca e un’espressione cupa che forse avrà tatuata per sempre nelle pieghe sulla fronte.  
«Un’enorme. Perdita. Di tempo».  
Roy si ritrova a passarsi una mano sul collo – scricchiola – e alla fine lascia andare uno sbuffo.  
«Adesso sappiamo che non hai un grosso tumore parcheggiato sul lobo frontale, almeno… Cena» aggiunge subito dopo, prima che lui possa fare qualcosa di diverso dal digrignare i denti in protesta. «Io personalmente muoio di fame».  
«Non hai mangiato?»  
Roy sbatte le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista, finché non ricorda che qualche ora fa, tra un’attesa e l’altra su sedie sempre incredibilmente scomode fuori da stanze in corridoi tutti identici, ha effettivamente ceduto alle insistenze di Ed e si è andato a fare una passeggiata fino al bar. Ammettere di essersi nutrito esclusivamente di caffè e crackers per non più di tre minuti complessivi non giocherebbe a suo favore in quel momento: Ed sembra già pronto a staccare la testa a morsi al primo essere umano che proverà a contrariarlo in qualunque modo. Per cui allunga il passo e gli pianta le mani sulle spalle in un’ottima imitazione dell’invadenza standard firmata Jean Havoc, prima di cominciare a pilotarlo verso la porta del reparto.  
«Sì, ma ho digerito. Cosa vorresti mangiare? Offro io, visto che tutta questa faccenda è stata una mia idea».  
Edward frena appena davanti alle scale e se lo scrolla di dosso in un modo che punge da qualche parte sotto le costole di Roy, ma solo per il secondo che impiega nell’intercettare il suo sguardo. Stranito e stanco e confuso, più di ogni altra cosa.  
«Si può sapere perché cazzo sei così…» la pausa è lunga e pericolosa: il cervello di Roy elabora una serie di scenari catastrofici e neppure uno si salva dal contemplare nauseabonde dichiarazioni di sentimenti. Roy nutre dei sentimenti: cerca di annegarli nello scotch e nel cameratismo, ma quelli continuano a aggrapparglisi alla gola e è tutto sbagliato. Deve deglutire e spingerli giù e aspettare che passino, anche se sono tre anni, forse sono di più e non vuole neanche saperlo quanti siano, e sta sinceramente perdendo le speranze di poter condurre una normale vita esente da controversi sentimenti nei confronti di Edward Elric.  
«Gentile» conclude la voce di lui, anni luce oltre la cortina di nebbia nelle orecchie di Roy. Sbatte le palpebre e quella si dirada, il nodo nel suo esofago si allenta.  
«Gentile?» ripete.  
«Hai capito!» sbotta Ed, le mani a gesticolare nel mezzo. «Mi ospiti a casa tua e perdi una diavolo di giornata intera a fare l’infermiere appresso alle mie malattie immaginarie e… Voglio dire, chi cazzo te lo fa fare, cosa ci-»  
«Guadagno» dice la voce di Roy, senza che Roy sia del tutto sicuro di aver lanciato l’ordine dal sistema nervoso centrale. Gli occhi di Ed sono scuri sotto l’ombra delle sopracciglia aggrottate e c’è qualcosa di pericoloso e fragile nel modo in cui lo sta guardando. Ha già deciso che ogni riposta sarebbe sbagliata e Roy deve trovare quella giusta, deve. «Non ci guadagno niente, Accia- Ed. Ci conosciamo da quasi dieci anni, i nostri rapporti non sono mai stati dei più classici, ma credo… Abbiamo condiviso parti importanti delle reciproche vite, in un modo che va al di là della semplice conoscenza».  
«Non siamo amici» ribatte lui. È bello e brutto insieme, sentirlo dire così a voce alta. Roy accenna a riprendere il percorso lungo le scale.  
«È una definizione che non calza del tutto, nel nostro caso, ma siamo stati compagni d’armi e… Mi hai visto al mio minimo» dice, lo stomaco che si annoda al solo ricordo di Envy a un metro sulla sua linea di tiro. Sembra di sentire l’odore di bruciato nelle narici e le scintille tra le dita – respira. «E invece di voltarmi le spalle me le hai coperte. Non credo di averti mai ringraziato davvero, tra l’altro». Deve voltarsi, perché Ed è rimasto un paio di gradini indietro e il fatto che non voli nessun commento su come in quel modo sia più alto di lui, è indicativo di quanto l’abbia stupito, se l’espressione sconcertata non fosse sufficiente di per sé.  
«Non devi- ti ho gridato contro… A quanto pare è quello che faccio sempre. E comunque anche tu hai- insomma. Se non fosse per te io non sarei qui» mette insieme, ma guardando il corrimano con estremo impegno, prima di azzardarsi a spiarlo con cautela da dietro i capelli spettinati. «Quindi siamo già pari».  
«Sai benissimo che l’equivalenza non ha niente a che fare con i rapporti tra le persone… Non puoi stupirti solo quando funziona male a tuo vantaggio, tanto per cambiare».  
«Eh» fa lui. «È a mio vantaggio e sono comunque finito in un cazzo di ospedale, questa faccenda non funziona proprio per niente».  
A quel punto, siccome il mondo non si ferma nonostante le paturnie infinite di Roy, un medico incredibilmente rotondo con indosso una parrucca da clown arriva correndo con lo stetoscopio al contrario, la campana che gli batte tra le scapole quando li supera ondeggiando.  
«Andiamo via da questo fottuto manicomio» è il commento di Ed, un secondo prima che prenda a scendere i gradini due a due.  
Roy lo segue d’appresso con gli occhi puntati sulla coda scarruffata e si convince che va bene così. Amici è una parola importante e lui può dirsi solo fortunato, straordinariamente fortunato di poter annoverare tra i propri amici persone del calibro di Edward, qualcuno su cui si possa regolare il nord della propria bussola morale senza sbagliare un colpo. Questo è abbastanza: è più che abbastanza e Roy la proteggerà, questa cosa, meglio che può, impiegherà ogni sua risorsa.  
Non sa se ci sia un vero collegamento, ma l’idea che gli viene in mente dopo gliela suscita forse il declino dello sprint nella discesa del secondo piano, il modo in cui Ed finisce per appoggiarsi alla maniglia e annunciare a voce alta, a metà tra isteria e imbarazzo, che ha trascorso giornate meno orrende prendendo a pugni gruppi di terroristi.  
«Devo fare una telefonata» annuncia quindi Roy non appena messo piede sull’ultimo gradino.  
Ed si volta, perplesso, ma non chiede nulla; si limita a lasciarsi cadere sulla prima sedia disponibile lì davanti all’ingresso del laboratorio analisi e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Roy sventola un indice per far segno che ci impiegherà soltanto un minuto.  
Deve chiedere a un infermiere di passaggio se abbia idea di dove possa trovare un telefono e lui gli indica un percorso tortuoso che alla fine lo riporta al bar; gli tocca frugarsi ogni singola tasca in cerca di monete, ma quando dall’altro capo della cornetta risponde una voce acuta a diecimila decibel colma di entusiasmo per il semplice fatto di sentirlo, sa che è stata la decisione giusta. 

*

Ed tiene la tempia spiaccicata sul finestrino e Roy si è dovuto trattenere almeno tre volte dal fargli presente che quello è senza dubbio un ottimo modo per farsi venire mal di testa. Si è dovuto trattenere anche e soprattutto dal riprendere l’argomento Alphonse per convincere Ed a chiamarlo – sono le preoccupazioni che gli roteano nella scatola cranica e sa che è il momento sbagliato, questo, ma da qualche parte tra le ansie c’è anche l’ansia che non esista un momento giusto.  
«Stai sbagliando strada».  
Il primo istinto di Roy è sterzare come un pirata della strada e schiantarsi contro un lampione, ma riesce a trattenersi.  
«Non sto sbagliando strada» ribatte, mentre Ed gli inveisce contro massaggiandosi la testa. Perché l’ha sbattuta, questa volta, e era comunque un dramma annunciato.  
«Sì che stai sbagliando, Mustang, dovevi girare a destra… Come fai a non ricordarti la strada per casa tua?»  
«Non stiamo andando a casa mia» risponde Roy, ma c’è qualcos’altro che lo turba al momento. «Roy sarebbe molto più sensato».  
Edward, mani sul cruscotto in quello che sembra un tentativo di non vederselo finire sulle gengive alla prossima frenata, gli rivolge un sentito «eh?»  
«Il nome, intendo» dice Roy. «Non ha senso che io ti chiami Ed e tu mi chiami Mustang, Hawkeye ha ragione. Non c’è più motivo di mantenere questo tipo di asimmetria».  
«Asimm- okay, credevo che il sottinteso “imbecille dove cazzo stiamo andando” fosse già abbastanza informale, ma come ti pare… Dove cazzo stiamo andando?»  
Roy mette le mani avanti – figurativamente: letteralmente le tiene sul volante, entrambe e alle dieci e dieci, come Riza lo ha addestrato.  
«Nessun genere di orribile ospedale, giuro. È stata una lunga giornata e il mio frigo è vuoto. Quando mi trovo in questa spiacevole combinazione di eventi mi capita qualche volta di venire qui… Ho pensato potesse non dispiacerti».  
«Non ho idea di cosa diamine stai dicen-» inizia Ed, ma a quel punto l’auto si è fermata lungo il marciapiede e dall’altro lato della strada c’è una villetta stretta in mezzo a altre villette. Nel cortile, accanto al cancelletto basso, sta appoggiata una bicicletta da bambina con una pioggia di nastri luccicosi che penzolano dal manubrio. Ed fissa il numero civico, cinque, e la sua espressione è imperscrutabile.  
«Troppo?» domanda Roy, a voce bassa anche se sono praticamente soli sulla strada, con le eccezioni poco rilevanti di un uomo trainato da un cane molto entusiasta e di un paio d’auto parcheggiate più avanti.  
La voce di Ed suona roca, ma non contrariata, solo perplessa. Si volta verso di lui.  
«Io non- perché mi hai…»  
«Glacier cucina molto meglio di me» risponde Roy e non è la verità? Uno potrebbe pensare che quelle di Maes fossero principalmente iperboli, e lo erano, ma Glacier cucina davvero meglio di chiunque altro Roy abbia mai conosciuto. «E ormai ho detto a Elicia che saremmo venuti, non posso certo deluderla».  
No, infatti: non è un’opzione. Basta a convincere Edward che la giusta sequenza di azioni da lì in poi sia scuotere la testa come un cane bagnato e poi scendere dall’auto con decisione marziale. Gli si accoda un passo indietro e quando Roy spinge il cancello lo oltrepassa con una certa reverenza silenziosa.  
«Non sono mai andato al cimitero» dice, quando a separarli dalla porta sono solo tre gradini. «Winry e Al sì, ma io non ci sono mai andato, non so neanche dove di preciso…»  
«I cimiteri sono per i vivi, non è un posto che gli si addice» risponde Roy. «Prima ci andavo spesso… Poi qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che fosse molto più utile incanalare quel genere di impegno nella cura di qualcosa di molto più importante di un pezzo di marmo».  
Ha già sollevato la mano, ma aspetta che Edward lo raggiunga davanti allo zerbino. Sopra ci sono l’arcobaleno e un urlo di benvenuto in verde acceso. Ed non lo sta guardando: guarda lui, lo osserva con sincera curiosità antropologica.  
«Qualcuno tipo Hawkeye».  
«Non giudicarmi, ognuno ha bisogno del proprio Alphonse, nella vita».  
Roy bussa e viene ripagato dal trottare istantaneo dall’altro lato del battente. La porta si spalanca su centrotrenta centimetri di rosa e codini che gli si schiantano a altezza bacino all’urlo di «zio Roy». Nella sua personale scala di valori è un titolo che detiene una gravità pari a quella di Comandante Supremo e gli lascia sempre una sorta di formicolio vuoto nel diaframma, come esser spinti giù da un trampolino.  
«Principessa» le appoggia una mano sulla testa in modo abbastanza goffo da scompigliarle la frangetta, ma Elicia si limita a sollevare il mento e ghignare, solo per sgusciargli poi da sotto e rispuntare come un fungo al suo fianco.  
«Ciao, entrate!» dice, gli occhi a scivolare su Edward con uno sforzo attivo nel collegare qualche ricordo confuso che deve averne conservato ai racconti che ha sentito. «La mamma è in bagno, credo abbia anche gridato che hai un tempismo terribile, zio. Comunque la cena è pronta, c’è la lasagna… Senza besciamella. Neanche a me piace il latte».  
Roy si volta verso Ed: è rimasto imbambolato sotto l’attaccapanni.  
«Eh?» riesce solo a dire. Elicia sorride larghissima, tiene le mani dietro la schiena e solo il modo di dondolarsi sui talloni dei suoi calzini antiscivolo a fantasia di unicorni tradisce un certo nervosismo. «Winry dice che è per questo che sei rimasto basso, perché non bevi il latte… Però non sei tanto basso» aggiunge subito dopo e molto prima che Ed possa incamerare il contenuto delle parole e avere qualche reazione al riguardo. «Infatti non penso che c’entra, perché io sono quasi la più alta della mia classe. A te piace la lasagna?»  
Non è una domanda: è un test di personalità. Ed apre le mani.  
«C’è qualcuno a cui non piace nell’universo?»  
Risposta esatta: la faccia di Elicia si illumina di nuovo.  
«Vado a finire di apparecchiare!» esclama quindi e corre via in cucina, così veloce che Roy geme all’idea che un giorno di questi finirà per mancare la curva e rompersi il mento contro la credenza.  
«Ha detto che sono alto?» domanda Ed al corridoio, il cappotto ancora addosso e la mascella incapace di tornare chiusa. Roy appende la propria giacca e gli indica di fare altrettanto senza smettere di sghignazzare; si guadagna una gomitata nelle costole proprio quando Glacier compare in fondo, un po’ trafelata dall’aver sceso le scale in ciabatte.  
«Ha almeno chiesto chi fosse prima di aprire la porta?» domanda, esasperata ma non troppo. Roy ricambia l’abbraccio piegandosi un po’ per cingerle le spalle.  
«Assolutamente no, ma qualsiasi malintenzionato resterebbe talmente spiazzato dalla sua bellezza che avreste comunque il tempo di chiamare la polizia».  
Glacier alza gli occhi al cielo e gli assesta un buffetto sulla guancia, poi inclina il capo per inquadrare Ed.  
«Winry ha ragione, sei cresciuto tantissimo» esclama, e neppure Ed è risparmiato dall’abbraccio. Stretto, quasi a compensare il fatto che le sue braccia restino invece rigide e inette lungo i fianchi, a stabilizzare l’imbarazzo.  
«Non così tanto…» mugugna, ma Glacier gli pizzica la guancia e ride e non esiste modo con cui persino Ed possa arrabbiarsi con lei.  
«Mi fa davvero piacere vederti, tuo fratello è stato così gentile a passare qualche tempo fa… Sono davvero felice che le cose si siano risolte bene, alla fine, ve lo meritate».  
È… mortale, la sincerità con cui lo dice. Roy è abituato a non aspettarsi niente di meno da Glacier, mai, ma questo non rende neanche leggermente meno straordinaria la sua capacità di rallegrarsi per le gioie altrui in modo del tutto disinteressato, senza ombre. «Spero vi piaccia la lasagna».  
«Dubito esista un pasto cucinato da te che non sia anche delizioso» commenta Roy, naturale come respirare.  
«Mi domando se tu creda che qualcuno possa prenderti seriamente quando dici cose del genere, Roy Mustang».  
«Ah, quindi qualcuno glielo ha fatto notare».  
Si scambiano uno sguardo, Edward e lei, e Roy rivisita per un momento la sua idea di metterli dentro la stessa stanza e ipotizza l’eventualità di aver commesso una mossa di serio autolesionismo. Almeno finché Elicia non si affaccia dalla cucina con un bouquet di posate in mano e una pila di tovaglioli sulla testa.  
«Lo zio Roy non dice bugie» annuncia, solenne. «Sottolinea alcune verità per renderle più gradevoli».  
C’è un momento di silenzio, lungo.  
«Neanche otto anni di vita e sei già riuscito a trasformarla in un politico?» dice Ed, costernato. Glacier scuote la testa e preleva i tovaglioli in bilico su quella della figlia.  
«Non vi lascerò mai più da soli senza supervisione. Mai più».  
Elicia se la ride sotto i baffi mentre saltella seminando posate intorno al tavolo già provvisto di piatti e tovaglia. E a quel punto Roy le chiede della scuola e due minuti dopo stanno parlando del perché imparare a fare le divisioni a due cifre dovrebbe servire alla vita di un piccolo essere umano che va alle elementari, c’è della lasagna fumante nei piatti e Edward ci tiene a assicurare che lui le divisioni a due cifre di cui parla Elicia non le ha mai imparate e riesce comunque a fare tutto quello che serve con la matematica, dal calcolare il resto della spesa al bilanciare complesse equazioni alchemiche.  
«Tu imparale comunque, per sicurezza» risolve Glacier, mentre Roy le serve del vino. «Se tuo zio riesce a farmi ubriacare potrei non essere in grado di aiutarti coi compiti, domani».  
«Sorvolando sul fatto che vengo dipinto sempre come un individuo poco raccomandabile, ti assicuro che è molto difficile procurarsi una sbornia con mezzo bicchiere a stomaco pieno».  
Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non gli ferma la mano. Roy è di sicuro una persona poco raccomandabile, ma resta il fatto che Glacier divide la sua vita tra il negozio di fiori e incredibili quantità di tè sorbito su seggioline molto piccole in compagnia di sua figlia e molti peluches. Bere un bicchiere di vino a cena in compagnia di persone adulte non andrà a pesare sulla sua vittoria del titolo di madre dell’anno.  
«Potresti smettere tu di bere. Passa al succo di pera» interviene Ed e gliene versa nel calice dal cartone senza fare una piega.  
«Si è convinto che abbia un problema con l’alcol» dice Roy.  
«Non riesco a immaginare perché» ribatte Glacier, monolitica dietro il suo bicchiere.  
«Posso provare il vino?»  
Roy e Glacier si voltano verso Elicia con gli occhi sbarrati, ma Ed a quel punto le ha già allungato il suo bicchiere senza fare una piega.  
Lei si puntella sul tavolo e ci avvicina il naso con espressione molto concentrata.  
«Ew» conclude, eloquente e disgustata. «Ma puzza di pipì arrabbiata».  
Nessuno al tavolo riesce a domandare in cosa consista la qualità arrabbiata dell’eventuale pipì, ma Roy soffoca con un boccone filante di mozzarella e c’è un po’ di panico dopo. Si viene a sapere che Ed sa praticare la manovra di Heimlich alla Pinako, che consiste nell’infierire sul malcapitato con pugni decisi in mezzo alle scapole.  
Al secondo giro di lasagna, terzo per Edward, Roy si stringe mentalmente la mano per essersi fatto venire in mente di telefonare a Glacier: Ed è stato investito da una pioggia di fogli colorati per origami prima che fosse servito il dolce, ma va tutto bene. La cicogna che Elicia gli ha chiesto è decisamente storta e in qualche modo somiglia di più a un drago a due teste, ma le sue spalle sono completamente rilassate, adesso, la stanchezza sembra gli sia rotolata via di dosso.  
«Torta di mele» annuncia Glacier, e gli occhi di lui si illuminano.  
In qualche momento durante gli ultimi due giorni, a vederlo nervoso e sciupato, a Roy era parso che avesse perso peso: qualunque preoccupazione in tal senso sparisce dal momento in cui lo guarda fagocitare metà della sua porzione, già enorme, in un unico morso.  
Sta ancora imbambolato a guardarlo quando realizza che le fauci di lui hanno smesso di masticare per parlare.  
«Ne ha fatte così tante che alla fine si è stufato pure Alphonse» sta dicendo a Glacier. Roy aggrotta la fronte e cerca di recuperare il filo senza troppo successo.  
«Non ti puoi stufare della torta di mele» sentenzia Elicia.  
«Vero?» ribatte Ed.  
Glacier preleva un boccone piccolo della propria con la forchetta, pensierosa.  
«Spero che non ti disturbi parlarne, ma ammetto che mi ero fatta l’idea che voi due… Insomma» lancia uno sguardo di sfuggita a Elicia, mentre si concentra per formulare. «Mi pareva di aver capito che Winry tenesse a te in modo particolare».  
È il turno di Ed di soffocare col cibo. Roy gli passa il succo di pera e finge di trovare la conversazione buffa piuttosto che disastrosa per lo stato di salute dei propri organi interni. È quasi certo che quell’ammasso pugnalato da una forchettina per dolci fosse il suo cuore.  
«Non sono sicura, lei dice che sei il suo peggior cliente» fa Elicia, il tono molto adulto e saputo benché sia chiaro che non abbia ben presente neppure di quale genere di lavoro si stia parlando, dato che per la maggior parte del tempo parla di Winry Rockbell ancora come “il dottore dei giocattoli”. Nondimeno, l’amore di Roy per questa bambina brucia con l’intensità di una supernova.  
«Solo perché è completamente pazza… Però, uh, cioè» Ed si incarta, si ferma, rimbalza. O forse è il cuore di Roy, che al momento ha meno di quindici anni: il cuore di Roy ha l’acne, ecco cosa. «Ci conosciamo da una vita e abbiamo pensato, sì. Abbiamo provato a tipo…»  
«Mettervi insieme» dice Elicia, le guance gonfie di mele e cannella.  
Roy struscia la forchetta contro il piatto, si schiarisce la gola e si scusa, tutto in un brontolio unico indistinguibile.  
«Eh, quello» fa Ed, cautissimo. «Però no. Non… È saltato fuori che siamo amici, e basta. Cioè, peggio, è praticamente mia sorella».  
Roy guarderà il suo piatto per sempre, il suo piatto e la torta che ha spappolato con la forchetta e non interverrà in alcun modo in questa conversazione, anche perché è quasi certo che al momento potrebbe produrre solo versi gutturali non intelligibili come la maledetta scimmia decerebrata che è.  
Non significa niente: il fatto che Edward non abbia una relazione con Winry Rockbell è del tutto scollegato dalla possibilità che possa mai vedere lui come qualcosa di diverso dal suo ex ufficiale superiore barra tizio con cui è quasi amico perché si conoscono da un tempo tanto lungo che il contrario sembrerebbe più strano ancora.  
«Immagino sia uno dei rischi quando si parla di amici d’infanzia».  
«Potevano nascere un sacco di bambini biondi. Avrei fatto la babysitter».  
Sospirano entrambe, madre e figlia, e Roy non solleva lo sguardo perché Edward ha pieno diritto di esibirsi in una specie di risata isterica, ma se lui gli si unisse sembrerebbe completamente fuori di testa.  
Preferisce annacquarsi un fondo di vino con quello che scopre essere succo di pera e spremersi le meningi in cerca di un nuovo argomento, uno che non lo spinga a contemplare scenari in cui Edward Elric è _sulla piazza_ , per usare l’orrebonda terminologia di Havoc.  
Non la sua: la sua piazza e quella di Edward sono collocate ai poli opposti del globo, soprattutto quando si trovano entrambi nella santa dimora di Maes Hughes, che, Roy lo sa, per i fratelli Elric nutriva sentimenti quasi paterni – come del resto nei confronti di qualunque cosa considerasse degna di protezione, in qualche contorto modo Roy compreso.  
«Il carnevale» dice quindi, così dal nulla e impugnando la forchetta come uno scettro. Si volta verso Elicia. «Hai già un costume per il carnevale, principessa?»  
«Certo che ce l’ho, il carnevale è domani!» dice lei, e salta in ginocchio sulla sedia. «Mamma, mamma, posso metterlo? Per favore stavolta non lo rompo, giuro… È per farlo vedere allo zio Roy e a Ed».  
«Io voglio vederlo per forza» conferma lui, in modo così naturale che sembra davvero la reputi una cosa sinceramente necessaria: forse lo è. A volte, con Alphonse alto due metri e poi, anche dopo, dotato della personalità matura di un uomo fatto, è difficile ricordare che Ed è, forse prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, un fratello maggiore. Elicia risponde al suo sguardo con gli occhi pieni di stelle e si volta verso la madre.  
«Se lo romperai domani faremo dei buchi dentro una federa e alla festa della scuola ci andrai con quella, ti avverto».  
«Va bene, grazie mamma!» si scapicolla giù dalla sedia e si teletrasporta su per le scale il tempo che Glacier impiega a alzare le pupille al soffitto.  
«Giuro che da quando mia madre ha messo l’ultima spilla da balia ho dovuto ricucirne pezzi vari almeno tre volte».  
«Meglio dell’anno scorso. Era vestita da piccione, continuava a spargere piume» dice Roy, mentre batte un colpetto sull’avambraccio di Glacier.  
Il ghigno di Ed è così largo che Roy potrebbe abbronzarcisi dentro se lui gli facesse il dono di rivolgerglielo per qualche altro secondo.  
«Ehi, bambini di città. Quando lo facevamo noi, io, Al e Winry ci ficcavamo manciate di fieno nei vestiti e andavamo in giro urlando di essere spaventapasseri».  
Glacier si ride forte nel pugno, proprio mentre la porta trema al passaggio di uno svolazzare azzurro e viola. Sulla vita di Elicia rimbalza una specie di composizione di tutù sovrapposti, tiene tra le mani un grosso cuscino rotondo da cui penzolano liane luccicanti e, Roy sospetta, festoni riciclati dal natale scorso.  
«Ta-dà!» esclama, il cuscino in testa. Effettivamente c’è un buco, per la testa, quindi deve essere un cappello: un grosso cappello da cui penzolano abbastanza festoni da coprirle la visuale: li scosta aprendosi un varco con le mani e anche dalle sue braccia penzolano frange.  
«Wow» fa Roy. «Sei un… Una…?» soffoca un gemito: qualcosa gli si è aggrappato forte alla mano che teneva casualmente poggiata sul ginocchio. Ed sta cercando di non scoppiare a ridere e stringe: anche senza automail, forse gli lascerà i lividi.  
«Un… Un drago?» propone lui.  
«Un fiore» prova Roy, più convinto. Si massaggia il braccio sotto il tavolo e proprio mentre Glacier già ride e Elicia ha assunto la sua espressione standard da devo-proprio-spiegarvi-tutto, Ed batte il palmo sul tavolo. Le forchette tintinnano tutte insieme.  
«Ho capito, è una molecola di acqua!»  
«Sono una medusa!» strilla Elicia, le guance gonfie. Fa una giravolta e poi ondeggia fluida per muovere le frange.  
«Oh… Oh!»  
«Sì, ora è chiaro. Una medusa… Una molecola d’acqua. Eri serio?»  
«Beh, tutto quel luccicare poteva essere, non lo so, l’energia dei legami covalenti?»  
Glacier ride ancora fino a accasciarsi sulla spalla di Roy e Elicia le poggia il suo cappello-medusa sulla testa.  
È sempre così, venire qui; c’è un vuoto d’aria che è un buco come una presenza, ma stasera la mano di Ed brucia ancora dove l’ha poggiata e la sua risata è l’energia di milioni di elettroni in una nube nel suo esofago.  
Roy si alza strusciando piano la sedia fino al tappeto; aggira il tavolo mentre Elicia fa lo stesso e sale in piedi sulla sedia lasciata vuota per afferrare la mano di Ed e convincerlo a ammirare i dettagli del suo costume più da vicino.  
Roy solleva la polaroid dal suo posto sulla mensola in alto e pulisce l’obiettivo con una manica; pesa molto più di quanto dovrebbe tra le sue dita. Schiaccia il pulsante, il flash accende la stanza. 

*

Maes lo guarda senza dire niente. Sorride e fiori rossi gli si allargano sulla divisa, sono quasi luminosi nel buio.  
Roy si tira a sedere con il suono inesorabile di un telefono occupato a pulsargli nelle orecchie al ritmo del suo stesso sangue.  
Deglutisce e prova a convincere il suo stomaco a mantenere dentro l’ottima cena di Glacier. Si guarda attorno per scoprire che la stanza non è poi così buia: può distinguere il profilo della cassettiera sotto la finestra, l’armadio e lo scrittoio stipato di carte. Nessun telefono ha perso la linea, nessuno lo sta aspettando in una cabina telefonica. Respira. Respira ancora e quando riapre gli occhi sa che non dormirà più: le lancette fosforescenti della sua sveglia segnano le quattro passate e capisce cosa sta facendo solo quando è già in piedi, una vecchia felpa dell’accademia buttata addosso e in gola una sete che non ha niente a che fare con l’acqua.  
Arriva in soggiorno con la testa annebbiata; il cane dei vicini sta di nuovo facendo rumore, lo sente muoversi in giardino.  
Non ha neanche bisogno di accendere la luce per centrare il mobile dei liquori al primo colpo e scopre di essersi versato del bourbon solo quando è già al secondo sorso. Solo allora si siede e la poltrona si affloscia per accoglierlo. È familiare: appoggia la nuca allo schienale e inspira in modo efficace per la prima volta da quando si è svegliato.  
Lascia roteare il bicchiere per qualche momento davanti al suo naso, i fari di un’auto attraversano la finestra, scivolano tra le tende e poi ci passano attraverso a proiettare un lampo dorato contro il muro. È il colore degli occhi di Edward.  
Forse dovrebbe bere dell’acqua. O farsi un tè.  
Si alza e ciabatta in corridoio ancora al buio; entra in cucina con il bicchiere in una mano e lo sguardo a scivolare indeciso tra credenza e frigorifero. Nella penombra fumosa, c’è qualcosa che non quadra.  
Sente il bagnato prima del dolore; quello arriva insieme al rumore del bicchiere che impatta contro il suo piede, ma a quel punto ha già rinculato contro la parete e unito le mani.  
È per un puro caso se la sua schiena ha urtato contro l’interruttore, ma è anche la sola ragione per cui la testa di Edward rimane attaccata al corpo: era pronto a trasmutare il tavolo in qualcosa di acuminato e possibilmente letale. Invece l’energia della trasmutazione si disperde sfrigolando e Roy resta così, le mani sollevate e gli occhi spalancati davanti alla nuca biondissima e spettinata di Ed, che non si è neppure voltato.  
«Acciaio» gracchia, col bourbon a inzuppargli i calzini e un mezzo infarto tra le costole. «Che cosa stai facendo».  
Lui non risponde. Tiene una mano sollevata, traccia una linea lunga e dritta di rosso acceso contro le ante della credenza e Roy non riesce a muoversi: ha il sangue di Maes ancora tatuato sul fondo della mente e gli ci vuole un lungo secondo per comprimere tutto quel rosso e registrarlo per quello che è: un grosso, intricato mucchio di formule tracciate sui mobili della sua cucina. Rosso sangue.  
Scavalca una sedia e colpisce il bicchiere col piede, ma non importa; Edward ha gli occhi aperti ma non è sveglio, è chiaro che non sia sveglio: guarda oltre la credenza e oltre Roy, le dita imbrattate di rosso, il rosso dappertutto sui vestiti. Cola, ma Roy non riesce a capire da dove: è quasi sicuro di star gridando perché sente un raschiare brusco contro la gola, ma è troppo impegnato a scuotere Edward per capire cosa stia dicendo.  
«Mustang» i suoi occhi ritornano a fuoco, sbatte le palpebre e lo guarda come se il pazzo fosse lui. «Che cazzo stai facendo?»  
«Ed» rantola lui. Sa che gli sta strizzando le braccia abbastanza forte da far male, ma non sa in che altro modo espellere l’adrenalina. «Il sangue, da dove… Da dove arriva il sangue?»  
Lui aggrotta la fronte e apre la bocca senza emettere fiato; Roy gli solleva le mani sporche davanti al naso.  
«Che- oh merda» esala, quando le pupille scivolano oltre per individuare le formule sulla credenza. I numeri e i simboli hanno già preso a colare piano, indistinguibili.  
«Ed» riprende Roy, colloca la faccia proprio davanti alla sua per costringerlo a concentrarsi. «Ho bisogno di sapere da dove viene questo sangue, è troppo, non-»  
«Sangue» dice lui, prima di schiarirsi la gola e guardarsi addosso. Roy gli tiene ancora le mani in trappola, ma ha allentato la presa abbastanza perché lui possa sfilare un polso e esaminarsi le dita più da vicino. «Non odora di sangue» dice.  
«Che diavolo fai» tossisce Roy, quando lui si ficca un dito in bocca e poi mette su un’espressione inquisitiva.  
«Non sa di sangue. Sa di pomodoro». Sbatte la palpebre e poi tira fuori la lingua. «Ew, è anche piccante».  
Roy dubita che ricomincerà a respirare nell’arco della prossima mezz’ora; si rassegna all’apnea e esplora i dintorni finché non rintraccia il barattolo semivuoto che sta sul pavimento, a agonizzare in una pozzetta del suo stesso contenuto.  
«È la salsa di mia madre. La… La speciale salsa all’arrabbiata di mia madre» emette, leggendo direttamente dall’etichetta sporca nella grafia elegante di Chris. «Ne prepara sempre una quantità esorbitante e me ne regala quintali ogni anno».  
«Oh» fa Edward. «Immagino che di solito non la usi così».  
Roy lo guarda: ha la salsa sulla guancia e tra i capelli, l’espressione del tutto stralunata e non sta morendo dissanguato. Non sta morendo dissanguato.  
Il primo, sincero istinto è quello di abbracciarlo: lì dov’è in piedi a piedi scalzi e coperto di salsa piccante, ma riesce a abortire il gesto a metà, almeno per risparmiarsi il dolore di doversi giustificare, dopo.  
«Ho perso dieci anni di vita» conclude, perché è vero.  
«E un sacco di salsa».  
La salsa è l’ultimo dei problemi in questo momento, perfino quando cola dal mobilio.  
«Ed, cosa…» non sa neppure cosa chiedere. Edward è sporco, confuso. Tiene le palpebre strette e le dita a stirarsi un sopracciglio come volesse asportarselo.  
«Ti era già successo?» domanda allora Roy, anche solo per parlare. Ed si pulisce le dita sulla maglietta senza particolare successo, il sugo è denso e rosso e gli è colato fino ai gomiti. Si guarda il rosso sotto le unghie e poi lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle.  
Le formule non sono più distinguibili, ma Roy è certo che quel poco che è leggibile basterebbe a giustificare un’indagine per sospette attività alchemiche illecite.  
«Mi è capitato di svegliarmi con roba che non ricordavo di aver scritto, ma… Di solito a penna e tipo su superfici perlomeno orizzontali». Non suona particolarmente preoccupato e in qualche modo questo riesce a far schizzare la preoccupazione di Roy alle stelle. Sembra ancora poco presente, il respiro affannato e gli occhi che spaziano per la stanza come se non fosse sicuro di essere effettivamente lì, sullo stesso piano ontologico dei mobili, di Roy stesso.  
Scuoterlo di nuovo per le spalle potrebbe essere auspicabile, ma Roy opta per un approccio più leggero.  
«È meglio se ti lavi» dice, stralunato. «La salsa è piccante. Intendo, davvero piccante. Non penso sia una buona idea farci il bagno dentro… Andiamo, di sopra».  
«Posso pulire» risponde Ed. «Insomma, posso-»  
«Acciaio, vai a lavarti».  
È la prima volta nella durata delle loro vite in cui quel tono di comando ha un qualche effetto; Ed abbassa il capo di un grado con dello scoramento pesante a portargli giù il mento, ma poi annuisce un’intera mezza volta e si ferma solo per borbottare qualcosa sul fatto che sta spargendo pomodoro in giro, prima di uscire dalla cucina.  
Roy lo segue su per le scale come dovesse raccoglierlo strada facendo. Dietro le sue spalle tese e la schiena un po’ curva, così diversa dalla postura di autoimposta altezza che Ed si porta dietro di solito, arriva a contemplare la possibilità di buttare giù dal letto tutta la sua squadra: ha bisogno di un piano, lì. Roy non è un uomo d’azione, è uno stratega e senza strategia è perso, non sa neppure cosa succederà entro il prossimo gradino. Infatti appoggia il piede e il suo petto rimbalza indietro: riesce a risparmiarsi la nuca di Ed contro il mento e è persino abbastanza pronto da afferrargli le spalle con le mani, così che in qualche modo riescono a non cadere entrambi all’indietro sulla rampa.  
«Ah, merda» impreca lui, ma non è inciampato, si è proprio fermato nel mezzo della scala e è indietreggiato. Roy si sporge con la testa oltre la sua testa, per guardare in alto. La scala si appoggia al corridoio del piano di sopra e la luce arriva appena a lambire i bordi dell’ultimo gradino; sopra, i profili degli stipiti sono macchie scure nello scuro.  
Ed si stacca dal contatto come se le mani di Roy bruciassero, mentre usa una delle sue per stritolare il corrimano.  
«Scusa, non…» si volta, lo guarda in faccia; poi di nuovo sulle scale dove non c’è assolutamente niente e poi- crolla. Non davvero, niente si muove e persino l’antenna di capelli rimane eretta a sfidare la gravità lì dove è sempre stata, ma nelle retine di Roy rimane impresso il momento esatto in cui qualcosa di invisibile deve esserglisi accartocciato dentro, per poi ammollarsi come carta bagnata e sprofondare nel suo stomaco. Un mucchietto di poltiglia al pomodoro si spiaccica sulla punta del suo piede scalzo.  
Non c’è niente in cima alle scale, ma non vuol dire niente. In teoria non c’è niente neppure nell’ufficio vuoto, eppure Riza tiene sempre accese più luci di quante sarebbe ragionevole per una persona capace di compostezza come lei. Roy l’ha vista fissare gli interruttori con aperta sfida per secondi interi di lotta interiore, prima di cedere, perché Riza è una persona razionale e sa perfettamente che le ombre adesso non tagliano più, né ti sorridono storte con mille bocche, ma è anche un essere umano e non si può pretendere di essere razionali sempre, di essere composti sempre: la compostezza è un lusso per quei pochi che non si sono mai trovati costretti a dover vivere davvero.  
I gradini scricchiolano e Roy scopre che la causa sono i suoi piedi; lascia qualche goccia di salsa in giro e atterra sull’ultimo con le braccia già lanciate in aria. Le sventola a scacciare fumo invisibile, piantato nel mezzo per guardare prima da un lato e poi dall’altro.  
Edward ha spalancato gli occhi così larghi che forse gli cadranno i bulbi ai piedi.  
«Cosa stai facendo».  
«L’ho tolto?» domanda Roy, e agita le braccia un altro po’ anche sulla destra; non è sicuro di averlo fatto bene. «Voglio dire, non c’è niente qui, ma quello che vedi, l’ho tolto?»  
Ed aveva aperto anche la bocca. Non escono parole, ma un suono buffo come un borborigmo; è quasi una risata. Abbassa il capo e lo scuote per un momento, prima di riaprire gli occhi su di lui.  
«No, però adesso c’è un imbecille in mezzo».  
«Non era il mio obiettivo».  
«Non è male» ribatte Ed. Non si è mosso e continua a essere coperto di salsa.  
Roy scende un gradino e allunga una mano, indeciso; Ed la guarda, la faccia tutta contratta.  
«Non credo che riuscirò a venire lì e avvicinarmi a quella cosa senza un’ottima ragione».  
_Quella cosa_ Roy non ha idea di cosa sia. Può immaginarselo, ma non ne è certo e non sa neppure se dovrebbe chiederlo: dovrebbe chiederlo?  
«Prometto una fornitura a vita di pane all’aglio» dice, perché è un pusillanime.  
«Ah, merda, adesso sì che il gioco vale la candela».  
«Puoi chiudere gli occhi» propone Roy, si sente stupido per non averci pensato prima. «Sono solo sei gradini, chiudi gli occhi».  
«A occhi chiusi è quasi peggio» commenta Ed. Gli cola pomodoro sul sopracciglio e alla fine sospira e emette uno sbuffo che è quasi una risata, ma pencola pericolosamente sul versante della disperazione con un po’ troppa intensità perché Roy possa dirsene sollevato.  
Non è sollevato, non sa cosa diavolo fare, sono lì in piedi in mezzo alle scale della sua casa, sono le tardi e trenta e lui non ha la più vaga idea di cosa dovrebbe fare. È per questo che lo chiede.  
«Cosa posso fare?»  
Ed lo guarda. Guarda proprio lui, probabilmente concreto quanto qualsiasi altra cosa gli affolli la visuale al momento, e aggrotta la fronte in modo scientificamente curioso, il che ha senso per lui in qualunque altra occasione tranne che in questo particolare contesto di assurdità.  
«Accendi la luce» dice, stranamente pacato.  
«La luce» ripete Roy. Si volta nella direzione generica dell’interruttore, folgorato dalla sua stessa stupidità.  
«Qualche volta vanno via, quando accendo la luce».  
L’unico motivo per cui Roy non inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi è l’addestramento militare. Riesce comunque a guadagnarsi un altro alluce contuso quando lo sbatte contro lo stipite, ma il dolore è solo un sottofondo mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono del tremolio aranciato del lampadario.  
Ed lo guarda ancora in quel modo, quello dell’analisi scientifica meravigliata, il genere di sguardo che lo scienziato ha davanti all’evolversi inaspettato di un esperimento di cui credeva di conoscere ogni passaggio. Dura una frazione di secondo nella coda dell’occhio di Roy, poi Ed ha abbassato il capo e sta salendo, piano e barcollante.  
Raggiunge l’ultimo gradino, prima di azzardarsi a alzare di nuovo il mento.  
Siccome niente di niente ha senso e non lo avrà mai più, a quel punto fa l’ultima cosa che Roy si aspettava e ride. Non esattamente ride, non sembra abbia in corpo abbastanza energie per manovrare tutti i muscoli che servono a compiere un’attività tanto complessa, ma di sicuro ci va vicino con lo sbuffo e il mezzo ghigno e la voce.  
«Porcammerda, Mustang, sembri Alphonse».  
«Cosa?»  
La testa di Ed si inclina, lo sta davvero studiando da ogni angolazione, come se non credesse neppure lui a quello che ha appena detto.  
«Sembri Al quando non mi reggevo in piedi con una gamba in meno… Sono davvero messo così male?»  
Il no di cortesia semplicemente non arriva, le sinapsi di Roy non lo contemplano neppure. Forse è perché la cortesia non è mai stata parte delle loro interazioni, ma anche perché Ed ha appena cercato di liberarsi della salsa che gli sta colando sull’occhio e è riuscito solo a spalmarsela in una strisciata sanguinolente sulla faccia esausta.  
«Grandioso» è il suo commento finale, non si sa se per il peperoncino nell’occhio o per l’eloquenza dell’espressione di Roy.  
Vorrebbe dire che non c’è niente di male, nell’aver bisogno di aiuto. Non c’è niente di male nell’essere sempre invischiato in questioni il più complicate possibili a cui nessun essere umano sa davvero far fronte; ma capisce anche che per Ed questo genere di cose sarà sempre allacciato stretto a un nodo di senso di colpa, perché vive nella convinzione di essersela andata a cercare.  
Lo precede in corridoio e accende la luce nel bagno senza che il gesto sia troppo evidente; lo fa anche con Riza, si è allenato: nessuna sorpresa che Ed gli rifili la stessa identica occhiata che gli rifila lei. Deve allenarsi di più.  
«Ti prendo degli asciugamani» dichiara, operativo. È così straordinariamente operativo che si sente quasi ringiovanito, fresco d’accademia.  
«E una pistola» commenta Ed. Roy si volta: è poggiato schiena al lavandino e si sta guardando i piedi.  
«Cosa?» domanda, perché è tardi, sono le tardi e cinquanta ormai e lui non ha afferrato.  
«Faceva ridere, ridi» ribatte Ed. «Un badile» si corregge poi. «Un badile fa più ridere. Per scavarmi la fossa, sai, e porre fine alle mie stupide sofferenze. O perlomeno salvarmi dall’imbarazzo».  
Roy prende gli asciugamani, quelli morbidi di spugna che è quasi certo di aver comprato da ubriaco e solo per far colpo su una commessa, e si alza di nuovo in piedi. Il mento di Ed lo segue.  
«Non c’è niente di imbarazzante in questa cosa a parte il fatto che da scalzo sei più basso di almeno cinque centimetri».  
I denti di Ed scricchiolano e i suoi occhi si accendono di qualcosa di davvero vivo per la prima volta da quando l’ha svegliato in cucina.  
«Non provarci, Mustang, ci sono dei fottuti orsi sul tuo pigiama».  
Roy abbassa gli occhi: ci sono. Ci sono orsi sui pantaloni del suo pigiama, è un regalo di Maes, lui li aveva con le paperelle e ha dovuto necessariamente punirlo con un paio: «devi ritenerti fortunato che perlomeno siano blu, Roy» gli ha detto Glacier. Roy non sa ancora quale sentimento provare al riguardo.  
«Debitamente annotato» dice quindi, e poi appoggia gli asciugamani sul bordo della vasca, perché darli in mano a Ed vorrebbe dire solo sporcarli.  
«Sono di sotto» conclude. Si ritira con la maggiore discrezione possibile e ignora il «va’ a dormire, Mustang» che ormai Ed sembra produrre di default.  
Dovrebbe pulire la cucina. Lo pensa mentre il chiavistello del bagno gli viene chiuso alle spalle e dopotutto è un modo come un altro per tenere occupate le braccia invece di rimanere lì a origliare che il bagno non esploda. Il rubinetto si apre oltre la porta e lo scroscio d’acqua è il suo segnale: scende gradino per gradino e caracolla di nuovo in corridoio, in cucina.  
È uno sfacelo. Resta a fissare la credenza per un lungo momento, lì dove in una macchia di salsa il polpastrello di Ed ha tracciato simboli che Roy non ha neppure mai visto. O così pensa finché il suo cervello non si accende, in un collegamento rapidissimo che va subito perduto ma lo lascia senza fiato a deglutire in mezzo alla stanza. Si porta una mano sugli occhi, per controllare che siano ancora lì.  
Sono cose che ha visto, sì, le ha viste quando non voleva vederle; sono l’ultima cosa che ha visto prima di non vedere più. Quelle cose dovrebbero stare dietro il portale, non sulla sua credenza e soprattutto non nella testa di Edward, visto che lì teoricamente lì un portale non c’è neppure più. Appoggia un dito sulla salsa, qualche squama secca si stacca, Roy ne gratta un po’ via con l’indice.  
Alla fine si rassegna a raccogliere uno straccio e cominciare a pulire.  
Si ricorda di essere un alchimista molto dopo aver riempito un secchio e strizzato il mocio almeno tre volte, ma anche a quel punto non è che sia esattamente un mago delle trasmutazioni casalinghe e gli almeno dodici ingredienti segreti della salsa non gli semplificano il compito di trasmutarla in qualcosa di meno pervicace nell’aderire alle superfici.  
Non la mangerà mai più in vita sua, ne farà un pacco dono per il matrimonio di Havoc.  
Quando alza gli occhi l’orologio segna le tre e un quarto e Roy non ricorda più come si faccia a contare, ma è quasi sicuro che sia l’ora di assicurarsi che Ed non sia annegato nella vasca da bagno.  
Guarda al soffitto e in quel momento realizza che c’è silenzio.  
C’è silenzio anche in corridoio e il silenzio continua a battergli colpi secchi nelle orecchie mentre sale i gradini a due a due: non c’è rumore, quello dello scaldabagno che ha dimenticato di accendere e che evidentemente Ed non ha acceso, ma l’acqua è aperta. Lo è oltre la bussata feroce che assesta alla porta.  
«Ed» chiama, si sforza di mantenere la voce controllata. «Lo scaldabagno è spento».  
Lui deve saperlo: non può non saperlo, si sta lavando con l’acqua fredda.  
«Ed» insiste, più forte. Batte altri due colpi e gli farebbe pure male la mano, non fosse che la spalla gli fa più male quando assesta un colpo alla porta. «Edward!» chiama, poi si blocca appena prima della terza spallata, perché è un imbecille: «gli imbecilli prendono le porte a spallate, i militari usano i piedi» ricorda a voce alta, perché è quello che gli ha detto il suo primo ufficiale superiore, un sergente che gli ha insegnato solo quello e come rifarsi il letto. Non credeva che si sarebbe mai trovato a ringraziarlo. Alza il piede e per sfondare la porta basta un calcio ben assestato, il battente schizza dentro e sbatte contro la scarpiera, la parete trema.  
Roy guarda il proprio piede atterrare sul tappetino spugnoso con un certo distacco: deve essersi sbrindellato il metatarso e il peggio è che non gliene frega assolutamente niente, dato che al momento il suo più grande problema consiste nel provare a conservare le coronarie intatte.  
Non ci riuscirà, lo capisce appena si gira e l’acqua scorre contro i suoi timpani e sulla testa di Ed. Lui sta seduto sotto il getto nella vasca, i capelli una coperta fradicia sulle spalle e le mani sollevate ai lati della testa, come fossero state premute sulle orecchie fino a un secondo prima.  
Roy fa l’unica cosa sensata da fare: si lancia oltre il brodo della vasca e aggancia le dita attorno alle manopole; le chiude con un cigolio sottile e rimane così, mezzo inginocchiato, curvo e con le maniche della felpa a aderirgli bagnate al braccio, a un palmo dalle ginocchia di Ed.  
«Lo scaldabagno» riesce a quagliare. «È spento».  
«Hai sfondato la porta» dice invece Ed, un raschio nella gola secca nonostante tutta l’acqua che lo circonda.  
Roy si lancia un’occhiata alle spalle: ha inclinato i cardini.  
«Non rispondevi, non mi è venuto in mente nulla di meglio».  
«Okay, non- Mustang, perché hai sfondato la porta?”  
«Ho bussato. Non mi hai risposto, cosa dovevo-»  
«Tu sei un alchimista» ringhia a quel punto Ed. «Perché hai sfondato la porta!»  
Roy sbatte le palpebre.  
«Ah. Sì, lo sono… Perché stiamo qui a discutere sulle mie decisioni discutibili quando tu hai deciso di lavarti con l’acqua fredda alle tre del mattino?»  
Ed è già ripartito, bellicoso, ma l’indice supponente gli si blocca a metà; lo fa roteare vago e poi lo usa per liberarsi di qualche ciocca bagnata decisa a infilarglisi nell’occhio.  
«Mi pare che mi si schiarisca la testa, con l’acqua fredda» commenta. «E poi la composizione dell’acqua è una cosa okay».  
L’ultima affermazione ha così poco senso che Roy si ritrova del tutto a corto di cose da dire e piuttosto molto consapevole di avere ancora le braccia tese nello spazio vitale di Edward Elric, nudo.  
«Okay, ah, potresti-» le mani di Ed lo scacciano più in là e Roy scatta come un pupazzo a molla.  
«Certo» dice, in piedi e concentrato a fissare il muro. La porta ha impresso un buco dovuto all’impatto con l’angolo della scarpiera. Può concentrarsi sull’equazione di cui avrà bisogno per rimetterla a posto e non è facile come potrebbe sembrare, dato che è di legno e le fibre vegetali sono comunque materia organica e la materia organica è sempre sufficientemente ostica e necessità di parametri di calibrazione molto più articolati di quanto, per esempio, quelli per trasmutare un composto basilare come l’acqua. L’acqua che sgocciola alle sue spalle quando Ed si alza in piedi nella vasca, nudo. Non si sbatte una mano sulla faccia solo perché sarebbe ancora più imbarazzante spiegarne il motivo.  
«Mustang».  
«Il legno è difficile da trasmutare» esclama, senza muovere le pupille di un centimetro, almeno finché non identifica una macchia gialla entrare a forza nella sua visuale periferica.  
Ed è più alto di lui, dentro la vasca da bagno, quindi il mento gli arriva tranquillamente alla spalla, e così l’indice che gli punta di fianco all’orecchio.  
«Sei in mezzo. Passami l’asciugamano».  
Roy deve muoversi per riuscirci e non può neppure tenere le pupille per sempre affisse alla crepa nella porta. Si schiarisce la gola perché a quanto pare in qualche momento ha inalato un grosso mucchio di carta vetrata; allunga la mano e è inevitabile che debba voltarsi di almeno un paio di gradi per consegnare l’asciugamano in quella tesa di Ed, così come è inevitabile che nella stanza da bagno di una casa abitata ci sia uno specchio sopra il lavandino e molto probabile che il lavandino si trovi di fronte alla vasca.  
Prova un certo conforto nel fatto che la sua visuale completa della nudità di Edward Elric sia un fatto del tutto accidentale, a quel punto, quasi obbligato, e tirerebbe un sospiro di sollievo. Invece il fiato gli inciampa contro il palato e non sussulta, sa di non averlo fatto perché nello specchio è immobile, mentre Ed si drappeggia attorno l’asciugamano: basta a coprirlo fino alle ginocchia.  
Astrattamente, Roy è sempre stato consapevole di quali assurdità siano capitate a Edward, al corpo di Edward. A parte Alphonse, a parte Winry Rockbell e sua nonna, è forse la persona più consapevole al riguardo, quella che ha visto un bambino di undici anni su una sedia a rotelle, quello sulla cui scrivania sono arrivate pagine di rapporti e conti dell’ospedale, ma vedere è qualcos’altro. C’è ancora del metallo tra le cicatrici che tagliano la spalla destra come la linea di una sega circolare: non ha idea del perché ci sia ancora del metallo, non ne sa abbastanza di automail e, sospetta, neppure le Rockbell con le loro conoscenze saranno riuscite a venire a capo di come sistemare un braccio ricomparso al posto di una protesi. E non è neppure quello il problema, come non lo è l’acciaio aggrappato alla gamba come una bocca – sembra che debba far male e non è possibile che non faccia male, non è possibile e basta – il problema è tutto il resto, tutto il mucchio di tagli, buchi, cuciture e strappi rimessi insieme da mani non necessariamente esperte, come se Edward fosse stato anche lui un’armatura per tutto il tempo in cui è stato in compagnia di quella di Alphonse; come se l’obiettivo fosse stato mantenere il motore funzionante per fare un altro metro e poi un altro, senza curarsi della carrozzeria.  
«Quello da dove diavolo viene?» domanda. Deve domandarlo e non ha più nessuna importanza fingere di non aver visto; le sue piccole, ridicole turbe emotive non hanno nessuna importanza.  
Ed ha scavalcato il brodo della vasca e ce l’ha evidentemente col suo automail, che gocciola acqua all’infinito. Ci mette qualche momento per alzare il capo e rivolgergli uno sguardo interrogativo.  
«Cosa?»  
Roy sente quasi di dover gesticolare, ma non sa quale configurazione far prendere alle proprie mani: gli rimangono nel mezzo, a mimane un niente scoordinato. Non esiste un modo per descrivere la carne ricucita che gli macchia il fianco, tutto quanto da parte a parte.  
«Il buco, nel- sul fianco, sei inciampato su una lancia? Mi ricorderei se fossi inciampato su una lancia» aggiunge, perché è quasi certo che avrebbe ricevuto un rapporto al riguardo, se uno dei suoi subordinati fosse divenuto un kebab umano per ordine suo.  
Gli occhi di Ed si snebbiano, emette un «oh, quello» leggero; poi però abbassa la testa e fa sparire il viso sotto l’ammasso di capelli zuppi, si impegna moltissimo nell’asciugare le scanalature del metallo sul suo stinco sinistro.  
«Un palo, in realtà. Cioè, un palo di metallo».  
«Un palo di metallo».  
«Credo fosse acciaio… Cioè, l’ho trasmutato perché era parecchio lungo e non sarebbe stato facile tirarlo fuori dato che era così lungo e mi pare di ricordare fosse acciaio».  
Roy scopre di essersi seduto: sono le tre di notte e le sue gambe non riescono a sopportare il peso dell’idea di un palo d’acciaio infilzato nelle budella; chiude gli occhi, li riapre, ma Ed si sta ancora asciugando l’automail con perizia chirurgica, probabilmente guidato dalla voce incorporea di un’infuriata Winry Rockbell.  
«Come è finito un palo lì?»  
Ed stavolta si gira, inclina il capo e gli rivolge mezzo spicchio d’occhio.  
«Kimbley».  
«Kimbley» ripete Roy. C’è qualcosa di rosso dietro i suoi bulbi oculari, e pulsa. «Zolf J. Kimbley, l’alchimista Scarlatto».  
«Per cosa starà la jay?» aggiunge Ed, la fronte corrugata per un secondo. Poi scuote il capo, schizza un po’ d’acqua in giro. «Non è stato proprio lui nello specifico. È stata colpa mia, l’ho sottovalutato, una miniera è esplosa, un palo mi si è ficcato nelle budella» spiega, il tono straordinariamente ragionevole.  
«Non può essere sempre colpa tua» ribatte Roy, gli fuoriesce come un’eruzione, quasi _arrabbiato_ e dal modo in cui Ed lo guarda, sorpreso e confuso, capisce anche che non è il modo giusto di approcciarsi alla questione.  
«Ero in vantaggio, dovevo ucciderlo o perlomeno fargli male sul serio, invece ho fatto la solita cazzata da superbuono e ho rischiato di giocarmi la pelle. Credevo di averlo disarmato, invece aveva una seconda pietra filosofale. Avrei dovuto pensarci».  
È molto serio, mentre lo dice; sicuro senza un’ombra di dubbio. Roy si domanda come sia possibile che questa persona tanto intelligente possa essere anche così infinitamente stupida.  
«Edward» dice, le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia coperte da orsetti e tutta la pacatezza che riesce a racimolare nonostante quello. «Chi mai potrebbe aver pensato una cosa del genere?»  
Le sopracciglia di lui si arricciano.  
«Io?» fa, e Roy deve cacciare aria dalle narici o finirà per fischiare dalle orecchie come un bollitore.  
«Kimbley era uno psicopatico. Non puoi entrare nella testa di uno psicopatico, una sola pietra filosofale è già _troppe_ pietre filosofali, perché mai avresti dovuto pensare che ne avesse una seconda?»  
Ed apre la bocca e ha le sopracciglia corrugate; forse gesticolerebbe, se non avesse tutte le mani occupate a tenersi l’asciugamano addosso. Alla fine sposta il mento e si fissa il ginocchio d’acciaio per qualche secondo.  
«Non lo so, lui ha detto… Mustang, sono le cazzo di tre di notte, perché stiamo parlando di questa cosa?»  
«Ha detto così?» ribatte lui, ma annuisce all’occhiata per nulla divertita. «Hai ragione» concorda, docile. «Andiamo a dormire…Credi di riuscirci senza alzarti per disegnare sui muri?» domanda, di nuovo in piedi.  
«Non prometto niente».  
Roy annuisce ancora, è onesto. Aspetta che Ed sia uscito prima di spegnere la luce in bagno. Gli viene freddo solo a guardarlo, coi capelli ancora bagnati e il telo avvolto attorno alle spalle come un mantello, ma lui non sembra infastidito, più concentrato a cercare l’interruttore nella sua stanza senza davvero azzardarsi a guardarci dentro.  
«Direi che vale la pena tornare a parlare con Knox» dice Roy, quando lui gli rivolge un sopracciglio sollevato. «Passeggiare di notte sembra un sintomo rilevante».  
Ed sta già roteando gli occhi e Roy sa che dovrà discutere; ne è sicuro, almeno finché lui semplicemente non sbuffa.  
«Ci vado da solo» dice, brusco. «So dov’è, non mi serve la badante. Piantala di usarmi come scusa per saltare il lavoro».  
Non gli lascia il tempo di rispondere, già diretto verso il letto; Roy si ritrova a fissare perso la macchia oro scuro dei capelli, mentre lui rovista nella sua valigia per disseppellire qualche indumento da sotto il mucchio atroce di materiale cartaceo.  
«Dovresti asciugarti i capelli, è così che si prende l’influenza» fa presente, quando lui se li lega in una specie di blob acquitrinoso e è chiaro che abbia intenzione di dormire così.  
«No, è solo una stupida credenza popolare. L’influenza è un virus».  
Roy solleva un indice per argomentare la correlazione tra l’umidità, gli sbalzi di temperatura e il relativo abbassamento delle difese immunitarie, ma a quel punto Ed ha scosso il capo in una maniera tutta nuova, come davanti alle marachelle di un cane molto buono ma anche molto tonto. A Roy muoiono del tutto le parole in gola davanti al sorriso contrito che non raggiunge gli occhi, alle sopracciglia ripiegate.  
«Smettila» dice Ed, e sbuffa ancora davanti alla sua espressione sicuramente allocchita. «Di essere così schifosamente gentile. È inquietante».  
Gli organi interni di Roy emettono come uno scoppiettio a vuoto, un crampo breve da qualche parte tra la bocca e lo stomaco.  
«Io sono sempre stato gentile, Acciaio» recupera. Stira le labbra e fa svolazzare le sopracciglia in un’accurata proiezione di un se stesso molto più sicuro di quanto non si senta al momento.  
Ed non ci casca o se ci casca non lo dà a vedere. Inclina il capo e soffia.  
«Merda. Il peggio è che è anche vero, maledizione».  
Roy non sa neppure cosa dovrebbe rispondere, a quel punto.  
«Cerca di dormire. Svegliami per qualunque cosa, è un ordine» risolve, meglio che può.  
«Non prendo ordini da te, coglione» ribatte Edward, ma senza un briciolo di astio. E Roy si domanda se per caso anche quella non sia gentilezza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui succede ben una cosa. Siccome il resto del tempo ne erano successe zero, mi pare motivo di festeggiamento *coriandoli*  
> Sono quasi sicura che non si capisca niente di quello che scrivo XD

C’è schiamazzo e forse materiale da cancelleria usato come arma da lancio e Roy può vedere la concentrazione appassirgli sotto gli occhi nella forma della presa che declina sulla penna. Minuti dopo la sta roteando distratto con indice e pollice e la sua tazza è vuota, di nuovo. Peggio, la caraffa è vuota: ha già bevuto qualcosa come mezzo litro di caffè in completa autonomia e potrebbe tranquillamente assumerne un altro paio di dosi senza battere ciglio. Aggrotta la fronte e aguzza l’orecchio. In qualche modo i rumori oltre la porta sembrano più ovattati, forse il suo tempo soggettivo è accelerato e quando alzerà gli occhi scoprirà che l’ufficio è vuoto e sono già le sei.  
Per poco: l’orologio segna le cinque e venti e rimbalza contro la parete quando la porta si spalanca così in fretta da causare un vuoto d’aria.  
Roy non cade esattamente dalla sedia, ma manca il tavolo col gomito e finisce per impalarsi il mento su un fermacarte. Non aiuta che sia quello a forma di mezzobusto muscoloso che gli ha regalato Armstrong per la promozione, deve seriamente smettere di accettare regali da quell’uomo.   
«Wow, vuoi anche un cuscino?» esordisce Ed, per nulla impressionato.   
Roy stacca la faccia dal tavolo e si rimette dritto.  
«Hai frainteso, guarda che fino a un secondo fa stavo…»  
Lui sventola la mano, disinteressato.  
«Sì, sì, come no. Il mio permesso?»   
Quell’ufficio tira fuori il peggio di entrambi, teme, e viene da chiedersi se alla fine non sia rimasto tutto esattamente come un tempo. Ma il bruno sobrio del cappotto di Ed è da solo una garanzia che in realtà è passato, come la coda dieci volte più anonima della treccia – assurda sulla testa di un dodicenne e poi di un quindicenne e in generale, davvero – e come le spalle larghe e la mano, la destra in carne e ossa, tesa a aspettare.  
Roy deve sbattere le palpebre due volte, prima di afferrare di dover rovistare nel cassetto perché lui non sta chiedendo il fascicolo di qualche missione, ma la busta fresca di sigillo del Comandante Supremo Grumman.  
«Ti manda i suoi saluti» dice Roy, quando le dita si chiudono attorno alla carta. «E ti perdona per non essere passato a trovarlo perché capisce che tu voglia tenerti il più lontano possibile da chiunque possa farsi venire la malsana idea di provare a reclutarti di nuovo. Parole sue».   
Ed non solleva neppure gli occhi, la faccia mezza nascosta dalla fisarmonica allungata del foglio.   
«È mica scemo, Grumman» dice, prima di far sparire il foglio in una delle sue misteriose tasche invisibili, quelle da cui tira fuori materiale scrittorio, libri e quaderni come fosse un prestigiatore.   
«Sei andato…» inizia Roy, più vago che può.  
Ed gli lancia un’occhiata scontenta, ma Roy non distoglie lo sguardo finché è lui a farlo, anche se solo per roteare gli occhi. Si caccia una mano proprio dentro qualche tasca invisibile e tira fuori la bustina po’ accartocciata di una farmacia, da cui Roy estrae una confezione di quelli che hanno tutta l’aria di essere tranquillanti.  
«Almeno uno di noi due dormirà» chiosa Ed, neutrale.  
Roy non sa bene come commentare, quindi si limita a rimettere dentro e lanciargliela. Lui la prende al volo.  
«Devo supporre che Knox non ti abbia detto niente di nuovo?» domanda, scontento. Gli fa segno di sedersi sul divano e chiude il faldone su cui stava pasticciando. La sera prima ha promesso a Elicia che ci sarebbe stato almeno per la sfilata dei carri, deve tenerla sulle spalle perché possa vedere oltre la folla; ha sistemato le pratiche urgenti, ha finito il caffè e Edward è un potentissimo distrattore: tanto vale chiudere la giornata, tanto più che Hawkeye non si è ancora affacciata per rimproverarlo.   
Si siede sul cuscino e il divano soffia un peto scontento. Ed si sta strofinando le tempie con la mano aperta, in un gesto che sembra del tutto automatico.   
Trovarlo a disegnare formule con la salsa alle tre del mattino gli ha fatto perdere approssimativamente dodici anni di vita. Nonostante abbia contravvenuto a ogni consiglio medico sul trattamento del sonnambulismo, Ed non sembra aver riportato danni cerebrali permanenti, ma Roy sperava sinceramente che Knox venisse a capo di una soluzione migliore che la prescrizione di sedativi per cavalli.   
«Che deve dire» ridacchia, vuoto. Appiccica la nuca allo schienale e scivola a inquadrarlo un po’ storto. «Mi ha fatto di nuovo ballare come una cazzo di scimmia davanti a qualche professorone, ma i geni mi hanno brillantemente consigliato di dormire di più. La buona notizia è che quelli sono effettivamente sedativi per cavalli, quindi se siamo fortunati eviterò di trasformare di nuovo al tua cucina nella succursale del laboratorio numero cinque».  
Roy ne sa abbastanza di alchimia organica per capire che formule di quel tipo dovrebbero stare appunto in nessun altro posto che dentro laboratori sigillati con delle guardie davanti, non certo tracciate nella salsa sui mobili della cucina di qualcuno.  
«Deve esserci una soluzione migliore» si ritrova a borbottare, più che altro riflettendo a voce alta, ma quando solleva gli occhi Edward lo sta guardando fisso e corrucciato, le braccia incrociate.  
«Te la stai prendendo troppo a cuore» dice, il tono di rimprovero che vibra di qualcos’altro, lo stesso cluster di emozioni che fluttuavano nel bagno, ieri. Roy non riesce con tutto l’impegno del mondo a afferrare cosa sia che si è già trasformato in risentimento, quello ruvido e sgarbato che Ed rivolge esclusivamente contro se stesso. «Sono stato stupido a venire qui, tu hai da lavorare-»  
«Ho finito per oggi» si affretta a rispondere Roy. «Ho promesso a Elicia di andare alla sfilata dei carri». Non può averlo dimenticato: Elicia ha provveduto a impiantarglielo per sempre nel timpano mentre insisteva fisicamente perché provasse il suo cappello-medusa.  
Edward espira forte e si strizza la faccia con le mani.  
«Non parlo di oggi, deficiente… Torno a Risembool» dice, rivolto alla gola di Roy, tanto che lui arriva a domandarsi se abbia assistito al doppio tuffo carpiato in cui il suo cuore si è appena esibito. Alza lo sguardo e intercetta quello confuso che Roy è certo di avere spalmato su tutta la faccia come una diavolo di crema antirughe.   
«Non sapevo fosse un polo medico mondiale, ma suppongo che tua zia... È per colpa mia?» dirotta alla fine, incapace di trattenersi. «Immagino che dopo aver sfondato la porta del mio stesso bagno sia riuscito a superare il limite dell’intero concetto di invadenza per prenderlo a calci in faccia. Posso solo assicurarti che non l’ho fatto intenzionalmente, o meglio-»  
«Ah, maledizione, piantala!» sbotta Edward. Il divano si sposta di almeno un centimetro quando lui ruota il busto e ci pianata una mano su, per fronteggiare Roy faccia a faccia. «Tu hai una cazzo di vita, già abbastanza complicata, e devi diventare capo del governo e costruire democrazie e… Non puoi preoccuparti pure delle mie cazzate, soprattutto se contemplano svegliarsi a orari insensati per rimuovere macchie di pomodoro dalla credenza. Devo ricomprarti la salsa, a proposito» aggiunge, l’indice con cui gli stava schiacciando lo sterno si piega in po’, a seguire il filo floscio del ragionamento. Alza gli occhi e le loro facce sono veramente vicine, perché quando Acciaio deve dire qualcosa con foga lo fa spappolando convenzioni sociali e ostacoli e aria, se deve, e Roy può quasi contemplare l’idea di respirare la sua stessa e dai suoi polmoni e- deglutisce e tira il collo indietro; si sistema quello della camicia e tossicchia nel pugno chiuso.   
«Non devi ricomprarmi… Acciaio, questa cosa va risolta» dice. Impersona il generale Mustang, raddrizza la schiena e si volta: lui è ancora piegato in avanti, le sopracciglia corrugate come nello sforzo di afferrare qualcosa e Roy gli afferra un braccio per convincerlo a guardarlo. Lui sbatte le palpebre e gli fissa le labbra per un lungo secondo con l’aria di aver scoperto qualcosa di rivelatorio sul funzionamento del cosmo.   
«Questa cosa…» ripete Roy, scandendo le parole. «Se non c’è una spiegazione medica allora deve essercene un’altra. Non ti sto dicendo di restare qui o di fare niente che tu non voglia fare, ma se te ne vai solo perché credi di essere di peso a me o a chiunque altro, sappi che ti sbagli. Ti sbagli di grosso e se serve a rendertelo più chiaro comincerò a ripeterlo a intervalli di un’ora e ti attaccherò post-it in faccia mentre dormi, nel caso dovessi svegliarti e non ricordare che non sei un peso».  
«Okay» risponde lui. Non è la risposta che Roy si aspettava, ma evidentemente non era neppure quello che Ed stesso credeva di dire, perché scuote il capo e si allontana un po’; Roy gli lascia il braccio ma la sua mano rimane a mezz’aria, indecisa. «Non è… Okay, è chiaro. Cazzo, non posso mica vederti ogni ora, uscirei pazzo. Il che è incredibilmente ironico, dato che forse è già successo».  
«Non sei pazzo».  
Ed lo guarda, scettico, poi espira e annuisce.   
«Non posso comunque rimanere per sempre a casa tua».  
«Puoi rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi, però».  
Annuisce di nuovo, stavolta con un’ombra di rosso sulle orecchie, dietro la fratta bionda. Se la scompiglia con le mani, frustrato e ringhiante.  
«Fanculo, non… Hai davvero finito di lavorare?» chiede, per nulla convinto.   
«Potresti almeno fingere di nutrire un pelo di fiducia nelle mie capacità… Andiamo» conclude, in piedi. «Se farai il bravo comprerò anche a te lo zucchero filato».  
«Guarda che stai parlando con il due volte vincitore di un panino con la salsiccia lanciata dal carro delle salsicce» dice lui. «Anche se immagino aiutasse avere un’armatura di due metri su cui poter salire a cavalcioni». Contempla per un momento la mano che Roy gli sta offrendo per alzarsi, ma alla fine la stringe. Dura solo un istante, quello che ci impiega dal passare in posizione eretta a superare Roy verso la porta.   
«Zucchero filato…» brontola poi, mentre Roy si infila il cappotto. «Guarda che non ho più dodici anni, bastardo».   
«Non me ne sono proprio accorto» ribatte lui, noncurante. Se n’è accorto – se n’è accorto anche troppo, ma non sbatterà la testa contro il muro e non piagnucolerà: apre la porta, fa cenno con la mano.  
«Prima tu».  
E seguirà la coda rimbalzare piano sul cappuccio senza pensare neppure per un secondo a quanto siano biondi quei capelli e larghe le spalle e assolutamente niente di niente di niente di quello che si trova tra quelle e le gambe che spuntano fuori dal cappotto sempre troppo lungo. 

*

Un’enorme testa di King Bradley si staglia contro il cielo appena blu della sera e Edward sputa un pezzo di arrosticino sulla parrucca da clown del bambino che gli saltella davanti.   
«Oh, merda. Guarda cosa fanno i colpi di stato alla gente».  
Roy abbassa il mento, ma Ed non fa altrettanto col suo e non ha più dodici anni, certo, ma i suoi occhi brillano dello stesso fuoco mentre sghignazza come una iena davanti al passaggio rumoroso del carro. L’altoparlante molto entusiasta che li sta assordando da mezz’ora annuncia che si intitola “Primavera 1915”: renderebbe orgoglioso il generale Armstrong, anche se anche nel ‘15 non è mai successo che qualcuno abbia caricato uno dei suoi carrarmati con la persona del fu King Bradley. Qualche volta Roy si domanda se non sarebbe il caso di spiegare: la gente, le persone di Amestris, sanno che c’è stato un colpo di stato militare, sanno che qualcosa di pesantemente alchemico li ha quasi uccisi e sanno che il problema è nato e morto all’interno dell’esercito, ma le teorie del complotto con cui Fury lo aggiorna settimanalmente sono tanto selvagge che forse la verità finirebbe per tranquillizzare, più che creare problemi.   
«I baffi sono venuti benissimo» commenta un uomo vestito da hot-dog, lì accanto, e Edward annuisce con convinzione attorno a un altro spiedo. Roy si preoccuperà dei proclami nazionali un altro giorno.   
«Eccole». Edward segue il suo dito in mezzo alla folla e anche lui comincia a sventolare una mano quando individua l’ombrello-medusa di Glacier. Lei sposta qualche festone dalla sua visuale e risponde al saluto; in basso Elicia li raggiunge rimbalzando dentro i suoi tutù, il cappello enorme sulla testa.   
«Zio Roy! Hai visto il carro dell’alchimia? L’avete visto?»   
«Ancora no, principessa. Perché sembra che tu abbia mangiato troppo a merenda?»   
Elicia abbassa lo sguardo sul petto gonfio di stoffa e sbuffa.  
«La mamma mi ha fatto mettere tipo trecento magliette perché pensava che avessi freddo… Non fa freddo» aggiunge, a beneficio di lei. Glacier tiene l’ombrello-medusa poggiato sulla spalla e la mano sempre disperatamente tesa a evitare che i tentacoli le finiscano in bocca mentre parla – Maes avrebbe fatto una, dieci, cento foto.   
«Fa freddo, Elicia, il sole è tramontato. Dovete vedere il carro dell’alchimia. Ti piacerà, Edward, è…»   
_È_. Roy lo intravede da lontano oltre l’ondeggiare di teste e palloncini che infesta il marciapiede. È solo un grumo scuro finché non entra nel cono dei lampioni: allora il grigio riflette lampi di luce, Roy alza il mento sempre più su e corruga la fronte sempre più a fondo. Hanno inserito luci vere oltre la visiera dell’elmo e sicuramente esaurito una quantità sconvolgente di fogli d’alluminio per ottenere quel riuscitissimo effetto metallico, ma è solo quando l’altoparlante raglia sintagmi del tipo “alchimista d’Acciaio” e “della gente” che riesce a afferrare davvero cos’è che sta sfilando davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«No» emette Ed, l’arrosticino gli cade di mano, ma non se ne accorge: continua a indicare. «No».  
«Invece sì» dice Roy. Gli viene da piangere. «L’hanno fatto davvero».  
«Non- no, dai».  
«Hanno dedicato un carro allegorico a tuo fratello».   
Il ringhio di Ed spaventa chiunque nel raggio di cinque metri, a parte Glacier, che ride da sola nel pugno chiuso con estrema discrezione, e Elicia. Lei continua a tirarle un lembo della gonna per chiederle cosa ci sia di tanto divertente.  
«È veramente somigliante» commenta Roy, serissimo, e Ed toglie le mani dalla sua faccia solo per ringhiare anche contro di lui.   
«Non posso crederci» geme, occhi al pennacchio dell’elmo che svolazza al vento mentre gli spuntoni dell’armatura tagliano fieri il cielo. «Al la pagherà. Pensavo che a un certo punto avessero imparato, mi ero fatto tutta quella pubblicità con la faccenda di Scar».  
«Certo, la faccenda suicida di Scar» dice Roy, solo leggermente esasperato. «Probabilmente lo sanno, ma ammetterai che un carro con l’armatura di Alphonse è decisamente più coreografico».  
Ed lo minaccia col suo ultimo spiedino, la punta dritta verso il collo.  
«Stai dicendo che anche l’allegoria di me stesso sarebbe troppo piccola per stare sopra un carro?»  
«Parole tue, non mie».  
Glacier insinua l’ombrello tra le loro facce prima che Ed possa pensare di spaccarne una.   
«Guardate che bello il carro per Drachma, bambini».  
Ed commenta che «non c’è niente di bello in Drachma, solo freddo fottuto e fottuti orsi» e effettivamente al momento la strada è occupata da un grizzly di cinque metri, ma le luci gli scivolano intorno e il carro scintilla quasi come fosse coperto da neve vera, anche se Roy non è né un esperto di neve né riesce a decidere quale genere di materiale abbiano usato per ottenere un effetto del genere.   
«Poliacrilato di sodio» afferma Ed, senza fare una piega. A quanto pare è una cosa che sta anche nei pannolini, perché ha un impressionante potere assorbente, e sì, somiglia anche un po’ alle meduse volendo: l’ultima parte viene aggiunta a beneficio di Elicia.   
«Non vedo molto bene da qui» dice lei, alla fine. Guarda Ed per un lungo momento, concentrata, poi si volta verso Roy.  
«Ehi, vuoi dire che sono troppo basso?» accusa Ed. A quel punto comunque Roy si è già accovacciato a terra per consentirle di arrampicarsi sulla sua schiena; si ritrova con festoni e brandelli di stoffa in bocca per qualche secondo, mentre Elicia sistema le gambe ai lati del suo collo senza perdere il cappello.   
«Andiamo più vicino!» trilla, prima che Glacier le rivolga una singola occhiata ammonitrice. Lei abbassa il tono e si curva a spiare la faccia di Roy. «Per favore» conclude, morigerata.  
«Più vicino sia. Edward, perché non impieghi qualcuna delle tue molteplici doti di pericolo pubblico e ci fai strada?»  
«E che dovrei fare, prendere a pugni la gente?»  
Si guardano per un lungo secondo e sembra quasi che anche la folla si sia immobilizzata.  
«Non mi pare che questo sia mai stato un problema, in passato».  
Glacier impedisce fisicamente a Ed di prenderlo a pugni, più che altro perché Roy tiene la sua unica figlia in bilico sulle spalle; appoggia una mano tra le scapole di Ed, sotto il cappuccio, e lo spinge un po’ avanti domandandogli se gli arrosticini fossero buoni perché pensava di prenderne qualcuno.   
Lì, guardandogli la schiena nella calca, le stelle filanti incastrate per sempre tra i capelli e un mucchio di coriandoli nel cappuccio, Roy ha un’epifania: è un buon momento, questo. Non è un fan delle folle urlanti, ha i coriandoli nelle mutande e crede una spruzzata di schiuma da barba sulla schiena, perché i bambini sono bambini, ma non sente il nervosismo né l’idea del pericolo dietro ogni roccia, e questo nonostante sulle sue spalle ci sia la cosa preziosa vestita da medusa che si porterà a casa forse il suo scalpo se continua a stringere tanto forte. Non sente il nervosismo esattamente come quando a guardargli le spalle c’è Riza. Ed, che è alto quanto lei – quindi ormai più di Fury: inquietante – non ha armi con sé, non ha più l’alchimia… E sembra si sia comunque guadagnato un posto irrevocabile nel ristretto novero delle persone accanto alle quali Roy si sente sicuro di default. È quasi spaventoso, per un momento gli manca la terra sotto i piedi. O meglio, ha poggiato la suola su una bomboletta. Gli schizza tra le scarpe e Elicia emette un urletto; recuperano comunque l’equilibrio senza schiantarsi a terra.  
«Oh, zio Roy!»  
La sua prima reazione è guardare il pavimento in cerca di altre minacce, ma Elicia gli batte il palmo proprio in sulla testa e poi lo pettina con le frange del suo vestito mentre sventola un braccio per indicare la strada.   
«Draghi!» si entusiasma anche Ed, età anagrafica cinque e mezzo.   
Un drago solo, in realtà, ma lungo come un serpente: il mascherone rosso e oro ondeggia pericolosamente dall’ammasso attorcigliato di cartapesta e squame. Elicia si toglie il cappello e lo rovescia: quando il drago spalanca la bocca piovono caramelle dritte nel buco.   
Ed se ne becca una in fronte, prima che Glacier lo tiri sotto l’ombrello-medusa.  
«Chi l’avrebbe detto che sarebbe stato utile» commenta, soddisfatta.   
Roy accetta una gelatina alla frutta e rimane a guardare gli svitati in maschera che si muovono sul carro per qualche momento, prima di realizzare che non pare vogliano lanciare coriandoli come hanno fatto tutti gli altri.   
«Questa sembra una pessima idea» dice, a voce alta e senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare. Non potrà neanche dire, più tardi, di avere avuto qualche saggia premonizione – solo una sensazione a pelle, ruvida tra indice e pollice, impressa nel suo stomaco come la bruciatura che si è autoinflitto per non farsi uccidere da Lust.   
Non si gioca col fuoco. Questo e basta: non si gioca col fuoco in un luogo affollato, pieno di materiale infiammabile; non si gioca col fuoco su un carro fatto di carta velina e vernice.  
Invece si accendono le fontane e per un momento le scintille sono così accecanti che Roy ci vede bianco e rosso.   
«Scusa, principessa, sono un po’ stanco».  
L’espressione sulla faccia di Elicia è più sorpresa che delusa, quando si china per rimetterla giù; la solleva di nuovo, ma in braccio: in questo modo il suo cervello rettile, che si nutre del suo terrore cieco e spesso ingiustificato, può cullarsi nell’idea che, nel caso qualcosa esplodesse, potrebbe almeno farle scudo più in fretta e più efficacemente.   
«Ci hanno dato dentro, eh» commenta Ed, ma rilassato. È solo Roy che ha un brivido alla bocca dello stomaco quando invece di darsi una calmata il carro si fa sempre più vicino e le micce dei fuochi d’artificio schizzano in spirali fiammeggianti. Il cielo diventa fucsia, giallo e fumo, scintilla nelle iridi di Edward lì accanto e Roy respira: respira sudore e bruciato, questo non aiuta, ma se tiene gli occhi bene aperti può ricordarsi di essere lì e che va tutto bene. È solo una festa, la gente si sta divertendo e non succederà proprio niente di-  
All’inizio sembra che qualcuno abbia deciso di lanciarsi in un coro, il rumore si gonfia e ondeggia sulla sinistra, ha quasi una forma fisica, come una bolla in mezzo alla gente; ma la gente sta venendo da quella parte e quello non è un coro e quelle non sono espressioni di persone che si stiano divertendo e a cui non succederà proprio niente di male.   
«Glacier!»   
Lei si volta, confusa, ma Roy le sta premendo Elicia in braccio; Ed invece li dirotta tutti verso il marciapiede, sono sotto la tenda di un negozio di fiori. In quel momento scoppia un altro botto, più forte: non è uno scoppiettio, è proprio fischio e tuono, ma con le urla e il lampo troppo basso, la pioggia di scintille sfrigola troppo vicina perché sia parte dello spettacolo; la gente ha cominciato a correre e Roy non sa se la temperatura sia salita solo dentro di lui o se quel bagliore nella periferia del suo sguardo siano veramente fiamme. Non può sbagliare, conosce quell’odore, ce l’ha impresso sul fondo della lingua, è il retrogusto di tutti i suoi incubi.   
«Che succede?» domanda Elicia da qualche parte tra il cappello-medusa, Glacier e Roy. Lui lascia che le risponda la madre; alza lo sguardo e sono appena a un metro dall’angolo con un vicoletto stretto e lungo, ingombro di secchioni dei rifiuti. Spinge Glacier nel vicolo e si stacca di qualche centimetro.   
«Corri fino all’altro lato, non fermarti finché non trovi un portone aperto: entraci dentro e resta lì».  
È semibuio e c’è troppo caos perché possa sentire la risposta, Glacier però gli stringe un polso, brevissima, e fa esattamente quello che le ha detto. Elicia con gli occhi da gufo incollata al petto nonostante ormai non abbia più il peso giusto per essere portata in braccio.   
«Mi aspetto una telefonata entro un’ora, signor Roy» stabilisce. Roy ci crede, che lei abbia abbastanza forza per piegare lo spaziotempo al suo volere, mica no.  
«Andate» le dice, soltanto.  
Lei evita un bidone della spazzatura e i suoi passi schizzano via lontano.  
«Ed, vai con-»   
«Col cazzo» risponde lui, senza girarsi. Sta affacciato per metà sulla strada, la coda al vento e la faccia al cielo. «C’è della roba che ha preso fuoco, dobbiamo…»  
Si sbilancia all’indietro e Roy gli lascia il cappuccio solo quando se l’è trascinato vicino al bidone puzzolente.   
«Tu resti qui. Non puoi usare l’alchimia, ti farai solo ammazzare» lo scavalca quando è ancora troppo stupito per replicare e si gira solo un’ultima volta. Ha già il guanto sulle dita. «Segui Glacier, assicurati che stiano bene».   
Avrebbe dovuto incassarlo nella parete, ma non ci ha pensato; spera che si convinca almeno a proteggere Glacier – e rimanere protetto di conseguenza – ma non ha tempo per tornare a controllare. A prendere fuoco per primo non è stato il carro di Xing, ma quello appena dietro. Roy non è sicuro della dinamica, non gli importa niente della dinamica: ci sono lingue di fuoco, la stupida carta velina, la maledetta vernice e tutto l’armamentario hanno preso fuoco e il drago è un serpente carbonizzato che getta brandelli di stoffa infuocata nel panico di piedi e grida. Roy deve correre nella direzione opposta a quella da cui tutti stanno scappando; si guadagna ginocchiate e pestoni, poi una spalla gli finisce dritta sullo zigomo e per un momento il mondo è dolore sordo e gravità zero, finché non si schianta contro un mucchio di metallo gracchiante.   
Tossisce, un ginocchio in gola e un braccio incastrato in quella che scopre essere una sedia con la seduta di paglia: l’ha appena sfondata.   
«Metterò a posto dopo» barbuglia, davanti all’espressione orripilata dell’uomo imbambolato davanti all’ingresso del locale dentro cui troppe persone sgomitano per trovare riparo. Roy estrae il braccio e l’unico motivo per cui non si è spappolato la mano tra le schegge è che indossa i guanti: peccato che proprio sul dorso gli si sia aperto uno squarcio nel mezzo del cerchio alchemico.   
Digrigna i denti. Deve sempre giocare al livello più difficile possibile, è la sua stupida vita: calcia via la sedia e si issa sul tavolo, in piedi. Gli serve visuale, gli serve concentrazione, gli serve un cerchio alchemico.  
Chiude gli occhi sul fuoco svolazzante, respira il fumo e la puzza acre di gomma bruciata. Non può essere difficile: Acciaio l’ha sempre fatto a occhi chiusi, gli ha spiegato come fare in ospedale, dopo il Giorno della Promessa, durante i pomeriggi dei lunghi pisolini di Alphonse.   
È solo comprensione, scomposizione, ricomposizione: unisce le mani; l’energia circola e si tratta di usare l’aria come conduttore, è quello che fa sempre, creare una linea sottile di ossigeno tra la scintilla e l’obiettivo. Questo è più difficile, deve toglierlo. Deve creare un vuoto d’aria in uno spazio aperto e pieno d’aria: facile come prendere a pugni Dio, no?  
L’aria crepita di energia, oltre le sue palpebre lampeggia familiare il blu elettrico.  
Le urla non si sono fermate, sostituite da un «ooh» che non sembra negativo. Il fuoco crepita nell’aria, ma adesso è il suono delle braci. Roy apre un occhio solo, ha ancora le mani stese lì davanti come fosse in attesa di sentenza divina, le dita quasi gli formicolano.   
Venti metri oltre il suo naso i due carri sono scheletri bruni. Il drago si sgretola e tossisce fumo, la testa sembra un teschio mostruoso, oscilla enorme per un momento sulla pila di ferraglia e brani bruciati, come fosse appesa a un filo. Poi si piega storta, scricchiola forte. Roy sente la testa leggera, probabilmente ha esagerato, è come se l’aria fosse improvvisamente rarefatta e non riesce a pensare. Il carro cigola, l’impalcatura si accartoccia su se stessa, sembra una pila di sabbia bagnata.   
Ci sono delle persone, lì in mezzo, spinte dalla folla in panico, e il carro continua a andare: finiranno investite, le impalcature gli cadranno addosso e è già troppo tardi: a separarlo da lì ci sono troppi metri e la sua poca dimestichezza con l’alchimia, persino il suo stesso corpo. Soprattutto a separarlo da lì c’è una macchia dorata e un fluttuare di stoffa, il cappuccio gettato indietro e una corsa folle di scarponi infangati: è stupido e suicida, due parole che si adattano sempre bene all’interezza della personalità di Edward Elric, ma se lo erano già quando aveva dodici anni e superpoteri da fumetto, a maggior ragione lo sono ora che ne ha quasi il doppio e nessun potere, nessun asso nella manica abbastanza grande da salvarlo e Roy lo sa, che quelli sono riflessi. Nient’altro che riflessi allo stato puro nel gettarsi a braccia spalancate in mezzo al pericolo, nel sacrificarsi per degli sconosciuti senza battere ciglio, solo perché sono vivi.   
Roy riesce a scendere dal tavolo. Cade, in realtà, male sulle ginocchia, e registra alla lontana il fatto che il suo polso forse non dovrebbe avere quell’angolazione. Si rialza quando Edward ha già unito le mani, il suono dei palmi arriva fino a lui. È diverso da quando era Acciaio, la luce è diversa. La luce, che non dovrebbe esserci, crepita come un terremoto, schizza di viola e striscia, si avvolge attorno alla struttura del carro, sconquassa il suolo come lo stesse masticando: un lembo del manto stradale si arriccia in un’onda e un paio di persone scivolano giù, Ed rotola un po’ a sua volta come uno straccio bagnato, ma a quel punto la strada si è risucchiata il carro, testa di drago compresa, in una morsa solida; tre piani di scultura postmoderna compatta nel nevicare di coriandoli bruciacchiati.   
Il silenzio suona talmente strano, dopo, che Roy rimane per un secondo paralizzato, almeno finché qualcun altro non batte le mani.   
Si aspetta quasi di veder ritornare la strada com’era, Acciaio che disfa e rifà come niente fosse; qualche gargoyles in più, qualche competenza architettonica in meno – ma Ed, che sta tatuato nelle sue pupille, non ha smesso di essere lo straccio bagnato di prima e l’applauso, perché è un applauso, di sollievo e gratitudine e tutte quelle cose eroiche che Edward si attira addosso volente o nolente… L’applauso è sbagliato, Edward non si muove. L’uomo più vicino, quello che è rotolato insieme a lui, gli si è chinato accanto adesso e altri si stanno muovendo e si sta formando un capannello.   
Roy ci sgomita dentro senza ricordare come ci sia arrivato; è sicuro di aver pestato il piede a qualcuno e anche di essersi definitivamente fracassato un ginocchio, quando si inginocchia al suolo.  
Ed è svenuto: lo stanno ripetendo una decina di voci diverse lì intorno, ma la prima cosa che Roy fa è ficcargli una mano sotto il mento in cerca di pulsazioni o qualunque altro segno che gli assicuri che è effettivamente vivo.   
E lo è; trova subito il battito perché sembra che il cuore stia cercando di sgusciargli via dalle orecchie e non sa se essere sollevato alla prospettiva. Non c’è sangue, solo polvere e sudore, la puzza di bruciato è nel suo cervello.   
La mano gli fa veramente male; la usa per spostare capelli biondi dalla fronte, ma non capisce neppure se sia calda o meno perché ha ancora brandelli di guanto appiccicati alle dita.  
«Lei è un medico?» domanda all’improvviso una faccia, giovane e coperta di lentiggini. È una ragazza, ha una specie di cuffia rossa in testa, con un’antenna verde in cima. Sembra una ciliegia.   
«Io- no, sono…»  
Lei aggrotta la fronte, decisa.  
«Okay, io invece sì. Si tolga di mezzo e mi lasci lavorare».  
Non è gentile e indossa una sorta di ammasso schiumoso in tulle colorato, ma quando muove le mani sembra sappia perfettamente quello che fa.   
Roy le lascia un po’ di spazio, le orecchie piene delle sirene in avvicinamento. Quando arrivano i paramedici, la dottoressa si alza: è vestita da coppa gelato, ma Roy non riesce a ridere. 

*

Riaggancia la cornetta con la mano pesantissima e dolorante. Non è rotta, ma impugnare una penna sarà affare complicato per un paio di settimane almeno. Il che non è neppure una nota a margine dell’ultimo dei suoi problemi.   
Glacier e Elicia stanno bene, però: almeno questo. Hawkeye conferma che il maggiore Armstrong è a lavoro per sistemare la strada. Roy ha già sguinzagliato Breda e Falman perché gli cerchino nome e cognome di ogni singolo imbecille che ha dato il permesso a altri imbecilli di accendere polvere da sparo su un carro di carta durante una manifestazione pubblica. Per fortuna non c’è nessun morto, per fortuna i feriti più gravi sono i tre idioti sul carro che hanno ben pensato di accendere uno dei fuochi accanto a molti altri fuochi e hanno riportato meritate ustioni.   
Tutto considerato è andata molto meglio di quanto chiunque potesse sperare.  
Se lo incontra, Chiunque, Roy lo ridurrà in cenere.   
Pesta il pavimento liscio e pulito dell’ospedale e si avvia lungo il corridoio con la testa intrappolata in una sensazione vischiosa d’angoscia.   
La luce viola di una trasmutazione l’ha vista solo un’altra volta nella vita, e poi non ci ha visto più. Ma gli è rimasta impressa nelle retine, come nel corpo quella sensazione – esserci-non esserci, pieno-e-vuoto, uno-e-tutto – nel bianco davanti al portale enorme e nero. Non può essere nulla di buono.  
Sono passate più di cinque ore e Edward non si è ancora svegliato, e tutti i medici del mondo potranno anche continuare a ripetere che non c’è alcun motivo medico per cui non sia sveglio a parte il fatto che non lo è, ma la verità è che Roy si è dovuto trattenere fisicamente dall’addebitarsi il costo di una chiamata internazionale solo perché attualmente in Xing dovrebbero essere circa le quattro del mattino e se c’è una cosa che Edward non gli perdonerebbe mai, sarebbe disturbare il prezioso sonno di Alphonse.   
Entra in reparto senza che nessuno lo fermi nonostante l’orario di visite sia di sicuro passato da un pezzo e raggiunge la porta della stanza di Ed con piedi pesanti e una stanchezza rigida a tendergli le spalle. Non ha senso bussare, quindi appoggia la mano sulla maniglia e spinge senza impegno, la porta è solo accostata. Il dolore gli esplode sulla faccia come una macchia rossa e bianca: la porta gli rimbalza sul naso e i cardini tremano.  
«Merd-Colonnell-»  
Non è una buona settimana per il suo setto nasale. Roy riapre gli occhi, oltre le lacrime e il bordo tremolante delle sue stesse dita ci sono gli quelli di Ed, grandi il triplo del consueto, le pupille dilatate come piattini e il panico: semplicemente il panico così intenso che Roy lo sente affondargli nelle ossa e trapassarlo. Si volta d’istinto per controllare che alle sue spalle non ci sia un homunculus di otto metri assetato di sangue, Ed però gli arpiona la camicia con la mano e se lo tira vicino alla sua altezza, il naso a un centimetro dal suo.   
«Un telefono, serve un cazzo di telefono!»  
«Un te-» sbatte le palpebre, gli afferra la mano e tira via le dita più delicatamente che può senza farsi rompere le sue. «Ed, il letto» dice, quasi lo sillaba davanti alla sua faccia masticata di bianco e paura. «Torna a letto, devo chiamare un dottore. Va tutto bene-»  
«Non va be- non va bene, Mustang!» tuona però lui e, sì, c’è il panico, ma non suona delirante o addormentato: sembra sapere perfettamente dove sia, lo acchiappa di nuovo per la camicia e gli grida in faccia. «Un fottuto telefono, devo chiamare mio fratello!»  
«Sono le quattro del mattino in Xing» si ritrova a obiettare, stupidamente. Sono giorni che propone di chiamare Alphonse e quando finalmente Edward accetta lui parla di fuso orario: gli serve Hawkeye, qualcuno che gli spari un colpo alla nuca. Non è esattamente Hawkeye, ma c’è movimento alle loro spalle, bianco di camici, e Roy vorrebbe dar loro retta, non fosse che Edward impegna tutta la sua visuale e i suoi neuroni stanchi.  
«Ho fatto dell’alchimia, ho… Non me lo sono sognato».  
«No» risponde Roy, sicuro. «No, non te lo sei sognato».  
«Ho fatto dell’alchimia» ripete allora Ed, e lo scuote forte per le braccia; è come se ci fosse un’implicazione, qualcosa che Roy dovrebbe afferrare ma sta facendo fatica e Ed è un fantasma bianco, dovrebbe essere a letto, lui dovrebbe…   
«Hai fatto dell’alchimia» dice, vacuo.  
«Io non poss- non posso farla, se la faccio vuol dire- non è equivalente, non- Al-»  
C’è un click, nel cervello di Roy; gli si accende una connessione neurale a cinquecento watt, come elettricità fino alla punta delle dita quando stringe a sua volta le braccia di Ed in una specie di girotondo isterico.   
«Il telefono!» lo sbraita in faccia a Knox, appena sbucato lì accanto. Gli cade lo stuzzicadenti di bocca e Roy è quasi sicuro di avergli pestato un piede, quando lui e Ed lo scavalcano correndo fino alle scale come indemoniati. Lui lo supera, i capelli sono sciolti e gli rimbalzano sulle spalle mentre caracolla giù per le scale a piedi nudi così in fretta che sembra quasi stia semplicemente scivolando.   
Roy riesce a dirottarlo verso il telefono al pian terreno con un solo colpetto leggero tra le scapole e lui si schianta sull’apparecchio, gomiti al muro. Prende la cornetta, se la fa cadere da una mano, la recupera con l’altra; Roy ha già inserito metà del contenuto monetario delle sue tasche nella fessura, mentre Ed ficca il dito nei buchi del combinatore così in fretta che il disco gira emettendo un suono gracchiante continuato.  
Preme la fronte contro il metallo, gli occhi chiusi stretti; ripete un mantra di «rispondirispondirispondi» che gli fa battere i denti.  
«Mustang!» arriva da dietro, Knox inciampa sull’ultimo gradino e si aggrappa al corrimano. «Che accidenti succede, siete impazzi-»  
Roy solleva solo una mano, zitto e militare. Doveva pur rimanergli qualcosa di militare addosso, dopo tutti questi anni. Ed ha riaperto gli occhi e la cornetta gli scivola un po’ tra le dita, solleva il mento per guardarlo con disperazione tanto sincera che Roy è sicuro, per un secondo intero, che Alphonse sia sparito, corpo e anima risucchiati in qualche allucinazione di bianco e portali, in cambio dell’insensata alchimia tornata senza che Ed l’abbia chiesta. Invece Edward apre la bocca a vuoto e poi stringe i denti.  
«È xinghese, non capisco una parola».  
Roy lo guarda, sbatte le palpebre. Gli sfila la cornetta di mano.  
La voce dentro è straniera e distante, ma se si concentra davvero riesce ancora a separare qualche parola a racimolarne altre – la grammatica inciampa sulla sua lingua, non coniuga i verbi e le vocali hanno di sicuro l’intonazione sbagliata. Nonostante tutto però riesce a tenere una breve conversazione con qualcuno che capisce essere una guardia o un custode di qualche sorta. Ed lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati, aggrappato al telefono come fosse l’unico centro gravitazionale dell’universo, le sue spalle hanno un sussulto ogni volta che Roy ripete il nome di Alphonse scandendo per bene le sillabe. Deve pronunciare le parole esercito, Amestris, ripete il suo nome tre volte per essere sicuro che abbiano afferrato che si tratta di un’emergenza nazionale.  
L’uomo all’altro capo della cornetta gli chiede di aspettare.   
Ed non domanda niente, è come se si fosse cristallizzato, le funzioni vitali ridotte al minimo indispensabile e tutti i sensi tesi.  
Quando tramestii meccanici annunciano che la cornetta è passata di mano, la voce che risponde è diversa.  
«Alphonse» dice Roy, gli organi interni quasi esplosi. «Sono Ro- il generale Mustang».  
Alphonse, Al, ha di nuovo la sua voce da armatura grazie al cigolio un po’ metallico dei chilometri di distanza, ma suona anche completamente umano e assonnato, sorpreso e agitato.  
«Generale… È successo qualcosa a mio fratello?» è la prima domanda, prima di “sono le quattro”, prima di tutto. Roy non si aspettava niente di meno, ma questo non vuol dire che sappia come rispondere.   
Si ritrova a guardare Ed, indeciso prima di schiarirsi la gola.  
«È qui con me, ora te lo passo».  
Porge la cornetta e Edward la fissa come se dovesse romperglisi nel pugno. La prende con due mani, piano, e se la porta all’orecchio.  
«Al?»  
Roy può sentire solo un ronzio poco comprensibile, ma quello sembra bastare a riportare aria nei polmoni di Edward. Appoggia la schiena all’intero apparecchio e Roy è quasi tentato di sostenerlo, perché sembra debba crollare in ginocchio da un momento all’altro; invece rimane fermo, le orecchie e ogni nervo teso.  
«Stai bene» dice Ed, più all’universo che a una persona fisica. «Stai bene? Voglio dire non… Stai bene?»  
La risposta deve essere affermativa, forse anche un po’ sarcastica. Ed tiene gli occhi chiusi e la respira come fosse aria; se non ne sapesse di più, Roy potrebbe quasi pensare che sia impegnato a ringraziare qualche divinità. Poi deglutisce e riapre gli occhi, più agitato.  
«Sì, io… Sto bene, sì» dice; incrociano lo sguardo e Roy sa perfettamente di quale genere fosse il proprio. Ed lo distoglie in fretta e si fissa i piedi – fa venire freddo a guardarlo, il destro poggiato scalzo sul pavimento. «È solo che… Alla radio hanno detto che c’è stato il terremoto in Xing» mente. L’unico motivo per cui non suona completamente ridicolo è perché la sua voce è comunque mortalmente agitata, come se davvero avesse creduto che suo fratello fosse stato ingurgitato dalle viscere della terra. Si gratta forte la fronte, ci resta una chiazza rossa al centro.   
«Diglielo e basta» prova Roy, brusco e piano, ma Ed gli preme le nocche dritte in bocca.   
«Beh, meglio così… Magari ho capito male io» continua. «Tu non… Come vanno le cose lì? Niente di insolito?» prosegue, ostinato. «No, Al, n… Okay, senti. È solo che ho-» si interrompe per rivolgere un’occhiata contrariata alla faccia di Knox, che gli si è praticamente appollaiato sulla spalla. «Ero preoccupato» conclude, con un certo sincero imbarazzo. «Volevo solo- già» la voce, gli occhi, gli si addolciscono e Roy si rassegna al fatto che la conversazione rimanga per metà criptata dai sottintesi della telepatia Elric, che gli permette di completarsi le frasi a vicenda anche con un intero deserto a separarli.   
«Lo so che è stupido… no, davvero, lo è. Possiamo addebitare la chiamata a Ling?»  
Roy si pianta la mano in faccia: ci manca solo che il primo vero rapporto diplomatico tra Amestris e il neoeletto imperatore del Paese più vasto del continente sia una diatriba sulla bolletta del telefono.   
«D’accordo, sì. Domani, scus- nah, davvero, scusa» si stropiccia la fronte. «Dormi bene, okay. Sì, uh… okay. Anche tu. Ciao».  
Lascia che sia lui a riagganciare; tiene la cornetta floscia tra le mani e la guarda stordito per un po’, prima di alzare gli occhi.   
«Sta bene. Sta… Sta benone, ti saluta».  
Dal telefono proviene un leggero tu-tut-tu. Roy si umetta le labbra.  
«E quindi cosa… Non ha senso, non è equivalente».  
«Lo so» dice Ed. «Non ha nessun senso».  
Le mani di Knox si infilano nello spazio aereo tra di loro, a reclamare attenzione.   
«Di cosa diavolo state parlando e perché c’è stato bisogno di fare una telefonata internazionale per parlarne?»   
Ed lo inquadra, la bocca leggermente aperta, ma alla fine abbassa lo sguardo e lo dirotta su Roy.  
«Nessuno si è fatto male?»   
«Glacier e Elicia stanno bene» risponde Roy. Solleva le mani e sfila la cornetta dalla sua per ricollocarla al suo posto con discrezione. «Ci sono stati dei feriti, ma nessuno è in pericolo di vita. Hai salvato molte persone».  
Ed annuisce, la testa oscilla un po’ sul collo come se tenerla dritta gli costasse fatica.   
«Okay. Questo va bene» dice, piano. Corruga la fronte e quando alza di nuovo gli occhi l’angoscia è così evidente che si aggrappa al diaframma di Roy e lo trascina giù. «Non ci capisco niente».  
«Troveremo una soluzione». Scopre di averlo detto solo quando l’ha già detto, quando si è sfilato una manica del cappotto, poi l’altra. Lo appoggia sulle spalle di insieme alle proprie mani. «È assodato che si tratta di un problema di alchimia, direi. Sono i problemi che sai risolvere meglio».  
Le sopracciglia di Ed ondeggiano indecise sulla fronte per un secondo; si aggrappa con le dita al bavero del cappotto così come ha fatto col telefono.   
«Certo» conclude, ma più stanco che mai, e il sorriso convinto che Roy si era spalmato in faccia vacilla.   
«Grandioso, siamo tutti emozionati» dice Knox, le braccia agitate. «Adesso se abbiamo finito con le questioni internazionali, possiamo tornare a letto?» 

*

Riza si presenta in ospedale alle undici meno dieci, quando Roy è finalmente riuscito a ottenere dei fogli di dimissioni e senza che Edward abbia gridato in testa a più di cinque persone. Una piccola vittoria.  
Si incontrano in corridoio tenendo entrambi fogli tra le mani e per un momento sembra quasi di essere in ufficio; solo che l’unica a indossare la divisa è lei, mentre Roy è ancora incastrato nei suoi stropicciati abiti civili impregnati di fumo.   
«Mi hai portato delle pratiche?» domanda, incredulo.   
Le sopracciglia di lei posseggono un linguaggio a parte, uno che si configura come insultante nei confronti dell’intelletto di Roy, per lo più.   
«Non sia ridicolo, è il giornale».  
Roy sbatte le palpebre, allunga il braccio d’istinto. Dato che nell’altra tiene i sacrosantissimi fogli di dimissione che ha faticosamente ottenuto flirtando con molte infermiere e anche un paio di infermieri, deve prenderlo con una mano sola, quella contusa: le pagine penzolano da un lato e lui è costretto a inclinare il capo per leggere tutto il titolo. E l’occhiello. Non serve che legga il sommario, perché basta la foto: anche in bianco e nero è impossibile non riconoscere Edward e il suo cappotto rosso, la treccia, l’orologio, il ghigno famelico.   
«Era minorenne, qui, questa foto è illegale» dice, gli occhi puntati sulla firma sotto il nome della testata – avrà la testa del direttore sulla sua scrivania, tempo due ore.   
«Ci sono questioni più urgenti… Il suo telefono è impazzito, sono arrivate almeno dieci telefonate di ufficiali che vogliono sapere da lei dove possono trovare Edward». Roy la guarda senza capire e lei sospira, paziente. «Tutta la città ha visto quello che ha fatto… È sui giornali, ne parlano alla radio». L’alchimista della gente è tornato, urla il Central Times tra le sue mani. «Il primo che lo convincerà a tornare nell’esercito avrà il sostegno di tutta Central City, se non dell’intera Amestris. Stanno cercando di batterla sul tempo».  
«Io non ho nessuna intenzione di reclutarlo di nuo-»  
«Vaffanculo, sono io che non mi faccio reclutare!» Il giornale gli sparisce dalla mano di Roy, quasi gli viene sbattuto in faccia. Edward, in piedi e già munito di cappotto, ci si nasconde dietro. Quando lo abbassa, le sue spalle crollano e forse sverrà di nuovo. «Porcammerda, la maestra lo verrà a sapere, sono fottuto. Winry lo verrà a sapere, Al lo verrà a sapere».  
«Il che è un bene considerato che abbiamo appurato ci troviamo di fronte a un inquietante fenomeno alchemico non meglio identificato».  
«Quindi hai davvero usato l’alchimia» dice Riza, le labbra strette. «Alphonse…»  
Roy lascia che sia lui a ripeterle che sì, Al sta bene: ci sono un sacco di cose che non tornano e vorrebbe capire di che accidenti si tratta prima di far saltare dalla sedia la sua insegnante invalida e il suo fratello espatriato, ma a quel punto il corridoio si riempie di giallo e rosso. Sono palloncini, ce li ha in mano un’infermiera dall’espressione contrariata, almeno per quel che si può vedere oltre i petali dell’enorme mazzo di margheritone che tiene sotto il naso.  
«Ah, ecco» esala, e li preme in faccia a Ed; uno dei palloncini si sfila dal mucchio e risale verso il soffitto per poi fermarsi lì come un girino perplesso. «Sono un’infermiera, non un fattorino. Per stavolta passi, ma la prossima li buco con un ago ipodermico». Se ne va dondolando con stizza e persino Riza ci mette un secondo per riprendersi.   
Ed boccheggia.   
«Cosa?»   
«Vi conviene uscire dalla finestra» dice lei. I palloncini salgono su a raggiungere l’orfano e Roy deve sventolarsi le mani davanti per scampare alla folla di cordicelle che gli finisce in faccia. Acchiappa il biglietto che c’è attaccato: un’intera famiglia saluta e ringrazia l’Alchimista d’Acciaio per avergli salvato la vita.   
«Come hanno fatto a sapere che è qui, se non lo sapevano neanche i pezzi grossi dell’esercito?» domanda; pensava di essersi rivolto al corridoio, ma quando sposta il biglietto dall’altro lato c’è Knox in avvicinamento con un sopracciglio sollevato fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli e lo stetoscopio che gli ballonzola al collo.   
«Ho pensato che fosse una buona idea avvisare» dice, una sola occhiata alla divisa di Hawkeye e una un po’ più lunga e turbata a Ed e al suo bouquet di margherite. «Al piano di sotto c’è un tale Hakuro che vuole vederti» gli dice.   
Ed sputacchia un petalo, Roy si preme le nocche in mezzo alla fronte.   
«La finestra, appunto» ripete Riza. «L’auto è già parcheggiata sul retro, non metteteci troppo».  
Roy la ama: sfila una margheritona arancio acceso dalle mani di Ed e gliela porge.  
«Sempre un passo davanti a tutti gli altri, Capitano».  
«E uno dietro di lei, perché qualcuno dovrà pur prenderla a calci qualche volta» accetta il fiore, ma lo infila nella tasca del camice di Knox. «Per favore, non cadete dal cornicione».  
Roy non promette niente: difficilmente cadrà dal cornicione e morirà, ma negli ultimi giorni sembra che l’assurdo non faccia che bussare alla sua porta, per cui non se la sente di portarsi scalogna.  
Una porzione distante del suo cervello si domanda se non sia il caso di rimandare questo genere di imprese a un momento in cui Ed non sia appena stato dimesso dall’ospedale in modo pressoché coatto – non che sia mai successo in un altro modo – ma poi ricorda Hakuro, immagina la faccia di Hakuro e il pensiero lo sfinisce proprio mentre sta valutando l’altezza del secondo piano affacciato alla finestra.  
Una scala, probabilmente: pioli, facile facile. Soffia un po’ d’aria dalle narici, si concentra sulla composizione del muro, imbastisce una formula, la bilancia…   
«Cosa stai facendo?» tossisce, davanti alle mani quasi unite di Ed.  
Lui si guarda i palmi, poi guarda lui.   
«Beh, bisognerà pur scoprire se si è trattato di un fenomeno casuale o sistematico».  
Roy strabuzza gli occhi, gli afferra i polsi.  
«Faremo gli esperimenti dopo, okay? Per quanto ne sappiamo questa cosa ha a che fare col Portale e quando una cosa ha a che fare col Portale non può essere buona, credo che il semplice fatto che siamo qui» ammicca all’intero edificio dell’ospedale, «sia una prova del fatto che non è buona. L’ultima cosa che ci serve è avere il fiato di Hakuro sul collo… Abbiamo bisogno di una strategia e sì, anche di fare esperimenti, ma di certo non adesso, mentre cerchiamo di scappare da una finestra».  
L’espressione di Ed è l’immagine della sufficienza, ma si lascia ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi.  
«Okay, Generale Audacia, facciamo come vuoi tu».   
Sollevato, Roy riprende il filo della sua equazione; bilancia, si sporge dal davanzale e unisce le mani: le scariche blu si inseguono lungo la linea della grondaia, ogni mezzo metro il muro si assottiglia per spingere fuori sporgenze a scalino, fino giù a terra.  
Roy scende per primo per pura paranoia: non si è ancora riuscito a cancellare l’immagine di Ed afflosciato come uno straccio sull’asfalto rotto della parata; se deve svenire di nuovo per qualunque ragione, che perlomeno ci sia un alchimista pronto a recuperarlo sotto di lui. Sistema i piedi sul primo gradino e si avvia, la sensazione di vuoto prepotente ogni volta che fa un passo.  
«Le tue trasmutazioni fanno pietà» commenta Ed, appollaiato sul davanzale, un indice a esaminare i bordi irregolari della prima sporgenza.   
«Mi spiace che vandalizzare edifici non rientri esattamente nella mia area di competenza, Acciaio».  
«Oh, fottiti Mustang» ribatte lui, ma poi si cala dalla finestra con dieci volte l’agilità di Roy e scende così veloce che anche lui finisce per dover allungare il passo.   
I pioli sono effettivamente ruvidi e irregolari sotto le dita; Roy rischia di farsele spiaccicare da una suola, ma Ed si blocca di colpo, la gamba penzoloni.   
Roy alza prima gli occhi, anche se non voleva perché al piano di sopra c’è un fondoschiena e lui non ci deve proprio pensare, poi si volta lì dove punta l’antenna di Ed, a sinistra.  
«Salve» salutano in coro.   
L’anziana con il cardigan rosa e la sigaretta li fissa per un lungo secondo. Poi caccia fumo dalle guance e tossisce.  
«Voi non avete visto niente» ammonisce; spegne la cicca contro il muro e la lascia cadere giù, poi si ritira dentro e chiude la finestra.   
Ed inclina il capo per lanciargli un’occhiata dall’alto, ma Roy può solo scuotere le spalle e continuare la discesa, fin quando il suo piede non atterra sulle graminacee e la ghiaietta sporca.  
Hawkeye deve aver memorizzato la planimetria dell’edificio in qualche momento durante il quale Roy non stava prestando attenzione; è sempre così, lei presta attenzione mentre lui deve sforzarsi per rimanere vivo e/o non sembrare un imbecille completo.   
Si lancia qualche occhiata alle spalle, mentre procedono svelti verso la recinzione e quando si volta trova Edward lì in piedi con le mani sui fianchi che lo guarda come quando a dodici anni gli pareva che i suoi ordini fossero tutte scemenze.   
«Che c’è?» gli domanda; deve concentrarsi un secondo: la recinzione è di metallo, sì, ma c’è anche della vernice verdolina e di sicuro della ruggine e non vuole farsi esplodere questa trasmutazione in faccia solo perché Acciaio lo guarda come fosse un fenomeno da baraccone per il fatto che si impegna tanto in formule che lui potrebbe starnutire da addormentato. Ma forse non lo sta guardando per questo.   
«Non capisco perché diavolo siamo dovuti scappare come ladri» dice, i capelli gli svolazzano attorno nella luce della reazione alchemica e Roy deve fare doppia fatica per la ricomposizione. Ottiene comunque una piacevole apertura formato uomo adulto e fa segno a Ed di precederlo sul marciapiede. «Fammi parlare con questi imbecilli e gli spiegherò perché non riusciranno mai a convincermi a tornare nell’esercito. Che poi, voglio dire, non sono più un alchimista».  
Roy poggia la mano sulla recinzione, di nuovo, e il metallo cresce come pasta dentifricia dal tubetto, si intreccia in una ragnatela finché il buco non è sparito. Hawkeye ha parcheggiato esattamente a un metro di distanza: quella donna è un mostro.  
«Questo è appena stato smentito dagli avvenimenti di ieri sera, mi pare» dice, e fingerà di non sapere che Edward ha guardato le squame irregolari rimaste sul suo lavoro con l’espressione di un insegnante elementare molto esigente.   
Alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, beh… Non tornerei nell’esercito comunque. Basta dire no, non è come se potessero costringermi. Non siamo più sotto Bradley».  
Roy annuisce più che a lui a Riza, che ha appena girato l’angolo e si sta avvicinando, il cappotto sulle spalle e il passo calmo. Ha già le chiavi in mano.  
«Grumman è una brava persona» dice Roy. «Ma l’esercito è ancora l’esercito, questo non è cambiato, non abbastanza. È ancora pieno di gente disposta a tutto per un po’ di potere e tu sei… Un simbolo, in qualche modo». Il sopracciglio di Ed non concorda, ma Roy prosegue. «Con il caos del Giorno della Promessa, le persone si sono fatte delle domande e si sono date delle risposte. Inutile dire che molte di queste risposte riguardano te».  
«Signori» saluta Riza, inserisce le chiavi direttamente nello sportello del conducente e Roy non ci prova neanche, a proporre che dovrebbe essere lui a guidare la propria macchina. Fa segno a Ed di montare su con l’abitudine brusca di un ufficiale superiore e lui gliela fa pagare pestandogli un piede e appropriandosi del posto accanto al conducente senza chiedere permesso. Roy intercetta il sorriso lieve di Riza dentro lo specchietto retrovisore: è inutile, è un’associazione a delinquere. Sospira e si accomoda al centro, per potersi sporgere tra i due sedili anteriori.   
«Non ha nessun senso» riprende Ed, dritto contro il suo naso. «Finché non sanno cos’è successo, sono soltanto supposizioni».  
«Quello che voglio dire… Grumman è anziano» dice, un po’ impacciato: è pur sempre l’ultimo parente rimasto a Riza. Lei accende il motore senza fare una piega. «Si sta già parlando di successione».  
Ed si storce sul sedile per guardarlo in faccia.   
«Senza offesa per il nonnetto, ma non dovrebbe essere una buona notizia per te?»   
«Sì e no» dice Roy e Riza raddrizza la schiena mentre ingrana la terza.   
«Il Generale ha il favore del Comandante Supremo, ma questo vuol dire anche che ha più nemici di chiunque altro, nemici che cercano di sottrargli quanti più punti possibili».  
«E io cosa cazzo c’entro con-»   
«Tu sei punti, per me» risponde Roy, schietto. «Essere quello che ti ha reclutato mi è valso un certo prestigio, non te l’ho mai nascosto. Non è neppure un mistero che siamo in rapporti amichevoli: tu hai il sostegno della brava gente di Central City e chi ti controlla potrà automaticamente godere di quel sostegno».   
La mano di Ed gli arriva quasi in faccia, quando si volta per aggrapparsi al sedile. Povero sedile.  
«Nessuno mi controlla, Mustang» dice. È un ringhio e un assioma. «Neanche tu mi hai mai controllato».  
Roy sospira, incrocia le braccia al petto.  
«Corretto, suppongo. Ma questo loro non lo sanno e, diciamocelo, il tuo armadio non è certo privo di scheletri».   
Le sopracciglia di Ed si abbassano brusche e un’ombra gli fa gli occhi di bronzo, ma forse è solo il cielo che si sta scurendo.   
«Che cazzo vuol dire?»   
Dubita esista un modo per rendere questa conversazione piacevole.  
«Vuol dire che esistono modi per convincerti a collaborare. Le persone hanno fatto due più due negli anni, Acciaio… Tuo fratello minore è un’armatura, poi non lo è più. Hai un automail, poi non ce l’hai più… Siamo riusciti a tenere tutto a freno quando eri un ragazzino e mettevi piede in una struttura governativa al massimo una volta a settimana, ma se qualcuno dovesse scoprire che il gioco vale la candela, non ci metterebbe molto per tirar fuori la trasmutazione umana. È ancora punibile con l’esecuzione, lo sai».  
Non arretra perché è seduto e anche perché quello è Ed; gli ha dato un pugno, una volta, e ha fatto male, ma per il momento ha solo le fiamme negli occhi, come i pazzi, e per fortuna quello è l’elemento di Roy. Il fuoco, non i pazzi.  
«Al diavolo, Mustang» La pelle del sedile scricchiola e forse gliene è rimasta un po’ sotto le unghie: pazienza. «Non potrebbero dimostrarlo. Al ormai ha il suo corpo e tracce non ne sono rimaste, la casa è bruciata».  
Roy si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre per un momento e sa di aver corrugato la fronte perché lo ha fatto anche Riza.   
«Bruciata?» chiede lei, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.   
Le nocche di Ed sono bianche e Roy dovrà ritrasmutarsi i coprisedili, è deciso.   
«Non c’è rimasto niente» ripete, tetro e definitivo. «Nessuno può dimostrare niente, non possono ricattarmi».   
Roy ha di nuovo l’istinto di prendergli le dita e scioglierle una a una, come ha fatto in soggiorno giorni fa, ma si frena. Ed sembra pronto a mordere chiunque fosse tanto stupido da toccarlo.   
Mette insieme il suo miglior tono pacato.  
«Finché tuo fratello resta fuori dal Paese, forse. Hai idea di quante persone abbia dovuto fisicamente costringere a non venirvi a cercare fino a Risembool, qualche anno fa?»   
Una torma, tutti decisi a riavere il pacchetto completo a portata d guinzaglio. Acciaio e, perché no, magari anche il fratello e l’insegnante.  
«E non hai fatto un gran lavoro, perché sono venuti comunque a tampinare Al». Il tono aspro di Ed è solo una conferma.  
«Esatto» dice quindi Roy, il gomito sul sedile di Riza. «Per quanto possa fare io, finché sei vivo e finché sembrerai utile alla causa di qualcuno, quel qualcuno ti vorrà e non importa come. Se vuoi saperlo è stato quasi un sollievo che tu abbia perso l’alchimia, era il solo modo in cui avresti potuto essere lasciato in pace. Purtroppo la verità è che una volta venduta l’anima all’esercito, non puoi più averla indietro».  
Nello specchietto, la faccia di Riza ha assunto l’esatta configurazione di quando ritiene che lui si stia dando al melodramma: labbra tese, piega lieve appena in punta al sopracciglio destro; Roy non è sicuro di essere mai stato altrettanto serio e anche Ed non sembra avere nessuna voglia di ridere.   
«Cosa stai blaterando, Mustang? Io non tornerò mai nell’esercito. Neanche per te».  
Lui caccia aria dalle narici e si aggrappa allo schienale per non finire ribaltato nel parabrezza a una frenata un po’ più brusca.  
«Non è quello che ti sto chiedendo. Sto solo cercando di ragguagliarti su quale sia la situazione e… Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti di me, se preferisci» aggiunge, più cauto. «Di aiutarmi a aiutarti».  
«Penso che stiamo ingigantendo la questione» interviene Riza, asciutta. Cambia marcia, Roy non riconosce la strada; se stanno andando a casa sua, deve aver deciso di percorrere una via alternativa: e poi quello drammatico sarebbe lui. «A mio avviso, al momento il problema più urgente è la salute di Edward».  
Lui si volta così di scatto che la sua coda finisce in bocca a Roy.  
«Io sto bene».  
Riza lo guarda, soave, e lo ignora.   
«Non sarò un’alchimista, ma so anch’io che non c’è modo di aggirare lo scambio equivalente se non usando una pietra filosofale e sappiamo che non ne hai usata una, ieri» dice, Ed allarga le spalle a confermare l’ovvio. «Quindi com’è possibile che tu sia riuscito a trasmutare, se tecnicamente non puoi più?»   
Si fermano a un semaforo e Roy fissa la luce rossa per qualche secondo, disturbato.  
«Il Portale non può essere tornato, giusto? Alphonse sta bene e ogni altra volta in cui vi siete, come dire, scambiati parti? La situazione è sempre stata coerente».  
Ed sbuffa piano e a lungo, le braccia incrociate.  
«Il mio braccio destro per l’anima di Al, la sua anima per il mio braccio destro. Il mio portale per il suo corpo… Non ho di nuovo il portale, credo che lo saprei. È diverso, non- non è stato come prima».   
Lo guardano entrambi, Roy e Riza, e lei si merita persino una strombazzata di clacson perché il semaforo è verde e è rimasta ferma.   
«Cosa non è rimasto come prima?» prova Roy. La bocca di Edward è sparita dietro la sua mano, come sempre quando pensa intensamente a qualcosa.  
«Prima, quando avevo un Portale» dice alla fine, le pupille puntate su qualcosa che è oltre il cambio, l’auto e l’asfalto della strada, _oltre_. «Ho agito d’istinto. Non è la prima volta che mi capita di unire le mani come un idiota, ma questa volta è stato…» Roy si tende verso di lui, forse gli scrocchieranno le vertebre; Edward alza gli occhi, sono due pozzanghere lucenti. «Non so spiegarlo» dice, incredulo.   
Roy apre la bocca, poi la richiude; si siede un po’ più comodo.  
«Provaci. Per favore» aggiunge, conciliante.  
Ed sbuffa, stanco, e appoggia la guancia contro la spalliera.   
«Dannazione… Va bene, insomma, noi non sappiamo davvero se il portale sia una cosa fisica o piuttosto la proiezione archetipica di qualcosa. Una specie di… metafora per il collegamento che un alchimista ha con il flusso di energia».  
Roy si accorge con sgomento che gli ci vuole un secondo per focalizzare e un altro per rendersi conto che una cosa del genere lui non se l’è mai chiesta.   
«Okay, suppongo. Ma se non è una cosa fisica, perché sarebbe uguale per tutti?»   
«Infatti ho detto archetipica, seguimi» brontola Ed. «L’umanità tende a fare questo genere di cose, no? Basta pensare alla leggenda del diluvio universale… È presente in praticamente tutte le culture, anche quelle mai venute in contatto tra loro e lo stesso si può dire del concetto di Dio o di aldilà. Ci sto arrivando» dice, perché Roy aveva di nuovo aperto la bocca per interromperlo. «Per praticare l’alchimia noi diciamo che sfruttiamo l’energia della terra, placche in movimento eccetera eccetera, ma quando lo facciamo, quando attiviamo la tramutazione in sé… Insomma, tutti i libri per principianti danno consigli su come fare per accedere a quella fonte di energia e di solito consigliano di-»  
«Visualizzare una porta» conclude Roy. È un pelo folgorato.   
«E allora ecco che abbiamo La porta, il Portale» dice Ed, i palmi giunti sotto il mento. «Quando si trasmuta, lo scambio equivalente consente di avere accesso all’energia, ovvero di aprire il Portale quel tanto che serve per attivare le formule».  
Roy annuisce, ma deve bloccarsi a metà.  
«Ma allora la Verità cosa sarebbe?» chiede, turbato.  
Ed lo guarda e la sua faccia, occhi, naso, bocca, si contrae per un momento in modo quasi doloroso.  
«Non addentriamoci nella metafisica, non ho detto che non possa esserci un qualche genere di Ente effettivamente altro da noi che regola il flusso. Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere il flusso stesso e…» Emette un gemito vago e si stropiccia la fronte con veemenza. «Non farmi venire mal di testa, ne ho già abbastanza per conto mio. Il punto, qui, è che io non ho più il Portale, ma questo non vuol dire che abbia smesso di far parte del flusso… Quando ho usato l’alchimia, ieri, non è stato come se avessi usato il mio Portale, ma più come» stringe i denti e intreccia le dita. Roy quasi si pente di avergli chiesto di sforzarsi tanto per spiegare. «Crepe. È stato come se ci fossero delle crepe. È una cosa che preme per uscire o- o entrare? E è come se fosse sempre stato lì ma prima c’era qualcosa che-» Stringe i denti forte, e le mani risalgono a piantarsi le nocche negli occhi. «Bloccava, una diga e invece adesso è solo… E in certi momenti diventa enorme e non riesco-»  
L’auto si è fermata e è Riza a poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Ed. Per un momento Roy pensa che scoppierà in frantumi come una boccia di vetro, invece tira su la testa di colpo e la guarda perplesso; poi richiude gli occhi le palpebre strette.  
«Sì, appunto, mal di testa» dice. «Metafisica di merda».  
Riza sa essere dolce anche con la divisa addosso; gli assesta un colpetto simpatetico.  
«Sono sicura che riuscirete a trovare una spiegazione e anche una soluzione… Avete un’intera settimana per concentrarvi solo su questo e capirne di più».  
«Abbiamo?» domanda Roy, che è rimasto lì con la mano stupidamente tesa in direzione della portiera.  
Riza si volta.  
«Signorsì. Avere più di un mese di ferie arretrate potrebbe persino configurarsi come un illecito, direi che questo è il momento migliore per recuperare. Suggerisco anche che lei trascorra questa vacanza in biblioteca… Penso che l’aiuto di un altro alchimista possa farti comodo, considerato che il tuo storico compagno di ricerca non è qui al momento» aggiunge, rivolta a Ed. Lui apre la bocca ma non esce niente; si gira verso Roy.  
«E deve per forza essere lui?» fa, strafottente nonostante pare debba smontarglisi il lobo frontale.   
Roy apre le braccia.  
«Se preferisci, c’è sempre il maggiore Armstrong».  
E quello basta a risolvere la questione più o meno per sempre. 

*

Deve essere esistito un lasso temporale in cui qualcuno nel mondo ha capito quel libro, ma Roy sospetta che questo non coincida con il momento in cui l’autore l’ha scritto. Spiegherebbe perché, pur essendo ben versato nell’uso della lingua nonché munito di un utile dizionario etimologico per far luce sui lemmi arcaici, continui a sembrargli di star leggendo una giustapposizione di parole sconnesse.   
«Ci rinuncio» comunica alla nuvola di polvere che sbuffa dalle pagine non appena chiude la copertina. Pensava di dirlo ai libri, magari alla bibliotecaria, al massimo a un altro utente di passaggio: non si aspettava di trovare la testa di Ed a annuire dall’altro lato del tavolo, in bilico sui suoi pugni.   
Tra i gomiti tiene aperto un codice a stampa vecchio di un paio di secoli che ha necessitato di sventolii di orologio da parte di Roy, ma a giudicare dal numero di pagine sfogliate, non sembra si sia rivelato particolarmente interessante.  
O magari è il lettore a non essere interessato: ha ripreso a stropicciarsi la fronte e Roy comincia a interpretare i segnali, la contrazione della mascella, la linea tesa delle spalle, quella inquieta delle sopracciglia.   
«Ed?» domanda.  
Lui blocca la mano come colto in fallo, poi lascia scivolare di nuovo lo sguardo sul libro.  
«Sto bene… È quella roba» dice. Quella roba è la prescrizione di Knox: il sedativo per cavalli che ha permesso a entrambi di dormire per almeno sette ore filate la notte scorsa. «Mi sembra di avere del dannato cotone nella testa. Il che spiegherebbe perché non riesco a ricordarmi il titolo di quello stupido libro…»  
Le pagine di una bibliografia frusciano forte sotto le sue dita. Se le è tagliuzzate coi fogli così tante volte nell’arco della mattinata che Roy ha smesso di farci caso. Tira fuori l’orologio dalla tasca perché sa già che sono sepolti da talmente tanti scaffali che provare a leggere quello pure gigante in fondo alla sala sarebbe impossibile.   
«Siamo qui da ore… Che ne pensi di una pausa?» propone.  
«Vuoi procrastinare anche quello che stai facendo mentre procrastini il lavoro?»  
«Che ci vuoi fare, sono un uomo complicato».  
Ed sbuffa, forte, e somiglia quasi a una risata. Lo spia da dietro la frangia, guardingo come un gatto. Sono più di quarantott’ore che va avanti così. È uno sguardo strano, come una domanda in gola e insieme una sorta di raccolta dati: questa è una cosa che può capire facilmente, raccogliere dati è il modo con cui Ed si rapporta al mondo in primo luogo, ma Roy non è sicuro di voler sapere quale genere di esperimento lui stia conducendo, non quando sembra che la cavia sia lui stesso.   
«Pausa sia» concede Ed, con uno sbadiglio fiacco. «Non voglio che mi accusino di aver fatto lavorare troppo una persona anziana».   
«Continuo a avere trentaquattro anni. Credi dovrei scrivermelo su una targhetta, così che non rischi di dimenticarlo?»  
«Forse. Scrivici anche il telefono di Hawkeye, nel caso dovessi perderti. Sai com’è con l’Alzheimer».  
«Tu rischi, seconda persona singolare».   
Ed alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«Per una volta che ho afferrato un congiuntivo, non lamentarti».   
Lasciano i libri sul tavolo e se Roy è riuscito a mostrarsi abbastanza autoritario, forse la bibliotecaria non glieli farà sparire come ha fatto ieri. Ed ha urlato così forte, dopo, che hanno rischiato di farsi cacciare a pedate, orologio d’argento o meno.   
La nuvolaglia grigia si è mangiata il sole e sembra di nuotare in un umido degno di East City, stamattina.  
«Dovrei riprovare e basta» dice Ed, le mani affondate in tasca e uno sguardo di rimprovero al cielo, come se le nuvole gli avessero fatto un torto personale. Quello che gli ha fatto un torto personale è Roy, ma ieri mattina Ed ha provato a far bollire dell’acqua con l’alchimia e il risultato è stato un tè appena tiepido e un posticipo di quattro per la loro gita in biblioteca, dato che è stato costretto a trascorrerne tre a letto con la testa sotto il cuscino e Roy seduto accanto a ripetere “te l’avevo detto”.  
E nonostante l’evidente dolore e le ombre nervose e un po’ allucinate che ha conservato negli occhi e nelle spalle rigide per il resto della giornata, poco c’è mancato che Roy dovesse costringerlo fisicamente a non fare un altro paio di esperimenti per, ah, _la scienza_.  
È noto al mondo da sempre che Acciaio, Ed, sia del tutto incapace di autoconservazione in nome della scienza. Fermare Ed è… Non difficile, proprio impossibile. Si può rallentarlo, al massimo, ma deviare la sua attenzione è impegnativo quanto costruire dighe a mani nude e appena avrà occasione, Roy dovrà stringere la mano a Alphonse Elric: l’unico essere umano che sia mai riuscito nell’impresa di arginare Edward abbastanza da impedirgli di autodistruggersi.  
Esiste un solo sistema infallibile, in mancanza di persuasivi fratelli minori.  
Roy gira l’angolo, si ferma sotto alla lampada rossa di carta e ammicca.  
«Xinghese?»   
Ed guarda prima lui, l’espressione ancora fosca, poi mette a fuoco quello che c’è intorno: le due lampade di carta e i caratteri un po’ sbiaditi dell’insegna, sopra la porta del ristorante.   
«Offro io» aggiunge. Ammicca di nuovo e forse è un errore: si guadagna l’ennesima di quelle occhiate strane, valutative. Un po’ aliene, anche, o magari lì l’alieno è lui e Ed lo sta studiando.   
Alla fine scuote la testa e lo precede con una zampata.   
«Certo che offri tu».  
Roy sospira.  
«Grazie, Generale Mustang, apprezzo immensamente la tua generosità» commenta, prima di seguirlo.  
La proprietaria del locale è una xinghese molto più alta della media nazionale; decide il tavolo per loro e praticamente anche l’ordine, ma Roy è venuto altre volte e è più o meno la prassi: il cibo è buono, le porzioni abbondanti e in più è quasi sempre deserto all’ora di pranzo. È il motivo per cui i suoi piedi l’hanno inconsciamente portato lì, ne è sicuro; del resto Riza gli ha ingranato nel cervello la necessità di tenere il più basso profilo possibile, prima di chiarire all’ufficio e all’intera catena di comando che sarebbe stato qualche giorno impegnato in questioni di famiglia. Questo ovviamente non le ha impedito di portargli fino a casa una straordinaria quantità di scartoffie, ma Roy non si aspettava nulla di meno: sono anni che il suo concetto di ferie consiste semplicemente nel fare quello che fa alla sua scrivania, ma in ciabatte e seduto sul divano.  
«Ravioli al vapore, ravioli alla griglia, spaghetti di riso con verdure, riso saltato con gamberi…»  
Roy guarda i piatti che atterrano dalle molte mani di un cameriere dall’espressione granitica e non perde neppure tempo a domandarsi come in nome del cielo faranno a finire tutta quella roba, perché Ed non sembra minimamente intimorito dalla sfida: litiga con le bacchette per qualche momento e alla fine ne usa una per infilzare barbaramente un raviolo.   
«Quello è considerato piuttosto maleducato».   
Ed ha già un raviolo intero nella guancia; si guarda alle spalle: c’è solo una stampa di draghi svolazzanti sui toni del blu. Torna su di lui e lo indica con l’altra bacchetta.  
«Oh, pensavo che dietro ci fosse qualcuno a cui fregava qualcosa e lo stessi dicendo a lui».  
Roy ci pianta un indice sopra e l’abbassa.  
«Anche questo è considerato maleducato».  
«E tu saresti un esperto di cultura orientale da quando, di preciso?»  
«Da sempre, per un quarto. Mia nonna era xinghese».  
Entrano altri tre clienti, si sistemano qualche tavolo più in là strusciando sedie e parlando a voce alta dello stato dei loro stomaci vuoti; c’è di nuovo l’occhiata aliena di Ed, dall’altro lato del tavolo, forse gli colerà qualche avanzo di raviolo dalla bocca. Lo deglutisce quando riesce a battere le palpebre e riacquistare un barlume di concentrazione.  
«Tua nonna».  
«Mia nonna materna» continua Roy. Impugna le bacchette come si deve e si accaparra a sua volta un raviolo, che poi è quasi certo fossero suoi. «Non conosco bene la storia, ma ha a che fare con qualche complicata faccenda di clan… Probabilmente tu e Alphonse ne sapete più di quanto ne sappia io, date le vostre conoscenze. Lei è venuta qui da sola, ha sposato mio nonno e è nata mia madre, che ha sposato mio padre, al che sono nato io».  
«So come funziona la procreazione, imbecille, non ero stupito per questo».  
«E allora perché?»   
«Perché niente, solo… Perché non lo sapevo, credo. Per questo parli xinghese» aggiunge, come se l’avesse effettivamente realizzato in quel momento. Roy non ne dubita, data la concitazione di quella telefonata internazionale.   
«Lo mastico, più che parlarlo» e si infila in bocca un raviolo perché è un simpatico umorista; Ed gli sbatte il cucchiaio per la salsa in testa, invece di passarglielo. «Lo capisco un po’, ma sono lontano anni luce dal poter sostenere una vera conversazione. Non è un segreto, solo non mi capita spesso di trovarmi in situazioni in cui questa informazione sia contestualizzata. Adesso lo è» dice, inclina il capo in direzione del filare di porcellane decorate sistemate sulla mensola in ordine crescente. «Mia nonna è morta da anni e non ci stava più con la testa quando io ho cominciato a andare a scuola. La maggior parte delle volte credeva di essere ancora in Xing, quindi mi ha insegnato qualche frase e addestrato all’uso delle bacchette» le solleva e pizzica l’aria in modo esplicativo. «E nel corretto modo di piegare i tovaglioli, arte che temo sia prettamente femminile. Tendeva a confondermi con mia madre la maggior parte delle volte, per cui è comprensibile».  
«Piegare i tovaglioli» ripete Ed, un raviolo martirizzato sotto la bacchetta.  
«So piegarli a forma di cigno, ma per te potrei fare un eccezione e vedere se riesco a produrre un gargoyle?»  
Ci vuole qualche momento, fermo immobile di brusio che viene tutto da intorno al tavolo, mentre la loro colonna di spazio resta silenziosa e Roy si sforza di applicare tutta la sua arte nel leggere le persone; non che sia difficile, con Ed: non lo è mai stato, Ed è diretto e non fa giochetti. Le parole che dice significano esattamente quello che significano e Roy l’ha sempre trovato… Buffo e infantile, dieci anni fa. Col tempo sempre più semplicemente sconcertante, finché non ne è rimasto abbagliato.  
Non dice parole, stavolta: il raviolo scivola giù dalla bacchetta e le sue spalle tremano; poi inizia a ridere, brusco e a singhiozzi, il capo chino e i gomiti sul tavolo.   
Quando ha finito si passa il dorso della mano sotto gli occhi e lo guarda come non l’ha mai guardato, almeno non che Roy sappia.   
«Mustang, che cosa stiamo facendo?» chiede a quel punto e Roy – va in corto circuito.   
Cosa sta facendo?  
Sono seduti ai lati opposti di un piccolo tavolo; la tovaglia è rossa e sopra c’è steso abbastanza cibo da sfamare un esercito. È un ristorante, è giorno, e Roy sta flirtando.  
Deglutisce, sbatte le palpebre davanti alla faccia di Ed.  
Non sta flirtando, non esattamente, ma lo sta facendo. Non nel modo consueto, forse per questo ci ha messo tempo ad accorgersene, ma non potrebbe essere altrimenti perché quello è Edward Elric e l’esperienza di Roy non vale niente lì, non con l’anomalia – Edward tutto il contrario di tutto Elric.   
Edward che è in un momento di difficoltà, che si fida di lui e lo guarda in attesa con la fronte corrugata, una piega in più ogni secondo che Roy impiega per computare quali dovrebbero essere le mosse successive, cosa rispondere.  
«Stiamo mangiando, mi pareva» dice. La sua voce esce fluida e liscia, ne è stupito lui stesso, ma l’esperienza serve a qualcosa, allora. «E ti stavo annoiando con storie bizzarre sul mio lignaggio».  
Forse non è vero, che Roy sa leggere le persone. O meglio, sa farlo, ma questo non vuol dire che le capisca: il mento di Ed arretra in modo quasi impercettibile; è il suo turno di sbattere le palpebre e torna a ingegnarsi con le bacchette in modo persino più catastrofico di prima. Guarda i ravioli con del disappunto stretto sottile tra le sopracciglia e Roy non riesce con tutto l’impegno a capire da dove derivi.   
Poi lui impreca, abbastanza forte da far voltare l’intero tavolo accanto; al cameriere cade una ciotola, per fortuna vuota e sulla moquette.  
Roy non fa in tempo a girarsi di nuovo che si ritrova il pugno di Ed a un centimetro dalla faccia: mette a fuoco le nocche e solo dopo un secondo riconosce anche le bacchette impugnate come il manico di una spada.  
«Insegnami a usarle» è l’ordine, e non ammette repliche.  
Roy non sta flirtando; ma qualche malevolo potrebbe effettivamente osservare che sua nonna a lui non ha mai toccato le mani così tanto, per insegnargli a mangiare i ravioli. 

*

Alla fine della fiera ci sono troppi libri e nessuna informazione vera e Roy è stanco.  
«Questo non è un modo per fare ricerca, questo è un modo per ammazzarsi».  
Ed alza un occhio dalla pagine, oltre la paratia di tomi impilati che sta nel mezzo. Già solo il fatto che l’abbia sentito parlare è un segnale inequivocabile del fatto che sì, anche il suo cervello sta fumando. Non che sia disposto a ammetterlo.  
«Sei davvero poco resistente».  
«Perché vedo che tu hai compiuto mirabili progressi nell’arco delle ultime tre ore. Quella non è la stessa pagina che stavi leggendo prima di pranzo?»   
Il pranzo quel giorno si è tenuto nel ristorante aerughese preferito da Roy, ma qualunque fosse stato il grandioso, stupido piano partorito di sicuro molto più dalle sue regioni meridionali che dal suo cervello, non ha funzionato: Edward ha fagocitato cibo in automatico con evidente sforzo nel non cadere addormentato con la faccia nel piatto e se anche si è mostrato un po’ insistente nel farsi raccontare stralci dell’imbarazzante infanzia di Roy, si è fatto scivolare sopra la testa una quantità di ottime scuse per prenderlo in giro. E va bene che non è una pertica, ma Roy teme che tanta distrazione avesse molto più a che fare con la sua apparente incapacità di impegnarsi in qualcosa che non fosse lo sfibrante tentativo di tenere gli occhi aperti.   
Gli scocca un’occhiataccia, Ed, neanche gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Roy sa che non è così, lo sa. Deve smetterla di divagare e provare a concentrarsi.   
«Come è possibile che non siamo riusciti a trovare una singola informazione attendibile?» domanda, un po’ a lui, un po’ ai libri. Dovrebbero essere pieni di informazioni, quelli: è il loro scopo primario.   
La faccia di Ed sparisce per un momento oltre le mani, le dita a stropicciare gli occhi.   
«E questo è esattamente il motivo per cui volevo sempre spaccare la faccia alla gente. Questa roba è frustrante».  
«Dovresti chiamare Alphonse».  
La botta sullo stinco fa male, ma apprezza che perlomeno lui non abbia usato il piede sinistro.   
«Non voglio davvero spaccare la faccia alla gente, Mustang».  
«Non… Sì, beh, Alphonse è di sicuro un ottimo deterrente anche per quello» dice lui. «Ma intendevo che siamo qui da tre giorni e non stiamo facendo progressi».  
«Tre giorni» ripete Ed e il bordo affilato dell’ultima sillaba farebbe arretrare un uomo meno saldo di Roy. O meno avvezzo al caratteraccio di Ed. «Cosa ti aspettavi, di risolverla in serata? Beh, scusa tanto se stai perdendo tempo, ma non ti ho chiesto io di-»  
«Non lo dico per questo» ribatte, il ringhio a mezza bocca per evitare l’ennesima occhiataccia della bibliotecaria. «Stiamo perdendo tempo, ma non il mio… Cosa c’è dietro la mia testa?»  
Lui gli scocca un’occhiata malevola, ma le pupille indugiano un po’ troppo in direzione della libreria; alza gli occhi al cielo e poggia il mento su una pila di libri.   
«Vaffanculo».  
«Non avevo dubbi che persino le tue allucinazioni fossero volgari… Sta peggiorando?»   
Ed sbuffa. Il modo in cui distoglie lo sguardo con ostinazione è già una risposta.   
«Te lo chiedo perché stiamo facendo una ricerca e non posso aiutarti se non ho tutti i dati».  
«Lo dici come se avessi idea di come si fa una ricer… Okay, sì, scusa» si interrompe, brusco e frustrato; un po’ più piccolo del solito, in qualche modo, ma Roy non lo dirà, non stavolta. «So che stai cercando di aiutarmi e io te lo sto rendendo fottutamente difficile».  
«Non c’è di che» risponde Roy e si domanda se l’occhiata stranita che riceve in risposta sia dovuta al fatto che il tono gli è uscito un po’ troppo sincero nonostante l’ironia.   
«È peggiorato da quando ho usato l’alchimia».  
Roy annuisce, espira.  
«Okay. Beh, questo puoi tenerlo sotto controllo non usandola…»  
C’è qualcosa di fisico nei processi cerebrali di Edward, come se fosse possibile vedere gli ingranaggi che lavorano furiosi nella piega tra le sopracciglia, nelle pupille fisse di colpo in un angolo anonimo del tavolo che dovrebbe contenere la risposta a tutte le domande. Roy non sa quali siano, quelle domande, ma gli ci vuole una frazione di secondo, quando lui solleva di nuovo lo sguardo e quei riflessi nelle iridi sono fiamme, per realizzare che la risposta non gli piacerà.   
«Devo usarla di nuovo» dice. Non è determinazione, è un incendio doloso e Roy non sa come si spengano, i dannati incendi, sa solo appiccarli; non ha paura di bruciarsi, questo no, quindi può allungare la mano e piantare le dita sul polso di Ed, stringere forte.  
«Abbiamo appena chiarito che sarebbe un’idea pessima».  
Lui dirotta per un momento le pupille sulle sue nocche; ci sono ancora bende e cerotti dal suo tentativo di rompersi qualche osso durante la parata, rimasugli di cicatrici tra impalature e cerchi alchemici e pure uno sbaffo d’inchiostro, perché Riza ha ragione a sostenere che non abbia mai davvero imparato a utilizzare la stilografica senza rendersi ridicolo.   
Non ha idea di cosa Ed ci abbia visto, ma quando parla sembra meno perso negli arzigogoli delle sue teorie. Più lì, adesso, e non è un miglioramento per le coronarie di Roy nel prossimo futuro.   
«Metà di questi libri la so a memoria, l’altra metà l’ho perlomeno sfogliata» dice Ed, il tono incredibilmente ragionevole. «E non solo questi, ma tutti i libri su qualunque cosa potesse avere un collegamento col Portale… È una delle prime cose che ho fatto, perché Al non se lo ricordava e io pensavo di essermelo sognato o che ne so». Solleva le spalle di poco, rigide insieme alle sopracciglia. «Non troveremo niente, stiamo perdendo tempo. Per capirci qualcosa devo rifarlo, credo… C’è qualcosa che mi sta sfuggendo, ma lo so che è nella mia testa, devo solo avere più dati».  
«Più dati» ripete Roy, in un mezzo sussurro. È un tentativo di soffocare l’urgenza in un tono adeguato a una biblioteca. «Non hai ottenuto più dati, quando hai scaldato il tè. Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe esploderti una vena in testa ogni volta che lo fai, almeno a giudicare dagli effetti e…»  
«Se avessi un’emorragia cerebrale ce ne saremmo accorti, ormai» dice Ed. Sfila il braccio dalla presa e se lo guarda per un secondo come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di aver permesso il contatto.   
Roy espira e non sa come chiederlo senza rovinare quell’atmosfera di collaborazione e ricerca; non vuole farsi odiare, ma se non può spegnerle non può neppure alimentarle, quelle fiamme.   
«Accia… Ed» dice. «Non credi che questa voglia di riprovarci sia dettata più che altro da, insomma. A te farebbe piacere riavere indietro l’alchimia».   
Edward ha le ciglia lunghe e pure quelle sono dorate; Xerxes deve essere stato un posto veramente accecante in cui abitare. Sbatte le palpebre.   
«Checcazzo, certo che mi piacerebbe riaverla indietro» sbotta, in un ringhio. «Ma cosa dovrei fare secondo te, far finta di niente e leggere libri finché non mi pioverà in testa una risposta? Perché questo non ha funzionato un granché, l’altra volta».  
«Quello che intendo è solo che dovremmo cercare di capirne di più prima di fare qualcosa di pericoloso. Lascia perdere il tè, ma la prima volta sei- sembravi morto». Roy si ascolta dall’esterno, mentre lo dice: non sapeva fosse vero, ma lo è e fa paura; quel momento tra i lampi viola e l’afflosciarsi del cappotto di Ed, come una marionetta senza fili, carta bagnata sull’asfalto, quel momento gli ha strappato qualcosa tra il diaframma e la milza e non è ancora tornato a posto, Roy non sa come aggiustarlo se non passando le ore a leggere libri in biblioteca senza perdere Ed di vista. Si chiede se Hawkeye abbia orchestrato quella situazione solo per questo motivo. «Sembravi morto».  
«Non sono morto neanche per un secondo» dice Ed. Non è brusco, però; più che altro guardingo, e c’è di nuovo l’occhiata analitica da microscopio. «E non voglio svenire come un idiota, tutto il contrario. Mi serve di restare sveglio, devo… Qualcosa di più piccolo dell’apocalisse del Carnevale, ma qualcosa di più grande dell’agitare un paio di molecole in una tazza di tè. Solo una volta» prosegue, con urgenza. «Stavolta so cosa controllare, prima non ci avevo pensato perché era tutto troppo… Tanto lo farò comunque. Tanto vale che resti nei pressi per chiamare un’ambulanza?»  
«Non vedo come un’argomentazione del genere dovrebbe convincermi».  
Le palpebre di Ed si stringono finché a rimproverare Roy dall’altro lato del tavolo restano solo due linee sottili.   
«Non ti sto chiedendo il permesso».   
Roy vorrebbe dire di non aver bisogno di sbattere le proprie, di palpebre, ma alla fine deve. E deve anche riprendere a respirare, così da potersi accasciare contro lo schienale della sedia e incrociare le braccia.   
«Tuo fratello ha una pazienza sovraumana».  
«Te ne sei accorto adesso?» ghigna Edward; poi la sua espressione torna seria, chiude il libro con due mani, la polvere sbuffa a danzargli davanti al naso per un momento, prima che la sedia fischi a terra e lui sia già in piedi. «Andiamo o ti lascio qui».   
Lo sta davvero lasciando lì: Roy è ancora seduto con un mucchio di fogli sparsi davanti e non fa crollare una pila di libri col gomito solo perché per fortuna è ancora provvisto di riflessi.   
«Asp- vuoi dire adesso?» gli urla dietro, le ultime sillabe un soffio frenato dagli occhiacci rapaci della bibliotecaria. Si alza anche lui in un barrito di seggiola e rischia di praticarsi un’appendicectomia contro lo spigolo del tavolo, ma acchiappa la coda di Ed prima che lui schizzi via. «Vuoi farlo ora?»   
Lui si gira e non gli pianta un calcio nello stomaco solo perché Roy ha la prontezza di lasciargli i capelli.   
«E quando, al prossimo solstizio? Oh, andiamo, stiamo solo parlando! Non c’è nessuno qui» bercia poi contro il piedino nervoso della bibliotecaria.   
Roy si schiarisce la voce, saluta in forma più o meno educata e si lascia trascinare via per un lembo della camicia, il cappotto in mano e la penna dimenticata per sempre sul tavolo.   
Il passo furioso di Ed lo porta fuori, oltre i tornelli e sulle scale; il vento gli spazza addosso una cartaccia e la coda di Ed si alza come una banderuola.   
È come essere il personaggio secondario di uno di quei gialli col protagonista colto da improvvise epifanie: realizzano qualcosa e poi ti scarrozzano fino al luogo del delitto per mettere in piedi qualche pericolosissima pantomima e dimostrare il loro stupido punto.   
«Ed, dove stiamo-»  
Non ha molto senso protestare, né nient’altro  
Ed ha deciso, tutto qua: la forza infermabile ha preso una direzione e l’oggetto inamovibile che è Alphonse Elric non è lì per dar vita a quel paradosso di energia esplosiva che sono i fratelli Elric. Roy sarà anche un personaggio bizzarro di per sé, Breda ci tiene sempre a ricordarglielo, ma non a quei livelli. Non è sicuro di essere all’altezza di questa cosa; o meglio, è sicuro di non esserlo. Riesce a infilarsi il cappotto, ma solo perché poi le dita di Ed gliene arpionino un lembo e riprendano a scarrozzarselo dietro.   
Edward conosce la città meglio di lui non solo perché c’è stato un gran numero di volte, ma proprio perché in qualche modo deve avere il viaggiare nel sangue; si infila nei vicoli secondari senza nessuna esitazione e Roy ha perso l’orientamento; è quasi del tutto instupidito quando raggiungono il cancello chiaro che dà sull’unica vera macchia di verde di tutta Central.  
«Il parco?» domanda a voce alta, il mento su, a contemplare l’archetto in ferro battuto sopra la sua testa.  
Edward si volta di mezzo grado. Non gli ha ancora lasciato il cappotto, ma Roy non è più certo di chi dei due stia portando al guinzaglio l’altro.   
«Mi piace il parco» ribatte, un po’ scollegato ma non davvero illogico. Di rado Ed è illogico, molto spesso è sorprendente, però.   
Riprende a marciare dritto senza curarsi di panchine, aiuole e annessi divieti di calpestamento e sicuramente saranno arrestati per qualche crimine imbarazzante che contempla il disturbo della quiete pubblica, ma non c’è modo di fermarsi e forse Roy non vuole.  
«Non sono mai stato qui» si scopre a dire, quando i filari d’alberi si fanno più fitti e la piazzola con la fontana e le panchine sparisce del tutto dalla visuale, insieme al sentiero.   
«Non sei stato nell’unica area verde della città? Cosa sei, un alieno?»   
«Intendo qui, fuori dal sentiero… Non siamo tutti dei campagnoli» prova lui, ma il vento gli butta in faccia odore umidiccio di sottobosco e non è neppure sicuro di cosa dovrebbe sapere, il sottobosco. Non credeva ci fosse del sottobosco a Central City.   
Central Park è sempre stato il posto in cui le vecchiette fanno tai-chi e gli animalisti fanno i sit-in, perché a farli davanti ai laboratori il governo li avrebbe presi a manganellate. Quello in cui Elicia racconta di aver visto cani bellissimi e potrebbe avere un cucciolo _perfavore_ : il genere di posto da cui tenersi lontani se non si vuol finire per cederle e guadagnarsi poi la furia imperitura di Glacier, per esempio. Riza non abita lontano: forse è lì che Hayate fa i suoi bisogni, in angoli ordinati e senza marcare il territorio prima di aver chiesto il consenso della padrona.   
A quanto pare è anche il posto in cui c’è un lago con le anatre.  
«Il lago è artificiale e misura meno di sessanta metri per centoventi» recita, a memoria perché l’ha letto da qualche parte. Firma un sacco di carte, Roy, potrebbe persino aver firmato quelle inerenti la costruzione del laghetto e aver approvato l’inserimento di paperelle.   
Edward lo guarda come fosse veramente un alieno, o una delle sue allucinazioni.   
«E la profondità?»   
«Non più di cinque metri nel punto più profondo».  
«Sei un cazzo di alieno. Va bene, va bene… Qua anche se esplode qualcosa penso sia okay, no?»  
Il cervello di Roy contempla in automatico le ipotetiche conseguenze cartacee per trapasso colposo di paperelle. Solo dopo realizza le implicazioni.  
«Cosa vuoi far esplodere di preciso?»   
Ed sventola una mano, leggero.   
«Niente, se posso evitarlo. Ma penso sia meglio a prescindere fare robe che sparano lampi viola in un posto in cui al massimo posso ammazzare le papere… Che comunque preferirei non ammazzare» aggiunge. «Anche se in realtà sono delle stronze, giuro che una volta una mi ha morso».   
Il vento increspa l’acqua con energia e pettina gli alberi e il verde intorno e il cervello di Roy viene attraversato dalla brusca constatazione che, in caso di emergenze mediche, non troverà un operatore sanitario neppure nel raggio di un chilometro, lì. È tipico di Acciaio, no? Preoccuparsi prima dell’incolumità di tutti gli altri e per niente della propria.   
«Okay» fa lui, gli occhi a scansionarsi intorno. «Un bel cavallo. Non so perché, Al e io finiamo sempre per fare cavalli… Forse dovresti toglierti di mezzo anche tu? Non vorrei aprire portali per sbaglio e ammazzarti, poi chi la sente Hawkeye?»   
C’è qualcosa di – l’apparato cardiocircolatorio di Roy tremola per un momento; o forse sono le spalle strette di Ed, il modo in cui è piantato con le suole nel terriccio, il vento a sbattergli i capelli intorno: immobile al centro dell’universo, un aggregato di molecole e vuoto interatomico pronto a volatilizzarsi dallo spettro visibile al prossimo soffio d’aria. Le paperelle sono stranamente inquietanti.   
«Non mi muovo da qui». Non lo dice solo, Roy: lo è. Può essere l’oggetto inamovibile, se è quello che serve. Può rimanere lì sperare che non esploda niente.   
Ed annuisce, secco, ma forse c’è qualcosa che somiglia alla gratitudine nella piega stretta delle labbra; alza le braccia e poi le unisce. L’ha fatto miliardi di volte, ma il suono è diverso quando una delle due mani non è di metallo.   
La polvere si alza e lui si abbassa, pianta i palmi al suolo e Roy sa già che è sbagliato: ha alzato un braccio per pararsi dai riflessi, sono viola e vetro sbriciolato, esploso in scariche da giù a su. Il terreno romba e poi si gonfia, un grumo nero e informe getta ombra sulla figura accovacciata di Ed. Roy si ritrova a digrignare i denti alla fatica evidente di dare una forma all’informe e non dirà niente sul fatto che i cavalli di norma non hanno le ali, né tutte quelle corna.   
L’energia della trasmutazione si spegne quasi tutta insieme e Ed cade seduto come per il rinculo, in silenzio nel fracasso delle papere agitate che hanno sgombrato l’area.   
Dovranno andare in lavanderia o Roy dovrà imparare a fare il bucato come una persona adulta. Non che abbia importanza, non ora, ma le sue ginocchia sono finite nella poltiglia erbosa del bordolago e le sue mani ancora, per l’ennesima volta, sulle spalle di Ed. Che è un maledetto idiota. Lo è, e Roy è peggiore di lui perché gli permette di essere un maledetto idiota e adesso c’è un cavallo mostruoso a imperitura memoria di quell’evento di stupidità e Roy sta sperando con tutte le sue forze che sia solo quella, la prova che lì si è verificato qualcosa di stupido e pericoloso, e che la faccia sofferente di Ed non sia il sintomo di un aneurisma appena esploso da qualche parte tra i lobi di quel grosso, stupido cervello.   
«Ed?» chiede, ma più per sé stesso. Lui non apre gli occhi, stringe i denti e una mano sui vestiti di Roy come gli stesse chiedendo di fermarsi, a lui e all’universo.   
«Merda» dice però, che è almeno un segnale positivo in riferimento allo stato del suo emisfero sinistro: riesce ancora a articolare parole di senso compiuto, seppure Roy sia certo che, anche in caso di lobotomia, Edward troverebbe comunque il modo di imprecare. La testa si inclina e Roy non è sicuro chi dei due si sia avvicinato tanto, ma a quel punto c’è la fronte di Edward Elric spalmata sulla sua clavicola, insieme a un altro grappolo di imprecazioni meno distinguibili.   
«Ed» riprova e vuole una medaglia. Vuole una maledetta medaglia al valore, perché sta rimanendo fermo invece di correre urlando in cerca di un dottore. Due percento è rimasto lì perché quel fiato affannato contro il petto gli ha anche spento metà dei neuroni normalmente attivi – sa di essere una persona orribile, non gli serve di ricordarlo adesso.   
«Devo chiamare un’ambulanza?»   
«No». La voce non è ferma e neppure sicura, ma di certo è coerente e Roy se lo fa bastare, anche se significa parlare con ciocche di capelli biondi in bocca.   
«Okay. Devo fare qualcosa?»   
«Sta’ zitto un secondo, sto cercando di non vomitarti addosso».   
«Ah» dice Roy. Un vero oratore.   
Restano immobili per qualche altra folata di vento e papere; non faceva così caldo prima, Roy ne è sicuro, ma non vuole scoprire come sarebbe se decidesse di staccarsi da Ed. Come sempre nella storia della loro conoscenza, è Ed a decidere chi come dove e quando mollare: lo spinge via senza forza, come fosse un muro a cui si sta reggendo per riallinearsi.   
«Okay» espira alla fine, un occhio semichiuso e l’altro stretto. Li richiude e sbuffa ancora. «Avevo ragione».  
«Io avevo ragione» ribatte Roy. «È stata una pessima idea».  
Ed deglutisce e riprova con quello che apparentemente è lo sforzo sovraumano di aprire almeno un filo di palpebre.  
«No, avevo… Quella sensazione, ero lì».  
«Torniamo a casa» insiste Roy. È sicuro che non esista un luogo giusto per tenere questa conversazione ma è anche altrettanto certo che il luogo meno adatto sia per terra sottovento circondati da papere all’ombra di un abominevole cavallo trasmutato. Sta pensando a come fare per alzarsi, quando assorbe veramente le parole.   
«Lì dove» chiede, senza chiedere.   
Ed apre gli occhi, abbastanza perché ci si possa leggere più di uno spicchio di aperta angoscia.  
«Era tutto bianco e ero lì».  
«Non ti sei mosso da qui» assicura Roy, perché questa la sa. Ne sa così poche ultimamente che anche una piccola vittoria gli dà gioia.   
La testa di Ed espleta una specie di ondeggiare incerto che forse è un assenso; sembra che gli cadrà di lato.   
«Non ne ero sicuro prima, ma è questo… Ogni volta, anche quando non uso l’alchimia, è come se fossi lì. Stavolta l’ho proprio visto, era bianco e… Ero lì».  
C’è il bianco pesante e immobile nella sua voce, aggrappato ai bordi, e Roy rafforza istintivamente la presa sulle sue spalle, lo costringe a guardarlo.  
«Sei qui adesso, e sei intero» dice, anche se non ne è per niente sicuro.   
«Credo di sì» risponde Ed. Aggrotta la fronte. «Penso che deve essere colpa mia».  
«Cosa?» chiede Roy: ci deve essere un limite alle colpe che una persona sola può addossarsi, soprattutto in riferimento a eventi ancora largamente privi di causa efficiente, figurarsi agente.   
«Sì, voglio dire… Queste non sono cose con cui scherzare e io, insomma, ho fatto come mi pareva. Sono entrato e uscito da quel cazzo di Portale come fosse una porta girevole, ho scambiato pezzi, ho contrattato con la Verità come se fossi al cazzo di mercato del pesce…»  
Non vuole alzare la voce e forse non l’ha fatto davvero, ma suona come tono da comando.  
«Sciocchezze. Questa non è una punizione per qualcosa».  
«Però era lì» dice Ed, sepolcrale e vuoto, in qualche modo. «E rideva».  
Non ha bisogno di darle un nome. Sbaglia o il vento non era così freddo, prima? Roy rimette un ginocchio nel terriccio e fa forza; non aspetta di essere in piedi per aiutare Ed a tirarsi su.  
«Andiamo a casa».  
«È casa tua» borbotta lui, per puro spirito di contraddizione.   
Quando camminano lasciandosi dietro il cavallo alato, però, non proferisce neanche una sillaba sul braccio che Roy gli ha lasciato appiccicato al fianco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non dovrebbe essere possibile produrre oltre venti pagine consecutive di filler dentro una fanfiction.  
> A quanto pare NIENTE È IMPOSSIBILE *musica drammatica*

Il buio formicola come un nugolo di mosche e se fissa il soffitto abbastanza a lungo sembra acquisti forme contorte; non ricorda bene se abbia chiuso o meno le palpebre, così le sbatte un paio di volte.   
Ha scelto di vivere in questo quartiere perché è tranquillo, niente vicini rumorosi, niente locali, niente schiamazzi. Il silenzio gli sta perforando i timpani, è come un ronzio o un bisbiglio bassissimo appollaiato sulla spalla.  
Respira uno sbuffo, poi un altro. Si tira a sedere di scatto, occhi alla porta, e reprime un brivido.   
È costretto a strofinarsi la faccia con le mani, per ricordare che le sue dita non odorano di bruciato; gli ci vuole più tempo per convincersi che il freddo è colpa del riscaldamento centralizzato, non dell’escursione termica nel deserto.   
Muove i piedi sotto la coperta e il lenzuolo fruscia: forse dovrebbe prendersi un gatto. Oppure un cane e farlo addestrare da Hawkeye, così che sia l’equivalente canino di un gatto in quanto a autonomia e silenzio.   
Forse dovrebbe prendersi un elefante, così farebbe compagnia a quello enorme che occupa la stanza.   
Non sa cosa stia facendo: è una settimana che abbraccia Edward Elric, condivide pasti con Edward Elric e dorme nella stessa casa con Edward Elric.   
Edward Elric è dall’altra parte di quel muro e Roy ha bisogno di bere.  
Vorrebbe incolpare Edward anche di questo, ma sarebbe meschino: Roy sente spesso bisogno di bere, in quel modo solitario e privo di orari che sa benissimo essere un problema a sé, Ed è solamente un’aggravante. E non è vero neanche questo: l’aggravante, lì, è nient’altro che il suo stupido sistema limbico. Scopre di essersi piantato le mani tra i capelli solo quando lascia la presa e sa di avere un pagliaio in testa, a quel punto.   
È un piccolo essere umano. Un piccolo, minuscolo essere umano pieno di roba viscida e melmosa e la notte i miasmi di putredine si gonfiano in bolle e vogliono uscire, deve essere questo che l’ha svegliato.   
Effettivamente, come mai è sveglio?  
Sbadiglia e cerca di distinguere la forma della sveglia sul comodino. La rialza e mette a fuoco le lancette sul quadrante fosforescente che di solito soffoca faccia a terra per non farsi disturbare.   
Sono appena le due e venti, ma questo vuol dire che è già a letto da quasi quattro ore: Riza gli ha portato delle scartoffie alle sette e si è fermata a cenare con lui, più per parlare a voce bassa di Edward che riferire i nuovi intrighi del quartier generale. E Roy ci ha provato a lavorare, dopo, può giurarlo, ma è riuscito a concentrarsi a stento per un’ora prima di dichiarare la giornata finita e andare semplicemente a dormire. Si è finalmente deciso a sbirciare in uno spicchio della stanza di Ed, a quel punto, ma il bozzolo di coperte in cui si è rintanato subito dopo aver rimesso piede in casa era ancora lì, immobile, e Roy si è sentito quasi in colpa per avergli praticamente imposto di non chiudersi a chiave dentro.   
Sul fondo della sua testa guizzano ancora insensati lampi viola e all’improvviso tutto quel buio lo spiazza; l’indice si incaglia in uno spigolo, ma con l’anulare riesce a centrare l’interruttore dell’abat-jour. Ricomincia a respirare solo quando i suoi occhi tornano a vedere e il buio si ripara negli angoli; a quel punto tutto il suo corpo decide senza possibilità d’appello che la notte è finita o, meglio, lo è qualsiasi possibilità di riaddormentarsi. Lo aspetta una nottata in bianco e che riesca in qualche modo a lavorare o finisca semplicemente a rimuginare davanti a un libro che ha già letto, lo farà in compagnia di un bicchiere di bourbon.  
Ammucchia la coperta sul fondo del letto e il pavimento è freddo, quando ci poggia i piedi sopra. Non ha idea di dove possa aver messo dei calzini e nessuna voglia di interrogarsi al riguardo, quindi si guadagna del calore raccattando la vecchia felpa dell’accademia e sgusciandoci dentro con testa e arti fino a arrivare semivestito in corridoio. Non ha neppure messo piede sul primo scalino, quando lo sente ancora.  
Più nitido, come un sibilo sconnesso; è una linea sottile giallo pallido e gli brulica intorno alla testa come una fila di formiche. Scende qualche altro gradino con un dito nell’orecchio, per stapparselo, ma il suono aumenta d’intensità e si espande.  
Non viene dalla sua testa, le sue orecchie funzionano benissimo: viene dal piano di sotto.  
L’adrenalina gli frusta la colonna vertebrale e è passato dal corrimano alla parete con una sola falcata muta; appoggia la schiena al muro e l’abitudine ottusa gli invia un segnale di panico: ha lasciato i guanti su. Subito dopo ricorda che i guanti non gli servono, non gli serve neanche un cerchio alchemico: fa scorrere la mano lungo il muro fino all’interruttore più vicino e quando il lampadario tremola e si accende, ha già le mani unite.   
«Ed» gracchia, invece di trasmutare. Non sa neanche perché ostini a farsi venire un infarto, ormai: non è mica la prima volta.  
La cucina è ancora in penombra e la luce del corridoio getta ombre lunghe tra sedie e tavolo. Sopra quello, la pila di scartoffie molto ufficiali si è spalmata sull’intera superficie e Ed ci tiene i gomiti e il capo chino, le spalle basse e la mano gettata a scrivere senza staccare la penna dal foglio. Sarebbe l’immagine della dedizione al lavoro, se la stanza non fosse stata completamente buia fino a un secondo fa; se la sua bocca non fosse la fonte di quella specie di mormorio monotono, come si stesse dettando qualcosa di noioso ma da scrivere con molta cura. Quando il bordo del foglio sfugge sotto la penna, la sua mano continua comunque sopra il tavolo, la penna che ticchetta in colpetti ritmici.   
Roy chiude la bocca e deglutisce, allontana i palmi.   
«Ed» ripete, un tono appena più su del sussurro. Poi respira a fondo. «Edward, sei sveglio?»   
Lui non muove la testa di un millimetro; Roy avanza e accende la luce, perché in tutta onestà non si sente abbastanza coraggioso in quella penombra da film dell’orrore.  
La stanza si illumina, ma il parlottio non si interrompe. Almeno questa volta non ci sono cerchi alchemici inquietanti sulla sua credenza, ma forse Roy preferisce pulire passata di pomodoro alle cinque del mattino che questo. _Questo_ tiene gli occhi aperti ma distanti, le pupille scorrono molto più veloci della penna sotto le sopracciglia corrugate.  
«Cosa dovrei fare?» domanda Roy a Edward, alla stanza, a un ipotetico santo protettore che potrebbe anche decidersi a venire in suo soccorso. Non se ne lamenterebbe.   
Dovrebbe provare a dirottarlo di nuovo a letto senza svegliarlo, forse; alza la mano e gliela appoggia sulla spalla o almeno ci prova: non fa in tempo a sfiorargli la maglietta con le dita che lui sobbalza insieme a sedia, tavolo e Roy stesso, che giurerà in futuro di non aver urlato. Al più trattenuto rumorosamente il fiato, ecco.  
La penna cade sul tavolo e rotola, mentre Edward alza il mento di scatto e annaspa intorno all’ultimo rantolo del borbottio. Sembra un animale a cui abbiano puntato i fari in faccia e se la situazione non fosse tanto disturbante Roy potrebbe ridere dei suoi capelli arruffati. Invece registra che quelli che aveva scambiato per sbaffi di inchiostro, sulle sue braccia, sono a loro volta stringhe di numeri e simboli, scarabocchiati nella sua brutta grafia ambidestra fino ai gomiti.   
«Edward» dice. Quand’è che è finito in ginocchio per terra? Non ha molta importanza: completa il gesto e stringe il braccio, scuote un po’ perché lui sta ancora fissando davanti a sé la distesa di fogli imbrattati, fogli dell’esercito, e l’innocuo mobilio della cucina, i fornelli e il lavello, la credenza.   
Roy non sa che fare, ma è chiaro che nessuno lo sappia: non può sbagliare, è un pioniere di questa faccenda. Non può sbagliare perché non esiste ancora un modo giusto. Pianta la mano su uno spigolo della sedia e la spinge finché l’intera persona di Ed non è nell’angolazione giusta per guardarlo in faccia, poi gli afferra gli avambracci sporchi di ottimo inchiostro da ufficio e scuote.  
«Ed, guarda me» dice, scandendo le parole come stesse parlando con un cane disobbediente. «Mi riconosci?»   
Ed si strappa fisicamente da qualcosa di altro, riemerge annaspando dall’apnea e Roy sente del dolore empatico all’altezza dello sterno mentre lo guarda guadare i cento strati di nebbia in cui sembra intrappolato. Alla fine le sue pupille sono nella giusta direzione, dritte in quelle di Roy e poi impegnate a riacquistare pezzi di cucina e presente, per ricucirli in un puzzle di coerenza.  
«Sai dove sei?» chiede ancora Roy, stavolta almeno un filo speranzoso.   
Ed non risponde subito, ma sembra dovuto più a una gola secca. Infatti quando parla la voce esce ruvida di sonno e confusione, il respiro spezzettato.  
«Cucina» offre, vago ma sensato. «Casa tua, Central City. Hai dei capelli ridicoli».  
«Grazie» risponde Roy. «Tu hai formule brute di composti organici scritte addosso».  
Siccome l’universo sta ovviamente girando all’incontrario, è lui a beccarsi l’espressione stralunata che è già di per sé un’accusa di pazzia. Quindi solleva uno dei polsi che sta ancora stringendo: Ed lo guarda sventolare come non fosse suo.   
«Oh» dice, prima di inquadrare anche l’altro, e poi, oltre quelli, il resto del tavolo. «Oh, merda».  
«Non ti ricordi come sei arrivato qui?»  
La testa di Ed fa segno di no, ma senza smettere di contemplare costernato la propria opera sonnambula. Si strofina una mano sulla faccia e ci lascia qualche altro sbaffo di inchiostro.  
«La testa?» chiede Roy, indeciso.  
Lui la alza e la scuote un po’.  
«Continua a arrivare… Informazioni» elabora o almeno ci prova, gesticola ai fogli, alle formule. «Tutto quanto, tutto… Anche tu».  
La faccia di Roy deve essere una domanda sufficiente.  
«Sei un grosso ammasso di carbonio e reazioni e-» chiude gli occhi, inspira col naso. È come guardare qualcuno che si sente male sull’ottovolante e non poter fare nulla per aiutarlo. « _Merda_ ».  
«Un grosso ammasso di merda, non avevo dubbi» si ritrova a dire Roy; si guadagna uno spicchio di iride e un suono che somiglia quasi a una risata, nell’asfissia.  
«Prova a concentrarti su una cosa per volta» propone, dato che si è guadagnato dell’attenzione. «Una formula per volta, scegline una e concentrati solo su quella».  
Ed apre anche l’altro occhio, piano.  
«Glucosio?»   
«Certo, perché no». A Roy sembra già miracoloso che la sua proposta abbia avuto successo, figurarsi se si lamenterà del glucosio.   
«È dappertutto il glucosio dimmerda».  
«Molto invadente da parte sua».  
Ed annuisce, ma almeno non respira più come se stesse gareggiando al pentathlon. Roy, che stava empaticamente morendo asfissiato lui stesso, si sente quasi la testa leggera.   
«Meglio?» domanda, dopo un’altra manciata di interminabili secondi.  
L’assenso è solo un barbuglio a labbra e occhi chiusi, ma somiglia a un assenso.  
«Prendo dell’acqua» conclude Roy. Sembra una cosa ragionevole da fare, anche perché le sue rotule scoppieranno se non si alza subito. Lo fa scricchiolando, ma alla fine raggiunge il lavandino e riempie un bicchiere senza incidenti; poi recupera un canovaccio e bagna pure quello.  
Quando torna al tavolo trascina una delle sedie di fronte a quella su cui Ed sta aggrappato per non farsi risucchiare dal suo personale gorgo alchemico. Si siede e per un momento è talmente stanco che gli sembra impossibile aver pensato che non avrebbe dormito mai più, solo una manciata di minuti fa.  
Spinge il bicchiere in direzione di Ed, ma lui lo guarda come fosse solo un altro elemento di disturbo nella sua lotta per rimanere concentrato sul glucosio.  
Roy è distrutto. Gli prende una mano e prova a strofinarci sopra il canovaccio, ma ottiene più che altro di spalmare la formula dell’emoglobina su una superficie di pelle più vasta e arrossata.  
Sente lo sguardo di Ed puntato dritto a perforargli la fronte e si domanda per un secondo se veramente i suoi capelli siano così ridicoli, ma quando solleva il mento incrocia di nuovo quell’espressione analitica che oggi vira più sull’incredulo e basta; come se sulla sua faccia fosse comparsa un’aurora boreale o qualcosa di altrettanto insolito e degno di indagine.  
«Come ti sei cacciato in questa situazione» chiede Ed, semplicemente costernato. Non è la domanda giusta, Roy teme. Oppure è quella giusta ma la risposta è fuori luogo in ogni luogo, figurarsi in una cucina all’una di notte.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda» risponde quindi, senza smettere di sfregare. Alla fine spia sotto il panno: adesso sull’avambraccio di Ed sembra sia esplosa una penna. Non è sicuro sia un miglioramento rispetto alla fantasia di basi azotate che sta più su. «Ha più senso se vai a farti una doccia, credo. Poi potrai chiamare Alphonse».   
Il braccio si irrigidisce nella sua presa, ma almeno non si esibisce in un tuffo carpiato insieme al suo proprietario. Ed resta fermo, solo aggrotta la fronte.  
Roy non lo lascia parlare.  
«In Xing dovrebbero essere quasi le nove del mattino. È un buon orario».  
L’orologio trascina la lancetta dei secondi e Edward si guarda la macchia informe di inchiostro sulla pelle per qualche lungo ticchettio stanco. Alla fine annuisce.  
«È un buon orario, sì».  
Lui suona rassegnato, ma Roy non si vergogna a ammettere che a investirlo è invece il sollievo.  
La parola scorta potrebbe suonare diverse sfumature di melodrammatico più intense del dovuto, ma è effettivamente quello che fa, scortare Ed al piano di sopra, un gradino alla volta fino al bagno.   
«Erano fogli importanti?» domanda lui, una mano sullo stipite della porta. Roy accende l’interruttore della luce per fare qualcosa, perché non ha capito.  
«I fogli?» chiede.  
«I fogli sul tavolo, Mustang. Erano importanti?»   
Lo erano? Erano ufficiali, senza dubbio, dattiloscritti e probabilmente sì, importanti. Non classificati, visto che Riza glieli ha potuti portare lì, ma di sicuro importanti, certo.  
«Non preoccuparti».  
Ed lo fa ancora, lo guarda in quel modo; lo squadra dalle dita dei piedi all’ultima ciocca scomposta sulla testa.  
«Ha senso dirti di tornare a dormire?» chiede.  
«No» ribatte Roy, non deve pensarci neppure un istante.  
Edward annuisce. C’è un momento di silenzio e Roy si ritrova a guardare le mattonelle lucide e domandarsi se dovrebbe magari accendere lo scaldabagno, perché è certo che Ed non si ricorderà di farlo e lui non ha alcuna intenzione di sfondare quella porta una seconda volta nell’arco dello stesso mese.  
«Mustang».  
«Dimmi» risponde, e alza gli occhi. Quelli di Ed sono lucidi, ma forse è il riflesso delle mattonelle e la luce fredda delle lampadine a risparmio energetico.   
«Sei dentro il bagno» dice, molto ovvio e insieme suggestivo di qualcosa.   
Roy assottiglia le palpebre e lo scruta con attenzione. Gli ci vogliono due secondi pieni per afferrare.  
«Sono dentro il bagno, certo. Privacy. Accendi lo scaldabagno» recupera, l’indice puntato verso il bidone con annesse manopole. «Non chiudere la porta a chiave».  
Prova a alzare gli occhi al cielo, Ed, ma a quanto sembra è doloroso perché smette a meno di mezzo giro e chiude la porta piano, la maniglia cigola un po’. Roy aspetta di sentire il rumore dell’acqua che impatta nella vasca, prima di poggiare la fronte contro il battente; è freddo e Roy ha un grosso problema.   
Aspetta ancora per qualche momento, alla fine raddrizza la schiena e sbadiglia fino in camera.  
Quando il ronzio dello scaldabagno si spegne, è riuscito a infilarsi un paio di calzini, mettere a bollire dell’acqua e rassegnarsi al fatto che i fogli siano del tutto insalvabili: non è abbastanza bravo da riuscire a discernere tra l’inchiostro della penna e quello della macchina da scrivere, se provasse a eliminarne uno finirebbe per rovinare tutto il resto e ritiene di aver bisogno di tutte le sue energie per far fronte a questioni più urgenti.   
Resta a guardare i frammenti di formule che imbrattano il tavolo. Di alcune non riesce neppure a indovinare di cosa si tratti, ci sono spicchi di cerchi alchemici incisi sul legno, macchie come stencil di fogli. Unisce le mani e le appoggia sul piano: l’inchiostro risale tra le venature come rugiada e alla fine si coagula in un’unica bolla nel centro; Roy la intrappola con la carta assorbente.   
Resta a guardare il tavolo pulito e le due pile semiordinate di fogli sporchi finché non deve alzarsi per spegnere il gas, il fischio del bollitore acutissimo dentro le orecchie.  
I passi sulle scale, scompagnati e fiacchi, raggiungono la porta del soggiorno quando Roy ha già lasciato due tazze di tè sul tavolino e tiene la cornetta del telefono in mano.   
«Okay, messaggio ricevuto» dice Ed. Indossa una felpa dell’ente protezione animali che Roy è sicuro appartenga a Alphonse; è impossibile dire se l’inchiostro sia effettivamente andato via, sotto le maniche. Roy non lo domanda, si limita a porgere la cornetta.   
Ed la prende con molta cautela, come se scottasse, ma alla fine infila il dito nel combinatore e gira.  
Il saluto in xinghese suona bizzarro nel silenzio mortuario della casa; Roy deve anche fare qualcosa per quel telefono, perché la voce acuta che risponde si sente distintamente anche senza tenere la cornetta poggiata all’orecchio. Parla troppo veloce perché riesca a distinguere più di due parole, però, ragion per cui non è molto fiducioso quando Ed gli passa il telefono già frustrato.  
«Che senso ha darmi questo numero se poi devo superare dodici livelli di linguistica per parlare con mio fratello?» brontola, al muro.   
Roy gli fa segno di chiudere il becco e ripete quello che spera sia un modo educato per chiedere all’interlocutore di parlare più lentamente.  
È un processo estenuante: alla fine riesce a capire che Al non è lì, ma che ci sono dei recapiti alternativi; se li fa dettare tutti e li scrive sbilenchi sul retro della bolletta del gas con un mozzicone di matita. Ed si è seduto per terra, schiena al muro, e lo guarda dal basso con gli occhi enormi su una faccia verdolina.  
«Okay, devo… È fuori, ma ha lasciato dei numeri».  
«Dei numeri?»  
Roy annuisce, batte la matita sulla bolletta.  
«Sì, più d’uno negli ultimi giorni, a quanto pare è in movimento ma non sono riuscito a capire dove fosse diretto. Direi di provare con l’ultimo e tagliare la testa al toro».  
Ed non sembra in grado di comprendere i modi di dire, al momento, quindi Roy lo lascia a ripetere tra sé le parole “testa” e “toro” e fa scorrere il combinatore di fretta, già pronto a un’altra delirante conversazione dall’esorbitante costo internazionale.   
Invece a rispondergli è una voce di donna molto diretta; gli fa due domande, Roy spiega in modo stentato come abbia avuto il numero e che cerca Alphonse Elric.   
Quando lei gli chiede di aspettare un momento, è sicuro al novanta percento che gli toccherà parlare con qualche altro locale, probabilmente in un dialetto che non conosce. È per questo che il suo saluto in xinghese va a schiantarsi contro quello amestriano e del tutto comprensibile pronunciato dalla voce di Alphonse.   
«Alphonse».  
«Colon- Generale Mustang».  
Roy non può inviare abbracci in via telefonica, ma vorrebbe.   
«Mi spiace disturbarti, ma tuo fratello ha qualcosa da dirti. Te lo passo».   
Così, non saluta neppure e tende la cornetta in direzione di Ed. Lui la guarda per un momento in quel modo in cui guarda termometri, siringhe e qualunque altro strumento chiunque gli punti contro in un ospedale. Alla fine però solleva la mano e la prende, se la porta all’orecchio.  
«Al?»  
«Fratellone, stai bene?» si sente, in modo quasi distinto; o forse è che Roy si è accovacciato anche lui per terra. Si sistema a gambe incrociate e tende le orecchie e non gli importa se è invadente: resterà lì a guardare Ed dritto in faccia e se necessario gli ordinerà di vuotare il sacco, a costo di ricattarlo.  
«Tu stai bene? Eh…» deraglia lui, ma poi caccia aria dalle narici e si preme il ponte nasale tra le dita, stanco. «Senti, non ti spaventare, ma è successa una cosa strana e-»  
«Lo sapevo» risponde Al, sicuro anche tra le interferenze sfrigolanti.   
«Non sono in pericolo non…» dice Ed, a risposta di qualche frase smarrita nel brusio. «Però non, uh, non sto esattamente bene. No, non ho rotto l’automail- porcammerda, ti vieterò di frequentare Winry, giuro… No, non mi sono rotto niente okay, non è- niente di medico?»   
«Fratellone, ti sento male» schizza la voce, più su oltre l’ondeggiare della linea. «Hai visto un medico?»  
«No, Al non» strizza la cornetta con furia e Roy solleva le mani per placarlo. Ed sbuffa. «Sì, e sto bene, okay? Però c’è qualche problema con l’alchimia, è… È tornata, circa».  
Il silenzio successivo non è dovuto ai chilometri di distanza; è lungo come il deserto e frascheggia di vento e confusione.   
«Non lo so» prosegue Ed, a un mormorio lontano. «Non esattamente… è diversa e non funziona come dovrebbe».  
Alphonse dice qualcosa, in modo troppo concitato perché Roy riesca a afferrare più che qualche parola sconnessa e anche Ed sembra in difficoltà; stringe gli occhi e si pianta le nocche tra le sopracciglia.  
«Non lo so, per questo ti ho chiamato- sì, ma è… È difficile da spiegare a telefono».  
Al parla ancora, la sua voce una linea soffice e qualunque cosa stia dicendo Roy sa che è di sicuro un tentativo di suonare confortante.   
«No, niente di niente» risponde Ed – ormai ha perso del tutto il filo del discorso, Roy, ma si ostina comunque a rimanere accovacciato lì come il personaggio inquietante che è e si racconta pure che sia per il bene di Edward. «Non me ne sarei neanche accorto se non avessi unito le mani come un coglione… Storia lunga. No, non ho fatto esplodere niente, perché è sempre la prima domanda?» brontola, poi annuisce anche se Al non può vederlo.  
«Che? No- cioè, sì, ti ho detto che sto da Mustang. Questo è il telefono di Mustang» dice, e lo guarda.   
È quello sguardo, sempre quello sguardo: Roy è lì e non sa come fare per essere più lì di così, per convincerlo che vuole restarci. Fa quasi per dire qualcosa, ma a quel punto Ed è tornato a stropicciarsi la fronte, gli occhi persi.   
«Non volevo chiedertelo, giuro che non volevo e lo so che ci vuole un mucchio di tempo per tornare da Xing e tutto il resto e non c’è davvero fretta. Non c’è, davvero… Al, porcammerda, ma si può sapere perché sembra che sei dentro un cazzo di frullatore?»   
Il frullatore frulla e Roy non sente niente: può solo guardare l’espressione disorientata di Ed e poi avvicinarsi di più quando lui emette un verso interrogativo molto enfatico.  
«Il deserto?»   
La voce di Al scricchiola, di nuovo forte.  
«Sì, beh, nel deserto il vento è forte in questa stagione. Sono già partito, fratellone. Per la precisione sono a Ping Fu, un’adorabile cittadina di centodieci abitanti appena sul limitare di Xing» gracchia, ma il tono molto positivo, da “sono un’armatura da anni, ma la vita è abbastanza bella lo stesso”: Alphonse Elric è forse la ragione per cui il male esiste, serviva una forza per bilanciare la sua riserva inesauribile di energia positiva. «Ho già preso accordi con una carovana di gente simpatica, parto tra mezz’ora. Se tutto fila liscio sarà da te poco più di due settimane».  
«Due settimane» ripete Ed, instupidito. Roy non può dargli torto.   
Il tono di Al invece torna ansioso.  
«Ce la fai a resistere per due settimane?»   
«Io… Sì, certo» dice Ed. «Non sto per morire, davvero».  
«D’accordo» dice lui, ma è condiscendenza pura. «Passami il generale Mustang, okay?»  
«Ti sento, Alphonse» interviene lui, la bocca più vicina alla cornetta nonostante sia ancora attaccata all’orecchio di Ed.  
«Oh, bene… Quanto devo preoccuparmi da uno a dieci, Generale?»   
Undici, la risposta è undici. Roy intercetta lo sguardo di Ed e respira.  
«Numericamente non saprei, ma siamo molto al di sotto rispetto a apocalisse alchemica, per il momento».  
Sembra quasi di vederlo annuire, Alphonse: bardato da beduino, già pronto per partire, occhi al deserto e deciso a demolire qualunque ostacolo da lì, Ping Fu in provincia di Niente, fino a Amestris.   
«Mi fido. Le sto affidando mio fratello».  
«Ehi! Che cazzo vorrebbe dire?» protesta Ed; Roy gli ha rubato la cornetta e lui è finito aggrappato al suo braccio, piuttosto che a quella. Ha i capelli ancora umidi appiccicati sulla fronte, l’oro è più scuro di due toni e Roy è seduto sul pavimento come un bambino.  
«È una grossa gatta da pelare, ma sono onorato» dice, e non riesce a smettere di guardarlo.   
«Ne ha ben donde» ribatte Alphonse, sessanta percento di minaccia. «Fratellone, adesso devo andare o mi lasceranno qui. Per favore, non fate niente che io non farei».  
«Entrambi?» chiede Roy, instupidito.   
Alphonse sospira, o forse è solo un’altra interferenza.  
«Entrambi, sì».  
Si salutano e Roy opta per rialzarsi, lasciare almeno un brandello di privacy mentre ritrova la coperta con le ciliegie ripiegata sulla poltrona e guarda, soltanto guarda il mobiletto dei liquori nell’angolo. Strappa via gli occhi e butta i filtri del tè nel posacenere. Non sa neppure perché mai ne abbia uno, di posacenere, dato che lo ha usato solo Havoc per un totale di cinque volte, forse meno.   
Lo scatto meccanico è la cornetta che torna in sede. Ed si è alzato mano al tavolino e labbra serrate strette in una linea sottile.   
«Non è stato troppo difficile» dice Roy. Si siede e il divano sbuffa.  
Lo sguardo di Ed scivola via, la sua nuca cozza piano contro la parete.   
«Sono una grandissima testa di cazzo».  
«Non direi grandissima».  
«Crepa, Mustang».  
Lui inala vapore e tè. Erano filtri sparpagliati, sa un po’ di piedi: se è fortunato sarà valeriana.   
«Temo sia almeno la seconda volta che lo dico, ma a questo punto non sarebbe strano se arrivassi a chiamarmi Roy».  
Questo vicinato è davvero troppo silenzioso. È come se alle nove e trenta la gente invece di andare a letto si ritirasse dentro le bare e trasformasse il quartiere in un accidenti di cimitero.   
Roy beve un sorso all’unico scopo di ustionarsi la lingua, perché è esattamente quello che si merita.   
Ed invece si spettina un po’ di più contro la carta da parati, la testa inclinata. È tutto inclinato, come una pianta storta abbrancata a un sostegno.   
«Ci ho messo dieci minuti per grattarmi via dalle braccia il fottuto genoma umano. A questo punto un cazzo di maiale volante non sarebbe assurdo».  
Roy non si volta, aspetta fermo che i passi scompagnati aggirino il divano e tornino sul tappeto; Ed si lascia cadere seduto lì accanto di peso e il tè ondeggia nella tazza.  
Roy gli allunga quella che è ancora sul tavolo e lui l’accetta con una sola frazione temporale di incertezza. Non beve, però, arriccia l’alluce destro su quello freddo e fermo del piede sinistro e aggrotta la fronte.  
«Ti ho svegliato?»  
Con i guai che spingono per sfondare la porta di casa, è una domanda quasi stupida; il tono neutro a mal seppellire stralci di concreto rimorso.  
«In realtà no. Mi sono alzato da solo, stavo scendendo a…» segue i rivoli di tè che si disfano nell’aria. «Bere qualcosa».  
La risposta è una lastra di silenzio. Roy forse ha la coda di paglia, ma c’è dell’accusa nell’aria.  
«Non necessariamente qualcosa di alcolico. Adesso sto bevendo del tè, per esempio».  
«Complimenti. Fammi avere l’invito alla cerimonia di premiazione» ribatte Ed, davanti al suo sopracciglio levato. «Quando ti consegneranno il mongolino d’oro, intendo».  
«Sono una persona adulta, Edward, posso bere se voglio».  
«Se svegliarsi di notte per bere da soli è una cosa da adulti, vieterò a Al di diventarlo. Tanto non mi sono mai piaciuti».  
«Tecnicamente, anche tu sei un adulto».  
Invece di rimbeccare, lui annuisce e fa sparire le labbra dietro la tazza.  
«Da un mucchio di tempo, infatti non mi sono mai piaciuto un granché».  
Se esiste qualcuno in grado di odiarsi con tanta nonchalance quello è Edward Elric.  
In ogni caso, l’adulto lì dovrebbe essere Roy. Non che Edward non lo sia, ma Roy è la persona che dovrebbe avere le cose sotto controllo; è così che funziona, la loro dinamica: Roy tira i fili, Edward lo lascia fare o perlomeno cerca di non distruggerli del tutto con la sua personalità, e il mondo continua a girare. Invece il mondo si è fermato, il silenzio ronza nelle orecchie e Roy reprime un brivido al ricordo di quel mormorio soffocato da film dell’orrore. Si volta istintivamente verso Ed, ma lui tiene le palpebre a mezz’asta e fissa un ghirigoro sul tappeto, la testa un gradino più su appena di ciondolante.   
«Mancano ore all’alba» dice allora Roy. «Dovresti tornare a dormire».  
«Mh» è la risposta, rivolta al ghirigoro. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e sul viso, quando lo alza, c’è un’espressione complicata, una bolla gonfia di pece nella gola. «Non credo di voler dormire. Ma tu puoi» prosegue, pratico. «Cioè, non ti serve il mio permesso. Buonanotte».  
«Le medicine che ti ha dato Knox?»   
Stavolta Roy non sa perché abbia meritato l’occhiataccia, ma sospetta sia in larga parte rivolta alla situazione in generale: a lui capita semplicemente di starci seduto nel mezzo.  
«Lo so che dovrei, così potresti dormire pure tu» dice Ed. E è chiaro a quel punto che preferirebbe rivolgere la deprecazione tutta verso di sé, ma si sia trovato nella sventurata circostanza di non avere a portata di mano superfici riflettenti che gliela rimbalzino addosso. «Mi fanno diventare stupido».  
«Non credo sia verosimile» risponde Roy, automatico. Ed inclina la testa e struscia il suo tallone di acciaio sul ghirigoro.  
«Sembra di avere il cazzo di cotone in testa e già sono abbastanza fuori di mio, se ci metto anche quello mi sembra davvero di avere meno di due ore di autonomia al giorno… La mia testa funzionava, prima».  
È fuori luogo, ma Roy sente il sorriso premergli gli angoli delle labbra.   
«In un modo tutto speciale, ma immagino di sì».  
Lo sbuffo di Ed sembra una reazione di default; c’è un bordo di ruvido che gli graffa la gola, quando parla di nuovo, e un’ombra tutta nuova sotto quella dei capelli umidicci.  
«Non ho più la mia alchimia» dice, spento. «E va bene… Mi va davvero bene, non mi serve. Ma se la mia testa non funziona…» Roy lo guarda scrollare le spalle in quel suo modo sbilenco, la destra sempre un po’ immobilizzata nel ricordo del metallo. «Insomma, non so fare niente. Non ho mai fatto nient’altro… Proprio niente».  
Roy scopre di avere le mani immobilizzate attorno alla tazza e la bocca semiaperta; probabilmente sembra un’idiota. Probabilmente lo è. Lo sarà di sicuro se non dice qualcosa adesso.   
Appoggia la tazza sul tavolo, pianta i palmi sulle ginocchia.  
«Ed, tu hai salvato il Paese. Probabilmente il mondo, se vediamo la cosa da un punto di vista globale…»  
Lui sbuffa, le sopracciglia una linea dritta.  
«Non ho salvato il mondo, Mustang. E se anche ammettessimo che l’ho fatto» prosegue al suo tentativo di protesta. «L’ho fatto usando l’alchimia o la mia stupida testa per il novanta percento del tempo. Non tirare fuori la storia dei pugni».  
Roy aveva già alzato l’indice: lo ritira.  
«È questo che pensi di essere? Un’enciclopedia alchemica ambulante e un paio di pugni?»  
«Fino a venti minuti fa ero letteralmente un’enciclopedia alchemica ambulante, inchiostro e tutto» fa presente Ed; rabbrividisce e poi guarda con scorno le proprie ginocchia come fosse seriamente colpa loro, non del fatto che è inverno e lui ha la testa bagnata. Sbuffa pesante e affonda con la schiena nell’imbottitura, la tazza in grembo. Quando si volta, lo sguardo è duro, ma anche di quel limpido inderogabile con cui affronta criminali dal 1911.  
«E come se non fosse tutto abbastanza a cazzo di cane così, ti ci metti anche tu. Che diavolo stiamo facendo?»   
La gola di Roy pizzica; si prende il tempo di un altro sorso.  
«È il tuo nuovo tormentone? Lo chiedi spesso ultimamente».  
Il limpido non vacilla.  
«Noi non siamo amici, Mustang. Non ha senso che stiamo qui a bere tè alle tre del mattino, tu… _Non ha senso_ ».  
Ai suoi timpani vibra come una richiesta; di qualcosa, conferme, definizioni. Un perimetro che chiarisca le convenzioni sociali in atto: Roy lo sa, lo conosce da tempo sufficiente per aver imparato che Ed funziona come un calcolatore, ha bisogno di input per generare output, con le persone, e lui sta inviando segnali caotici in un contesto ancora più caotico. È il caos, Roy non vuole essere un’aggravante, è il contrario di quello che vorrebbe essere. E, comunque, quello che lui vorrebbe essere non ha nessuna importanza.   
«Sarebbe così tremendo essere amici?» dice allora, leggero. Il tono così leggero che gli sembra di dare capocciate al soffitto. Non vuole conoscere la risposta del proprio autogol in friend-zone. «Andiamo a dormire o finirai per star male anche domani».  
Lui lo sta ancora guardando, ma alla fine annuisce alla tazza. Non si alza, però, si morde la guancia per un momento.   
«Magari leggo. Non è che hai una lampada?»   
Nella stanza-sgabuzzino degli ospiti non ce n’è una, ma Roy non arriva neppure a contemplare dove mai possa averne messe, seppure dovesse averne.  
«Non credo proprio che dovresti fare qualcosa a parte dormire».  
Ed annuisce di nuovo, meccanico, e non è ben chiaro se voglia davvero alzarsi o piuttosto restare per sempre adeso al divano.   
«Okay. Ce l’hai comunque, una lampada?» Lo butta lì con un tono casuale e scollegato che in qualunque altra conversazione sarebbe sembrato perfettamente normale. In un soggiorno alle tre di notte urla come un allarme fin dentro le ossa.   
Roy lo guarda alzarsi un po’ barcollante e assicurare che «fa nulla». C’è ancora del tè nella tazza, fa un rumore pesante quando torna sul tavolo e gli occhi di Roy la seguono e la superano, fino alle coperte che stanno piegate non troppo ordinatamente sulla poltrona da giorni.   
«In realtà sono io che dovrei leggere» dice la sua stessa voce, in quello stesso tono da conversazione civilissima in un bar. Si volta verso Ed. «Sai, esame annuale… Perché non finisci il tuo tè? Possiamo restare qui ancora per un po’, visto che non pensi di dormire».  
Ed apre la bocca ma non gli esce niente; l’ha già richiusa quando Roy lo supera fino alla poltrona e gli passa la coperta con le ciliegie. La accetta rivolgendole solo un’occhiata stralunata.  
«Okay» dice, ma non torna a sedersi finché Roy non ha estratto un libro dalla mensola e si è risistemato sul divano con l’altra coperta buttata sulle gambe. Si sente un anziano e gli servirebbe una matita, se vuole davvero fingere di studiare, ma forse va bene anche così. Se Ed ha bisogno che qualcuno tenga la luce accesa per lui, va bene così.  
Apre il libro; è un vecchio trattato sulla combustione delle sostanze volatili che conosce più o meno a memoria e ci sono gli appunti di un se stesso passato vergati ai margini con mano pesante. Sfoglia qualche pagina con interesse distratto, prima di voltarsi.   
Ed si è seduto, mummificato con la coperta piegata grembo, e sembra di nuovo molto attratto dalla contemplazione dei propri piedi.  
Roy riporta gli occhi sulle pagine, deciso.  
«Puoi stenderti, se credi» dice. «Penso che ne avrò per un po’. Non mi dai fastidio».  
Lo schiocco secco forse sono denti in collisione.  
«Stai dicendo che sono troppo piccolo per occupare l’intero fottuto divano?»  
Roy inspira, volta un’altra pagina.  
«Parole tue, Acciaio».  
Quando lui si stende, coperta al seguito, ci tiene a ficcargli un piede di metallo nel fianco per dimostrare di quanti centimetri si sbagli.

*

Ed parla nel sonno in lingue che Roy non conosce e di cose che non capisce; sembra un modo tremendamente faticoso di sopravvivere, ma allora come mai quello distrutto è lui?  
«Il numero dell’ufficio è attaccato al frigo» ripete, per quella che sospetta essere la terza volta, almeno a giudicare dall’indice di scontentezza di Ed. Lui è intento a stropicciarsi a intermittenza gli occhi da almeno un quarto d’ora, mentre sbadiglia aria fredda d’inverno e il vapore del caffè. È solo un intruglio solubile, ma Roy si è amaramente pentito di non esserselo procurato prima: a quanto pare il venti percento del caratteraccio di Edward deriva proprio dai bassi livelli di caffeina. Stamattina è tutto sommato quasi ammansito, puccia un biscotto nella sua tazza con l’aria di avere poca idea di cosa stia effettivamente facendo, ma almeno non sembra pronto a esplodere.  
«Conosco il numero dell’ufficio, Mustang, ci portavo i dannati rapporti in quell’ufficio». Qualcosa del genere.   
«Certo, ma dieci minuti fa hai chiamato il bollitore “quell’aggeggio in lega d’alluminio”, anche se suppongo fosse perché non avevi ancora immesso caffeina nel sistema».  
«Questo caffè è tremendo, comunque» commenta lui, dopo che ne ha bevuto metà in un sorso.  
«L’ha portato Riza insieme al resto dei guai molto prima che tu ti svegliassi, prenditela con lei» ribatte Roy. È quasi certo che la sua divisa dovrebbe avere una giacca e che dovrebbe trovarsi sull’appendiabiti, solo che al momento non ricorda neppure dove sia l’appendiabiti, e sì che vive in quella casa da oltre tre anni.   
«Hawkeye è stata qui?»  
È proprio ammansito, è una visione quasi inquietante. Domestico, se non proprio addomesticato; forse il termine che meno si associa alla persona di Edward Elric, eppure è così: coi capelli sciolti in onde un po’ scomposte dovute all’essercisi addormentato sopra quand’erano ancora umidicci, gli indumenti informi e non in pelle, afflosciato sopra il tavolo coi gomiti e la sonnolenza appesa alle palpebre. Lo sta guardando. Roy sbatte le palpebre e si schiarisce la voce, finge di essere molto concentrato nell’impresa parzialmente impossibile di infilarsi gli stivali senza sedersi. È chiaramente un’idea cretina, quindi saltella in modo ancora più ridicolo fino alla sedia più vicina e ci si lascia cadere sopra.   
«Stamattina al sorgere del sole». Sventola una mano davanti alle sopracciglia contratte di Edward. «Ah, non chiedermelo, non so come faccia e sono certo che se indagassi al riguardo finirei per spezzare l’incantesimo… Anche se forse dovrei, dato che di solito è foriera di pessime notizie». Tira le stringhe e intercetta lo sguardo interrogativo che per una volta arriva dall’alto, dato che lui è chinato sui propri piedi. «Il generale Hetzer, che l’altroieri era un piccolo colonnello senza arte né parte, è stato promosso e ha deciso per prima cosa di scombinare le carte in tavola per la questione di Ishbar. Non può bloccarmi, ma può ritardarmi e questo mi indisporrebbe notevolmente».  
«Ma Grumman cos’è che fa?»   
Roy solleva le spalle.   
«Non può rovesciare le gerarchie di colpo, è già fin troppo palese la situazione di favore in cui mi trovo considerati i nostri rapporti e il legame con Riza. Ostacolare il normale corso delle promozioni solo per evitarmi fastidi farebbe somigliare anche questo governo a una dittatura, non credi?»  
«Questo governo è ancora una dittatura» ribatte Ed, ma senza particolare astio. Questo governo è una dittatura come l’acqua bolle a cento gradi e Roy lo capisce: questo governo non è mai stato nient’altro che una dittatura dalla sua fondazione e certe volte lui stesso fatica a immaginare qualcosa di diverso in modo più nitido dei contorni luminosi dei suoi stessi sogni.   
«Potrebbe essere una dittatura a tua favore, una volta tanto» continua Ed, e macina un altro biscotto con un lavorio meccanico di fauci.   
Roy espira e le sue scarpe sono più o meno dove dovrebbero essere, forse non inciamperà nei lacci.   
«Se è a favore di un piccolo gruppo di persone si chiama oligarchia, che è solo un altro modo per dire che qualcuno avrà comunque il coltello dalla parte del manico… Ed».  
Si volta istintivamente anche se lo sa, che non c’è niente. Dalle tende filtra qualche fascio di luce e l’aria vibra di polvere; la finestra dà sul cortile interno, i bidoni della spazzatura sono immobili e oggi tra le siepi non c’è neppure un gatto. Edward schiaccia le labbra in una linea stretta e stacca le pupille dal niente noioso cui sono affisse come se stesse strappando del nastro adesivo particolarmente tenace. Le riporta su Roy e brontola un verso generico come ha indicare che stava ascoltando, anche se è riuscito a farsi abilmente cadere il biscotto nella tazza.  
«Dovresti venire con me» dice Roy, non riesce a evitarsi di spiare con la coda dell’occhio l’assoluta mancanza di minacce della cucina. «Puoi stare in ufficio, non è-»  
«Non abbiamo detto che dovevo evitare i posti pieni di fottuti militari?» dice Ed, brusco. Pianta gli occhi sul suo caffè e ce li lascia, anche se continua a parlare con lui. «Non ho bisogno di un cazzo di baby-sitter, posso rimanere da solo per una giornata».  
«Ordinerò a Havoc di passare comunque tra un paio d’ore». Non vacilla nonostante l’accusa mortale e il trenta percento d’odio che emana dalla postura di Edward. «Tu non proverai a fare qualche stupido esperimento».  
Stavolta Ed gli rivolge contro un indice e tutta la sua furia.  
«Non sono così stupido, okay? E non-»  
C’è un momento di silenzio in cui Roy si aspetta una tirata, una di quelle leggendarie con le urla e l’elenco dei motivi per cui è un pessimo ufficiale superiore e una personaccia; la voce più acuta di due ottave di un Acciaio dodicenne già gli vibra nelle orecchie. Invece la bocca aperta di Ed si richiude passando per una o muta, prima che la sua faccia si contragga tutta.  
«Cosa?» domanda Roy, al suo indice ancora alzato.  
Lui ha chiuso gli occhi; quando li riapre sembra abbia sbattuto il mignolo contro uno spigolo.   
«Non mi ricordo cosa stavo dicendo» conclude, costernato. Raccoglie una specie di rantolo intorno a quella che sembra una lunga fitta dolorosa e prosegue. «Ma sono sicuro che avevo ragione».  
Roy dovrebbe contemplare l’idea di iscriversi a una classe di yoga. Invece gli abbassa l’indice e si alza in piedi.  
Raggiunge il salotto in due falcate e prende il telefono. Riza risponde dopo esattamente due squilli.  
«Ah, Capitano, ascolta, non vengo in ufficio, c’è un-»  
La cornetta sparisce: un momento le dita di Roy ci sono strette intorno, quello dopo si chiudono nell’aria e la sua faccia viene spinta via da cinque dita.  
«Che diavolo fai!»   
«Ed, lascia il telef-»  
Roy non crede nell’autocombustione umana, ma i suoi bulbi oculari sembrano in procinto di prendere fuoco e l’aria vibra di calore. O magari è che Ed gli ha ficcato l’anulare nell’occhio e adesso sta lacrimando, anche. Lui si avvicina la cornetta alla bocca.  
«Lascia perdere, tenent- capitan- Hawkeye. Lascia perdere, arriva subito a costo di prenderlo a calci fino al quartier generale. Non succede niente, va tutto benissimo, buona giornata». Riaggancia violento e solo dopo lascia libera la faccia di Roy, e solo per usare la mano come strumento di gesticolata minacciosa nel mezzo, davanti al ringhio spianato.   
«Non sei la mia cazzo di badante» dice. «Sei stato un sacco gentile e tutto il resto, adesso basta. Vai a lavoro».  
«Hai pensato a cosa potrebbe succede se uno di quei cerchi dall’aria molto pericolosa che scarabocchi da addormentato venisse attivato?» dice Roy.   
Ed non risponde, il peggio è che di sicuro lo sa molto meglio di Roy. Azzarda uno sbuffo.  
«Vorrà dire che mi legherò al fottuto letto. Vai a lavoro».  
Roy è… In maniche di camicia, la sua giacca continua a essere da qualche parte nel buco nero della sua distrazione.  
«Da quando in qua sei tu a darmi ordini?»  
«Da quando ti comporti come un imbecille irrazionale. Hai rotto l’anima a tutti con questa faccenda di voler diventare Comandante Supremo e poi hai l’attention span di un pesce rosso… La tua orribile divisa è appesa qui» aggiunge poi, il pollice a indicare la parete del corridoio.   
Non chiederà come faccia a saperlo nonostante il colorito zombi e la fatica evidente nel rimanere in posizione eretta.  
«Havoc passerà tra due ore» ripete Roy, senza smettere di guardalo, e stavolta le spalle di Ed si abbassano insieme a un sospiro.  
«Come cazzo ti pare. Esci di qui».  
È una persona autosufficiente. Edward Elric è una persona autosufficiente e Roy non può risolvere i suoi problemi, non può salvare sempre tutti: ha delle cose da fare e un debito, ha degli accordi con la gente di Ishbar, c’è la politica. Se il progetto della ferrovia dovesse saltare, con che faccia potrebbe mai tornare lì? Deve chiamare il maggiore Miles, tra l’altro, deve recuperare le carte degli appalti, usarle per schiaffeggiarci Hetzer, deve…. Fare un mucchio infinito di cose. Sistema la giacca, si infila il cappotto.  
«Non fare niente di stupido». Lo dice al corridoio; il viso di Ed è in penombra, la spalla poggiata contro lo stipite della porta. Ci appoggia anche la testa con uno sbuffo sprezzante.  
«La tua faccia è stupida. Piantala di preoccuparti, ti verranno le rughe e poi mi toccherà sopravvivere a qualche folla oltraggiata di casalinghe quarantenni o che ne so».  
Le labbra di Roy si stirano.  
«Perché il mio target dovrebbe essere casalingo e quarantenne?»  
«Perché lo chiami “target”, ritardato».  
Onesto. Roy leva una mano e Ed alza il palmo sinistro in risposta, senza smettere di reggere la parete.   
Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle, Roy non ha mai desiderato tanto poter rimanere a casa. 

*

«È ridicolo, un cane non può farmi da baby-sitter… Niente può farmi da baby-sitter, non sono un bambino».  
Razionalmente, Roy potrebbe anche concordare. Sia con l’espressione indignata sulla faccia di Ed che con l’indice scontento puntato dritto contro il muso di Black Hayate, ma Roy conosce Riza Hawkeye da quasi vent’anni. Quando Riza decide qualcosa, quella cosa si fa.  
Di solito è anche la decisione più logica e efficace, ma in quel preciso contesto Roy non è più troppo sicuro dell’ultima parte. Guarda la mano di lei porgere il guinzaglio e sa, lo sa lui, lo sa Ed e lo sa pure Black Hayate, che a quel punto non c’è modo di opporsi.   
«È ridicolo» prova comunque a ripetere Ed, ma l’indice bellicoso gli si è già afflosciato e Riza può passargli il guinzaglio senza incontrare alcuna resistenza.   
«Forse» risponde, asciutta. «Ma metterà te in sicurezza e il Generale in grado di concentrarsi sul lavoro per almeno sette minuti consecutivi. Cosa in cui ha clamorosamente fallito per l’intera mattinata».   
Ed aggrotta la fronte e gli rivolge un’occhiata analitica.   
«Quello non dipende da me, aveva già la capacità di concentrazione di un moscerino della frutta».  
«Solo a te poteva venire in mente un paragone del genere» dice Roy.  
«Mi stai dando del moscerino?» è la risposta, automatica.   
Hayate ansima festoso intorno al tavolino e spazza l’aria con la coda isterica, ignaro del coinvolgimento della drosophila melanogaster nella trattatistica scientifica. Poi si getta a zampe spianate sulle ginocchia di Ed, perché è quello che i cani fanno. Riza è riuscita appena a impedirgli di schiantarlo per terra quando lui ha aperto la porta; lo ammonisce con un’occhiata e lui si siede sul tappeto nell’immagine dell’obbedienza civile.   
«Resterai qui e ti comporterai molto bene» gli illustra. «Ti prenderai cura di Edward».  
«È ridicolo» ribatte lui, ma col mento afflosciato sul pugno e la rassegnazione a pesargli sulla nuca.   
«È deciso» conclude Roy, con una scrollata di spalle.   
Edward lo fulmina, ma Hayate abbaia in aperta approvazione. 

*

C’è qualcosa di personale. Roy non riesce neppure a immaginare il perché, ma l’odio di Hetzer è chiaramente personale. Cerca di ricordare se gli sia mai capitato di rubargli una ragazza, sarebbe una spiegazione.   
«Non deve per forza esserci qualche trama sotto» dice Breda, una patatina in mano. «Gli sta sulle palle, tutto qua. Può capitare».  
Roy può accettarlo, davvero. Non è la prima volta in vita che non piace a qualcuno, ma quando quel qualcuno ostacola il lavoro, quello importante in cui crede, la situazione diventa meno tollerabile.  
«Ulteriori controlli» rilegge, per la decima volta prima di sventolare di nuovo il cartame come se le parole dovessero cambiare per magia. «Non servono ulteriori controlli, sono mesi che controlliamo. Ci sono già i lavoratori sul posto, con gli attrezzi e i materiali comprati coi soldi dello Stato, ulteriori controlli non-»  
«Signore, si sieda e non metta in disordine i fogli».  
«Voglio incenerirli».  
Riza alza solo le pupille mentre l’inclinazione del suo viso resta identica, davanti alle righe dell’ordine del giorno.  
«Rientra nella mia concezione di disordine» dice. «Le carte sono in regola. Hetzer può ritardarci, ma non può fermare il progetto, lo sa anche lui».  
«E quindi dovremmo restarcene buoni a aspettare?» interviene Havoc. Indica i fogli con la sigaretta spenta. «È un mucchio di stronzate, non avrebbero dovuto sprecarci neppure la carta».  
«È un mucchio di stronzate controfirmate da Hakuro».  
«Le nostre sono controfirmate dal Comandante Supremo, però» dice Fury. «Dovrebbe valere qualcosa di più».  
Dovrebbe. Roy detesta il condizionale e ha già masticato il tappo di un’ottima penna; forse comincerà a fumare. Invece guarda il telefono e ricomincia a masticare.  
«Signore, esiste un limite al numero di telefonate personali che un ufficiale del suo calibro può permettersi di fare nell’arco di una giornata senza che si sfoci nel peculato».   
Roy rimette a fuoco la visuale per integrarci l’espressione neutra di Hawkeye, oltre il riflesso dorato della cornetta, che non ha alcuna attinenza con la direzione intrapresa dalla massa molliccia dei suoi pensieri stanchi.   
«Non è esattamente personale se sto tenendo sotto controllo una potenziale minaccia alchemica» propone, la penna a puntarle il naso. Lei abbassa le sopracciglia di mezzo millimetro.   
«Lo diventa se durante la conversazione domanda cosa la potenziale minaccia alchemica abbia mangiato per pranzo».  
«Era correlato. Quella particolare minaccia alchemica tende a essere più minacciosa se digiuna».   
Le labbra di lei si stirano; metà del sorriso è pura sufficienza ma Roy la conta come una vittoria.   
«Si sbrighi a terminare il lavoro e potrà andare a controllare di persona».  
La frase è una combo di indulgenza e tono conclusivo, quello che sottintende provvedimenti più seri in caso di inadempienza. Per di più e come spesso accade nel caso di Hawkeye, è anche maledettamente vera. Quindi Roy sbuffa e ripiega il collo sul fascicolo, anche se le vertebre gli scricchiolano pericolosamente in odore di artrite.   
Trascorre le successive due ore impegnato in un continuo rimbalzo telefonico tra il maggiore Miles, il nuovo capo della comunità ishbaliana e una ditta di appalti il cui dirigente si esprime in un idioma a parte che conguaglia un misto di effe blesa, rotacismo e quello che, dopo diversi fraintendimenti tra di e ti, Roy ha capito essere un brutto raffreddore.   
E il telefono è sempre occupato: immerso com’è fino alla punta dei capelli in quell’impresa, se ne rende conto dopo un po’. Il motivo per cui continua a tormentare Fury perché la comunicazione sia il più possibile rapida e diretta è che non vuole tenere il telefono occupato nel caso debba ricevere una chiamata d’emergenza. Una chiamata di Ed.   
O di Black Hayate: Roy ha il sospetto che quel cane sia effettivamente in grado di effettuare una chiamata di emergenza in caso di bisogno.   
Se Ed lo sapesse, gli telefonerebbe apposta per urlargli via il timpano dall’orecchio, ma non lo sa, e quindi non chiama. O, meglio, Roy non può sapere se abbia chiamato perché è impegnato a gesticolare incredulo mentre Falman cerca di capire cosa sia la “devmodinamica” e Hawkeye corruga le sopracciglia sempre più intensamente davanti a fogli che Roy non ha ancora letto – e non può essere niente di buono, non è così?  
Le righe iniziano a assumere la forma di grechine indistinguibili, dopo un po’.  
«Sono le otto».  
Non è strano che sia Havoc a dirlo, ma è strano il tono: guarda l’orologio sulla parete e sta in piedi dall’altro lato della scrivania con l’aria di essersi addormentato su fogli freschi di macchina da scrivere. Roy sbatte le palpebre davanti all’inchiostro sulla sua guancia e pensa che la gente dovrebbe seriamente smetterla di scriversi addosso, più o meno accidentalmente. Non è sano, non sembra sano.  
«Sì» dice, instupidito ma non quanto lui. «Lo so, ho un orologio».  
Lo indica a sua volta, quello non si è mosso a parte il ticchettare fastidioso della lancetta dei secondi e Havoc annuisce, ma con un due percento di ammiccamento.   
«Sono le otto anche a Ishbar».  
Roy lo guarda.  
«Mi stai ragguagliando sull’omogeneità del fuso orario nel Paese perché…?»   
«Il maggiore Miles è andato a cenare» prosegue Havoc, vagamente stralunato. «Mi ha proprio detto “adesso sono le otto, vado a cenare” e ha riagganciato. Quell’uomo è un mito».   
Dallo stipite emerge un cespuglio rossiccio seguito dalla faccia scura di Breda.  
«Andiamo a casa» dice. Geme, più che altro. «Sono le otto».  
In quel momento arriva Riza, lo guarda: si guardano. Lei sbatte le palpebre, lui rincula e alza le mani.  
«Non che anche qui non ci sia un regime del tutto democratico e il totale rispetto delle norme sull’orario di lavoro».  
«Iscrivetevi pure al sindacato, se credete. Aspetto una vostra protesta formale sulla mia scrivania. Intanto, sono effettivamente le otto» conclude lei, inclina persino il capo in una sorta di gesto comprensivo. «E avremmo comunque bisogno dei telefoni e il maresciallo Fury non riesce a lavorare dopo le venti e trenta, tanto vale considerare la giornata conclusa».  
Da qualche parte fuori dalle orecchie di Roy, Fury pigola che non ha nove anni e potrebbe comunque impegnarsi a funzionare più a lungo, ma Havoc gli ha tappato il naso e stretto il collo in una presa di wrestling molto prima che possa azzardarsi a proporre un orario. Quel rumore di cose flosce vicino alla parete era presumibilmente il corpo di Breda che si accasciava con sollievo.   
Roy si è scordato che la mano continua a fargli ragionevolmente male e anche quale fosse la posizione naturale delle sue dita quando non le usa per tenere stretta una penna.   
Riesce a recuperare parziali funzioni cognitive solo quando Havoc ha già salutato tutti e Riza sta raccogliendo fogli attorno a lui come se fosse un soprammobile molto grosso finito per sbaglio sulla poltrona.   
«L’accompagno per riprendere Hayate» comunica, sessanta percento più operativa di chiunque altro nell’edificio. Roy annuisce e guarda il telefono; la cornetta gli si avvicina magicamente alla faccia e deve sbattere le palpebre due volte per realizzare che Riza gliela sta porgendo.   
«Adesso può telefonare».  
«Io non-»  
«Non ignorerò i segnali di stop solo perché lei non riesce a gestire la tensione per un quarto d’ora di strada».  
Roy aveva alzato un indice: non ha idea del perché lo faccia, tanto sa che le sue proteste muoiono tutte sul nascere. Usa il dito per girare il combinatore e si sistema la cornetta sulla spalla.  
Un uomo meno preparato potrebbe credere che gli abbia risposto Black Hayate, ma Roy sa perfettamente come suoni un ringhio di Edward Elric.  
«Smettila. Di. Chiamare» scandisce. Riza sorride saputa dall’altro lato della stanza, perché sì: si è sentito fino a lì. «Sono vivo. Il cane è vivo. La casa è in piedi. Ho preparato anche la fottuta cena, se proprio vuoi saperlo e non è esploso niente-»  
«Hai preparato la cena?» Non è esattamente collegato, quindi c’è un momento di stasi da una parte e dall’altra della cornetta. Anche Riza si immobilizza con un faldone aperto in mano; poi dà un colpetto di spalle, quasi impercettibile, e torna a lavoro.   
«Sono un cazzo di essere umano funzionante anche io, eh» dice Ed. Forse il suo, di silenzio, era indignazione. Roy non lo saprà mai, si schiarisce la gola.   
«Certo, chiaro… Non dovevi». Tamburella con le dita sulla scrivania e non sa bene cosa dire, quindi devia su suolo conosciuto. «Sei riuscito a raggiungere anche gli scaffali più alti o hai dovuto usare una sedia?»   
Ha già allontanato la cornetta, quando lui riaggancia di botto, quindi riesce a salvare la funzionalità dell’orecchio destro anche dal «muori male» gridato abbastanza alto da suscitare un latrato di Hayate. Sospira e riaggancia a sua volta, prima di stiracchiarsi a braccia alte.  
«Che c’è?» chiede, perché Riza lo sta guardando da dietro l’ultimo faldone. Abbassa gli occhi e fa combaciare i fori con gli anelli, metodica.   
«Giunti a questo punto non crede sarebbe ragionevole imparare a interagire in modo più maturo?»  
«Che punto?» domanda Roy, in guardia.   
Lei lo guarda, fisso e a lungo, e Roy è quasi certo che qualcosa nella sua tranquilla vita di drammi militari e scalate al successo si romperà; Riza ci sgancerà nel mezzo una granata fatta di sentimenti inespressi e complicate faccende relazionali e poi Roy dovrà reinventarsi come essere umano e-  
«Il punto in cui siete in rapporti abbastanza buoni da poter condividere un tetto senza che io o Alphonse dobbiamo separarvi manualmente dopo quindici minuti».  
«Quel punto» dice la gola di Roy, secca.   
«Nessun altro punto è di mia competenza, signore» risponde lei, le mani finalmente libere. «Siete due persone adulte. Anche sorprendentemente ragionevoli in determinate circostanze».  
«Sono adulto da diversi anni di più» prova a dire. Lo scricchiolio che sente è quasi sicuramente dovuto alla sedia, non all’immaginaria lastra di ghiaccio sulla quale è convinto di star camminando.   
Le sopracciglia di Riza si abbassano, mentre alza le braccia per recuperare i cappotti dall’appendiabiti.   
«Senza dubbio. Ma se può consolarla il livello di maturità è più o meno similare… Andiamo?»  
La schiena di Roy è rimasta attaccata alla sedia; la scolla con una certa fatica mentre si impegna a focalizzare il concetto e insieme non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi. Riceve il cappotto dalle mani di Riza e poi la guarda.  
«Non riesco a capire se tu lo intenda come un insulto a me o un complimento a lui».   
«Sta indossando il cappotto al contrario» è la risposta di lei, serafica. 

*

Per cena c’è lo stufato.  
Il cervello di Roy fatica a elaborare, ma c’è dello stufato nel suo piatto e poi nella sua bocca e le sue papille gustative stanno persino inviando segnali di aperta approvazione   
Non ha davvero idea di come catalogare l’evento. Riza ha optato per accettarlo nella sua interezza esattamente com’è e si sta facendo dettare la ricetta, che è di Pinako ma forse volendo potrebbe non essere proprio così perché a quanto pare Ed fa le cose a casaccio – «ma è tipo mescolare roba insieme, quindi è come l’alchimia eccetera quindi boh, non è troppo difficile».   
Roy pesca un brandello di carne tra i tocchi di verdurame indistinto: sa di proteine e cose buone e giuste. Si chiede distrattamente se quelle in particolare figurino tra gli ingredienti, ma parrebbe di no.   
«Aspetta, quindi tu l’hai visto da giovane. È una cosa che esiste?»   
Roy deve deglutire e rimettere il cucchiaio nel piatto, per focalizzare la conversazione in corso. Quello di Ed, di cucchiaio, è puntato dritto in direzione del suo cranio.   
Riza, che lo sta guardando a propria volta, annuisce.  
«Era più ordinato di adesso e più ligio al dovere». Lo studia per qualche secondo con espressione concentrata. «Anche più educato. Ora lo è solo quando cerca di ottenere qualcosa in cambio».  
«Non è assolutamente vero» risponde Roy, tra l’indignato e il semplicemente sconcertato: come sono arrivati a parlare di quello, di lui? Lo stufato contiene siero della verità? Riza sembra molto più Riza e meno Hawkeye, con il muso di Hayate sulle ginocchia e la fondina vuota attaccata all’appendiabiti.   
«Non assolutamente, ma in parte sì» continua lei, pratica. «In passato è capitato che si rendesse spontaneamente utile in caso di faccende domestiche, per esempio. Anche se sospetto lo facesse solo per avere una scusa per non studiare».  
«Ha una scarsa capacità di concentrazione» insiste Ed, il tono della costatazione neutra, ma lo sta guardando. Sempre quell’aria da scienziato davanti a un puzzle alchemico indecifrabile, gli scruta gli angoli degli occhi come fosse impegnato a cercagli qualcosa tra le zampe di gallina, che comunque Roy non ha, ancora. Non esattamente. Strizza molto gli occhi perché fa un lavoro sedentario e avrebbe bisogno di una migliore illuminazione in ufficio. Forse è venuto il momento di girare la scrivania verso la finestra. «Nah… Non esiste, il Roy Mustang giovane» conclude Ed alla fine e torna a scavare verdure col cucchiaio.   
Roy solleva il bicchiere, è un peccato non ci sia dell’alcol.  
«Fingerò di non trovare disturbante l’essere considerato una mummia incartapecorita a meno di trentacinque anni di età».  
«Sì, stavo pensando proprio a una cazzo di mummia, io» ribatte Ed, svelto e strano. Si guardano negli occhi per un secondo finché lui non torna a ingurgitare stufato con foga feroce e imbarazzata. Roy resta a contemplare, sospesa nell’aria, la realizzazione che Edward Elric non pensa a lui come a una mummia incartapecorita.   
«Voglio dire» prosegue Ed, intorno a un boccone titanico di materiale semisolido e incandescente. «Un giovane Roy Mustang sarebbe una specie di essere mitologico che, non lo so, non ha una fottuta risposta sagace pronta per ogni cazzo di situazione. È un po’ inimmaginabile».  
«Credevo che essere un insopportabile saputello fosse l’ottanta percento della tua, di personalità».  
Edward stira le labbra in un aperto “come volevasi dimostrare” e Riza sospira. Appoggia il cucchiaio nel piatto vuoto.  
«Credo che tornerò a casa, è stata una lunga giornata. Grazie per la cena, Edward».  
Lui sembra sempre fuori fase, quando si tratta di rispondere alla cortesia, quindi barbuglia indistinte spiegazioni su come diventa scemo stando dentro casa per sempre e poi i cani probabilmente devono pisciare, quindi andare a fare la spesa con Hayate è stata una decisione dettata da stringente logica, non certo da qualche afflato di gentilezza.  
L’apparato digerente di Roy lo trova commovente, ma forse è dovuto al sapore di casa dello stufato.   
Alla fine riesce a convincere il resto dei commensali che sì, sa come si lavino i piatti e no, non ha bisogno di aiuto, sono letteralmente tre piatti. Riza si trattiene a versare gli avanzi di stufato in vaschette monodose da conservare in dispensa, ci scrive sopra la data e Roy è sollevato che anche Edward la guardi come fosse un alieno, prima di riuscire a produrre una specie di ringraziamento.   
Quando si lascia chiudere la porta alle spalle, la casa sembra di colpo molto più silenziosa senza il trotterellare festante di Black Hayate.   
Roy rimette piede in cucina e Edward è ancora seduto col gomito sul tavolo e un polpastrello a schiacciare qualche briciola di pane.   
«Ti mette le vaschette in dispensa. Con la data» lo apostrofa.  
Roy recupera il canovaccio dalla sua stessa spalla e torna al lavello.   
«Il peggio è che ha salvato la mia cena più di una volta» risponde. L’acqua si è raffreddata e deve affondare il braccio nella schiuma per recuperare la spugna annegata. Si lancia un’occhiata oltre la schiena.  
«Come ti senti?» domanda, con un tono che si augura suoni un misto di leggerezza e genuina preoccupazione amicale. Forse il secondo è un augurio sbagliato, perché c’è un colpetto di sedia spostata, come se Ed si fosse girato di scatto. È probabilmente così, ma Roy non si volterà per scoprirlo.   
«Bene» dice, e è a quel punto che Roy si gira, ma lui sta guardando la carta del pane con espressione concentrata e sembra sincero: sta rilevando i dati della giornata. «Dopo che mi hai svegliato per la quinta volta stavo bene. Infatti sono uscito col cane. Adesso sto bene, sto solo morendo di sonno».  
«Vai a dormire, allora» conclude Roy, su un grosso sbadiglio di lui.   
Ed annuisce, la sedia si struscia poco a terra.  
«Okay, allora… D’accordo» si gratta la nuca con l’aria un po’ persa.   
Cos’è che stanno facendo, ancora? Roy respira, concerta uno dei suoi sorrisi standard e solleva la spugna in saluto. Gli occhi di Edward sono rimasti a aleggiargli addosso e non sembra voglia prenderlo in giro perché gli è finita la schiuma fin oltre le maniche tirate su.   
«Buonanotte» produce, un po’ asfittico; poi scatta in corridoio come fosse suonato un allarme e la risposta di Roy si perde dubbiosa, oltre l’acqua che scorre e i passi ammucchiati sulle scale.   
Il rubinetto sputacchia di colpo un getto bollente e Roy deve tirare fuori le mani in fretta, prima di scottarsi.   
Sospira: la schiuma schizza dappertutto e lui resta a guardarla colare giù dalle piastrelle per un lungo momento incredulo.  
È un alto ufficiale dell’esercito. La sua vita si basa sul saper leggere gli altri, sul concepire strategie sulla base dei dati raccolti e così elaborare soluzioni che gli derivino il massimo guadagno.   
Non stava leggendo Ed perché Ed non è una minaccia, non per lui: per se stesso senza dubbio e qualche volta per edifici e malintenzionati, ma non per lui.   
Le bolle di detersivo non gli stanno dando dell’idiota, è una sua fantasia, ma Ed lo guarda. Sono giorni che lo guarda in quel modo e non è come se si stesse aspettando qualcosa da lui, né come se dovesse dargli delle risposte: non è lui a dovergli dare le risposte, lui è la domanda.   
Nel grande piano di Roy sul reprimere i propri sentimenti e dirottarli in amicizia e cameratismo, il grandissimo, stupido stratega che è non ha concepito neanche per un secondo la possibilità che quei sentimenti potessero essere ricambiati. Oppure no, ricambiati è troppo, ricambiati è concreto; ma perlomeno rilevati e incamerati nella banca dati e analizzati. Ed è un disastro sociale nella maggior parte delle situazioni convenzionali umane, ma c’è poco di convenzionale in questa particolare situazione e di sicuro uno dei talenti di Ed è rilevare le anomalie per organizzarle in grosse, complicate teorie, poco importa si tratti di alchimia o meno.   
Gli viene da ridere o da piangere; un po’ entrambe.   
La schiuma si è raggrumata verso i lati e nel mezzo una pozza d’acqua opaca gli restituisce il riflesso indistinto della sua testa. Tira fuori il tappo del lavandino e la guarda finire risucchiata in basso.   
Ed ha rimesso il pane nel sacchetto e sul tavolo è rimasta solo qualche briciola; in corridoio solo luci spente e qualche passo metallico dal piano di sopra, nel bagno. Roy si asciuga le mani e resta a guardare il mobile addossato alla parete, quello su cui ammucchia calendari, bollette e documenti militari non classificati.   
C’è una lampada.   
È la vecchia lampada da tavolo che stava in ufficio, prima che la schiantasse a terra con una pedata il giorno che Hawkeye l’ha sorpreso a dormire coi piedi sulla scrivania. Se l’è portata a casa promettendo che l’avrebbe riparata con l’alchimia e lì è rimasta. Devono essere passati due anni.   
Non si intende propriamente di lampade, elettrodomestici, niente del genere, ma può sostituire la lampadina e rimettere insieme le giunture di plastica, non è certo una cosa complicata.   
Sistema le parti sul tavolo e armeggia tra i cassetti per qualche momento; quando rinviene una lampadina che entri effettivamente nelle scanalature, al piano di sopra si è conclusa un’intera doccia.   
Roy si ritrova a tendere le orecchie per i passi scompagnati sulla sua testa, prima di sbuffare fuori un po’ d’aria. Dovrebbe rimettersi a studiare le basi, si è specializzato troppo.  
Unisce le mani e la appoggia sul tavolo: i pezzi della lampada si illuminano di luce azzurra; è sempre strano guardare il fascio disporsi in un cerchio nonostante il cerchio tecnicamente non ci sia più. La plastica si fa massa fluida e si salda, la gomma intorno al cavo scoperto torna in sede. Poi la lampada riatterra con un colpetto secco sul tavolo, accanto alla ciotola con le banane, e Roy dovrebbe sentirsi probabilmente meno soddisfatto di com’è quando infila la presa nella corrente e la lampadina si accende al primo colpo.   
Sale le scale con decisione perché se si ferma ora non lo farà. Tiene in mano una lampada e in mente un discorso, una specie.   
Ci sono delle cose da dire, su quello che stanno facendo – su quello che non stanno facendo, su quello che forse dovrebbero fare. Che Roy vorrebbe fare, se Ed volesse.  
Ci sono discorsi e li tiene a mente, ci sa fare con le parole; bussa un colpo e la porta gli sfugge da sotto le nocche, cigola liscia sui cardini a mostrare uno spicchio di stanza vuota. Roy accende la luce.  
Ed è lì da quasi due settimane, ma è come se non ci fosse. Il ciarpame ammassato alla parete non si è mosso, dalle vecchie scatole da scarpe all’appendiabiti ingombro di stampelle. C’è solo un libro sul comodino, davanti al bicchiere vuoto. E la valigia chiusa ai piedi del letto.   
Resta a guardarla intensamente per qualche lungo secondo e si perde nel tentativo di afferrare un pensiero; così tanto che la lampada gli sfugge di mano quando qualcosa preme in mezzo alle sue scapole.  
«Che stai facendo».  
I riflessi di Roy hanno riacchiappato la lampada al volo, ma il cervello fatica a seguirli. Si volta per scoprire che Ed ha i capelli perennemente bagnati. Non deve essere salutare farsi così tante docce e non asciugarsi mai come si deve. Poi ricorda che dovrebbe saperci fare con le parole, solo per finire a sollevare la lampada come una scimmia bonobo.  
«Ho trovato una lampada. Ieri ne volevi una». L’eloquenza: una decina di retori sono morti nel passato, nel presente e forse anche nel futuro anteriore.  
Ed sbatte le palpebre due volte, sempre più strette.  
«Ah. Uh, okay, non… Grazie, credo» dice. «Ne volevo una?»  
Non se lo ricorda: temporalmente parlando è successo da qualche parte tra il sonnambulismo e le telefonate internazionali, il tutto gestito da una soggettiva in emicrania. È onesto, che non se lo ricordi. È onesto che Roy si senta un imbecille. Si schiarisce la gola.   
«Beh, in ogni caso, qui non ce n’è una e una lampada può far comodo» risolve, con molto savoir faire, un quarto di nonchalance e forse anche un mezzo croissant. È sicuramente per colpa dell’ultimo che irrompe nella camera e decide in autonomia di inserire la lampada in corrente.   
È una seriosa lampada da ufficio e fa uno strano effetto sopra il comodino traballante di vimini. Non vuole neppure sapere perché il Roy del passato abbia creduto per un solo momento che acquistare un comodino di vimini potesse essere un’idea felice; accede l’interruttore e resta per un momento a ammirare il suo operato con le mani sui fianchi.  
Nella periferia del suo campo visivo il dorato è più intenso di quello della lampadina. Ed lo guarda ben dritto in faccia.  
«Si chiama elettricità. Ti ricordi quella faccenda della seconda rivoluzione industriale…»  
«Ringraziami e basta, Acciaio» ribatte. Il tono ammonitorio gli esce naturale e così deve essere il ghigno di risposta di lui: per un attimo tutto è così naturale che Roy è quasi tentato. Tentato di fare una sciocchezza, farlo e basta; le labbra di Ed sono letteralmente a un passo, a Roy basterebbe voltarsi e piegare il collo neanche poi di così tanti gradi, gli basterebbe… Si è voltato, lo ha fatto, ma i suoi occhi non vedono labbra. Sbatte le palpebre davanti alla valigia che è ancora lì, sul letto. C’è una valigia sul letto e non c’è niente in giro perché tutto è nella valigia.  
«Hai fatto la valigia» dice, a voce alta. Non troppo alta: il tono gli suona ovattato alle orecchie, tra la costatazione e l’incredulità, perché non ha molto senso, che Edward abbia fatto la valigia, nessuno aveva parlato di valigie e la sola spiegazione che gli viene in mente è che lui possegga paranormali capacità di preveggenza e gli abbia letto nel pensiero. Oppure, peggio, Roy si è rimbecillito e è stato così ovvio nelle sue esternazioni da averlo letteralmente convinto a partire, magari cambiare Paese.   
«Ah, quella l’ho fatta prima che Hawkeye mi appioppasse il cane e poi… beh» dice, un po’ barbugliante. «È che, insomma, tra poco arriverà Al e non possiamo invaderti la casa. Ormai il Carnevale è finito, troverò un posto dove stare e poi…»  
«Certo» dice Roy. Il suo mento sta annuendo da solo in modalità conciliante. «Certo, ma… Perché non aspetti che arrivi Alphonse? Ci vorrà ancora tempo e-»  
«Mi hai chiamato cinquanta volte».  
La voce di Ed è bassa. Roy sa perfettamente che ha abbandonato la pubertà da un pezzo e ha smesso da tempo di aspettarsi che lui gli sbraiti contro nei toni soavi dei suoi tredici, acutissimi anni, ma la pacatezza è comunque qualcosa che il suo cervello fatica a associare a Edward.   
«Non erano cinquanta» risponde, instupidito, e lui lascia crollare le spalle, alza gli occhi al cielo. È meglio: teatrale è Edward, più di quanto Roy stesso saprà mai essere.   
«Veramente. E poi sono io il saputello insopportabile?» incrocia le braccia e sbuffa. «Mi hai chiamato sei volte in meno di dieci ore».  
Questo è più verosimile; Roy comunque non si lascia intimidire.  
«Non sto cercando di essere soffocante, sono solo sinceramente preoccupato» risponde, prima di ricalibrare il tiro. «Tutti lo siamo o Riza mi avrebbe staccato il telefono alla seconda chiamata… Non siamo abituati a vederti in difficoltà, penso».  
«È tutta la vita che sono in difficoltà, Mustang. Hai presente?» ride lui, incredulo. Agita le mani a indicare l’interezza cosmica della propria malasorte. «Non sei soffocante, sei… Te l’ho già detto, non puoi fermare la tua vita. Non puoi metterti a cercare le lampade solo perché in un certo momento uno svitato ti chiede una lampada e poi neanche se lo ricorda. Non puoi. Non puoi permettertelo».  
«Credo di avere la libertà di decidere se voglio mettermi a cercare una lampada» risponde Roy, serio. Serio e per nulla distratto dal modo in cui la luce si appoggia sui capelli bagnati di Ed in una sorta di aureola da angelo vendicatore. Se è la luce della ragione, quella, non ha nessuna intenzione di darle retta.   
«Non se poi invece di lavorare mi telefoni sei fottute volte in dieci ore!» esclama, prima di sollevare un indice e guardarlo con sospetto. «Hai capito che la lampada è una metafora».  
«Sì, Acciaio, sono di media intelligenza».  
«Sei fottutamente molto più che mediamente intelligente, anche se non riesci a ficcarti in testa che non mi chiamo più in quel modo… Io ho ragione». Glielo rovescia addosso e la conclusione è vera, ma vera in quel modo sbagliato in cui funziona l’universo di Edward Elric.  
Vorrebbe dire qualcosa al riguardo, ma ha appena ricevuto un’epifania.   
«Mi hai detto che sono intelligente?» domanda, alla valigia.   
Ed si spalma una mano in fronte e è una gran fortuna che il palmo non sia più di acciaio. Roy lo guarda mugugnare qualche insulto alla sua persona, mentre lo aggira per andare a sedersi sul bordo del letto; ci si lascia cadere a braccia larghe e la valigia rimbalza un po’; dentro c’è più carta che vestiti e non è per niente sorprendente. Non guarda Roy, gli occhi finiscono molto più su, a fissare il soffitto come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale.  
«Vorrei soltanto smettere di essere un fottuto peso morto per cinque minuti» dice. La mascella la tiene così stretta che Roy quasi si aspetta si spezzi qualche tendine nel collo. «O fare il peso morto di Alphonse. Lui almeno c’è abituato e ha già superato tutti i livelli di santità esistenti, quindi non devo preoccuparmi di finire strangolato nel sonno».   
L’involucro d’ironia suona incrinato e la crepa scivola in qualche modo fino allo stomaco di Roy. Si avvicina coi piedi ancora infilati nelle brutte ciabatte di feltro e si accomoda nello spicchio di materasso rimasto davanti alla valigia.   
«Resta, per favore» dice, lì seduto come un mentecatto. Con tutta l’onestà del suo essere, in fondo, nient’altro che un mentecatto.   
Ed volta solo il capo, i capelli gli scivolano contro lo zigomo.   
«Non è che possa andare da qualche parte, adesso, è tipo mezzanotte» risponde, aspro.  
«Sono le undici e dieci» dice Roy. Lo dice l’orologio, in realtà, ma lui a quanto pare vive per meritarsi le occhiatacce seccate di Ed. Comincia a sospettare di cercarsele di proposito, perché è stupido fino a questi livelli.   
Opta per passarsi a propria volta una mano in faccia, appiattire la lunga giornata e tutta la confusione che tiene inscatolata nei comparti non più stagni del suo cervello. Dovrebbe prendere lezioni di raziocinio da Riza, bersi qualcosa di diverso dal proprio cervello. Un bourbon, magari.   
«Grazie, per la lampada».  
Gli occhi di Ed sono del colore del bourbon, ecco qual è il problema.   
«La lampada è ancora una metafora?»  
Lui gli scocca un’occhiata, poi devia su quella e il petto gli si gonfia in uno sbuffo, quasi ride.  
«No, coglione, è solo una lampada del cazzo».  
«Non c’è che dire, hai un dono con le parole». Il pugno sulla spalla è inatteso, ma non si sposta. Finge di massaggiarsela mentre Ed si tira di nuovo seduto, più spettinato che mai e con gli occhi all’orologio, che tra l’altro è una sorta di gatto di plastica di rara bruttezza. C’è anche un calendario con fanciulle discinte, appeso lì sulla parete: forse avrebbe dovuto davvero pulire quella stanza, prima di ospitare qualcuno.   
«Dico davvero» riprende. «Resta, almeno finché non arriva Alphonse».  
«Devi smettere di preoccuparti» dice Ed, brusco.   
Roy scuote la testa.  
«Rimaniamo nel reame del fattibile».  
Ed si gonfia, letteralmente: le sue spalle si allargano e sembra più grosso, come un gatto o un orso. Più un orso, uno incazzoso. Solo che si sgonfia altrettanto in fretta, con annesso raglio frustrato e gesticolare affranto.  
«D’accordo, puoi preoccuparti di meno?» propone, le braccia larghe. «Non puoi telefonare sei volte e non puoi mandarmi cani da guardia… Dell’esercito o meno».  
«Hayate è un membro del team a tutti gli effetti» risponde Roy, ma recupera prima che lui possa ficcargli le nocche nelle gengive come l’improvviso contrarsi della palpebra inferiore destra faceva supporre. «Suppongo che avrei potuto gestire meglio la giornata di oggi… Tre telefonate».  
«Una» dice Ed. Lo fronteggia a braccia conserte.   
«E se mi convinco di aver lasciato il gas aperto e la spreco cinque minuti dopo essere uscito di casa per chiederti di controllare se abbia lasciato il gas aperto?»  
Ed lo guarda. Lo guarda. Poi si copre la faccia con le mani e respira.   
«Ma tu come cazzo fai a esistere… Okay, due».  
«Due telefonate, ragionevole».  
Ed libera una mano per puntargli un indice dritto al cuore.   
«Due al massimo dall’intero ufficio. Farmi chiamare da Hawkeye o chiunque altro non vale… E neanche uscire dal quartier generale e usare telefoni pubblici».  
«Non so se essere lusingato per il fatto che tu mi creda un signore del male di simile livello o preoccuparmi per la tua sanità mentale».  
«Per quella eri già preoccupato, ricordi le sei telefonate di oggi?»  
Roy si arrende. Davvero, è perduto: si arrende.   
«Due telefonate, ricevuto. Altri desideri?»  
«Visto che adesso ho una lampada, potrei contribuire alle bollette».  
«Assolutamente no. Altri desideri meno stupidi?»  
Il pugno fa più male, stavolta, ma vale tutto il ghigno lieve di Ed.  
«Muori, coglione».  
«Per quello ci sto lavorando. Da quando sono nato» ribatte, allegro. Stupidamente allegro: è come cedrata frizzante alla base dell’esofago e è quasi certo non si tratti di reflusso gastroesofageo.   
Le palpebre di Ed si strizzano un po’ a guardare il cono di luce più intensa della lampada da tavolo ancora accesa.   
«Mh, prenditela comoda per quello, però» dice, e lo guarda. «Hai ancora un mucchio di cose da fare, no?»  
Per un secondo pieno non sa cosa dire. Riprova chiudendo la bocca prima di aprirla di nuovo.  
«Di sicuro non prima di aver riavuto indietro i miei 520 cenz, quindi ti toccherà rimanere nei dintorni» risponde.   
Lui resta sospeso per un istante, prima di annuire.  
«Bah, purché non mi ritrovi con gli interessi alle stelle».  
«Quello dipenderà da quanto mi sentirò magnanimo per allora… Tè?»  
Lo dice così, distratto. Perché ha la gola secca e le farfalle nello stomaco, perché è del colore del bourbon anche quello, una specie, e perché non vuole che finisca. Parlare in questo modo invece, questo va bene. È una delle dieci conversazioni meno coerenti che abbia tenuto in vita sua e è quasi certo che almeno altre cinque nella lista si siano svolte con lo stesso interlocutore: ne vuole altre cento, altre cinquecentoventi, non vuole che finisca.   
Il suo non volere che finisca è molto più potente di qualunque desiderio indistinto sia avvinghiato ai suoi stupidi organi interni.   
Ed lo sta guardando con le sopracciglia incagliate, gli occhi lucenti sotto la lampada da ufficio. Alla fine sbuffa e si stiracchia.  
«Tè vero, però, non quella roba che sa di piedi».  
Se servirà a tenerlo lì un po’ più a lungo, Roy potrebbe anche decidere di piantarne in giardino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione! Non è niente di descrittivo, ma se fra i tre lettori dovesse esserci un emetofobico, questo sarebbe un buon momento per abbandonare la nave <3 
> 
> In questo capitolo, gente si bacia! *le gasp*

Due telefonate sole è una tortura, ma Black Hayate si è conquistato un dog-sitter leale quanto un cane vero.  
Roy non ha mai neppure provato a immaginare come dovesse essere vivere con Edward Elric, la sua fantasia non ha mai osato spingersi così in là. Se avesse fatto un tentativo, magari da ubriaco, non avrebbe mai indovinato.  
Vivere con Edward è avere un pasto caldo di ritorno dall’ufficio e il frigo pieno. È litigare su chi dovrebbe pagare la spesa e rischiare sempre un pugno in faccia. È giocare a briscola e a poker e a scacchi e vincere sempre nonostante Ed stia barando. È anche molta alchimia, tonnellate di alchimia e questo forse dovrebbe essere banale, ma erano anni che Roy non trovava l’alchimia così interessante, così divertente. L’alchimia di Ed non ha niente a che fare con quella sporca di sangue che c’è nella sua testa: l’alchimia di Ed ha conosciuto le proprie estreme conseguenze, ma non ha mai perso la corazza lucida, la magia delle reazioni, persino adesso che è un surrogato distorto che gli sta aggrappato alla testa come un intruso inquietante.  
C’è di nuovo molta, troppa caffeina nella sua vita e in una caffettiera nuova: Roy adesso ha un thermos pieno e l’invidia dell’intera squadra, in ufficio. Sono quasi due settimane che non beve da solo prima di dormire: non avrebbe senso, adesso che le sue serate comprendono tè che sanno di piedi, conversazioni infinite su teorie impossibili e consigli pratici e impraticabili su come risolvere beghe militari, di solito facendo esplodere qualcosa.  
Vivere con Ed è anche difficile. È difficile rimanere entro i confini delle rispettive vite, quando a separare gli incubi dell’uno e dell’altro c’è solo una parete di cartongesso. Certe sere Ed è occhi stanchi e un niente confuso che non si lascia toccare se non dai tentacoli vischiosi di qualcosa che vede solo lui; Roy offre coperte con le ciliegie e lascia la lampada accesa sul comodino, tende l’orecchio alle passeggiate notturne e le dirotta di nuovo a letto prima che formule astruse si spalmino su ogni superficie disponibile.  
Non è come lo aveva non-immaginato. È complicato e enorme, l’intera esistenza di una persona che conosce ma non conosce del tutto a toccare i bordi della sua; è sconvolgente scoprire che i bordi si piegano da una parte e dall’altra, si fanno più morbidi proprio dove sono più aguzzi. La cosa feroce che sta parcheggiata sullo stomaco di Roy, abbrancata con le zanne sotto il suo diaframma, è affetto: lo capisce quando sono trascorsi altri sette giorni, dopo una serata no durante la quale Ed si è asserragliato in un angolo del divano con gli occhi chiusi e le braccia aggrappate addosso come se temesse che qualcuno gliele strappasse. Roy suppone sia una paura meno astratta, quando hai sperimentato la sensazione. Alla fine si è addormentato storto, con le ciliegie della coperta sparse intorno e un piede di metallo ficcato nella coscia di Roy. Lui si allunga e si assottiglia, reinventa la forma del suo corpo solo per non disturbarlo e riuscire comunque a rimboccargli la coperta intorno alla spalla, mentre invoca divinità affinché quella notte non si verifichino disturbanti incidenti alchemici.  
È così, non ha neanche più senso provare a negarlo: i sentimenti che nutre nei confronti di Edward Elric sono di natura tanto limpida da fare spavento. Semplicemente gli vuole bene, nel modo in cui si vuole bene a un’altra persona con la quale si vorrebbe condividere importanti parti di vita, tè a mezzanotte e consultazioni sugli algoritmi di stabilizzazione della materia nelle tramutazioni volatili.  
E un letto, anche. Una persona adulta con la quale si vorrebbe condividere un letto.  
«Merda» commenta, davanti alla faccia serissima di Riza. È pomeriggio, è in ufficio, _è stanco_.  
«Generale» dice lei, le labbra strette così sottili che forse c’è da chiederle se le abbiano messo del limone nel suo caffè già amaro.  
«Sì, Capitano?»  
«Il Generale Hakuro chiede di lei».  
Il generale chiede del generale e in generale Roy preferirebbe tornare a fantasticare sul fondoschiena di Edward Elric, che stamani si è ostinatamente imposto di recuperare il caffè che Roy ha appositamente collocato sulla mensola più alta per fargli dispetto. Si è dovuto arrampicare sui mobili, alla fine, ma Roy a quel punto era così perso a contemplare l’inedita angolazione che ha dimenticato anche di prenderlo in giro.  
«Dovrei far inserire un pulsante di espulsione automatica sulla poltrona, così davanti a questo genere di annunci potrei semplicemente eiettarmi fuori dalla finestra con tutta la sedia».  
Le labbra di Riza si fanno ancora più sottili.  
«Il generale Hakuro chiede di lei in sala riunioni».  
In sala riunioni c’è più di una sedia e tra le volte in cui c’è stato Roy ricorda sempre con più nitore quella in cui si è visto offrire un tè e smembrare la sua squadra da Wrath, per cui tende a provare una certa riluttanza nell’abbassare la maniglia, a prescindere.  
Meno di due minuti dopo lo sta facendo comunque e i cardini cigolano sotto la sua mano.  
Quando trova dentro metà dello stato maggiore, sa già che non sarà piacevole.

*

Lo stile leggero di governo di Grumman sarebbe una splendida novità, se non fosse che per il momento di democrazia non si vede l’ombra e, dato il clima rilassato e praticamente scevro di esecuzioni per atti che non contemplino terrorismo e genocidio, Amestris si è trasformata in una specie di oligarchia e Roy è invischiato nel mezzo.  
Sa di avere più nemici di chiunque altro, lì dentro, ma dopo il disastro del colpo di Stato si aspettava perlomeno che i generali non invischiati nei progetti di immortalità fossero anche di conseguenza persone perlomeno ragionevoli; invece deve passare due ore a litigare sulla validità delle gare d’appalto per la costruzione della ferrovia. Il bando è stato destinato a ditte dell’Est per lo specifico motivo che l’intero progetto serve a rilanciare l’economia dell’Est: inventarsi adesso, a lavori già iniziati, che l’intera organizzazione sia stata irregolare per questo stesso motivo, vuol dire avere il preciso scopo di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Ritrovarsi tampinato a fine riunione da un mucchio di baffi che domandano il suo intervento per reclutare nuovamente l’Alchimista d’Acciaio con metodi più o meno legali è solo la ciliegina sulla coppa di gelato al cerume che è stata l’intera giornata.  
Impiega le ultime energie vitali per dribblare e scaricare la patata bollente nelle mani di Grumman in persona. Non basta a liberarlo della sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato alle spalle di Ed, ma non gliene parlerà stasera: lo farà quando potrà circuirlo con del cibo, magari un doppio cheeseburger preso nel posto dei cheeseburger che gli piace. Stasera il suo piatto è pieno, così come le sue mani: si è dovuto portare dietro una quantità imbarazzante di lavoro da finire a casa e lasciare documenti dell’esercito incustoditi in un’autovettura per andare a prendere dei cheeseburger è uno dei modi più stupidi che esistano per finire davanti alla corte marziale. Se Hawkeye fosse stata con lui non avrebbe avuto problemi, ma lei ha deciso di abbandonarlo per aiutare Rebecca con qualcosa che di sicuro è inerente al fidanzamento ma che Roy non ricorda, forse perché Havoc gliene ha parlato così a lungo che ormai si è spalmato come fondale dei suoi pensieri e non è più distinguibile. Tanto Ed è già stato munito di croccantini, non fosse che Hayate lo ama tanto che potrebbe vivere di solo amore.  
Roy è quindi per metà sepolto da faldoni, quando finalmente riesce a infilare le chiavi nella toppa, e il suo stomaco brontola così forte da coprire il cigolio.  
«Ehilà» saluta, ma rivolto al cane. Hayate gli annusa le ginocchia con affetto e riesce quasi a atterrarlo poggiandogli le zampe sulle cosce. La casa è tiepida e la luce si spalma dalla cucina al corridoio in un alone morbido insieme a qualcosa che potrebbe essere paradiso in stato gassoso: c’è odore di peperoni, carne e forse paprika. Non è sicuro di come gli ingredienti siano stati mescolati insieme, ma negli ultimi giorni ha scoperto che Ed ha saputo dirottare il suo talento nel mescolare materiali grezzi nel raggiungimento di un’insospettabile abilità culinaria. Sembra sempre che fornelli e pentole siano sopravvissuti a un’infelice reazione alchemica di Kimbley, ma a Roy non disturba lavare i piatti con la pancia piena. Inoltre, se Ed ha cucinato vuol dire che nel pomeriggio stava abbastanza bene da aver voglia di fare la spesa e il solo pensiero ha il potere di far rotolare via due quarti della stanchezza dalle spalle incriccate di Roy.  
«Ti hanno rilasciato? Pensavo di dover organizzare un cazzo di blitz». Il commento arriva allegro dalla cucina; non c’è modo che le parole di Ed suonino gentili, mai, ma il tono sa di casa in un modo che è balsamo dopo una giornata in campo ostile. Roy vorrebbe dire di essersi abituato a vederlo arrivare alla porta con indosso indumenti casalinghi e i capelli intrappolati frettolosi in uno dei diecimila elastici che sparge in giro – Roy ne ha trovato uno nella zuccheriera, lo giura – ma non sarebbe vero. Non riesce a abituarcisi perché ogni volta c’è uno scoppiettare di scintille sotto le ceneri spente delle sue energie, alla fine della giornata.  
«Hai cucinato» dice, così instupidito che non suona neppure come il ringraziamento che intendeva.  
Ed sbuffa, sarcastico.  
«Se uno ti vedesse quando torni la sera potrebbe pensare perfino che hai lavorato davvero» dice, con un ghigno.  
Roy registra il suo viso in avvicinamento, la crocchia sfatta alla base del collo e la sbaffo di penna sotto l’occhio; il peso dei faldoni che si ridistribuisce quando le sue mani arrivano a aiutarlo. Si spartiscono l’ingombro per un momento nel mezzo.  
È gulash, realizzano le narici di Roy: odore di zuppa incandescente nello spazio aereo tra le loro teste e Roy lo chiude. È naturale, logico: tende il collo, inclina il capo, le labbra si toccano. Non è niente di carnale, ma l’aria è caldissima nel punto in cui lo spazio siderale si comprime per un lungo momento, almeno finché Roy non ritorna in sé e riapre gli occhi.  
C’è un suono soffocato e viene dal punto in cui l’aria non può uscire perché c’è una bocca sopra.  
Quando il contatto si interrompe continua a essere caldo e vicinissimo e con un vago sentore di tonno in scatola che, apprende dalla prima telefonata, è stato il contenuto del panino che Ed ha mangiato per pranzo.  
Non escono parole, però, neppure quando sono libere di farlo.  
Roy si ritrova a strizzare le palpebre più che può senza chiuderle, nel disperato tentativo di far ripartire il suo corpo; ci riesce quando lo scricchiolio della carta scivola in mezzo: le mani si scontrano con quelle di Ed quando entrambi riprendono al volo i faldoni che hanno rischiato di far cadere in testa a Hayate.  
Il cane muove il muso dall’uno all’altro, non particolarmente turbato. È l’unico a non essere particolarmente turbato, in quel corridoio.  
I fogli diventano improvvisamente più pesanti quando le mani di Ed si allontanano, anche se restano lì in sospeso, indecise come le sopracciglia di lui, che non sembra smetteranno di corrugarsi finché non saranno scivolate giù dalla fronte. Non è un buon segno; qualcosa di pesante cade sul fondo dello stomaco di Roy senza smettere di pulsare dolorosamente fin dentro le sue orecchie.  
« _Che cazz…_ Perché l’hai fatto?» domanda Ed, in uno sfiato. Gli tiene gli occhi puntati sotto il naso e non perché sia più basso, ma perché lì c’è la sua bocca. Che rimane aperta, muta, finché Roy non si decide a deglutire.  
«Io… Non lo so» gli esce. Sbatte le palpebre.  
Le pupille di Ed risalgono su e c’è un’ombra smarrita nel suo sguardo. È quella a risucchiare l’aria nella stanza, tutta di colpo, più di quanto abbia fatto il bacio. Perché era un bacio, Roy l’ha baciato.  
«Okay» fa Ed. Si allontana già solo col collo, il tempo di cinque ansimi nevrotici di Hayate, che sta lì sotto con la lingua penzoloni a fare il metronomo. Ed fa un passo indietro, i faldoni rimangono tra le mani di Roy e è un miracolo che non gli siano già caduti sui piedi. «Non lo sai» dice Ed.  
C’era più di un milione di modi per sbagliare questa cosa, ma Roy è quasi sicuro che questo modo in particolare rientri almeno nella top ten dei peggiori.  
«Aspetta, io non…» cosa, cosa? «Ovviamente non intendevo che non lo so, quello che volevo dire-»  
Non c’era niente che volesse dire: voleva farlo, questa è la verità. Lo guarda in faccia e tutto quello che riesce a pensare è che voleva farlo, da molto più di due settimane, e che vorrebbe rifarlo, adesso e magari, ecco, se ci fosse un modo di trovare un accordo, con Edward e l’universo tutto, per continuare a farlo vita natural durante, non sarebbe contrario – tutto il contrario.  
Non può dire una cosa del genere, non può. Non può neanche rimanere in silenzio, ma ormai per quello è troppo tardi. Ed si è piantato la mano sulla bocca per pensare a qualcosa così intensamente che forse gli servirà un foglio per prendere appunti e le mani di Roy rimarranno attaccate come timbri sotto il peso della burocrazia militare.  
«Pesano» dice alla fine Ed, un dito a indicare la generica direzione in cui Roy sa benissimo che si trovava il suo corpo, prima che diventasse l’involucro di un imbecille.  
«Sì» risponde Roy, anche se non era una domanda. E aumenta la stretta sui raccoglitori. «Ascolta, Edward, è stata una lunga giornata e…»  
«Certo» ribatte lui, brusco e definitivo. Annuisce. «Mi hai scambiato per Hawkeye?»  
Roy non strabuzza gli occhi, ma di sicuro le sue pupille si appannano per un secondo. C’è un fischio tra le sue orecchie.  
«Non mi è mai capitato di baciare Riza».  
Il silenzio è sbilenco, è sbilenca anche l’espressione di Ed. L’espressione di Ed è _sorpresa_ , capisce, e Roy non soffoca con la saliva solo perché nella sua gola al momento c’è il deserto di Xerxes.  
«Siamo colleghi. Amici, siamo… Non ho mai baciato Riza. Abbiamo un altro tipo di rapporto, non potrei mai baciare Riza».  
«Okay» emette Ed. Spaesato, suona completamente spaesato. «Okay. Un altro tipo di rapporto» alza gli occhi per fissarlo. Ha sempre avuto gli occhi così gialli, Roy lo sa, ma non gli è mai parso che dentro ci fosse la fucina di una galassia in espansione. Roy ha provocato il rimestamento dell’asse dell’universo e non sa come fare per rimettere le cose a posto.  
«Che vuol dire» dice Ed. «Tu non… Neanche noi abbiamo quel tipo di rapporto». Potrebbe essere un’affermazione, una domanda, una considerazione assiomatica e anche un rantolo isterico. Di sicuro è qualcosa di grosso e spaventoso cresciuto come una specie di tempesta solare a occupare il corridoio.  
«È stata una lunga giornata» ripete Roy, perché la soluzione migliore sembra essere la verità, almeno quella parte che possa costituire un algoritmo logico di azioni consequenziali fino a quel momento. «Sono molto felice di vederti».  
«Okay» ripete Ed, per quella che potrebbe essere la terza volta e senza che l’intonazione analitica sia cambiata di una virgola, non fosse per il progressivo corrugarsi della fronte. Se la stira con tre dita. «Okay, io… Vado a fare un giro».  
Roy sbatte le palpebre.  
«Un cosa?»  
«Un giro. Fuori, devo… _Non posso_ ». Lo aggira, rimbalza dolorosamente sullo stipite e più o meno inciampa nelle sue stesse scarpe, quando le raggiunge. Poi si volta di scatto, ciocche volanti gli sbattono sulla guancia. «Tu non puoi baciare la gente a cazzo di cane, okay?» gli punta l’indice contro. «Non puoi. C’è un, ci deve essere un…» un senso? Un accordo? Una convenzione sociale? Forse semplicemente un _contesto_.  
«Mi dispiace, è stato inappropriato e improvviso… Possiamo sederci e parlarne?»  
Hayate ansima estatico da qualche parte a altezza ginocchia, ma Ed si è piantato in mezzo al corridoio con l’aria di essere pronto a lanciare i documenti ufficiali, lui e magari anche il cane. E Roy gli ha visto ribaltare gente della stazza di Armstrong col solo ausilio di leve e buona tecnica, per cui non suona neppure troppo inverosimile.  
L’indice si abbassa, ma tutto il resto rimane teso e gonfio di qualcosa di inesprimibile.  
«Non voglio sedermi. Voglio solo sapere perché cazzo ti è venuto in mente di baciar- merda, non ha nessun senso!»  
L’inesprimibile esplode, la parete trema sotto il pugno e l’appendiabiti oscilla per un lungo secondo, prima che il parka sgualcito cada direttamente sulla testa del suo proprietario. Roy lo guarda scivolare giù, finché le mani di Ed non lo acchiappano per accartocciarselo sotto braccio a pugni.  
«Questa è stata una fottuta pessima idea dal momento preciso in cui ho pensato che telefonare non fosse una fottuta pessima idea» mastica Ed, mentre inciampa di nuovo nelle scarpe.  
«Dovremmo veramente sederci e parlarne» ripete Roy, corruga la fronte davanti al suo tentativo di infilarsi gli scarponi senza usare le mani. «E provare a comportarci da adulti. Metterti le scarpe non è da adulti».  
«Tu sai tutto di come ci si comporta da adulti, infatti» sbotta Ed, in equilibrio su un piede solo mentre prova a convincere l’automail a entrare nella scarpa. «Tu entri nei corridoi e baci la gente!»  
«Non bacio la gente» inizia Roy, e non segna le virgolette con le dita solo perché ha le mani occupate e inoltre è certo che non aiuterebbe la conversazione. Discussione. Litigio. Non sa più bene di cosa si tratti.  
«A quanto pare sì!» ribatte Ed. È riuscito a cadere dentro la seconda scarpa senza rompersi l’osso del collo. «Tu- tu… Tu puoi fare quello che vuoi» conclude, quasi sorpreso lui stesso; le pupille gli scivolano in un angolo del corridoio vicino al battiscopa. «Tu sai come si fa, puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ma io no, okay?» riprende, il tono più deciso. «Io non so come si fa questa cosa e nessun’altra delle cose che uno dovrebbe fare. Quando provo a fare queste cose, altre cose esplodono».  
«Sì, è un effetto collaterale delle cose che fai di norma, ma…»  
Ed gli ride in faccia, incredulo.  
«Vaffanculo» dice, scollegato. È una specie di punto fermo, quello, ma quando prova a aggiungere altro la voce gli si blocca: alla fine guarda il suo stesso indice sollevato con odio viscerale; poi ruota su se stesso, il tallone come perno, e marcia verso la porta.  
Il passo che Roy aveva lanciato in avanti impatta insieme al colpo del battente che si chiude e al suo richiamo a voce alta. Hayate abbaia un paio di volte, confuso, e Roy ci mette tre interi secondi per decidere di mollare i faldoni sul pavimento.  
«Resta qui» dice al cane. Si stupirebbe del fatto che lui gli ubbidisca davvero, si accovaccia lì nel corridoio senza emettere fiato, ma è già troppo impegnato a evitare di sbattersi la porta sul muso mentre la riapre e la scavalca, la urta con la spalla e se la chiude dietro. Non ricorda se abbia preso le chiavi, se abbia avuto il tempo di posarle, se questo abbia un’importanza anche solo vaga nell’attuale marasma della sua esistenza.  
«Acciaio!» sbraita, in direzione del cappotto scuro. Sembra quasi che lo ignorerà, farà finta di non sentirlo come fosse un lampione: invece si volta e non ha neppure raggiunto il lampione, ha fatto in tempo appena a scendere i gradini d’ingresso e da lì è ancora più basso del solito.  
«Non mi chiamo così da anni, porcammerda!» sbraita, e sventola entrambe le mani.  
Roy è quasi confortato: così può. Acciaio che gli sbraita contro da una posizione di netto svantaggio fisico è una prassi consolidata del loro rapporto, può gestirla. Può piantare un palmo sul corrimano e i piedi bene a terra.  
«Stiamo parlando, non puoi andare a fare un giro».  
«Non stiamo… Non stiamo parlando, _tu_ stai parlando!» ribatte Ed. Potrebbero uscirgli scintille dal naso e se Roy scende le scale per raggiungerlo è solamente perché ormai è assodato che non gli resti un briciolo di autoconservazione. «Non voglio ascoltarti!» aggiunge lui, in un rombo di tuono. Si volta ancora e Roy manca di afferrargli il braccio di almeno un metro e mezzo.  
«Acciaio, ti ordino di fermarti» dice allora, il tono molto più alto di quanto gradirebbe al momento. Al momento vorrebbe essere la persona composta che parla in modo ragionevole, invece si è trasformato nel matto che sbraita in mezzo al marciapiede: Acciaio, Edward, gli fa questo. Gli ha sempre fatto questo in un modo o nell’altro.  
«Non c’è. Nessun. _Acciaio!_ »  
Il mondo trema di metallo quasi a contraddirlo: ma è solo un gatto spaventato che ha fatto cadere un bidone. Si ritrovano voltati entrambi in quella direzione e nel vibrare del coperchio che rimbalza a terra Roy non è sicuro di chi sia quel respiro pesante.  
«Non c’è. Non c’è più nessun Acciaio» dice Edward. È così teso, tutto, che forse la testa gli scatterà via dal collo, come il proiettile di una catapulta. Sembra sia lui a sorreggere il pavimento e il cielo, a farsi fisicamente spazio nell’aria con ogni singolo atomo. «Qualunque cosa ci sia nella tua testa- qualunque cosa sono io nella tua testa, ti stai sbagliando».  
«Edward» dice Roy. Si insinua nel vuoto interatomico, spinge anche se sembra davvero serva  
la forza di milioni di reazioni per farsi strada. Si avvicina di un altro passo: non può farne a meno, quella distanza è troppa e deve chiuderla. Dopo giorni, settimane di contatto, anche due metri di marciapiede sono troppi, soprattutto quando sono colpa sua.  
«Voglio solo-»  
Edward ha sollevato le mani; non lo sta minacciando e non vuole prenderlo a pugni, Roy non crede che voglia prenderlo a pugni, ma è una palizzata.  
«Mustang, ti avverto-»  
Roy avanza ancora, un passo e poi un secondo e l’aria è solida e gli preme contro come fosse vento; allunga comunque una mano e _crepita_.«Piantala!» esplode Ed, esplode l’aria e anche il marciapiede. Roy fa in tempo a avvertire il suolo gonfiarsi in bolle, ma a quel punto è già scivolato e impatta di sedere e di schiena quando il lastricato è ancora in movimento. Dall’indegna angolazione semischiantata il muro sembra molto più alto di quanto non sia in realtà e di Ed non vede neppure la famigerata antenna bionda.  
«Un muro» scopre di star dicendo, quando è ancora gomiti a terra. «Seriamente, Edward, un muro?»  
«Resta dalla tua parte di marciapiede!» intima lui, più distante. La trasmutazione deve essergli sfuggita di mano, perché anche oltre il bordo della parete il suolo si è gonfiato in grovigli informi squame imprecise e lui si è appoggiato al lampione per non cadere. La luce gli bagna la testa d’arancione e le ombre gli fanno gli occhi grandi da animale braccato.  
«Un muro» ripete Roy, lo mastica. Un muro, si è meritato un muro: sa di esserselo meritato, ma è come se gli fosse cresciuto nell’esofago; è quasi certo di aver ringhiato, quando si tira su, brusco e impolverato. Unisce le mani in un gesto istintivo di cui non si credeva neppure capace; invece la trasmutazione gli vibra sotto le dita e stavolta la luce azzurra, giusta, si dirama dalla sua mano allo sfacelo innalzato da Ed. Avrebbe dovuto abbassarlo, riportare il suolo pubblico alla sua precedente conformazione, invece lo sgretola: lo guarda crollare come sabbia in basso, fin sotto i piedi, e liberargli la visuale senza sgombrargli la mente neppure un po’. Si sono accese delle luci sulla strada e le spalle di Ed si allontanano tra una macchia e l’altra di arancio, sotto i lampioni.  
Roy rimane con la mano sollevata e la sabbia sotto i piedi. Guardala punta delle proprie scarpe e il marciapiede rivoltato. Guarda i quattro gradini che conducono alla sua porta, registra l’abbaiare soffocato di Hayate dietro il battente.  
È lui quello irragionevole: non è lui che ha trasmutato un muro nel mezzo del marciapiede, non è lui che è scappato a gambe levate, ma è lui che ha baciato Edward come fosse una cosa normale, senza aspettare alcun segnale di positività dall’altro lato. È lui che l’ha inseguito. È lui che ha creato il problema.  
È lui, il problema.  
Alza gli occhi, ma di Edward non c’è più traccia.  
Stavolta non lo insegue. 

* 

Quando il campanello suona, il rumore è distante e attutito dagli strati di inutile melma grigia che vivono nel cervello di Roy. Ci mette un’altra intera scampanellata per capire che il suono proviene da qualche parte dietro la sua schiena, esattamente dove si trova collocata la porta, e a quel punto Hayate sta già saltando sul posto, in visibilio.  
«Non ho sentito passi» è la prima cosa che Riza dice, prima ancora di buonasera e con uno tra i suoi peggiori sguardi analitici, gli occhi puntati dritti a scansionare la scatola cranica di Roy. Contemporaneamente è riuscita comunque a assestare un colpetto affettuoso sulla testa di Hayate, che le sta scodinzolando attorno alle ginocchia.  
Roy sbatte le palpebre e si schiarisce la gola davanti al rimbalzare di pelo nero e bianco.  
«Sì, non… Ero vicino». Esattamente dietro la porta, lì dove le sue ginocchia hanno deciso di farlo accomodare, accanto ai faldoni e con il muso di Hayate sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
«Cos’è successo?» chiede Riza, e tiene ancora entrambi i piedi sullo zerbino. «Il marciapiede aveva qualcosa di strano. Dov’è Edward?»  
Roy sente le proprie sopracciglia pesare sugli occhi, mentre annuisce generico.  
«È andato a fare un giro, cito testualmente… Non ne ho idea» risponde alla fine, e quelle bollicine in gola sono quasi una risata. Una un pelo isterica. «Non ho idea di dove sia perché non gli sono corso dietro, cosa che non sono più tanto certo sia stata la corretta decisione date le circostanze. Ho provato a mettere a posto il marciapiede, ma non sono bravo quanto lui con questo genere di cose».  
Le circostanze, capisce, Riza non può dedurle semplicemente dall’angolazione pazza dei suoi capelli, in cui teme di aver strofinato le mani a un certo punto. Quindi scivola di lato e le fa cenno di entrare; Black Hayate la precede trotterellando a muso alto.  
«C’è odore di gulash» dice lei, che forse ha un olfatto migliore di quello del suo cane. Roy non lo sa, Riza è talmente percettiva in milioni di modi che a volte si domanda se non sia semplicemente dotata di superpoteri. Ma non lo è, non può leggergli nel pensiero come fanno i maghi nei libri di Elicia, quindi Roy deve dirlo. Dirlo così com’è, può farlo. Deve solo dirlo.  
«Potrei aver messo la mia bocca su quella di Acciaio».  
Oggi non ci siamo con la resa verbale delle sue immagini mentali, proprio no. Guarda Riza, la sua faccia neutrale e immobile, le sue pupille grandi nella luce poco intensa del corridoio: ricalcola.  
«Ho baciato Edward Elric» dice, così com’è, anche se non sembra abbastanza. «Con la bocca» aggiunge quindi. «Sulla sua bocca. Non è stato propriamente un incidente anche se credo di star correntemente sperimentando un calo glicemico».  
Riza è la regina sulla scacchiera: sta in piedi dritta anche quando è accerchiata e sa quello che deve fare, perché può fare tutto. Roy deve pensarci cinque turni prima, se sia il caso di arroccare, ma Riza no, Riza può mettersi al sicuro in una sola mossa, può mettere al sicuro tutti nel raggio di minimo otto caselle.  
Riza ha un’espressione che urla scacco matto e Roy forse sverrà. Visto che è sempre costretto a giocare d’anticipo, decide di appoggiarsi all’appendiabiti.  
«Hai baciato Edward» dice, e sta usando il tu: Roy è fregato. «E lui è scappato».  
«Molto velocemente e lasciando in cucina quella che temo essere un’enorme quantità di cibo, che almeno servirà per sopperire al mio calo glicemico, di cui ti ho già detto».  
«Per favore, concentriamoci sull’evento primario e lasciamo perdere il calo glicemico».  
«Temo sia la causa primaria dell’evento primario».  
«Io ne dubito» ribatte lei, prima di lanciare uno sguardo alla busta sul pavimento. «Ma immagino che mangiare non sia una cattiva idea». Lo raccoglie e spinge Roy in cucina, una mano ben piantata in mezzo alle sue scapole. Lo lascia atterrare su una sedia e poi armeggia con la pentola titanica: quando toglie il coperchio l’odore è così buono che lo stomaco di Roy grida di gioia anche nella corrente situazione drammatica del resto dei suoi organi. Riza gli spinge sotto il naso un piatto colmo di rosso cappotto-di-Acciaio e l’umore scende di un’altra ottava. Si infila comunque una cucchiaiata in bocca, meccanico.  
Riza si accomoda di fronte a lui; si è servita di una porzione a sua volta: forse Rebecca ha parlato così tanto della scelta delle decorazioni per la cerimonia che non hanno avuto tempo di assimilare neppure gli amminoacidi essenziali.  
«Hai baciato Edward» dice, carne e peperoni sul cucchiaio.  
Roy annuisce.  
«L’ho fatto. Con la bocca».  
«Sarebbe stato difficoltoso diversamente» risponde Riza, in quel suo modo di fare umorismo senza fare alcun genere di umorismo. Mastica il boccone con l’aria di doverlo fare semplicemente per poter riflettere sui passaggi successivi di un logaritmo che è già di sicuro nel suo cervello. «Come è stato?»  
Nella lista di domande che Roy poteva aspettarsi questa non figurava neppure in quelle di riserva; il tutto in considerazione di un quadro in cui in realtà era sicuro che Riza avrebbe affermato qualcosa, non certo chiesto. Non sa cosa rispondere, la guarda e c’è di nuovo un cucchiaio pieno sospeso davanti alla sua bocca, chiede il permesso di atterrare ma Roy non ricorda dove sia la sua lingua.  
«Non è… Breve. Insensato».  
«Chiaro» replica lei, senza scomporsi. «C’è stata una risposta positiva dall’altro lato o no? Credo sia un punto più che ragionevole da cui iniziare per stabilire la corretta sequenza di azioni da qui in poi».  
La carne è tiepida, piccante. Roy mastica senza sentirla davvero.  
Edward non si è spostato, non ha cercato di vomitare nel portaombrelli e non l’ha preso a pugni, questi sono fatti; ma non ha neanche risposto, o almeno Roy non crede: è stato troppo breve e pulito, non era un bacio, era una sorta di… L’equivalente orale di un abbraccio, ecco. Si pianta le mani nei capelli.  
«Capitano, non sta funzionando».  
«Smetta di contemplare la vastità delle storture di quest’avvenimento: è successo, ora bisogna accettarlo e fare qualcosa al riguardo. Considerato che lei è senza dubbio interessato a approfondire quest’aspetto della vostra conoscenza…»  
«Io non ho mai detto questo».  
Riza alza gli occhi dal piatto: non è impressionata.  
«Non l’ha detto, no. Ha preferito reprimersi finché è bastato un breve momento di distrazione perché i suoi freni inibitori l’abbandonassero preda di impulsi irrazionali».  
Roy la guarda per un lungo secondo a bocca aperta e non sa se sentirsi oltraggiato o sconvolto.  
«Sì, beh… Sei la persona meno comprensiva che conosca».  
«Se comprensione significa batterle una pacca sulla spalla e assicurarle che tutto si sistemerà quando chiaramente non è così, allora sì, sono la persona meno comprensiva che conosce».  
«Sei anche la più utile. Cosa devo fare?»  
Lei sospira, poggia il cucchiaio nel piatto e scuote leggermente il capo. Sembra il gesto del chirurgo davanti a un paziente in fin di vita.  
«Immagino che il marciapiede non sia esploso da solo» commenta, neutrale, come fosse una variabile da mettere in conto quando si tratta di Edward. Lo è, effettivamente. «Esistono alte probabilità che questa situazione finirà per sfociare in qualche comportamento distruttivo. Probabilmente distruttivo per i suoi denti» specifica, proprio mentre Roy li usa per addentare un tocco di patata. Potrebbe tranquillamente essere una suola di scarpa, perché ha smesso di sentire il sapore e in generale percepire stimoli esterni che non siano la voce di Riza oltre il rimbalzare ubriaco dei suoi pensieri.  
«Allettante. Il problema rimane».  
«Chiedere cosa dovrebbe fare non ha alcun senso perché lei non ha il controllo su questa cosa». Roy la guarda, sconcertato, e lei gli restituisce profonda indulgenza dietro la lastra di imparzialità. «Non si tratta più di un prodotto della sua immaginazione, che ha contemplato sicuramente in orario d’ufficio per poi concludere ogni volta che sarebbe finita male in qualsiasi circostanza e quindi fosse meglio evitare di intraprendere la strada fin da principio». Il dubbio che lei gli legga veramente nel pensiero esiste, oppure Roy dovrebbe accettare di essere molto più trasparente di quanto sia confortevole ammettere. «Adesso non dipende più solo da lei, non può pensare di uscirne senza considerare l’opinione di Edward. Prima di tutto deve capire cosa vuole, poi deve parlarne con Edward e sperare che, qualunque cosa sia che lei vuole, esista uno spazio di incontro con quello che vuole lui». Strizza leggermente le palpebre, concentrata. «Ovviamente c’è da considerare anche la verosimile possibilità che Edward non abbia idea di ciò che vuole». Affonda di nuovo il cucchiaio e tira su una dose generosa di gulash. «Prima o poi dovrà tornare qui. Lo aspetti e ci parli… So che ne siete in grado, vi ho visti farlo».  
«Era alchimia, probabilmente».  
«Probabilmente dovrebbe inserirlo nella lista dei motivi per cui lo trova attraente».  
Roy sbatte le palpebre, instupidito. Stupido, quando un angolo della sua bocca sale istintivamente su; il sorriso non va più su dei suoi zigomi, ma ne è comunque imbarazzato abbastanza da doverlo nascondere dietro il rimestare distratto nella zuppa.  
«Non è solo parlare di alchimia. È lui, è… In ogni caso, non credo gli piacciano gli uomini o almeno non ha mai dato a intendere nulla del genere».  
Il silenzio rimane sospeso per qualche secondo sopra il tavolo, come l’odore di paprika. Forse dovranno bruciare la casa per liberarsene.  
«Aspetterò altri tre secondi prima di ricordarle che esattamente la stessa cosa potrebbe dirsi di lei».  
«È diverso» ammonisce Roy, sicuro: questa la sa. Su questo ha avuto tempo di riflettere una vita intera. «Io ho semplicemente una… gamma di interessi più ampia rispetto allo spettro comune e non è di dominio pubblico semplicemente perché le convenzioni sociali rendono più rare le occasioni nelle quali potrei apparire discordante dalla norma. Lo stesso può dirsi di te».  
Riza ha accettato da tempo che le relazioni di natura romantica semplicemente non le competono, il che è tutto sommato una condizione del tutto gestibile, specie considerato il suo altissimo livello di autosufficienza.  
«Mi rendo conto che non sia una statistica attendibile, ma tenendo presente che seduti a questo tavolo ci sono due persone tecnicamente discordanti dalla norma, come la chiama lei, non vedo perché Edward dovrebbe automaticamente rientrarci. Non mi sembra abbia mai dimostrato particolare entusiasmo per le donne».  
«Winry Rockbell».  
«Certamente» ribatte Riza, inscalfibile. «Lo credevo anche io e lo credevano anche loro, entrambi, ma sono passati anni e Edward è partito, mentre Winry è lanciata nel suo lavoro e da quanto ne so la sua vita sociale e sentimentale non è certo quella di un’eremita, a Rush Valley. Qualche volta ci spediamo una lettera, è una ragazza adorabile» aggiunge, perché Roy la sta guardando come se le fosse cresciuto un terzo occhio in automail. «Quando Edward ha un problema non telefona a Winry. Non che non si fidi di lei o non la tenga in grande considerazione… Però non è a lei che telefona».  
«Non telefona a nessuno, in realtà» sospira Roy. Di colpo sente di essere molto, molto stanco. «Questa è una questione di alchimia, è naturale che…»  
«Che abbia chiamato lei? Invece di suo fratello? Invece della signora Curtis?»  
«Non voleva che Alphonse si preoccupasse» dice Roy, le punta il cucchiaio dritto contro l’invisibile terzo occhio che lei senza dubbio possiede. «E l’insegnante… Ed è non troppo segretamente terrorizzato da quella donna. Non che gli si possa dar torto».  
Riza lo ignora.  
«Ha chiamato lei» ripete. Poi inclina il capo in un gesto deliberato, per spiargli sotto e dentro gli occhi. Roy non ha idea di cosa ci abbia trovato, ma una delle sue sopracciglia si solleva leggermente insieme a un angolo della bocca, micron infinitesimali. «Glielo chiedo ancora: c’è stata una risposta positiva, a quel bacio?»  
La testa di Roy è melma e fango. La testa di Roy è sporca, c’è stantio di cose rancide, nella sua testa; ma c’è anche un posto pulito nel mezzo, in cui conserva i suoi ideali ammaccati da lucidare con cura. C’è anche un ammasso di rosso e oro, adesso, un cumulo di parolacce lanciate a mille all’ora da una voce sempre più bassa, sempre più adulta. Ci sono le labbra, stupite attorno a una parola non detta e contro le sue. Non sono morbide, calde sì; sono immobili e poi c’è pressione – c’è pressione anche se solo per una frazione di secondo, quello che basta a chiudere e riaprire le palpebre e quando Roy si è spostato, quando si è spostato lo spazio era diminuito ancora. Quando si è spostato non c’era la voragine che credeva di aver fatto franare.  
«Non vuol dire niente» dice, a voce alta. «Il fatto che non mi abbia tirato un pugno non vuol dire che il bacio fosse ricambiato. Nessuno ha esplicitamente espresso il proprio consenso».  
«Sono la prima sostenitrice dell’esplicito consenso in questi frangenti, ma sappiamo bene che la pratica tende a scostarsi sensibilmente dalla teoria» gli punta gli occhi dritti nei suoi. «È di certo una cosa che va approfondita, lei non crede?»  
Non è questione di credere, a Riza non si può fare a meno di credere.  
«Ha trasmutato un muro. Un intero muro».  
«Solo perché di norma non li trasmuta, non vuol dire che Edward non vada in giro con almeno quattro mura attorno tutti i giorni da quando lo conosce, non ci vedo niente di troppo disturbante. Non mi sta ascoltando».  
Roy – no, non la sta ascoltando. Spalanca la bocca.  
«Ha trasmutato un muro».  
«Mi rendo conto che possa essere annoverata tra le peggiori reazioni che abbia mai suscitato con delle avances, ma non è il caso di agitarsi così».  
«No, Riza, ha trasmutato un muro. Ha trasmutato qualcosa, non- Sta male, l’ho lasciato andare in giro dopo che aveva trasmutato qualcosa!»  
Riza non è un’alchimista, ma è sempre Riza; il secondo in più che impiega a processare l’informazione lo recupera alzandosi in piedi con le chiavi della macchina già in mano.  
«Dividiamoci, lo troveremo più in fretta».  
Il destino di quel gulash sembra essere quello di rimanere a raffreddarsi in un contenitore. 

*

Vorrebbe dire di aver avuto una brillante intuizione, ma la vera verità è che era disperato. Solo la disperazione spinge un alto ufficiale dell’esercito a scavalcare una recinzione di tre metri in piena notte.  
Atterra dall’altro lato del cancello con meno grazia di quanta vorrebbe, ma è contento di non aver usato l’alchimia per aprirsi un varco: essere arrestato per aver scavalcato una recinzione è una cosa, vandalismo per mezzo d’alchimia è un’altra, quando sei in sostanza l’alchimista di Stato più influente del Paese.  
Il vento gli gonfia il cappotto, si infila sotto il bavero e scricchiola tra le foglie, per terra. È fuori da più tempo di quanto sarebbe ragionevole, è stato davanti alla biblioteca, dietro alla biblioteca, in generale intorno alla biblioteca. Alla fine è arrivato in stazione e è rimasto a guardare gli orari dei treni per Resembool e qualunque altro posto ai confini del mondo molto, molto a lungo, prima di decidersi a rimettersi in macchina.  
Solo quando aveva praticamente deciso di tornare a casa, scoprire se Riza avesse avuto più fortuna, ha invece deviato, per scrupolo, e adesso la luna sbuca a intermittenza tra nuvolame ferroso e le fronde buie degli alberi. C’è poca illuminazione in quel parco: è una cosa che dovrebbe fare presente all’amministrazione.  
Dovrebbe far presente all’amministrazione che c’è un cavallo-gargoyle-mutante di tre metri sulla sponda del laghetto, anche.  
Si avvicina senza intenzione di arrivare di soppiatto, ma gli riesce comunque perché lì la sabbia è soffice e compatta sotto l’intrico d’erba e il vento scuote le foglie abbastanza forte da soffocare il resto; anche il rumore del suo sollievo, che ormai ha raggiunto una forma fisica a sé stante. La luce si appoggia sul naso di Edward, sulle spalle flosce e la nuca poggiata al piedistallo insensato del cavallo-gargoyle rampante. Tiene le suole delle scarpe a meno di un metro dal nero piombo del laghetto e c’è qualcosa di spaventoso in quell’abbandono, così tanto che Roy tende istintivamente una mano. Per fortuna è quella con il cartoccio pieno di cibo che ha comprato a un certo punto, in segno di pace perché non importa la situazione, un Edward a stomaco pieno è sempre l’opzione preferibile.  
«Come ti è venuto in mente di venire qua?» domanda Ed, un solo occhio aperto.  
Roy gli appoggia il sacchetto in grembo, mentre si china un po’ incerto. Il suolo è umidiccio e fanghiglioso, ha messo di sicuro la mano su qualche cacca d’anatra. Se la pulisce sul ginocchio.  
«Ho pensato a tutti i posti di Central in cui saresti potuto andare. La biblioteca era chiusa e ho sperato che non avessi preso un treno per Resembool. Almeno non prima di un secondo round con le anatre» aggiunge. Quelle dormono in piccole ombre piumate lontano dagli strambi che entrano nei parchi pubblici di notte. Lo sguardo di Ed spazia verso la sponda, prima di tornare a posarsi sul cartoccio. C’è odore di hamburger nonostante sia di sicuro un hamburger freddo, ormai.  
«Edward, ascolta» inizia Roy. È seduto nella melma sotto l’ombra di una scultura alchemica: è il momento giusto per rendere la faccenda più strana di quanto già non sia.  
«Volevo chiamare Al» Ed lo interrompe subito, infila una mano nel sacchetto e scava per un po’, prima di tirare fuori delle patatine. «Mi sono dimenticato che è in viaggio, ci credi? Non ricordo più un cazzo. Mi hanno risposto xinghesi generici, forse ho insultato la loro stirpe provando a parlarci».  
«Un incidente diplomatico è proprio quello che ci vuole alla fine di questa giornata».  
Lui non ride, mastica. Sembra tentato di prendere a capocciate la statua e Roy è seduto già tanto scomodo che finisce per irrigidirsi di più.  
«Stai male?» riprende. «Hai fatto una trasmutazione, sei stato stupido, hai-»  
Ed si volta, la statua gli spettina la nuca.  
«Mi hai baciato» dice.  
Roy deglutisce.  
«Sì».  
«Mi hai baciato perché è stata una lunga giornata e ti sei confuso. Okay» prosegue lui, gesticola con le patatine, prima di ficcarsene in bocca una grossa manciata. «Non fa niente, ho avuto una reazione esagerata. È quello che faccio, avere reazioni esagerate. È stata una lunga giornata e ti sei sbagliato e è okay. Un po’ ridicolo per te, perché cavolo, quanto devi stare fuori per sbagliarti con una cosa del genere? Però è okay».  
«Non mi sono sbagliato».  
Gli compare una patatina dritta nella visuale, forse finirà accecato. Sarebbe ironico e un po’ imbecille, procurarsi la cecità con delle patatine, giunti a questo punto della sua vita.  
«Parliamo di alchimia» dice Edward. Lo interrompe, ancora, e Roy non ha la prontezza di opporsi. La bocca gli resta un po’ aperta.  
«Possiamo parlare di quello che vuoi, solo che-»  
Ed sta già annuendo da solo.  
«Prima volevo parlare con Al perché ho capito una cosa» dice, corrucciato. «O forse no, è solo una specie di… Teoria, credo. Non so come fare per provarla e forse neanche mi va, perché bisogna toccare un sacco di cazzi» si interrompe di colpo. Lo fissa per un secondo a palpebre strette. «Fingiamo che non abbia formulato la frase in questo modo».  
Roy lo guarda.  
«Sono quello che ti ha baciato. Lascerò che qualunque riferimento anche solo vagamente sessuale muoia esattamente dove è nato finché non avremo discusso questa situazione in modo chiaro».  
Ancora, Roy si è meritato una delle occhiate analitiche marchio registrato di Edward Elric, condite da un buon venti percento di incredulità. Può essere o meno positiva: l’incredulità è sicuramente meglio del disgusto.  
«Tu come cazzo fai a esistere?» dice lui, ma è retorico. Recupera l’hamburger con un fracasso di carta scricchiolante. «Stavo pensando al filo del telefono, no? A proposito, ma come fa a arrivare fino in Xing?»  
«Fury lo saprà sicuramente».  
Ed annuisce, la concentrazione sembra sfuggirgli come le patatine che gli scivolano dalle mani.  
«Il filo è- no, okay, io e Al avevamo questa teoria e probabilmente funziona. Cioè, è un paradigma che funziona ancora perché è così che abbiamo recuperato il suo corpo e ha senso, perché se questa cosa non fosse vera il suo corpo sarebbe morto o marcito o non lo so. Dentro al Portale, intendo».  
Roy vorrebbe annuire, ma riesce solo a corrugare la fronte mentre lui gli spiega qualcosa di semplice ma folle: agita in aria l’hamburger-anima per unirlo con una patatina-mente al sacchetto-corpo. Se non fosse del tutto inappropriato lo bacerebbe di nuovo, lì dov’è. Ed gli picchia il naso con la patatina, come a un cavallo disubbidiente.  
«Mustang, seguimi. Il punto è-»  
«Pensate che le vostre menti si siano incrociate quando avete mescolato il vostro sangue durante la trasmutazione umana».  
La patatina si ferma in aria, pronta a colpirlo.  
«Esatto» dice Ed.  
«Non sono del tutto stupido, Acciaio, continua».  
«Sembri del tutto stupido se continui a usare quel nome» ribatte lui, e ricomincia a masticare. «Il punto è che anche questa è una fottuta semplificazione e le cose sono molto più articolate di così. Se la mia mente e quella di Al si sono intrecciate, non credo sia possibile tornare indietro, non è un filo che possiamo sbrogliare o che ne so e… Lui ha ancora l’alchimia» spiega. «Ha ancora il Portale e quindi il collegamento con il flusso di energia e io sono passato da lì, quando sono tornato indietro dopo aver barattato il mio».  
«D’accordo» risponde Roy, più che altro per far presente di essere ancora vigile, perché non è sicuro di poter concepire l’esperienza metafisica che gli viene sottoposta.  
«Credo… Voglio dire, è ragionevole supporre che tutti abbiano un Portale. Anche le persone che non sono alchimisti e- invece è come se io fossi rimasto collegato con il flusso, con l’alchimia e tutto il resto, ma senza avere più una valvola. Non ho il Portale quindi non posso, non lo so, chiuderla fuori? Arriva e basta e-»  
«Credi succeda quando Al usa l’alchimia?» chiede Roy, con uno sforzo intellettivo di cui si stupisce per primo. Ed lo guarda: sembra ci abbia pensato solo in quel momento e allontana l’hamburger come se la proposta indecente fosse arrivata dai cetriolini e dal formaggio fuso. «Non lo so, ma… No» dice, e lo dice a lui. Roy non sa quale faccia abbia fatto per generargli quella reazione. «Anche se fosse, non chiederei mai a Al di rinunciare alla sua alchimia, non esiste. Non esiste proprio».  
«Non ce ne sarà bisogno» risponde Roy. «Esiste sicuramente un modo per risolvere senza arrivare a qualcosa di tanto drastico». Ci crede: Edward ha risolto drammi alchemici dall’aspetto molto più disastroso, homunculi assassini e anime nelle armature. La sola ragione per cui non è ancora venuto a capo del problema è che non ha avuto occasione di fare brainstorming con suo fratello, o di dormire in modo davvero decente, se è per questo. Il tempo di far posare le valigie a Alphonse e la faccenda sarà risolta.  
«Drastico è il mio secondo nome» commenta Ed, un po’ ironico, un po’ fiacco.  
Si leva un vento rigido di inverno e Roy vorrebbe alzarsi, ma Ed ha poggiato di nuovo la nuca contro il suo cavallo trasmutato e non sembra abbia intenzione di muovere muscoli neppure per mangiare il resto del panino. Esistono larghe possibilità che finisca in pasto alle anatre.  
«Ho trovato un posto».  
Roy ci mette qualche attimo di confusione e anatre per processare le parole: Ed lo sta guardando, fermo. Continuano a stare seduti per terra, ma lui ha sempre quest’aria di sentenza divina, cacca d’anatra o meno. La serietà di Edward Elric è sempre stata più seria di quella degli altri, le sue parole più pesanti e la sua risoluzione inscalfibile.  
«Lo stavo cercando, per me e per Al, per quando arriverà. Finché non decidiamo cosa fare».  
«Non devi andartene» dice Roy, e convince ogni muscolo del suo corpo a non compiere movimenti bruschi. «Ovviamente puoi, se è quello che desideri, ma non devi. Non per colpa mia».  
Se avesse parlato al contrario forse Edward gli avrebbe rivolto un’occhiata meno confusa. Scuote la testa.  
«E quindi dovremmo cosa, baciarci?» dice, lo sta chiedendo con gli occhi sgranati alla punta delle sue stesse scarpe. Sembra quasi che debba scoppiare a ridere e Roy non vorrebbe sentire i suoi propri organi interni scricchiolare, ma è quello che sta succedendo. «O che altro? Cosa pensi che… È per qualcosa che ho fatto? Cioè, ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha fatto pensare…?» Era chiaro che sarebbe finita lì dove ogni stortura nella vita di Edward sembra andare a incagliarsi: l’inesauribile energia che lui dimostra nell’analizzare le sue colpe risolverebbe il problema del moto perpetuo, se ben esaminata da un’equipe di scienziati volenterosi. «Mi guardi come se avessi sempre qualcosa in faccia e- deve essere per qualcosa che ho fatto altrimenti non avrebbe senso, no?» insiste Ed, per la tangente. «Voglio dire, perché io. Di tutte le persone del mondo, di tutte le centraliniste che ti guardano il culo come se fosse un’opera d’arte…»  
Le _cosa?_ La vita di Roy è un disastro: di solito ne è al corrente in modo astratto, ma quando si concretizza così è un duro colpo.  
«Tu non te ne rendi minimamente conto, vero?» Crede di essersene reso pienamente conto a sua volta in quel momento: Ed non ha la più vaga idea del perché le persone dovrebbero essere attratte da lui. Il fratello è costretto dalla genetica, Winry Rockbell dalla prossimità geografica e tutti gli altri da circostanze variegate che, guardacaso, non sono mai merito suo. Edward ha la straordinaria capacità di considerare tutto il male colpa sua e tutto il bene merito di qualcun altro, se non proprio della fortuna scema. «Non è per qualcosa che hai fatto, no. O meglio, certo che lo è. Per via di un numero infinito di cose che fai... So che può sembrare improvviso, ma non è improvviso per me. Ho sbagliato momento, luogo e tutta un’altra infinita serie di circostanze esteriori, ma non ho sbagliato persona». Deglutisce. «Per favore sbatti le palpebre».  
Lui ubbidisce forse per la prima volta nella sua carriera militare, ma la costernazione non gli scivola via dalla faccia.  
«Okay, va bene, facciamo che sei uscito di testa e non hai sbagliato persona» dice Ed, e sembra proprio stia cercando di avvolgere il pensiero attorno a un’assurda dimostrazione per assurdo. «E quindi cosa… Cosa dovrei fare, io? Non ho- A me piaceva stare con te» lo sorprende. Forse sorprende anche se stesso, almeno a giudicare dal modo in cui corruga la fronte. «Mi piaceva parlare con te di alchimia» si corregge. Gli organi interni di Roy scricchiolano all’uso dell’imperfetto indicativo, il tempo delle cose che sono durate per un periodo e poi morte in un verbale della polizia. «Mi piaceva parlare con te e basta».  
«A me piace ancora» prova, ragionevole. «Una cosa come quella di stasera non succederà più. Non farei mai niente che non ti trovi consapevolmente concorde al cento percento». Ci pensa un secondo davanti agli occhi di Ed. «A parte baciarti in modo inappropriato di ritorno dal lavoro, certo… Quello che voglio dire è che ormai ti ho baciato. Non posso ritirarlo. Ma non ti sto chiedendo niente. Se vuoi che le cose tornino come prima hai la mia piena collaborazione. Se non vuoi più vedere la mia faccia lo capisco, non è quello che voglio ma lo capisco e non potrei mai avercela con te per questo. Qualsiasi altra cosa… Qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare o di non fare, per me va bene». Dovrebbe fermarsi, dovrebbe mordersi la maledetta lingua e stare zitto. «Solo… C’è anche questo» dice, perché è un egocentrico egoista che dovrebbe prendere lezioni di autosufficienza da Riza. «Quando vedrai Alphonse e deciderete cosa fare e- quando ci penserai, pensa anche a questo».  
«Questo cosa» ribatte Ed, la frustrazione ritorna nonostante sia chiaro che debba lottare contro una grossa emicrania per farsi spazio dietro ai suoi denti. «Cos’è _questo _?»  
Roy non si è mai sentito così poco coraggioso in vita sua, e così pazzo.  
«Tu e io» dice, la gola gli prude. È sicuramente colpa del vento. «Tu e io che parliamo di alchimia, che beviamo tè mentre insulti le mie capacità di alchimista e di essere umano. Tu e io che facciamo colazione insieme».  
Le pupille di Ed sono più grandi del lago.  
«Tu e io che ci baciamo».  
Roy deglutisce, ancora. È un’attività veramente complicata.  
«Sì, anche. Se lo vuoi, se tu lo vuoi, anche quello».  
Inizia come un tremolio e Roy sa di avere freddo, il suo corpo glielo sta comunicando da oltre mezz’ora; ma non è lui che trema: sono le spalle di Ed e Roy ha un flash molto dettagliato di cosa succederà ai suoi denti e di come, quando li avrà raccolti, andrà a consegnarli in mano a Riza in un muto, sdentato, “me l’avevi detto”.  
Non è un pugno, non lo è. È una risata, bassa e incredula premuta contro il dorso della mano, prima che Ed se la passi tra i capelli e lo guardi come si guardano i pazzi.  
«Non ha nessun senso, Mustang. Perché _tu_ dovresti volere qualcosa del genere?”  
«Non qualcosa, te».  
«Non è una risposta» rantola Ed.  
Forse un pugno è quello che si merita.  
«Lo è per me. Non ho un piano, non ti sto manipolando e questo non è un grande schema per ottenere qualcosa».  
La faccia di Ed si è avvicinata, gli vuole ringhiare a portata di giugulare e quasi ci riesce, finché non si sgonfia d’improvviso e la mano invece che brusca si fa pesante, appesa molle alla giacca di Roy.  
«Lo so, merda… Lo so che in realtà sei un totale imbranato, un teinomane e… Merda, hai le coperte a fantasia di ciliegie! Ti ho visto indossare pigiami con gli orsi e- lo so che sei un cazzo di essere umano» dice, frustrato e sconfitto rivolto contro il ginocchio di Roy. «Un cazzo di ottimo essere umano che fa le cose in modo disinteressato, ma proprio per questo… Questa cosa sarebbe un macello». Ha alzato lo sguardo, ma Roy deve sbatterci le palpebre davanti per due volte, prima di focalizzare il cambio di tono. «Io sono un macello. Guardami, sono in città da meno di un mese e ho rivoluzionato il decoro urbano, speso una fortuna in telefonate internazionali e mi sono attirato l’esercito tra capo e collo, _di nuovo_ » scuote la testa. «Io ho bisogno di un sacco di manutenzione e va bene per una, due settimane, ma se senti il bisogno di baciare la gente o quel che ne consegue, penso che dovresti andare dove puoi ottenere di più e più in fretta con molta meno fatica… A te non serve questo fottuto macello, Mustang, lo sai. Non dire che non è vero, perché lo sai».  
Non è stagione di cicale, quindi quello che gli sta perforando il timpano è proprio un acufene. «Sapevo che avevi un grosso ego, ma credere di essere una specie di meteorite in rotta di collisione con i miei piani mi sembra un filo megalomane persino per te».  
Il rimbrotto sulle dimensioni stratosferiche del suo, di ego, non arriva. Invece Ed rimane a testa un po’ bassa, perso a guardargli un ginocchio come fosse un film di propaganda particolarmente noioso.  
«Sai che ho ragione».  
Roy riesce a vedere il perché sia un discorso ragionevole, anche se per i motivi opposti. Roy sa di essere l’individuo più ingombrante del Paese, forse del pianeta: ha sempre pensato che Edward avesse obiettivi ambiziosi, ma sono anche sempre stati concentrati in un lasso di tempo più breve possibile. Roy ha consacrato la sua intera esistenza alla sua ambizione. Peggio, ha consacrato la propria e tutte quelle dei suoi collaboratori, ha sacrificato le vita di Riza, di Maes, per il raggiungimento di un obiettivo che è solo l’inizio di qualcosa di molto più grande e complicato. Avvicinarsi a lui è già farsi cadere in testa l’intero pacchetto, uno grande quando tutta Amestris.  
«Possiamo tornare a casa?» si ritrova a chiedere. Ha i piedi, le mani, il sedere fradici di fanghiglia. Era stata una lunghissima giornata già molto prima che finisse diluita nell’acqua sporca del bordolago.  
Edward alza il capo. La sua fronte è tremendamente vicina, ma potrebbe essere anche dall’altra parte del parco, perché Roy sa di non poterlo toccare in nessun modo. Capisce di non poterlo più toccare in nessun modo, quando lui gli lascia la giacca, si fa qualche centimetro più in là nel fango.  
«No» dice. «È casa tua. Tu puoi tornare a casa, io non posso tornare a casa».  
Più di ogni altra cosa, forse è la propensione al dramma, la loro più grande caratteristica comune.  
«Possiamo tornare a casa mia?» ritenta Roy, ragionevole. «Fa freddo. E sono sicuro che un medico su due sconsiglia di mettere le mani nel guano di anatra».  
«Hai dovuto dire guano. Merda non andava bene, hai dovuto usare il cazzo di termine tecnico per la merda di anatra».  
«In realtà per credo ogni tipo di volatile? Anche l’evacuazione dei pipistrelli si chiama guano, che io sappia».  
«Torna a casa, Mustang».  
Roy trae aria dalle narici, si assesta un po’ più comodo sul fango, se esiste una cosa come un po’ più comodo, sul fango.  
«Qual è il tuo brillante piano, Ed? Passare la notte nel guano di anatra? Perché ti assicuro che non aiuterebbe a risolvere questa faccenda in nessun modo».  
«Io non ho problemi a dormire nel fango» ribatte lui, contraddicendo in tal modo la miriade di rapporti passati in cui spendeva due pagine a lamentarsi dell’alloggio piuttosto che a fornire il dovuto resoconto su come, in nome del cielo, fosse riuscito a rovesciare il governo locale e talora anche il palazzo del governo locale. «Dormire nel fango mi va benissimo».  
Lo stomaco di Roy uggiola: è perché gli è appena stato detto che sia preferibile dormire nel fango piuttosto che avere a che fare con in suo proprietario in qualunque senso possibile, romantico o meno.  
Roy è anche un imbecille, sa di esserlo. Più di quanto Edward stesso potrà mai sognare di diventare: ha iniziato quasi quindici anni prima, non c’è storia.  
«Bene» sentenzia, spavaldo molto più di quanto si senta. «Allora è deciso».  
Gli occhi di Ed si fanno fuori fuoco, non lo segue con le pupille, quando lui si fa un po’ più indietro, appoggia sbilenco la schiena contro il basamento del cavallo-gargoyle e incrocia le braccia. Chiude gli occhi.  
«Mustang, cosa stai facendo».  
Non è una domanda, e in ogni caso Roy sta dormendo, quindi non è tenuto a rispondere. Lo fa lo stesso perché ha deciso di tenere un punto, lì. Spera per il numero di minuti minore possibile.  
«Sto dormendo. È quello che volevi fare tu, no? Dormire nel fango. Bene, vorrà dire che dormiremo nel fango».  
«Io non ho-» non gli serve aprire gli occhi per sapere che Edward si è piantato una mano in faccia. «Se non fossi sicuro che me ne pentirei amaramente, col fango ti ci avrei trasmutato una cazzo di bara».  
«Tuo fratello ti ha affidato a me» dice lui. «Se hai deciso di dormire nel fango, vorrà dire che perlomeno mi assicurerò che le anatre non ti sbranino durante la notte».  
«Credo che sbranare implichi perlomeno la presenza di denti» dice Edward. Il tono è preoccupante e Roy apre gli occhi: ha smesso qualsiasi atteggiamento bellicoso, si fissa le ginocchia. Roy viene investito da ondate di sollievo, quando finalmente lui si muove e i gesti sono inequivocabili: si sta alzando in piedi.  
«Bene» dice, il bordo amaro. «Bene, hai vinto. Andiamocene da qui».  
Roy sente le proprie spalle rilassarsi di colpo. Ha bluffato: ha già mal di schiena, forse si è già preso l’influenza e non sarebbe sopravvissuto a una notte lì, all’idea di Edward che passa una notte lì. Lui non gli porge una mano, per alzarsi in piedi, e se non fosse già congelato di per sé sentirebbe tutto il gelo emotivo che gli è calato addosso. Invece Roy si alza, le sue ginocchia scricchiolano e quando è in piedi perde solo qualche momento a stupirsi del fatto che Ed abbia ricordato di raccogliere la cartaccia dell’hamburger, prima di seguirlo in direzione degli alberi, verso il viale.  
Gli cammina tre passi avanti, le mani affondate nelle tasche, la testa tra le spalle e un alone repulsivo che emana da ogni centimetro della sua figura infangata.  
Roy l’ha fatto, ha creato questa cosa. Sembra di essere tornati a dieci anni fa, la casella di partenza: Edward è un ammasso feroce di autonomia e spazio vitale e chi si avvicinerà finirà con almeno un paio di brutti lividi, se riuscirà a sopravvivere al passaggio nell’atmosfera e conservare gli arti in un posto diverso da un’urna cineraria.  
Il vento si tira dietro foglie e fruscii, ma il silenzio resta un ronzio come un boato di cascata nelle orecchie di Roy.  
«Aspetta» dice solo, quando Ed ha già iniziato a scavalcare il cancello. Invece Roy unisce le mani e le appoggia sulle sbarre di metallo; lo plasma e lo piega, scopre che è un’attività quasi calmante nel tremolare inesausto tra orecchie e cassa toracica. Ed non fa alcun commento sulla resa scabrosa dei bordi, sul modo in cui avrebbe di sicuro potuto ottimizzare la formula per ottenere un risultato più pulito. Scavalca un po’ sbilenco il varco, come se la gamba gli si fosse congelata e forse è così, ma Roy non prova neppure a aiutarlo. È fuori dal cancello e forse presto fuori dalla sua vita: Roy richiude il buco con la sensazione amarognola in gola di essersi appena stretto in un angolo senza vie d’uscita. Non c’è un modo piacevole con il quale possa riuscire a risolvere questa situazione, non c’è commento sarcastico e manipolazione verbale che tenga, qui, e dovrebbe ritenersi semplicemente fortunato per il fatto che i suoi denti siano ancora nelle loro sedi tra le gengive.  
Edward riconosce la sua macchina: deve averla riconosciuta perché sta camminando in quella direzione senza errori. Raggiunge la portiera e è una specie di ombra da illustrazione, un libro per bambini. È tutto giallastro e bruno, colori pastello confusi sotto l’aranciato sporco del lampione.  
Roy lo raggiunge, inserisce la chiave nella serratura.  
Quando si siede e mette in moto si rende conto in modo improvviso, distruttivo, che il silenzio lo ucciderà molto prima che riesca a parcheggiare l’auto davanti a casa sua, ma non può parlare: Ed ha poggiato la testa sul sedile con lo stesso abbandono in cui l’ha trovato vicino alla statua, c’è da pensare che i suoi arti pesino una tonnellata. Roy sa per certo che almeno la gamba sinistra ci si avvicina, perché ha passato più di un paio di notti con una delle proprie addormentata sotto quel peso.  
Si sporge di qualche centimetro per spiargli il viso: ha gli occhi chiusi e un capello volante sotto il naso tremola. È un buon segnale per assicurarsi che stia ancora effettivamente respirando.  
Roy sospira, torna con gli occhi sulla strada e sterza così forte che sbatte un gomito contro il finestrino; l’auto sbanda, c’è uno scossone come di peristalsi intestinale e il mondo è una palla da biliardo, rimbalza da una sponda all’altra finché non c’è lo schianto, seguito dall’antifurto.  
Il cane, invece, è rimasto fermo seduto immobile. Roy lo guarda dallo specchietto retrovisore mentre si lecca le parti intime in mezzo alla strada senza una preoccupazione al mondo.  
«Come cazzo fai a guidare _così_ male» dice Edward, la faccia di Edward dietro le braccia tese contro il cruscotto. Roy ha la bocca aperta, ma non perché abbia una buona argomentazione, non ora che il muso della sua macchina è dentro il lampione. O il contrario, a dirla tutta.  
«Tu credi di essere un macello» dice Roy. Gli esce, lo partorisce: non ha ancora staccato le mani dal volante, quel fracasso è l’antifurto della sua stessa auto e lui non sa come spegnerlo, non ne ha idea. «Io ho appena rischiato di ammazzarci perché un cane stava compiendo le abluzioni in mezzo alla strada».  
«Le abluzioni» dice Ed.  
«Si stava leccando le parti intime».  
«Le parti intime!»  
«Mi dispiace che il mio favellare la indisponga, messere».  
Edward sgrana gli occhi, Roy non è troppo sicuro che al momento sia in condizioni di riconoscere uno scherzo, non a bordo di un autoveicolo parcheggiato per metà su un marciapiede e dentro un lampione.  
Roy stacca le mani dal volante, controlla che sia ancora possibile aprire lo sportello ma lo richiude subito perché il rumore dell’antifurto è meno forte, dentro l’abitacolo.  
«Non c’è nessun problema» dice, a voce alta. «Posso sistemare tutto. Il lampione, almeno. Non so se posso sistemare l’auto perché non capisco granché di motori, ma è tutto sotto controllo. Tu stai bene?»  
Edward non ha smesso di guardarlo come se fosse lui, quello seduto in mezzo alla strada a leccarsi le parti intime, e Roy non riesce a decidere se sia scioccato dall’incidente – il che sarebbe piuttosto insensato considerato che l’ha visto passeggiare sul tetto di treni in corsa – o se ci sia una causa fisica.  
«Ed, stai bene? Hai sbattuto la testa, sei-» gli si è avvicinato: non voleva avvicinarglisi, è contro tutto ciò che si era promesso di non fare. È durato meno di due ore, grandioso. Andrebbe a schiantarsi di nuovo contro un lampione, se non lo avesse già fatto.  
Ha ancora gli occhi aperti e forse si è beccato un colpo di frusta, perché c’è della pressione dietro il suo collo, uno strattone dritto e in basso. Le mani di Ed sul bavero del cappotto e hamburger e patatine nella sua bocca; sulla sua bocca.  
Sbatte le palpebre davanti a quelle di Ed, quando lui si stacca e lo fissa con sfida, supplica, un milione di altre roteanti e insensate parole che non hanno alcun significato dentro il cervello di Roy. Nessun significato.  
Risponde al bacio, si infila il cambio nella coscia e risponde al bacio. Continuerà a rispondere anche se Edward finirà per soffocarlo, se gli strattona i vestiti un po’ di più.  
È gelato, Roy sa di esserlo a sua volta; si avvicina d’istinto senza nessuna intenzione particolare, ma capisce che non può pensare che ogni cosa che fa non sia vista come un’intenzione particolare: la sua mano dura sul fianco di Edward una manciata di secondi indecisi, prima che quelle di lui gli si piantino sullo sterno, a allontanarlo, e Roy rincula così in fretta che lo specchietto retrovisore trema al colpo di nuca.  
Non sono le sue pupille a traballare: Edward sta tremando. Batte i denti e espelle l’aria come avesse sapore di guano d’anatra. Roy si domanda se il suo alito sappia di guano d’anatra.  
«Okay» dice Edward, roco. Chiude gli occhi e deglutisce quello che forse è un rospo intero, qualcosa di viscido e disgustoso quanto Envy.  
«Okay» fa eco Roy. Se necessario si incastonerà lo specchietto nella cervicale: può farlo, può diventare tutt’uno con quell’auto e con il lampione e il marciapiede. Possono mettergli un nastro al collo e dichiararlo bene pubblico, un importante monumento alla stupidità umana. Grumman potrà inaugurarlo domattina, se Roy non si sarà già suicidato in modo drammatico per la tensione emotiva.  
Ed alza gli occhi: è sicuramente la luce del lampione, ma Roy giurerebbe che siano diventati catarifrangenti.  
«Devo vomitare» dice, un po’ sorpreso.  
Roy fa in tempo solo a aprire la bocca, stupido e con il deodorante per auto al pino silvestre poggiato sulla testa come un cappellino; il sedile del passeggero è prima occupato da Ed, poi è vuoto e la portiera è aperta, lui è rotolato fuori con una mano premuta sulla bocca.  
Non è la scelta più ragionevole, ma Roy si getta in avanti e sguscia fuori dall’abitacolo da quella stessa portiera. È quasi sicuro di essersi portato via il cambio col ginocchio, o perlomeno aver inserito la terza. Non cade, ma quella macchina andrà demolita, perché è sicuro di aver perlomeno piegato i cardini appoggiandosi contro lo sportello. E anche perché Ed è piegato un metro indietro e anche se la faccia è nascosta dal braccio teso, è chiaro che stia riversando il contenuto del suo stomaco sulla ruota posteriore.  
Roy non ha idea di come farà a spiegarlo al meccanico.  
«Ed».  
«Non è colpa tua» avvisa lui, spezzettato. Tossisce e sembra stia cercando di impedirgli l’avvicinamento: Roy dubita esista già qualcosa di più intimo che vomitare sull’auto di un uomo e non crede che Edward riuscirebbe a convincerlo a stargli lontano neppure se si rotolasse nel guano d’anatra .  
«Cioè, lo è perché guidi come un fottuto pericolo pubblico, ma non-»  
Roy non distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Sei sicuro di non aver sbattuto la testa?”  
Lui chiude gli occhi, respira come fosse l’ultima necessaria boccata della sua vita e deve anche essere disgustosa, a giudicare dalla smorfia.  
«Non questa sera» conclude, più verticale. Roy lo prende come il segnale che può avvicinarsi di un altro passo.  
Edward studia prima lui, poi il vomito sulla ruota dell’auto, forse le sue scarpe: Roy non ha idea di cosa si stia sforzando di computare nel suo cervello con evidente sforzo fisico, ma la conclusione non sembra positiva. Stringe le labbra.  
«Non so perché l’ho fatto».  
«Sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto» ribatte Roy, sincero. È troppo stanco per essere qualunque altra cosa al momento, non sa più i sentimenti di chi stia proteggendo se lo stia effettivamente facendo e che senso dovrebbe avere nell’economia della vita sua e di Edward. Vuole andare a casa, vuole dormire, vuole baciare Edward Elric e non gli farebbe schifo neppure se lui decidesse di non lavarsi i denti mai più, è la drammatica vera verità.  
«Sei felice che ho vomitato sulla macchina?»  
Roy stava contemplando le possibili conseguenze di denti non lavati e aliti a contatto, per questo resta per un momento concentrato sulle labbra di Edward senza aver capito nulla di quello che ha detto. Corruga la fronte.  
«No, del… Ti ricordi di avermi baciato?» domanda, ché non è scontato.  
Vorrebbe essere più uomo di così, ma evidentemente è diventato nient’altro che un grosso marshmallow, perché quando Ed annuisce sente il sollievo scioglierlo finché è morbido dentro. Probabilmente colloso e di qualche imbarazzante tonalità rosata, come potrebbe essere il cervello che Ed sembra stia colando dal naso, a giudicare dall’espressione che ha.  
«Quello, non so perché l’ho fatto. Ho solo- tu non… È colpa tua» conclude, una mano in faccia.  
Merito, la parola è merito. Roy non lo dice, cammina su un filo sottile, è un equilibrio folle e la tensione lo ucciderà prima di subito. Fa quello che farebbe Riza, allora: concentrarsi sulla situazione contingente e risolvere i problemi pratici.  
«Va tutto bene. Ne parleremo quando ne avrai voglia… Quando ti ricorderai le parole» aggiunge, perché lui non sembra ricordare neppure quelle buone per zittirlo. «Adesso andiamo a dormire».  
Ed guarda la macchina, poi la mano che lui gli ha teso: Roy non ricorda di averlo fatto ma eccola lì, sospesa stupida nel mezzo. Sta veramente per nevicare, sul palmo si appoggia un minuscolo pulviscolo nevischioso e la temperatura sarebbe degna di Briggs se ancora non ci fosse qualcosa di sciolto e incandescente nelle sue viscere.  
Ed non smette di guardargli la mano, è immobile e teso; è ghiacciato e forse si spezzerà. Quando incrocia i suoi occhi però ci sono cose sciolte anche lì, metallo liquido che cola e ribolle.  
«Quand’è successo che sono diventato così schifosamente incapace di badare a me stesso?”  
Non lo sta domandando a lui. Più a se stesso e all’universo, magari; forse alle cose che stanno aggrappate ai margini della sua visuale, che forse pulsano insieme all’antifurto. Non ha nessuna importanza: Roy è un presuntuoso e ritiene di essere il fulcro dei moti universali molto più di una qualsiasi di quelle cose a parte Edward. A parte Edward.  
«Mai» dice, sicuro. «Davvero, Ed, mai».  
Lui corruga la fronte, ma non è irritazione, non è niente. È solo stanchezza e confusione, forse nausea. Accetta di appoggiare la mano sulla sua anche se sono entrambe congelate, ormai, e avrebbero fatto meglio a porgersi un tubo di metallo, volendo. Roy stringe comunque, risale fino al gomito – il gomito è sicuro, il gomito non è impositivo di contatto fisico indesiderato, no? – e lo spinge leggero verso il lato del passeggero, la portiera è rimasta aperta.  
«Vediamo cosa riesco a fare» decide, mentre Ed si lascia ricadere storto sul sedile, i piedi fuori e un sopracciglio perpetuamente sollevato.  
Deve zittire l’antifurto o impazzità: apre il cofano e è quasi sicuro che sia quell’aggeggio abbrancato a altri aggeggi… Non ne ha idea, ma tanto il motore si è beccato l’urto di un lampione e non avrebbe senso fare i delicati adesso. Unisce le mani e scompone circuiti, li guarda decostruirsi a riccioli sotto le scariche d’energia. È l’unica soluzione che gli venga in mente e gli sembra impossibile che il silenzio esista, quando finalmente il mondo smette di ululare. Poi guarda il lampione piegato, il paraurti rotto e infine quel che resta del motore. Dal radiatore emana un odore acre; almeno suppone che sia il radiatore, qualunque cosa sia un radiatore.  
Niente è quello che riesce a fare: può trasmutare il lampione eretto, sistemare il paraurti e in generale il suolo pubblico così che una sgommata in terra e il suo veicolo rotto sembrino l’unica cosa fuori posto nella strada. È l’epitome dell’inutilità, ma ci prova comunque: si siede al posto di guida, non fa nessun commento quando Edward non si prende neppure la briga di sedersi del tutto dentro la macchina e prova a farla partire.  
I sedili tremano, l’auto balla; poi crolla e sputa e Roy è quasi certo che adesso stia uscendo anche del fumo, da qualche parte oltre il parabrezza.  
«Non parte» dice, a voce alta.  
Edward lo guarda, zitto.  
«Adesso vado a cercare una cabina telefonica» dice Roy. «Intanto posso isolare l’abitacolo, per stare al caldo mentre aspettiamo». Può farlo, è una cosa che può fare, deve solo… Edward non propone neppure una brillante soluzione, nessun consiglio, niente di niente. Se non fosse anche del tutto ridicola, la situazione, Roy potrebbe persino decidere di entrare nel panico: invece scende dalla macchina e recupera qualche materiale di fortuna dal bagagliaio. Sta per fare a pezzi una coperta e usare le fibre per isolare i finestrini, prima di ricordarsi di essere un alchimista. Si siede di nuovo dentro e passa la coperta a Ed.  
Lui la prende e la guarda senza capire che cosa dovrebbe farci per tutto il tempo che Roy impiega a litigare con un cerchio alchemico. L’obiettivo sarebbe riuscire a riscaldare sensibilmente l’aria nell’abitacolo senza per questo carbonizzarli vivi; batte le mani tre diverse volte, prima di ottenere l’effetto desiderato, ma alla fine i loro respiri non sono più visibili e il vetro si appanna tanto da cominciare a sudare condensa. Roy tira un sospiro di sollievo e si volta verso Ed, che lo sta ancora guardando: il fatto che non abbia criticato ogni sua singola mossa è un segno preoccupante. «Puoi metterti sul sedile posteriore, io torno appena-»  
Il respiro di Ed è un tremolio; sbuffa e scuote il capo.  
«Lascia perdere» dice. Roy sbatte le palpebre due volte. «Sì, no, solo- resta qua. È… dormiamo qui e basta».  
È veramente, veramente un’idea stupida. Lo è, Roy sa che lo è. Guarda l’unica coperta mal piegata, il vapore denso sui vetri, il cambio lì nel mezzo tra i sedili e apre la bocca. Non esce niente.  
«Però sul sedile posteriore» conclude, sconcertato da se stesso.  
Ed lancia un’occhiata indietro, come a saggiare la comodità del posto, poi scrolla le spalle. Prima che Roy possa ritirare tutto, correre in cerca di una cabina telefonica e prenotare una seduta psichiatrica per entrambi, stanno già stupidamente scavalcando i sedili per atterrare dietro. Roy non è neppure sicuro del perché sia il proprietario di una quattro porte, ma quel sedile è comodo e non ci sono manopole, leve e specchietti pronte a ficcarsi dentro la carne, il che lo rende più adatto al sonno umano, per quanto in generale dubita che quel veicolo possa essere adatto al sonno umano. Almeno non quello sacrosanto di otto ore che dovrebbe essere espletato su di un materasso comodo.  
Eppure. Eppure.  
Non è troppo diverso dal divano di casa sua, anche se non ci sono ciliegie sulla coperta né tè tra le sue mani.  
Ci mette qualche momento per focalizzare che la macchia bluastra e feltrosa che sta davanti al suo naso è un lembo della coperta: Ed glielo sta porgendo.  
Roy lo preleva con delle dita; dovrebbero essere le sue, ne è quasi sicuro. Quando si ricorda come si faccia a muoverle Ed è già un bozzolo informe, ha coagulato tutti gli arti sul sedile senza togliersi le scarpe e sporge all’esterno dal naso in su.  
«Hai chiuso la sicura?» mastica, dietro lo strato lanoso. Roy guarda la portiera.  
«Dubito che qualche ladro cercherebbe di rubare un veicolo palesemente rotto» propone, ragionevole. Edward emette una sorta di mugugno non compromettente; poi sbadiglia e la sua testa scivola di qualche grado, si piega contro la spalla.  
«Dato l’andamento della mia vita, è probabile che saremo rapiti da una cella terroristica e minacciati di essere sciolti nell’acido se non li aiutiamo a Conquistare Il Mondo, qualunque cosa voglia dire».  
«Una cella?» fa Roy. È neve, quella sta punteggiando il parabrezza? È quasi tentato di aspettarsi una pioggia di lupi, in breve. Da quell’angolazione, può vedere le sopracciglia di Edward che si stringono a stropicciare i pensieri.  
«Una ce… Cellula. Cellula è la parola che cercavo».  
«Non stai diventando stupido» dice Roy, automatico.  
«Lo ero già» brontola Ed, asciutto e senza filtri, ma – Roy è investito da un’ondata di sollievo: è il tono sprezzante delle loro diatribe verbali, è la normalità fatta suono.  
«Qualche volta, ma un altro genere di stupido» risponde. Non passano auto, non passano cani: forse non passerà neppure una cellula terroristica, incrociando le dita. «Tutti quanti hanno un loro speciale tipo di stupido».  
«Alphonse no».  
«Neanche Hawkeye, credo. Ma si tratta di strabilianti eccezioni. E effettivamente Riza non sa lavorare all’uncinetto».  
«Mh, scommetto che le ha creato un sacco di guai, nella vita».  
Roy contempla distante la possibilità di condividere quella volta in cui ha dato fuoco per sbaglio a dei centrotavola in casa Hawkeye e sarebbe stato molto meglio se uno dei due avesse saputo lavorare all’uncinetto, dato che provare a ripararli con l’alchimia si è rivelato un disastro supplementare. A quel punto però c’è qualcosa di solido e pesante contro la sua spalla: capisce che è la testa di Edward e la sua area di Broca si spappola proprio mentre sembra che quella di Edward si stia riprendendo; inciampa meno sulle parole, mentre le mormora sul suo braccio.  
«Questa cosa di partire separati, io e Al… lo sapevo che non avrebbe funzionato. Per me, intendo. Lui funziona benissimo, è per questo che ho detto okay e l’abbiamo fatto comunque, ma lo sapevo che io sarei finito esploso o a piagnucolare sulla tua spalla. O entrambe».  
Non sta piagnucolando, Roy dubita che Edward sappia come si piagnucoli e lo dice perché è un esperto: lui piagnucola su grossi mucchi di fogli impilati da quando l’hanno promosso tenente colonnello e gli hanno assegnato un ufficio tutto per sé. Edward si lamenta, pesta i piedi, sbuffa, grugnisce, protesta e un mucchio di altre pirotecniche espressioni di dissenso, ma non _piagnucola_. E non è quello il punto, non lo è per niente.  
«Se fossi esploso sulla mia spalla ti avrei chiesto il conto della tintoria» barbuglia Roy, sorpreso di riuscire a quagliare un intero concetto senza inciampare. «Perché proprio sulla mia?» aggiunge, quando finalmente focalizza. «Perché hai chiamato me?»  
Sta veramente nevicando: fiocchi acquosi hanno cominciato a piantarsi sul vetro come macchie lattiginose, prima di finire spalmati liquidi dal vento.  
«Uh, non… Tu sei la persona che mi risolve la merda dal 1911, penso» dice Edward. «Suona da idioti se lo dico a voce alta, però in qualche modo Al avrà sempre dieci anni, per me. Non posso chiedergli di risolvere la mia merda, dovrebbe essere il contrario».  
«Alphonse è una persona adulta. Più funzionante di molti adulti che conosco». Si scambiano un’occhiata, Roy sente le parole premergli sotto il palato, bruciargli la lingua. «Edward, prima-»  
«Hai detto che non ne avremmo parlato» ribatte lui, lo ringhia e si stacca dalla sua spalla, stringe la coperta così forte che ci farà un buco dentro.  
«Lo so, ho solo… Ti ho fatto pensare che dovessi o, non lo so, costretto in qualche modo o-»  
Ed strabuzza gli occhi e deve essere doloroso, perché impreca e li stringe, forte.  
«No, merda non- per la scienza. L’ho fatto per la scienza».  
Roy è contento di poter strabuzzare i propri, di occhi, senza che gli venga un’emicrania.  
«La scienza».  
La testa di Ed annuisce, la sua faccia affonda di nuovo sotto la coperta.  
«Dovevo- baciare è stupido, ma le persone lo fanno e anche se non lo capisco capisco perché lo facciano, credo. E poi ci sei tu con quella tua maledetta stupida faccia e la tua maledetta stupida _gentilezza_ e… Non lo so».  
Non è un’emicrania, certo, ma anche il cervello di Roy si sente schiacciato, adesso. Quando gli bruciano le retine è convinto sia perché finalmente gli si sono fritti i neuroni, invece sono dei fari: si schiantano contro il vetro e lo lasciano instupidito a sbattere le palpebre nel vuoto.  
«Sono i terroristi?» domanda Ed a voce alta, non particolarmente coerente e neppure vagamente agitato all’idea. Roy se ne preoccuperebbe, non fosse che sospetta quella sia la sua reazione di default alla prospettiva di dover lottare per la sua vita contro dei guerriglieri.  
«È un’auto» dice. Si sporge per pulire il vetro con una manica e guardare l’ombra in avvicinamento; è in controluce finché la torcia che tiene in mano non diventa un disco dritto sul finestrino, prima di inclinarsi.  
Riza non è contenta, né impressionata. E indossa un cappello di lana.  
«Generale» dice, solo, quando Roy si è sporto direttamente sopra Edward per girare la manopola. Il rumore cigolante è straordinariamente stupido e l’aria fredda si immerge nell’abitacolo insieme a qualche fiocco di neve.  
«Capitano, tu sei la persona migliore-»  
Riza gli punta la torcia dritta nelle pupille, poi scivola col fascio a illuminare l’espressione da gufo di Edward, la coperta a quadri e in generale l’assurdità compresa nello spazio aereo del sedile posteriore. Se non facesse così freddo, Roy potrebbe persino provare a arrossire. Edward geme e spalma il viso tra le mani, quello che mugugna non è comprensibile.  
«Domani chiamerò un meccanico» conclude Riza, la voce quasi esaurita. Sembra che la neve abbia un po’ di timore a posarsi su di lei, perché il vento cambia direzione. «Salite in macchina».  
Roy non si sognerebbe di disubbidirle neppure se qualcuno gli puntasse una pistola alla tempia e gli ordinasse il contrario. __

__*_ _

__C’è silenzio quando Roy si sveglia e suona sbagliato. Non perde neppure tempo a cercare un indumento e arriva in cucina con le palpebre ancora chiuse e la sicurezza di poter applicare le letture sul trattamento del sonnambulismo che si è sciroppato nel corso della settimana scorsa.  
Ha freddo, è quasi sicuro che non smetterà mai più di avere freddo e ricorda vagamente la possibilità che ci possa essere della neve sul vialetto, ce n’era quando Hawkeye li ha riportati a casa. Le impronte di Ed sono sbilenche, la sinistra è sempre più profonda – è una cosa che ricorda, insieme al fatto di aver detto qualcosa, qualcosa sul dormire, sull’importanza del dormire e parlarne domani. Oggi è domani e Roy non ricorda cosa dovesse dire.  
Quando mette piede sulle mattonelle fredde in corridoio scopre che c’è il sole appoggiato sul tavolo insieme alla moka, quella orribilmente rossa comprata da Edward, e sulla moka è poggiato qualcosa di bianco e quadrato. Rettangolare, in realtà, e storto.  
Le dita di Roy lo tengono in mano e il suo naso è veramente vicino alle zampe di gallina che ci sono scarabocchiate sopra. Riconoscerebbe quella grafia storta anche da addormentato e in quel momento non ci va troppo lontano.  
Sbatte le palpebre, distingue alcune parole, ma non hanno troppo senso. C’è “caffè”, c’è “posto”. Soprattutto ci sono “scusa”, _scusa_ e _grazie_.  
Sono quelle a svegliarlo.  
Il biglietto gli cade di mano e si avvita sotto il tavolo; Roy pianta il mignolo nella gamba di una sedia perché il suo corpo ha riflessi molto più svegli della sua mente. A quel punto deve annaspare con le mani abbrancate entrambe al bordo del tavolo e provare a non ficcarsi la moka in gola.  
È piena, la moka, c’era scritto sul biglietto. Ed gli ha lasciato il caffè pronto da mettere sul fuoco, nessun indirizzo e un ringraziamento. Una sola parola, ma è un ringraziamento: è il ringraziamento più grato che Roy si sia mai visto rivolgere da lui e sta vergato in sgorbi d’inchiostro sul bordo di un pezzo di carta sotto il tavolo della sua cucina.  
Si stacca dal tavolo e si lancia in corridoio zoppicando; sbatte di nuovo il mignolo, stavolta contro lo stipite, e il solo motivo per cui non impreca è _fa male_ , così tanto che dimentica come si faccia a articolare suoni. Sale le scale aggrappato al corrimano, si avvita e schizza rimbalzando dal muro alla porta del bagno fino all’ultima in fondo al corridoio.  
È chiusa e per un momento dalla punta dei capelli al mignolo martoriato il corpo di Roy si rilassa di sollievo acuto, almeno finché non mette i piedi sopra la striscia di luce bianca che filtra da sotto il battente.  
La maniglia cigola sottile sotto il peso della sua mano, ma i cardini scivolano in silenzio e Roy si trova investito di luce.  
La persiana è alzata, la lampada è spenta sul comodino e il letto è straordinariamente ordinato, la coperta con le ciliegie ripiegata solo un po’ sbilenca proprio accanto al cuscino.  
Di Ed e della sua valigia non resta neppure una traccia._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propaggini esistono (in forma di brandelli logorroici e appunti sul retro di dispense universitarie), ma per il momento questa è l’inconcludente conclusione *coriandoli*
> 
> Ne approfitto per ringraziare/scusarmi con chiunque sia stato tanto prode da leggersi ‘sta cosa per intero. Per favore abbracciatevi da parte mia <3

Allo starnuto numero quarantasette, Hawkeye ha pietà.  
«Signore, vada a casa».  
Roy tira su col naso e alza gli occhi: lei è una grande macchia di luce misericordiosa. O forse è solo che ha il sole in faccia e lui ha gli occhi umidicci. Tutto è umidiccio: il suo naso, la montagna di fazzoletti appallottolati sulla scrivania e il suo umore in generale. La sua vita è un po’ umidiccia.  
Non vuole andare a casa, la casa è vuota e, considerato l’andamento della giornata, dubita che sarà meno umidiccio lì piuttosto che in ufficio. Roy si conosce: sarà solo umidiccio con una più alta percentuale di alcol in corpo.  
«Sto bene».  
«Ha starnutito sul piano regolatore. Due volte».  
Roy abbassa il mento: è il piano regolatore definitivo per il risanamento di Kishua. Ci passa sopra la manica della divisa e si porta dietro qualche strisciata di inchiostro colorato.  
«Credo di vedere il problema, Capitano» commenta, davanti alla linea sottilissima delle labbra di Hawkeye.  
Lei gli sfila il foglio da sotto i gomiti e lo riavvolge in un cilindro perfetto che finisce depositato tra le braccia già ingombre di Falman.  
«È verosimile si tratti di semplice influenza stagionale» propone lui, serio. «Ma consiglierei comunque di mantenere la quarantena».  
«Vuol dire che possiamo andarcene tutti a casa?» chiede Havoc, una parete più in là.  
«In quel caso spargeresti il virus. Al massimo dovremo restare tutti qui» risponde Fury, il tono meditabondo. «E probabilmente sigillare le finestre».  
«Voi sì che sapete come rendere interessante una banale influenza stagionale. Ricordatemi di chiamarvi se mai dovesse prudermi una verruca».  
C’è il suono distinto di un temperamatite lanciato da una scrivania all’altra e la testa di Roy rimbomba così tanto che la traiettoria è una specie di linea spessa tracciata dietro le sue orbite doloranti.  
«Non parlarci delle tue verruche, Heymans, che schifo» dice Havoc.  
«In ogni caso» riprende Hawkeye, che non si è neppure girata. «Sarebbe meglio se spargesse i suoi germi fuori dal quartier generale. Vuole che l’accompagni?»  
In qualche momento Roy si è spalmato le mani sugli occhi nel tentativo di asciugarli: inutile, continuano a secernere fluidi. Non era così difficile pensare, due ore fa: è come se avesse starnutito la sua materia grigia e ora fosse ridotto a un ammasso lobotomizzato.  
«No, Capitano, ti ringrazio» mette insieme, barbugliante. «Cercherò di minimizzare i contatti umani uscendo dal retro».  
«Molto responsabile da parte sua» si congratula Falman e Roy non ha abbastanza energie per rettificare che no, non lo fa per il pericolo biologico: vuole solo evitare accuratamente di incontrare alcun tipo di generale. Certo, contagiarli con l’influenza stagionale sarebbe di estrema soddisfazione, ma non crede che riuscirebbe a sopravvivere all’onta di farsi vedere da Hakuro mentre cola liquidi dai bulbi oculari e sparge fazzolettini zozzi lungo il cammino.  
È esattamente quello che fa, fino alla scala antincendio, lungo il perimetro della piazza d’armi e poi giù per le scale e infine lungo il marciapiede fino alla macchina.  
Starnutisce sul volante, si fa cadere le chiavi sui piedi e trascorre i successivi cinque minuti ripiegato come un kebab dentro l’abitacolo e cercare di recuperarle da sotto i pedali senza sbattere la testa ogni volta che starnutisce.  
Certe volte si domanda sinceramente come sia possibile che la gente lo creda una persona composta. Non che non metta eccezionale sforzo nel tentativo di sembrare composto e organizzato e funzionante e dotato di autocontrollo nonché controllo in generale, ma proprio non arriva a capire nel profondo come sia possibile che la facciata non gli sia ancora esplosa in faccia.  
Quando trova un’insperata scorta di fazzolettini dentro il cruscotto, realizza che almeno per il settanta percento deve essere merito delle manovre contenitive di Riza.  
Si soffia il naso, grato, e mette in moto.  
Non sa bene cosa sia successo alla sua vita; o, meglio, lo sa benissimo, ma è veramente dura ammettere che il suo attuale stato di prostrazione sia assimilabile all’influenza stagionale solo per una minima porzione.  
La sera prima si è addormentato con la divisa e quella mattina ha dovuto trasmutarsi via una macchia di bourbon dal cavallo dei pantaloni perché è stato tanto patetico da addormentarsi sul divano e farsi cadere il bicchiere addosso. E questo prima ancora che realizzasse di aver contratto il Raffreddore Definitivo – incolpa le papere, le maledette papere devono avergli passato l’influenza aviaria, ne è certo.  
Sul biglietto c’era scritto grazie, la parola più strana del mondo nella grafia sbilenca di Edward. C’era anche scritto che ha trovato un posto, uno che ammette i gatti, e Roy non sa perché ci abbia tenuto a specificare quello senza però farsi venire in mente di lasciargli un indirizzo. Un numero di telefono. Qualcosa: qualunque cosa che facesse intuire la possibilità di non volerlo espellere del tutto fuori dalla sua vita fino a data da destinarsi.  
Pianta per un momento la fronte sul volante, distrutto, e puntolini bluastri gli sbocciano sul fondo delle palpebre.  
L’ha baciato: non se l’è sognato, l’ha baciato, ma _per la scienza_. Probabilmente in questo momento sta analizzando i dati, la saliva di Roy su una piastra di Petri, qualche capello per decidere se raggiunge lo standard genetico come partner. Può immaginare Ed fare cose del genere, è più facile di quanto sia confortante ammettere.  
Il mondo gli si rovescia dentro le orecchie e lo trascina fuori: aveva chiuso gli occhi. In auto, fermo davanti a un semaforo. La fila di auto alle sue spalle suona di nuovo il clacson all’unisono.  
Ingrana la marcia, starnutisce. Lascia la frizione, starnutisce. La macchina gli si spegne e l’unica ragione per cui non causa un tamponamento a catena è che dietro di lui devono aver intuito che è meglio tenerlo a distanza di sicurezza. È così, no? È meglio tenersi a distanza di sicurezza da se stesso, Roy lo sa. Ma resta il fatto che Edward è da solo: a meno che Roy non si sia perso qualcosa, tutti i contatti di Ed a Central City passano dall’esercito e quindi da lui e quindi è come se fossero automaticamente tutti annullati. Edward è da solo da qualche parte in un bilocale che permette di tenere felini, probabilmente nella mansarda di qualche vecchio fabbricato pieno di inquilini molesti e allucinazioni inquietanti.  
Scopre di essersi fermato al bar di sua madre quando c’è già parcheggiato davanti.  
«Stai uno schifo» viene accolto, e siccome non si aspettava niente di meno si limita a starnutire nella sciarpa e collassare sul primo sgabello disponibile.  
«Hai fatto pietà persino a Elizabeth?» gli domanda Chris, prema che un indice unghiuto gli spinga vicino un bicchiere già pieno.  
Roy sposta la testa quel tanto che basta a abbracciare il bicchiere e provare a annusarlo.  
«Che roba è?»  
«Roba?» gli fa il verso Madeline, appena saltata fuori direttamente da dietro il bancone. Roy sospetta che sia un trucco da clown, le ragazze si nascondono lì in gruppi da dieci senza alcuna cura per la conservazione della massa. «Cielo, signor Mustang, qualche giorno con quel ragazzo e hai già dimenticato tutte le tue buone maniere?»  
Roy sbatte le palpebre davanti ai suoi occhioni chiari, poi aggrotta la fronte.  
«Certo che lo sapete, perché mi stupisco?»  
«È una brutta influenza stagionale, quella che gira» commenta Chris, attorno a una boccata di fumo. «Fa diventare più stupidi».  
«Quindi colpisce solo gli stupidi in primo luogo?»  
«È bello sapere che quando un uomo ha evidente bisogno di conforto può sempre contare sulla famiglia, per essere insultato e avvelenato» commenta Roy, neutrale.  
Madeline sghignazza come una iena ma senza perdere controllo sulla collocazione delle proprie adorabili fossette. Accanto a lei, Chris è l’unico essere umano a parte Riza che riesca a emettere un’aura peculiare quando alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non è veleno, moccioso, è latte, fa bene per il raffreddore. O quel ragazzino ti ha attaccato anche quest’idiosincrasia?»  
Roy, nell’ordine, rabbrividisce alla parola ragazzino e soffoca col latte che, sì, contiene del rum. La sua testa pesa diciotto tonnellate.  
«Voglio sapere _quanto_ effettivamente sapete?»  
Madeline ha appoggiato entrambi i gomiti sul bancone proprio davanti a lui, ma è girata verso Chris.  
«Dovremmo sapere più di quanto sappiamo?» chiede, un filo turbata.  
Lei sventola la mano e aspira un’altra boccata di fumo.  
«Se ho capito l’andazzo, prima che ci sia qualcosa di concreto da sapere dovremo aspettare almeno altre novanta pagine».  
«Pagine» ripete Roy. Non fa troppo schifo, quell’intruglio, e sembra quasi gli abbia sturato una narice, forse una narice e mezza.  
«Pagine, sì. Del pessimo romanzetto di serie b in cui abiti, mocciosetto».  
Roy non può far altro che emettere un vago verso d’assenso.  
«Cielo, sei a pezzi» insiste Madeline, stavolta gli sbatte le ciglia a un centimetro dalla fronte. «Forse non dovremmo darglielo».  
Il mento di Roy scatta su, ma non migliora di molto la sua capacità di guardare intensamente le interlocutrici, perché si dà il caso che gli occhi gli stiano lacrimando di nuovo. Se li sfrega con gli indici e individua la mossa felina di Chris, che in qualche modo è riuscita a impedirgli di rovesciare il bicchiere bloccando la caduta con un mignolo. Certe volte Roy si sorprende del fatto che il retaggio xinghese arrivi dall’altro ramo della famiglia, perché si dà il caso che quella donna sia un po’ un ninja.  
«Cosa» emette, il cervello resettato.  
«Daglielo e basta» sospira Chris, in una nube tossica di nicotina.  
Roy ci tossisce in mezzo e quando riapre gli occhi c’è uno scontrino. Uno scontrino _costoso_.  
«Seicentoventi cenz per un bicchiere di latte?»  
Madeline scuote i riccioli, affranta, e gli sfila la carta di mano per rigirargliela per bene sotto il naso: sul retro spiegazzato c’è scritto qualcosa in un inchiostro verde glitterato. Roy ha forse perso il senso della vista per la seconda volta nella vita. Madeline gli pianta un buffetto nel mezzo della fronte, gli occhi strabuzzati.  
«Quest’influenza è veramente pericolosissima. Qui, leggi».  
Roy ha ancora gli occhi gocciolanti; deve sbattere le palpebre un altro paio di volte prima di mettere insieme l’intera sequenza dei riccioli sghembi nella grafia arzigogolata di sua madre.  
«È un indirizzo» dice, intontito.  
«Magari vacci quando ti è passato il raffreddore, non vorrei che qualcuno mi denunciasse per aver inviato il paziente zero a casa di gente» dice Chris, mentre si accende un’altra sigaretta. Dovrebbe davvero smettere di fumare così tanto, Roy è veramente preoccupa-  
«Gente?» esala.  
Chris lo guarda, aspira fumo con lentezza ancestrale e poi lo espelle senza muovere null’altro che le narici e le labbra, lo sguardo perennemente poco impressionato che riserva a tutte le turbe emotive di Roy da quando aveva meno di sei anni.  
«Ho sentito dire che quel ragazzino tende a far esplodere le cose quando non gli vanno a genio, per cui evita di dirgli come hai avuto l’indirizzo». Gli anelli cozzano l’uno contro l’altro, quando gesticola vaga alle sue spalle, alle mensole ingombre di liquori. «Questo posto è pieno di materiale esplosivo».  
Roy avrebbe molte cose da dire riguardo chi farà esplodere cosa, ma non è quello il momento.  
Forse è il rum in tutto quel succo di mucca, forse è solo che ormai è perduto, del tutto, ma si puntella sul bancone e si lancia quasi oltre, la mani a afferrare le spalle di sua madre.  
«Grazie, madame» le scandisce, dritto nella nube affumicata che le gravita davanti alla faccia.  
Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo, ma stavolta l’aura non lo raggiunge: Roy ha già strappato lo scontrino dalle dita di Madeline e sta trottando di nuovo verso la macchina. 

*

Non è la zona migliore della città, né la peggiore. Il palazzo è alto e vecchio, ma Roy è quasi sicuro che da lì sopra si veda il parco, con la giusta luce, la giusta angolazione.  
Probabilmente Ed lo ha scelto per quel motivo, anche se magari non lo sa neppure lui.  
Ovviamente non c’è portiere, ma non sembra serva: tre piani di scale dopo, Roy è quasi certo di aver incontrato almeno metà popolazione del condominio. Una famiglia numerosissima di quelli che senza dubbio sono immigrati aerughesi ha aperto tre porte sullo stesso pianerottolo e ha riconvertito il piano a sala da cerimonia per i festeggiamenti di quello che Roy è quasi certo essere un matrimonio.  
Una donnina grassoccia gli piazza in mano un piatto con tanto di pannosa torta nuziale e poi trotterella via a ritmo di fisarmonica, prima che Roy possa farle presente di non essere un invitato. Si congratula comunque con gli sposi, quando li incrocia mentre cerca di proseguire la salita.  
Al settimo piano ha perso tutto il fiato rimasto, le caviglie gli tremolano e la vista formicola. Tossisce forte contro il ficus accanto alla porta del terrazzo e riprende fiato con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia. La torta gli è caduta nel vaso: spera non porti sfortuna agli sposi.  
È ancora ripiegato su se stesso, quando distingue un suono ben noto oltre i festeggiamenti del piano di sotto. Sono i passi scompagnati e inconfondibili – povero chi abita al sesto piano – e poi la voce alta e furibonda che è un marchio quasi più del cappotto rosso.  
«Sto andando! Mi vedi? Ho le scar- dove sono le mie fottute scarpe?»  
Roy sbatte le palpebre davanti alla porta, ancora chiusa. C’è una risposta, ma più bassa, e Roy ricorda: esiste un’altra persona a parte Hawkeye e sua madre che sappia rendere un’espressione facciale qualcosa di concreto anche a distanza, anche senza nessun muscolo facciale.  
«A parlare, fratellone, non a litigare… Ti accompagno».  
«Non ho quattro anni, Alphonse, non ho bisogno-»  
«Non era un’offerta, fratellone».  
«Bene! Sai cosa?» la porta si apre con un fischio grattatempie e Roy quasi cade dentro il vaso, ma nessuna apparizione mistica si verifica. Ed è ancora voltato dentro, rivolto verso l’ingresso stretto dell’appartamento minuscolo, e gli sta rivolgendo la nuca. «Fai come ti pare! Tanto fate sempre tutti quello che cazzo vi pare e io devo sempre stare calmo, allora okay, io starò calmissimo mentre voialtri-!»  
Perlomeno la faccia di Alphonse è puntata nella direzione giusta.  
«Oh, Colonnello» dice, oltre la spalla di Ed. Sbatte le palpebre e poi ci pensa su un momento. «Beh, questo risolve almeno un terzo del problema».  
È cresciuto: è alto, più alto di Ed, cosa che lui ha accuratamente evitato di menzionare nonostante il numero abbacinante di foto con cui li ha investiti. Ha qualche lentiggine sulle guance scottate di sole che non sembrano avere niente a che fare con l’inverno ferroso di Central, gli occhi dorati grandi come i fari di un’auto. Roy rimarrebbe lì a fissarli in cerca di espiazione, non fosse che qualcosa scricchiola così forte che anche Alphonse si volta.  
È la cervicale di Ed: lui non sembra accorgersene, le nocche bianche sulla maniglia. Apre la bocca, la richiude e poi aggrotta la fronte in modo molto pericoloso.  
«Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?»  
Roy lancia uno sguardo di sbieco al ficus e ai resti della torta. Prova a rimettersi in una più dignitosa posizione eretta e si schiarisce la gola. La voce gli esce comunque graffiata e poco ferma.  
«Sono venuto a controllare che stessi bene… Stai bene» aggiunge, con un certo sollievo. «Trovo molto bene anche te, Alphonse. Quando sei arrivato?»  
«Ieri notte» risponde lui. Fosse stato ancora un’armatura sarebbe stato persino più impressionante, ma Roy resta comunque in qualche modo folgorato dal modo cauto e fluido che ha di scivolare oltre Ed, convincerlo con un solo colpetto sul braccio che non abbia bisogno di staccare la maniglia a mani nude e poi usare quella stessa mano per porgerla a Roy: la stringe senza ricordare il tragitto compiuto per arrivare fin lì.  
«Sono davvero felice di vederti» si trova a dire, orrendamente sincero: se Alphonse fosse stato lì fin dal principio è sicuro che non sarebbe potuto accadere niente di spiacevole, né sul versante delle catastrofi pubbliche né, soprattutto, di quelle private.  
«È generale, adesso» sbuffa Ed, le braccia incrociate; ma con Al accanto sembra improbabile che il pugno pronosticato da Hawkeye vada a minacciare i denti di Roy proprio oggi.  
«Certo che lo è» ghigna Al, e stringe. «Venga dentro, Generale… Fratellone, togliti la scarpa e chiudi la porta, sii gentile».  
Roy entra col cigolio mortale alle calcagna e gli occhi di Ed a perforargli la nuca; lui stava effettivamente per uscire con una sola scarpa, per di più la sinistra, quindi si ferma accanto al muro per sfilarsela con odio. Roy vorrebbe dire qualcosa, invece gli riesce solo di starnutirsi nel gomito: Ed gli rivolge una lunga occhiata dai significati imponderabili e Al sospira.  
«Non ha una gran bella cera, non è che ha preso l’influenza?» commenta Alphonse, medicale. Poi gli fa cenno di seguirlo dentro una delle tre porte tutte affacciate sul corridoio minuscolo: è una cucina con vecchie tendine a fiori, un forno dall’aspetto bicentenario e un paio di sedie da giardino davanti a un tavolo schiacciato alla parete. Roy si accomoda sulla sedia più vicina a un solo gesto di Alphonse: è come un ammaestratore di leoni, davvero impressionante.  
Ed sta brontolando qualcosa in corridoio, non si capisce bene se ce l’abbia con la sua scarpa scompagnata o con l’universo in generale, ma a quel punto Roy solleva lo sguardo e dall’altra parte c’è quello di Alphonse, sereno come un santone. Stira le labbra brevissimo e sospira.  
«Sembra un altro guaio, uh?» commenta e sembrerebbe del tutto rilassato, non fosse per la piega tra le sopracciglia, una sottile e profonda che grida preoccupazione. «Grazie per essersi occupato di lui mentre non c’ero».  
La testa di Ed spunta fuori in quel momento, la frangia spettinata e l’espressione così scontenta che Roy crede di essere tornato indietro nel tempo di dieci anni e avergli assegnato qualche noiosa missione con tanto di alchimista psicopatico e branco di chimere zannemunite.  
«Non sono un maledetto animale domestico» abbaia Ed, nella perfetta imitazione di un cane dell’esercito. «E, per la venticinquesima volta, non sto per morire».  
Questo lo dice rivolto a Al, ma potrebbe tranquillamente averlo comunicato al frigorifero, perché hanno la medesima reazione.  
«Siediti, fratellone. Non troverò mai dello zucchero qui dentro, vero? Non c’è neppure il letto, per la cronaca» aggiunge, neutrale. «Non sono un agente immobiliare, ma un letto dovrebbe essere un requisito imprescindibile». Lo dice con la testa infilata dentro uno stipetto, forse per ignorare il ringhio di Edward. Edward che guarda ovunque, ovunque tranne che nella direzione di Roy e lui vorrebbe davvero dare la colpa al raffreddore, per quel rimestare nauseabondo tra i suoi organi interni.  
«C’era, il letto» brontola Ed, il mento sul palmo. «Ma era già occupato da un fottuto nido di termiti, quindi l’ho defenestrato. Cosa che ripeterò col padrone di casa, appena prova a farmi storie sulla caparra… E comunque è mattina, a chi diavolo serve il letto».  
«Parole importanti da parte di qualcuno che si è addormentato con la faccia nel caffè solo due ore fa» spiega Al, un bollitore ammaccato in mano. «Questa casa è un disastro. Ma ho dell’ottimo tè in valigia, vado a prenderlo» lo dice sorridendo in un modo che impedisce qualunque contraddittorio sul nascere. Riempie il bollitore d’acqua, accende il fuoco e scivola fuori portandosi via la luce. O forse è solo che la finestra è davvero piccola e è appena passata una nuvola, perché Roy è ancora quasi sicuro di non essere dentro un romanzetto sentimentale, di quelli in cui il tormento emotivo del protagonista si riflette sul clima. Forse.  
Separa le labbra: il suo tormento emotivo potrebbe suppurare fuori sottoforma di staffilococco, ma deve comunque tentare di dire qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.  
«Non sono scappato» dice invece Ed, lo sguardo puntato dritto contro la parete spoglia. A meno che non abbia deciso di inaugurare il terrazzo prendendo il sole, quelle chiazze sulle orecchie sono dovute all’imbarazzo. «Ma sapevo che Al stava tornando, non potevamo mica stare a casa tua».  
«Non sarebbe stato un problema…» inizia Roy. «Ma non è- hai il diritto di andare dove preferisci. Ero solo preoccupato. Credo sia legittimo, considerata la situazione».  
Lui tamburella con le dita sul tavolo in un ritmo nevrotico che si ingrippa nei processi cerebrali di Roy come una cosa fisica.  
«La situazione… Lo fai suonare come se fossi incinto, checcazzo» mugugna Ed. «Sembra che a voi due svitati _piaccia_ avere problemi. Alphonse… Volevo almeno fargli prendere tre boccate d’aria di Amestris, ma ovviamente mi ha fatto il cazzo di terzo grado prima ancora di dire ciao».  
«Non è vero, giuro che prima ci siamo salutati!» avvisa Al, dall’altra stanza. Ed butta indietro la nuca e brontola, frustrato.  
«Questa casa ha le di pareti di cartapesta».  
«Non sembra granché, come posto» dice Roy, incapace di trattenersi. C’è una macchia che somiglia pericolosamente a muffa, nell’angolo dietro il lavello. Nella sua mente Ed è la persona più ingombrante dell’universo: non in senso negativo, ma è come un gas, Edward. Semplicemente occupa tutto lo spazio a sua disposizione, si insinua fin negli angoli e li impregna di sé – non sembra che uno spazio tanto angusto possa riuscire a contenerlo.  
«È economico e vicino alla stazione. E comunque non sono affari tuoi» rimbrotta Ed, brusco, e Roy sente il bisogno di lisciarsi le pieghe dei calzoni sulle ginocchia.  
«No, certo» dice. La cucina è muta, arriva la fisarmonica bassa da qualche piano più giù, il rovistare pacato di Alphonse. Rientra in cucina con paccottiglia esotica tra le mani e spegne il bollitore che Roy non si è neppure accorto stesse fischiando.  
C’è qualcosa di calmante nella presenza di Alphonse, adesso più che mai considerato che non è più un’armatura di due metri: sistema due tazze e un bicchiere di vetro sul tavolo, poi riempie un arsenale di infusori col contenuto erbaceo di un barattolo dall’aspetto molto casalingo. C’è una scritta in ideogrammi, sopra, e uno scarabocchio fatto a mano che somiglia pericolosamente al gattino bianco e nero della minuscola principessa di Xing, quella che prende a calci manichini alchemicamente creati come fossero pupazzi di pezza. Roy si ritrova a scambiare uno sguardo con Ed, istintivo e naturale: lui risponde strabuzzando gli occhi in modo estremamente significativo e per un momento è come se gli ultimi giorni non fossero esistiti. C’è di nuovo l’intimità limpida della settimana scorsa. Forse Roy ha la febbre, perché sente sinceramente di dover poggiare la testa sulle gambe di qualcuno e farsi accarezzare i capelli finché non si sentirà almeno un po’ meglio. Se una delle due gambe fosse di fatta di acciaio potrebbe anche morirci serenamente sopra.  
Ringrazia Alphonse per il tè, lui annuisce e recupera una sedia pieghevole da un angolo nascosto dietro il forno. Sceglie la tazza sbeccata, dato che Ed si è trascinato vicino il bicchiere senza emettere suono.  
«Avete pensato a cosa fare?» chiede Roy. Edward si è messo a pescare qualche fogliolina dispersa sulla superficie del suo tè.  
«Ed non ne ha ancora voluto parlare» risponde Al.  
«Ehi!» sbotta lui. «Non è vero, è solo… Diavolo, sei tornato da un minuto, okay? Il letto sembrava un problema più pressante».  
Lo sguardo scettico di Alphonse è un sottotitolo a parte. Soffia sul tè con calma zen e ne inala l’aroma con un’espressione di decisa approvazione.  
«Ovviamente cercheremo una soluzione» comincia, calmo. «Quanto a ricerche in biblioteca so che non avete avuto fortuna e non mi stupisce. In questi anni abbiamo letto qualsiasi volume che avesse anche solo una lontana correlazione col portale senza ricavarne granché».  
Roy non si aspettava niente di meno, ma non può dire che gli faccia piacere. Si passa una mano dietro la nuca, anche perché sente che sta andando un po’ in ebollizione.  
«Temo che i massimi esperti viventi al riguardo siate proprio voi due».  
«Che culo» borbotta Ed, ma dentro il bicchiere. Alphonse lo ignora.  
«Lo temo anche io, ma questo vuol dire anche che siamo quelli che possono più facilmente trovare un rimedio. Se la teoria di Ed è corretta, quello che dobbiamo fare è interrompere il collegamento tra le nostre menti».  
«Facile come bere un fottuto bicchier d’acqua» commenta lui, sollevando il proprio. Al gli assesta un colpetto leggero dietro la nuca.  
«Non sto dicendo di farlo in questo preciso istante».  
«Alphonse» dice Ed, e si volta di scatto. «Vuoi fare un’altra trasmutazione umana? Ti sei bevuto il cervello?»  
Roy non può dire che non suoni perlomeno inquietante, ma Alphonse non fa una piega.  
«Sappiamo che il portale può essere usato come pagamento-»  
«E io non ne ho più uno» ribatte Ed. «È il punto del problema, mi pare».  
«Ma io sì» risponde Al, immobile come la superficie del suo tè, come le pareti e la striscia di luce che affetta la stanza a metà tra le brutte tendine. Roy si accorge di essersi soffocato col tè solo mentre se lo sta tossendo addosso; Ed ha sbattuto il palmo sul tavolo così forte che è un miracolo non siano finiti tutti e tre al piano di sotto, nella cucina di qualcun altro.  
«Stai scherzando!»  
«Non mi serve l’alchimia, soprattutto non se ti fa stare male. È la soluzione più sensata».  
«Non lo è» ribatte Ed. In qualche momento si è alzato in piedi, probabilmente mentre Roy soffocava.  
«Lo è!» dice Alphonse, e è in questi momenti che la somiglianza tra i due è così forte: i colori, l’impossibile quantità di oro sono segnali lampanti, ma non c’entra. Se pure Ed e Al si somigliassero tra loro quanto Falman e Breda, la parentela sarebbe evidente nella decisione borderline con la cocciutaggine che gli infiamma gli occhi in questi momenti. Roy è quasi certo che qualcosa potrebbe esplodere nello spazio aereo tra i loro sguardi e è astrattamente contento di essere seduto nell’angolo più distante. «Fratellone, hai pensato che potrebbe essere colpa mia? Se dipende dall’accesso al flusso di energia, beh, io ho usato continuamente l’alchimia negli ultimi anni e-»  
«Non è colpa tua» stabilisce Ed, brutale.  
Roy sospira: sta per adottare una pessima strategia, Hawkeye gli tirerebbe le orecchie.  
«L’ho proposto anche io» dice. «È molto verosimile. Ed non sta male in modo consistente, sembra sia del tutto casuale, come accendere e spegnere un interruttore».  
Ed ringhia abbastanza forte da far tremare il tavolo e quello finisce conficcato un po’ più a fondo nello sterno di Roy. Lui si ripiega su se stesso con discrezione e asciuga una chiazzetta di tè con la manica.  
Lo sguardo di Al si fa più cupo di due toni, ma opera come se non avesse sentito.  
«Dovremmo provare a fare un confronto. Per esempio, nell’ultima settimana credo di aver usato l’alchimia cinque o sei volte per un motivo o per l’altro. Se riusciamo a mettere insieme i momenti e entità delle trasmutazioni, possiamo provare a ricostruire una coincidenza con i suoi episodi».  
«Quando l’hai usata l’ultima volta?» domanda Roy.  
«L’altroieri a Youswell. Erano perlomeno le tre passate e-»  
Il tavolo trema di nuovo, ma la voce di Ed fa più rumore delle mani piantate sulla tovaglia. «Piantatela, tutti e due!» esplode. «Non ha nessuna importanza, tu non sacrificherai il tuo Portale» alza un indice e lo punta dritto contro la bocca di Al aperta in protesta. «E tu smettila di farti in quattro per questa cazzata!» Stavolta l’indice è dritto contro la giugulare di Roy. «Non è semplice. Non c’è niente di semplice e noi non siamo esperti di niente. Non è qualcosa di cui si possa essere esperti, il Portale».  
«Non mi sembra che abbiamo un piano migliore» riprova Alphonse, il tono deciso ma più cauto. Roy capisce perché: è un fatto che Ed sembri molto più vicino all’esplosione in questi giorni che in tutta la sua nient’affatto rilassante vita. Vorrebbe poggiargli una mano sulla spalla e spingerlo di nuovo seduto, ma esiste la possibilità concreta che lui decida di trasmutare un muro nel mezzo e considerate le carenze strutturali dell’edificio stavolta potrebbe risolversi in una vera tragedia.  
Si sente molto stupido con le mani attorno al suo tè e niente di risolutivo da dire.  
«Sì che ce l’abbiamo: _non fare_ una trasmutazione umana» sta dicendo Ed, esasperato.  
Roy respira quel che riesce col naso chiuso, poi scuote la testa. Non serve a schiarirgliela, ma almeno pare riuscire a legare almeno tre parole insieme.  
«Lo capisco, è l’ultima spiaggia. Ma non possiamo semplicemente non fare niente. Anche se hai smesso di fare trasmutazioni la situazione non è migliorata. Non possiamo rischiare di farla aggravare» dice, il suo migliore tono ragionevole.  
Ed lo guarda veramente, veramente male, prima di voltarsi verso il lato opposto del tavolo.  
Al ha cacciato aria dalle narici in modo significativo.  
«Fratellone, ascolta. Sono… Siamo solo preoccupati» tentenna un momento, le labbra strette. «Pensavo… mi dispiace, è stupido, ma pensavo fosse finita. Hai pagato abbastanza, no?»  
Il tono è talmente sconsolato che per la prima volta si intravede una briciola di stanchezza per avere attraversato il deserto in quello che deve essere stato un tempo record. È quel che basta e anche di più per sgonfiare Ed del tutto, le spalle gli si abbassano e le dita scivolano molli fino al bordo del tavolo.  
«Non credo c’entri niente con lo scambio equivalente» dice, gli occhi bassi. «È solo una cosa che è capitata. Le cose capitano».  
Sono giorni, settimane che Roy cerca di avvolgere la testa intorno a qualcosa: qualcosa nel modo leggero e frettoloso che Ed ha di approcciarsi alla faccenda, il “sono andato da dottori ma uno era un santone e l’altro forse un dentista”; scegliere i sonniferi per giaguari come soluzione al sintomo senza troppo pensarci, cambiare argomento e chiacchierare di stufato, teorie alchemiche non correlate e persino del pluridecennale quasi alcolismo di Roy, come se fosse un problema molto più pressante.  
«Quindi è vero» dice, e si guadagna le occhiate di entrambi i fratelli perché il tono che gli è uscito è quello della sorpresa e della realizzazione improvvisa. È la verità, capisce: è assolutamente fuor di carattere, ma è la verità. «Non vuoi fare niente. Tu una soluzione non vuoi neppure cercarla».  
Ed gli rivolge solo un lampo di dorato delle iridi, ma il silenzio è già una risposta. È così ingombrante che quelle pareti in cartapesta si apriranno e li lasceranno lì nel mezzo a bere tè seduti a un tavolo sul tetto del palazzo.  
A Roy viene quasi da ridere: riconosce l’accento tremolante nella propria voce come un bordo di isteria.  
«Non ti sei mai impegnato davvero per trovare una soluzione. Non capisco, è come se fossi stato sicuro in partenza di non poter fare niente e… Non è da te».  
Le nocche di Ed si stringono sul tavolo.  
«Al diavolo, Mustang, che ne sai _tu_ di me?»  
Fa un po’ male, ma Roy è un politico. Allarga le braccia, poi se le riporta conserte adese al corpo.  
«Niente, forse. Pensavo non fossi un rinunciatario, ma evidentemente sbagliavo».  
Ed gli spalanca gli occhi davanti e forse c’è persino un alone di rosso sulle sue orecchie, in mezzo al giallo. Boccheggia per un solo momento, prima di esplodere ancora.  
«Ma tu che diavolo ne sai? Sono _anni_ , okay? Lo so che non posso prendermela con nessuno, lo so che è colpa mia, ma è tutta la vita che combatto… È tutta la vita che combattiamo con questa merda, Al» dirotta verso il fratello, che lo sta guardando col dieci percento in più di stanchezza. «Non sto per morire, nessuno sta per morire e quindi non… Forse non ho voglia di partire per un altro viaggio ai confini del mondo con la fottuta pressione addosso. E tu-» si gira e Roy applica dritta la schiena alla sedia, perché non si muoverà anche se lui dovesse decidere di spaccargli la faccia per aver osato intromettersi. «Tu ti sei completamente bevuto il cervello e hai questa specie di, non lo so, visione distorta di me che non so da dove cazzo hai tirato fuori ma… Non è che siccome sono io allora troverò una soluzione. Non è così che funziona, non è scontato che la gente trovi soluzioni nella vita, non è mica un fottuto libro giallo! Prima aveva senso, prima era _giusto_ : avevo già fottuto ogni singola cosa buona e non avevo niente da perdere. Porcammerda, sarò anche un maledetto stupido, però non faccio lo stesso errore due volte… Stavolta da perdere ho tutto e se qualcuno volesse metterlo in pericolo, fosse pure uno di voi due, dovrà prima passare sul mio maledetto corpo!»  
L’indice traballa un po’ nel mezzo, Roy non è più sicuro sia solo per la rabbia. È sicuro di voler è essere sul divano floscio di casa sua sotto una coperta a fantasia di ciliegie a parlare con Ed di quanto farsi crescere i baffi sia una pessima idea per la sua immagine. Ci sono un milione di cose di cui vorrebbe parlare, in realtà, mezzo milione riguardano i motivi per cui Roy non si sente in colpa nell’avere una fiducia cieca nella capacità di Edward Elric di risolvere qualunque problema; l’altro mezzo milione potrebbe essere relativo alla necessità sempre più pressante di fargli comprendere che lì quello che ha una visione distorta sembra essere lui, sempre intrappolato in una quarantena autoimposta per evitare di danneggiare cose e persone, come una specie di re Mida al contrario. Ed è sinceramente convinto che tutto quel che tocca diventi merda, così tanto che guarda Alphonse come fosse un miracolo, confuso dall’essere davvero riuscito a risolvere quel particolare problema senza lasciare danni permanenti. Su di lui, almeno.  
«Hai finito?» dice Al, che non si è mosso. Ha anche una faccia spaventosa: è una faccia che potrebbe tranquillamente aver imparato da Riza, non fosse che all’epoca non aveva muscoli per riprodurla.  
Il rosso sulle orecchie di Ed è decisamente imbarazzo.  
«Sì» risponde comunque, più insolente che può.  
Al stira le labbra, di nuovo, poi annuisce a qualche risoluzione raggiunta evidentemente nell’intimità della sua testa nell’arco dei precedenti tre secondi.  
«Egoista» dice, piano e piatto. «Non credevo che avrei mai avuto modo di accusarti di una cosa del genere, in vita, ma questo è un discorso da egoista totale… A te va bene così? A me non va bene così». Lancia uno sguardo quasi casuale anche verso Roy, ma lui ha davvero la testa in ebollizione e vorrebbe dire qualcosa, solo che non riesce neppure a decidere se sia d’accordo o meno, in questo momento. In ogni caso Alphonse è del tutto autosufficiente per quel che riguarda l’articolare discorsi molto coerenti, per cui lo lascerà fare. «Sei mio fratello, ti voglio bene. Voglio che tu stia bene. Non puoi pretendere che io viva la mia vita felice e contento mentre per quanto ne so ogni volta che trasmuto uno stuzzicadenti ti faccio del male. No» solleva un indice davanti al tentativo di protesta di Ed e lui richiude la bocca, ubbidiente come Black Hayate. «Se la situazione fosse invertita, tu avresti già rovesciato una montagna».  
«Non è la stessa cosa» dice Ed, in un borbottio appena bellicoso.  
«Sì che lo è. Certo che lo è».  
«No che-»  
«Ragazzi» dice la voce di Roy. Lui non è più troppo consapevole, c’è un ronzio fastidioso nelle sue orecchie e forse quel tè era pieno di tannini, perché gli è venuta la nausea. «Edward, siediti» aggiunge, perché vorrebbe davvero poter guardare dritto davanti a sé senza rimbalzare con le pupille su livelli diversi, muovere gli occhi è nauseabondo. Non sa bene quale tono abbia usato, ma è insospettabilmente efficace: Ed torna seduto, un po’ storto sulla sedia da giardino. Roy prova a ignorare il fatto che si tratti appunto di sedie da giardino e cerca di concentrarsi. «Avete ragione entrambi».  
«E tu sei diventato il giudice perché…?»  
Al gli pizzica forte il braccio.  
«Scusi se abbiamo alzato la voce» dice, anche se il solo che l’ha alzata è stato Ed. Non che sia una novità, ormai Alphonse deve avere comandi di default per quel genere di giustificazioni.  
Roy non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe rispondere dinanzi a cotanta educazione, quindi intreccia le mani sul tavolo per darsi un tono e un po’ di stabilità sull’asse terrestre.  
«Non puoi semplicemente ignorare il problema. Stai male, ti ho visto stare male» dice, negli occhi di Ed e esattamente come lo pensa. Quell’influenza deve aver fatto qualcosa alla sua faccia, perché lui sto guardando come se non l’avesse mai davvero visto prima. «Non puoi chiedere a qualcuno che ti vuole bene di voltare la faccia dall’altra parte e continuare con la sua vita come se nulla fosse. Non è ragionevole neanche un po’, sai che è così».  
«La tua faccia è irragionevole» replica Ed, ma infantile e sconfitto in partenza.  
Roy l’ha già baciato senza preavviso in un corridoio, non può chiedergli di nidificare un divano con lui e dormire uno addosso all’altro fino alla fine della settimana, anche se sembra proprio che potrebbe alleviare almeno in parte i problemi di salute di entrambi, al momento. Questo o il contagio, ecco.  
«D’altro canto mi rendo conto che imbarcarsi in un’altra avventura in cerca di complicate soluzioni alchemiche non sia ideale, soprattutto ora che non avete più i soldi dell’esercito da sperperare in biglietti del treno» aggiunge, più che altro per mitigare l’espressione ribelle di Alphonse.  
«Per quello si può sempre trovare una soluzione» dice lui, dietro il suo tè.  
Edward ringhia senza neppure voltarsi.  
«Tu non entrerai nell’esercito, Alphonse Elric, piuttosto faccio saltare in aria il quartier generale».  
«Una cosa per nulla inappropriata da dire a voce molto alta in un condominio dalle pareti di cartapesta» commenta Roy. Appoggia il mento sulle dita intrecciate: tenere la testa dritta si è fatto un po’ complicato. «Penso che per prima cosa sarebbe una buona idea chiedere un consiglio alla signora Curtis».  
«Lo penso anche io» concorda Alphonse, meno ostile. È bene, che sia meno ostile: Roy dubita di volersi trovare mai più sulla traiettoria di alcun tipo di suo sentimento negativo.  
Ed dal canto suo stavolta si limita a grugnire affranto e lasciar scivolare la testa sulle braccia.  
«E sarebbe comunque il caso di appurare se gli episodi siano collegati all’alchimia di Alphonse, a prescindere da come decideremo di usare quest’informazione».  
«Perché usi il noi» mugugna la nuca di Ed, e proprio perché ha la faccia affondata tra le braccia Roy si sente libero di non controllare la propria: che assuma pure la configurazione che preferisce.  
«Anche io sono un’alchimista. Posso dare una mano» dice, prima di intercettare gli occhi di Alphonse quasi per sbaglio: lui ha un’espressione pericolosamente simile a quelle che fa Ed quando cerca di capire qualcosa e visto che Roy è proprio sulla traiettoria di quel capire, decide di spostare un po’ la sedia. Così può anche poggiare la spalla alla parete, cosa che lo aiuta a riguadagnare una certa stabilità.  
«Stanotte vedevo i mostri e Al dormiva, comunque» fa presente Ed, senza particolare intonazione, solo gli occhi e il naso visibili oltre le braccia.  
«Vale comunque la pena di indagare più a fondo» ribatte Alphonse, deciso. «E svegliami, se vedi i mostri».  
Ed si volta, lo guarda, e poi nasconde di nuovo la faccia. La sua voce sembra provenire dalle profondità del Cocito, a quel punto.  
«Non potete semplicemente lasciarmi stare?»  
Roy scopre di star guardando la sua nuca, la linea abbandonata del collo e la coda scombinata, qualche ciocca si è arrotolata e è finita oltre lo scollo della maglietta. È pura follia, ma in questo momento ogni fibra del suo essere gli sta chiedendo di allungare il dito per tirarli fuori. È andato: è completamente andato.  
«Quest’eventualità non è contemplata» dice Al, naturale. Finisce il suo tè, poi sospira. «Generale, devo riaccompagnarla a casa?»  
Roy sbatte le palpebre per un momento.  
«No, credo… Penso che posso farcela».  
Al stringe le palpebre ancora di più, forse è così impregnato di cultura xinghese che gli occhi gli rimarranno così. Sembra combattuto tra il bisogno di approfondire quell’aria strana che di sicuro ha captato tra lui e suo fratello, che legge come il resto del mondo legge il giornale della domenica, e la pietà umana per l’aspetto sicuramente devastato di Roy. Siccome Alphonse è comunque votato al bene, nonostante il suo immenso potenziale distruttivo, alla fine opta per sorridergli.  
«Le offrirei un letto, ma non ce n’è uno».  
«Ho detto che lo compro!» dice Ed, al tavolo.  
Roy dovrebbe dire qualcosa. È venuto lì per controllare che Edward fosse ancora vivo? Certo. È del tutto disinteressato e non voleva tornare sull’argomento baci? Decisamente no. E se questo lo rende una persona orribile, non è la prima volta che è una persona orribile: è il suo stato d’essere. Ne è molto spiacente, ma è quello che è. Chi nasce tondo non muore quadro e onestamente Roy sospetta da tempo di essere perlomeno triangolare.  
Guarda Edward, che lo guarda. C’è un momento di stasi in cui è quasi certo che lui dirà qualcosa, ma alla fine stringe le labbra e torna a studiare imbronciato la brutta tovaglia a quadri. È Alphonse che si alza in un inequivocabile invito in direzione della porta; dice qualcosa sull’influenza e su quanto sia consigliabile mettersi a letto e dormirci su. Roy scopre di essere di nuovo in corridoio, quando lui gli spinge qualcosa tra le dita.  
«Il numero di telefono» spiega, e Roy effettivamente sente la carta scricchiolare sotto le dita. «Nell’appartamento non ne abbiamo, ma c’è un telefono al primo piano e lo usano tutti. Quando arriva a casa faccia uno squillo, se dovesse succederle qualcosa per strada Hawkeye risolverebbe tutti i problemi della nostra famiglia piantandoci una pallottola in fronte, temo».  
Il cervello affaticato di Roy contempla il fatto che Al sorride in modo molto diverso da come sorride Ed e poi che vorrebbe vedere Ed sorridere, perché è una di quelle cose ovvie su cui si è adagiato, Ed che sorride – ghigna, perché principalmente Ed ghigna – mentre gesticola di faccende alchemiche sul suo divano. È un'altra delle milioni di cose di cui non sapeva di aver bisogno e di cui teme di non riuscire più a fare a meno.  
Stringe le dita attorno al foglietto e è contento che Alphonse sia lì, davvero, davvero contento. Ma sono poche altre le volte nella vita in cui si è sentito altrettanto superfluo, gli arti pesanti come gonfi di pioggia e l’umidità che gli cola schifosa, lenta e costante dal naso alla gola. Forse è il suo cervello: esiste la concreta possibilità che si sia sciolto.  
Alphonse ha aperto la porta, Roy deve aver dato una risposta affermativa anche piuttosto coerente, perché lui ha annuito. È sul pianerottolo, c’è ancora la torta pannosa nel vaso del ficus e l’eco di canzoni festose dalla tromba delle scale.  
Sono sul pianerottolo: ci sono in due e Al si sta accostando la porta alle spalle. Roy gli sbatte le palpebre davanti alla faccia, perplesso, e sta per domandare se lui si ricordi che quella è casa sua e che quindi non deve uscire, deve rimanere dentro, anche perché il punto di tutta quella faccenda, il punto del suo correre lì come un disagiato non invitato è proprio il fatto che non è il caso di lasciare Edward da solo, soprattutto non in un appartamento privo di telefono.  
«Cosa è successo tra lei e mio fratello?» dice però Al, e tiene ancora quattro dita tra la porta e lo stipite, segno che ha tutta l’intenzione di non chiudersela dietro. Roy non ha mai visto la faccia di Trisha Elric, ma Ed somiglia abbastanza spiccatamente a suo padre che non c’è voluto molto per dedurre che la faccia di Al avesse invece parecchio a che fare con quella di lei; deve essere per questo motivo che il cortocircuito cerebrale del momento prende la configurazione dell’espressione di Al e l’associa con inspiegabile naturalezza al concetto di _materno_. E siccome Roy è Roy, e l’unica madre che abbia davvero conosciuto è Chris, quello si porta dietro anche una carica di minaccia non indifferente.  
Ha fatto passare almeno due secondi pieni di mutismo boccheggiante. Alphonse sospira e chiude gli occhi; quando li riapre Roy è ancora immobile sul posto in attesa che lui lo fulmini con un’insindacabile sentenza divina. Invece inclina il capo e sorride appena, cauto.  
«Non sono sicuro di aver chiara la situazione, ma lasci passare un po’ di tempo. Certe volte Ed fa fatica a capire quello che vuole. In realtà la maggior parte delle volte, a meno che non si tratti di cosa mangiare a cena» aggiunge. «Non lo fa apposta, è che non ha mai avuto tempo di desiderare qualcosa che non fosse funzionale a risolvere questo problema». Si picchietta il petto con l’indice e Roy può solo guardarlo, sente la propria fronte contrarsi, prima che si decida a alzare lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Al.  
«Non ho nessuna fretta» dice.  
Alphonse risponde allo sguardo con un arcuarsi significativo delle sopracciglia.  
«Certo che non ne ha» risponde, e sorride largo a labbra strette. «Altrimenti le assicuro che avrebbe un problema molto serio, dato che so perfettamente dove abita».  
Il mondo è un luogo tremolante e Roy ha la febbre. Deve averla per forza, gli sta causando visione a tunnel e la convinzione insensata che Alphonse Elric l’abbia appena minacciato.  
«Buona giornata generale Mustang. Mi raccomando di telefonare, non si trascuri!»  
Roy non ha neppure finito di processare che la porta gli è già stata chiusa in faccia. 

* 

La giornata si scioglie e sgocciola nella notte in rigagnoli disordinati. Roy ricorda la ramanzina di una voce ferma e capelli biondi nelle periferie del suo sguardo; i pensieri lo pizzicano senza farsi stringere, continuano a sgusciargli nel cervello come anguille viscide.  
È quasi sicuro di averne vomitati un po’ nel bianco concentrico del gabinetto e quando si addormenta non ricorda assolutamente se abbia tirato lo scarico, il che è disgusto e anche del tutto inutile dato che non riuscirebbe a alzarsi neppure con un argano.  
Fa incontri cubisti con uomini in divisa senza volto, foto di Maes lo guardano da ogni lato; indossa la divisa con cui l’hanno seppellito e il cappello-medusa di Elicia, ma è fatto di gelatina molliccia e si sta sciogliendo: gli cola sulle spalle e poi sui piedi, si spande in una pozza sempre più scura, sempre più larga, ma non ci sono i piedi di Maes, in mezzo. Uno è di acciaio e Roy risale con lo sguardo, la sua intera prospettiva si muove verso l’alto e Edward è coperto di rosso, lo gronda come se gli uscisse semplicemente dai pori e gli infradicia i vestiti, i capelli.  
Roy spalanca gli occhi davanti ai suoi sgranati e confusi, ma di fronte a lui c’è solo la distesa chiara del soffitto, una lama di luce taglia il punto in cui la porta è accostata e c’è un rumore spezzato come un rantolo.  
Capisce che è il suo respiro solo quando prova a trattenere il fiato e scopre di riuscirci per meno di due secondi.  
Non è una sorpresa che faccia sogni umidicci: sta fermentando nel suo stesso sudore e è molto verosimile che dovrà prendere quelle lenzuola e lavarle con l’acido muriatico, se non direttamente farne un falò col materasso.  
Si tira in piedi disgustato dalla maglietta incollata alla schiena e cerca di ricordare come sia finito dentro il suo letto mentre ne cerca una pulita. È sicuro di essersi rimesso in macchina e essere arrivato a casa, ma da lì i ricordi si fanno piuttosto confusi. Crede di avere telefonato al numero lasciato da Alphonse, ma non ricorda assolutamente cosa abbia detto; è anche quasi sicuro che a un certo punto la faccia di Riza sia entrata nel suo campo visivo così come, rammenta all’improvviso, la lingua di Hayate.  
Si passa un polso sulla faccia, disgustato, e scopre che la sua barba ha per qualche motivo raggiunto un inquietante spessore puncicoso nonostante sia certo di essersi rasato meno di due giorni prima.  
Ma è anche certo che il suo ultimo ricordo coerente risalga a un momento in cui il sole era in cielo.  
Sono ottime premesse per una figura barbina. Dato che è già in una situazione abbastanza imbarazzante decide di non farsi prendere dal panico quando le sue orecchie sono raggiunte da rumori in movimento provenienti dal piano di sotto.  
In corridoio c’è una luce abbastanza soffusa perché Roy riesca nel difficile intento di non inciampare nei propri piedi e insieme non finire accecato, ma dura solo finché si ferma davanti alla cucina. Lì il lampadario resta a fissarlo per qualche momento all’unico scopo di confondergli le idee con cose bionde arrampicate con le ginocchia pericolosamente vicine ai fornelli e la testa ficcata in uno stipetto.  
«Riza?» domanda, più come una generica resa all’onniscienza di lei. Che qualcuno gli spieghi, insomma. Riza non appare, invece la testa bionda sobbalza e sbatte contro il soffitto dell’armadietto, un piede di acciaio torna a toccare terra e una pila di tovaglioli di carta frana senz’ordine insieme all’intera persona di Edward, che comunque a Riza somiglia davvero poco.  
Roy si aggrappa allo stipite e dice «ah» nel tono più stupidamente involontario che gli sia mai uscito. Ed si volta a inquadrarlo con un’espressione feroce e un pacco di sale grosso in mano.  
«Ci arrivavo benissimo, è che questi mobili sembrano dei cazzo di buchi neri» accusa, il sale suona come una maracas. Roy quasi si aspetta che glielo suoni in testa.  
«Scriverò una protesta formale al padrone di casa» risponde. Non c’è nessun odore particolare nella stanza e forse Roy sta sperimentando insensati fenomeni sinestetici, ma gli sembra che tutto sia dorato: il riflesso del lampadario sul tavolo, il suono globoso delle pentole sul fuoco, persino il pacco di riso mezzo aperto. Scopre di essersi avvicinato solo quando effettivamente ha un coperchio in mano e sta guardando dentro una pentola: anche lì c’è l’oro, la buccia delle patate tremola sotto la pressione delle bolle.  
Ed, in piedi lì accanto, è rimasto immobile e muto; Roy si rende conto di avergli praticamente sfiorato la spalla e lui lo sta guardando a bocca aperta come si aspettasse gesti inconsulti. Come un bacio, per esempio. Roy rincula di qualche passo e si schiarisce la voce; per fortuna incontra anche lo schiena di una delle sedie, così può stabilizzarsi.  
«Come mai da queste parti?»  
Deve sicuramente essere colpa del modo in cui ha formulato la domanda: le spalle di Ed si rilassano un pelo e gli rivolge un’occhiata di sufficienza. Meglio la sufficienza dell’espressione atterrita al minimo contatto, Roy non è sicuro di poterla gestire al momento.  
«Il mondo non si ferma perché tu decidi di darti malato per tre giorni. Hawkeye sta mandando avanti la baracca al tuo posto e tutti gli altri sono a lavoro, probabilmente non lavorano così tanto quando ci sei. Comunque la signora Glacier ha portato sette litri di brodo, se credi di non dover vomitare a spruzzo» spiega, molto veloce e molto in fretta. «Io ti sto per punire con le patate lesse perché il dottore dice che è meglio, visto che vomiti a spruzzo».  
«Knox?» si ritrova a chiedere Roy. Non riesce a concentrarsi su niente a parte il modo in cui le ciocche scombinate della frangia gli sfiorano gli zigomi.  
«Alphonse».  
«Tuo fratello è diventato medico?»  
«Potrebbe. Sputa sentenze medicali senza neppure bisogno di inserire un gettone». Inclina appena la testa tiene ancora il sale in braccio come fosse un neonato. «Allora, che accidenti mangi, se mangi?»  
È una domanda alla quale Roy non può rispondere. Il suo cervello instupidito riesce a processare solo un’informazione per volta e Edward da solo è già un sovraccarico.  
«Ed, perché sei qui».  
La faccia di lui rimane straordinariamente immobile, soprattutto considerati i consueti canoni di mobilità.  
«Hai così pochi amici e tutti lavorano con te, io non lavoro. Avevamo paura che finissi per disidratarti dentro il tuo stesso letto».  
«Perché questo discorso presuppone una sorta di conciliabolo di menti e una decisione collettiva…? Un momento, che ore sono?»  
«Le otto e venti».  
«Oh. Okay».  
«Le otto e venti di giovedì, Mustang».  
Roy fa quasi cadere la sedia.  
«Gio- sono passati due giorni?»  
«Sì, te l’ho detto. Pensavamo volessi morire».  
Si siede, deve sedersi.  
«Ho dormito per due giorni» dice, da seduto. La situazione non è migliorata un granché, sente ancora di essere collocato su di un piano inclinato.  
«Mi dicono che hai anche vomitato a spruzzo» prosegue Ed, un brontolio sul fondo della gola. «Il fatto che non te lo ricordi è parzialmente preoccupante. Sembra che un homunculus ti abbia ingoiato e poi risputato» aggiunge e alza il coperchio dalla pentola perché l’acqua bolle e schiuma giallastra sta cercando di inondare i fornelli.  
Anche la schiuma è dorata. Roy è rovinato, per lui non c’è speranza di salvezza.  
«È una metafora ardita, debbo dire».  
«Non è una metafora» ribatte Ed, poi mette in bocca una cucchiarella contenente quello che, Roy scopre in quel momento, è del riso proveniente dalla seconda pentola. «Non so cuocere le cose, mi scordo di guardare l’ora. E poi sono fuori come un fottuto balcone e mi dimentico che cosa stavo facendo, infatti ho preso il riso quando già avevo messo le patate sul fuoco. Mescolare le due cose avrà senso?»  
Dal punto di vista nutrizionale sembrerebbe un abominio di carboidrati, ma Roy non riesce a dirlo, perlomeno non in un modo che sembri perlomeno vagamente interessante per qualcuno. Riesce solo a stare lì e studiare il viso di Ed, il filtro dorato in cui è immerso non attenua le ombre scure sotto gli occhi.  
«Sembri stanco» dice, perché il filtro è solo esterno ormai: lui di filtri non ne ha più, deve averli sudati via.  
Ed tiene in mano una cucchiarella, ma potrebbe tranquillamente essere una delle sue lance riccamente e barbaramente decorate, per come la impugna.  
«Disse lo zombi col vomito sulla maglietta».  
Roy fa appena in tempo a abbassarsi lo sguardo addosso, di scatto, che Ed gli ghigna dietro, senza pietà. Sta ancora ridendo con una mano sulla pancia quando Roy alza gli occhi prima su di lui, poi al cielo; sa di non sembrare davvero annoiato, sa anche di non riuscire a smettere di pensare che forse si sveglierà di colpo tra meno di un secondo e la sua casa tornerà vuota e lui tornerà solo. Inquadra i piedi di Ed, si è tolto le scarpe anche se lui non era lì a rimproverarlo dei quintali di polvere, e per un momento c’è di nuovo una pozza di rosso che si spande fino ai mobili. Gli sembra che i pensieri debbano trasudargli fuori dalla fronte, alza una mano per schiacciarseli di nuovo dentro, ma sulla sua traiettoria c’è già quella di Ed. È tiepida e c’è un odore vago di qualcosa che potrebbe essere detersivo per piatti. Si domanda perché abbia lavato i piatti, chi abbia usato i piatti e in generale cosa stia succedendo, perché lui non ci capisce niente.  
La mano si stacca in fretta e c’è una gola che si schiarisce; è quella di Ed.  
«Non scotti» dice. Suona stupito, ma deve essere per il gesto, non per il fatto che il cervello di Roy non stia bollendo, cosa che comunque resta sorprendente considerato lo stato magmatico dei suoi pensieri.  
Roy gli guarda la mano, la mano destra di carne e sangue. Anche Ed se la sta guardando: se la riprende con cautela ma non torna a sorvegliare le patate anche se c’è di nuovo schiumaccia dorata in risalita.  
«Al ha ragione» dice, invece, rivolto apparentemente alla vastità del cosmo, o comunque a comprendere piani ontologici non necessariamente inerenti a quello in cui Roy siede su una stupida sedia nella sua stupida cucina abitabile.  
«Credo sia una cosa che succede spesso» commenta.  
La sua voce riporta Ed più presente, sbatte le palpebre e perlomeno smette di guardarsi la mano come fosse quella di qualcun altro.  
«No, certo, Al ha sempre ragione, ma ha proprio ragione, io… Abbiamo deciso di restare qui. L’ho costretto a restare qui».  
«Un’altra cosa vera è che non credo qualcuno possa costringere Alphonse a fare qualcosa, neppure tu».  
«L’ho chiesto» ribatte Ed. Roy riesce solo a guardarlo senza capire: non sta afferrando nonostante lui stia scandendo le sillabe come a incidere le parole nell’aria per dar loro più corpo, più senso. «Gli ho chiesto di restare a Central City».  
La schiumetta cola fuori dalla pentola, ma non ce la fa a spegnere la fiamma.  
«D’accordo. Penso sia la cosa migliore».  
«No, non c’entrano niente le cose migliori… Sono io. Io voglio restare qui».  
C’è un punto. È chiaro nel modo in cui le nocche di Ed si sono strette attorno al manico del cucchiaio di legno, nella rigidità furiosa delle spalle. Roy sa che c’è un punto ma non riesce a afferrarlo.  
«Credevo di farlo per la città, è quello che ho detto a Al» prosegue Ed, le parole più rapide una dietro l’altra. «Central City è okay. Cioè, è un fottuto casino, ma qui è casa mia più che in qualunque altro posto, anche più di Risembool. Qui non sento il bisogno di scappare».  
Roy lo guarda. È un’angolazione inedita, quella, perché lui è seduto e Ed è in piedi. Il suo naso è più grande, da quella prospettiva, e i capelli non riescono a coprire neanche una piega di quell’espressione smarrita.  
«Qui c’è il quartier generale» dice Roy. La voce è un po’ roca, quasi non sembra la sua. «È un punto di riferimento, immagino sia familiare».  
Le pupille di Ed tornano su di lui, ma puntate su qualche concetto astratto che ha casualmente la forma della sua testa, di questo Roy è abbastanza sicuro.  
«Sì, qui c’è il quartier generale. Come in qualsiasi altra cazzo di città con più di cinquecentomila abitanti… No, _merda_ » dice, le pupille tornano a fuoco, stavolta gli sta guardando la faccia. La sua, non quella di qualcun altro, e Roy è estremamente consapevole del fatto che probabilmente sembra sopravvissuto a una maratona, forse puzza come se fosse sopravvissuto a una maratona. «Merda, Mustang, qui ci sei tu».  
L’acqua bolle. Bolle in pentole dentro cucine da qualche parte al di fuori del cono di visuale che inquadra Edward e nient’altro, nello spazio compreso tra il nervo ottico di Roy e la faccia di lui. L’acqua bolle ma il rumore più forte è comunque il cigolare di ingranaggi mal oliati che provano a girare nel suo cervello incrostato.  
C’è qualcosa che batte, gli bussa nelle tempie e capisce che è il suo cuore solo quando riesce a interpretare l’espressione sulla faccia di Ed come qualcosa che è appena sul confine con l’aperta disperazione.  
«Scappo da qualunque fottuto posto, sono scappato anche da Risembool. La verità» dice, aggrotta la fronte e se non avesse le orecchie a provare che non sta urlando, non sta neppure alzando la voce, Roy sarebbe certo del contrario. «La verità è che mi sento in trappola dappertutto, sempre. Mi sento in trappola anche dentro la mia stessa fottuta testa, ma quando uno scappa va a nascondersi da qualche parte e- tu» dice, glielo ringhia in faccia. «Quando scappo io vengo a nascondermi da te. Non è il dannato quartier generale, Mustang, l’esercito non c’entra niente, l’esercito non ha mai significato niente». Se potesse Roy lo fermerebbe, perché sembra un’ammissione dolorosa: sembra un’estrazione dentale. «Sei tu. Tu sei la mia fottuta uscita d’emergenza dal giorno in cui mi hai urlato in testa quando avevo undici anni».  
È quasi un flash, Roy è convinto che gli afferrerà il bavero per gridarglielo in modo più convincente. Se lo ricorda: quasi sperava che se lo fosse dimenticato. Urlare in testa a bambini invalidi è stata una di quelle cose che Roy non credeva di poter fare finché non l’ha fatto. Non pensava neppure di essere in grado di bruciarne, di bambini, prima di sentire le urla. Non pensava di essere un mostro, prima di scoprire che tutti lo sono, persino quel grosso marshmallow del maggiore Armstrong, una persona mite come Marcoh. Persino Riza, persino Maes.  
Tutti tranne Edward Elric. Le circostanze non c’entrano niente: se il tempo e lo spazio si fossero accartocciati, se le loro posizioni fossero state invertite, in un altro universo, Roy sa che Edward avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta, perché è quello che Edward fa. È quello che è.  
Alza lo sguardo e non ha mai davvero pensato a Edward come piccolo: mai. L’avrà detto milioni di volte, la metà delle loro conversazioni si è basata su quella constatazione, ma Roy non l’ha mai pensato _davvero_. Edward è sempre stata una persona gigantesca che per puro caso, per un errore di messa a fuoco, può di primo acchito apparire di dimensioni ridotte; ma non è una mancanza: è un concentrato, è il normale assetto molecolare della materia di cui è composto. Se Ed fosse di taglia più grande, il pianeta collasserebbe.  
«Non ci so fare coi bambini» dice Roy, scemo.  
Forse Ed gli strapperà la giugulare a morsi.  
«Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questo».  
L’aria è risucchiata in un imbuto nelle orecchie di Roy. Recupera del fiato da qualche parte tra gli interstizi dei propri denti e deve essere per questo che quando parla sembra ci sia una frana di rocce nella sua gola.  
«Questo non ha niente a che vedere con quel bacio» dice. Deve chiarirlo, deve fermare la turbolenza in corso, il gap che ha spinto gli ingranaggi di Ed a ricucirsi una soluzione su misura per spiegare eventi non correlati. «Se quando sei in difficoltà cerchi me è solo perché, che ci piaccia o meno, sono stato una figura dotata di autorità nella tua vita. Quel bacio non è la naturale evoluzione di niente, non implica niente e il fatto che ti sia venuto in mente di ricambiare non vuol dire che sia necessario dare un seguito alla cosa. È un mio problema, non volevo complicare le cose fino a questo punto».  
«No che non-».  
«Sì» ripete Roy, gli fissa un punto non definito dalle parti della clavicola. Indossa una maglietta rosso fotonico che forse gli causerà un attacco epilettico oppure l’autocombustione spontanea delle pupille, ma non può alzare lo sguardo. «La tua vita, le nostre vite, sono già abbastanza complicate senza-»  
«Dannazione, Mustang!» sbotta Ed. «Dico, non è un tuo problema e basta! È… Te l’ho detto, io non faccio quel genere di cose con le persone, ma…»  
«Quel genere di cose» deve dire Roy, perché deve dirlo. Deve contemplare l’erroneità irrecuperabile di questa cosa, deve ammirarla in tutta la sua grandezza e poi magari strangolarcisi.  
Anche Ed sembra impegnato più o meno nella stessa impresa, l’espressione tesissima come fosse in piedi suoi carboni ardenti invece che sul pavimento un po’ sporco della cucina.  
«Cose da Havoc» risolve, sempre più corrucciato. «Ci ho provato, okay? Ma non…»  
«Winry Rockbell» sopperisce il cervello di Roy, autonomo.  
«Eh» emette Ed. La sua faccia vira leggermente verso il verde; poi sbuffa dal naso. «E anche con altre persone».  
Roy gli fissa la narice destra per tre lunghi secondi di costernata stasi.  
«Altre persone. Quali altre persone».  
Non voleva interromperlo, davvero, ma non può farne a meno. Non può, perché di colpo il suo universo contempla scenari in cui Edward Elric non vive di sola alchimia. E non è un essere autotrofo che cresce conservando gelosamente il proprio spazio vitale spingendosi financo a menare le mani.  
«Non è questo il punto» dice. Qualcosa di simile, una concatenazione di sillabe che somiglia a una cosa del genere: Roy sa di avere l’espressione stravolta.  
«Credo sia un punto più che rilevante. Quali altre persone».  
La faccia di Ed si stringe tutta verso il centro, compressa, prima che si volti di scatto verso i fornelli. «Quando cazzo devono cuocere delle maledette patate?» domanda, a voce alta. Impugna una forchetta e ne pungola una dall’alto, concentratissimo.  
«Ed, quali altre persone» insiste Roy, al limite. La schiena di Ed è un singolo blocco di tensione, sta cercando di scolare patate, imprecare e sgrassare il piano cottura tutto contemporaneamente. L’acqua cade nel lavandino abbastanza rumorosamente da coprire la risposta. Roy però continua a fissargli la nuca, potrebbe continuare fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Ed lo sa: si volta di un minuscolo grado, giusto quel che basta per spiarlo con la coda dell’occhio, poi torna a incassare la testa nelle spalle e ustionarsi con la buccia di patata.  
«Persone con gli occhi sottili che mangiano molto, ma non è questo il punto!»  
Una patata si è sfracellata sotto la stretta mortale di cinque dita. Roy si preoccuperebbe di eventuali ustioni in corso, non fosse che quello somigliava a una specie di coming out.  
Si scopre a voltarsi istintivamente in cerca degli occhi di Riza per darle ragione e offrirle una promozione, prima di ricordare che lei non è lì e Edward sembra pronto a eiettarsi fuori dalla stanza e dall’intera abitazione con la propulsione del proprio imbarazzo.  
«Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo» ringhia.  
Roy applica del sincero sforzo nello sbattere le palpebre senza che il gesto paia suggestivo di alcunché.  
«Scusami» dice. Gracida, circa. «Scusami, è solo una sorpresa».  
Metà della patata cede alla pressione e si separa dal resto per schiantarsi sul lavello con un suono malaticcio di spiaccicume.  
«Perché per te devo per forza essere un cazzo di ritardato?» domanda Ed e c’è qualcosa di desolato nel tono, qualcosa di piccolo e timido che Roy non sapeva di aver preso a calci. Ma l’ha fatto, l’ha preso a calci ponendosi sul suo piedistallo di individuo adulto e consapevole quando ha escluso a priori la possibilità che Edward potesse avere un’opinione documentata in relazione alle effusioni con individui del suo stesso sesso – o individui in generale, se è per questo.  
«Non ho mai pensato nulla di simile. Ho solo… Per qualche motivo ho presunto che non avessi mai coltivato alcun genere di interesse per- alcun genere di interesse in assoluto, per chiunque. Potresti essere un concubino xinghese, oggi» aggiunge, incredulo.  
Ed si volta e il frullare di capelli sembra un vessillo di guerra.  
«Mustang, questa patata te la ficco su per-»  
Roy scopre di aver sollevato le mani.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo. E, hai ragione, non è questo il punto».  
Quel che resta della patata finisce appoggiato sul piano, al sicuro.  
«No, infatti non… Tu hai ragione, okay? Le nostre vite sono schifosamente complicate. La vita in generale è schifosamente complicata».  
Lo stomaco di Roy si esibisce in una piroetta e atterra diversi centimetri più giù, a comprimergli il resto degli organi interni. È stupido pensare che l’eventuale grado di omosessualità di qualcuno possa essere il solo parametro per l’inizio o meno di una relazione, non è un gusto di gelato. Roy resta Roy: sa di essere una complicazione ambulante già solo esistendo nella sua propria pelle.  
Lo capisce, lo dice. E lo dice con la migliore pacatezza che riesca a racimolare.  
«Capisco perfettamente». Stira persino le labbra, deve avere l’espressione educatamente rassegnata di quando un superiore particolarmente stronzo gli boccia un’idea particolarmente buona che salverebbe molto tempo a tutti: non riesce a mettere insieme nulla di meglio e comunque Edward gliela distrugge esplodendoci contro.  
«No che non capisci, merda!»  
È a quel punto che arriva, le dita sul bavero e lo strattone così forte che Roy è sicuro di essersi procurato un colpo di frusta. Ne è sicuro per l’intero secondo che ci impiega a registrare il naso ficcato appena vicino al suo naso e la bocca premuta contro la sua.  
Ed non sa baciare. Ed bacia meglio di chiunque altro Roy abbia mai baciato, perché lo fa nello stesso modo in cui fa ogni altra cosa: senza risparmiare neppure un joule della sua energia, scavalcando gli ostacoli con irruenza innecessaria ma assolutamente coreografica, stabilendo la sua volontà con fatti concreti e inequivocabili.  
Nel bianco lucente che c’è dietro le sue palpebre, Roy ricorda di aver probabilmente vomitato pasti risalenti a tre giorni prima come atto più recente portato a termine dalla propria bocca, ma quando le labbra di Ed si staccano per un momento, esitanti, si scopre di colpo molto capace di tirarsi in piedi e di riattaccarcele. Non lo sapeva, ma il posto a cui le dita di Roy appartengono è evidentemente la trappola mortale della coda di Ed. Finché Ed lo lascia fare.  
«Merda» dice, nello spiraglio d’aria tra loro.  
Roy vorrebbe richiuderlo, ma è anche in piedi per miracolo e deve deglutire. Tiene un palmo spiaccicato sulle bucce di patata vicino al lavello.  
«Merda negativo o merda positivo?» domanda, ché con Ed non è per nulla scontato, visto che si tratta della parola che usa più spesso.  
La fronte di lui si corruga letteralmente contro la sua.  
«Merda è merda e basta».  
«Merda» dice allora Roy, prima di planargli di nuovo sulle labbra.  
Ed continua a non sapere baciare, Roy non ricorda più come si faccia: esiste la concreta possibilità che non abbia mai saputo farlo davvero e che in realtà il modo giusto sia proprio quello.  
Si staccano per necessità fisiologica, ma anche perché sembra che Ed stia per esplodere o implodere: c’è qualcosa di infinitamente massivo nella sua gola e se non lo farà uscire collasserà su se stesso e poi Roy finirà annullato nell’orizzonte degli eventi di quel buco nero.  
«Mangia» dice, lo spintona un po’ via. «Sono tre giorni che suppuri come una cazzo di pustola, dovresti essere essiccato ormai».  
Roy rimane così, a guardare le mattonelle dietro il lavello, Ed gli sguscia da sotto le mani come fosse fatto di fumo. Si gira e lo guarda azzeccare il cassetto delle posate e litigare ancora con le patate lesse: è un animale nevrotico in una piccola gabbia, le sue orecchie hanno raggiunto il punto di ebollizione e Roy si domanda sinceramente se non stia sbagliando tutto. Resta appoggiato lì a reggere il mobile, ma non lo aiuta a raggiungere un ordine dentro la sua testa. È piena di sciocchezze, la sua testa, del pensiero impossibile di Ling Yao – Ling Yao – che… _Ohssantapaletta_ E Greed? Non vuole neanche pensarci, è davvero un po’ troppo informativa, come informazione, e è vero che non mangia da tre giorni: ricorda in modo confuso di aver bevuto dell’acqua, ma di sicuro non ha mangiato e la carenza di amminoacidi essenziali gli sta chiaramente impedendo di focalizzare i dati rilevanti estratti dalle nuove informazioni.  
Edward concepisce la possibilità di intrattenere rapporti con esseri umani di sesso maschile. Roy è di sesso maschile, Roy è stato baciato. Due volte. Tre. Ha perso il conto e non ha alcuna importanza a parte il fatto che si tratta di un avvenimento plurale. Edward resterà a Central City, per lui.  
Guarda il piatto con le patate tagliate, fumano e sono giallissime sotto il lampadario. Tocca lo schienale della sedia con la mano, si accomoda composto e si spinge persino a impugnare la forchetta: vale la pena, davanti all’espressione soddisfatta di Edward.  
Lui non si è procurato un piatto, ma si siede comunque al tavolo, più sbilenco e appollaiato in punta alla seggiola, come se dovesse saltare giù da un momento all’altro.  
Roy capisce che non si darà pace finché non avrà fagocitato almeno un boccone: si procura un’ustione di secondo grado sotto il palato, ma non se la sente neppure di fingere che gliene importi qualcosa.  
«Resterai a Central» ripete, attorno al giallo incandescente. «Resterete. Alphonse?»  
Ed aggrotta la fronte.  
«Sta progettando qualcosa» dice, pensoso. «Non ho ancora capito bene cosa, non me l’ha voluto dire, il che mi fa sospettare che non mi piacerà. Ma aveva quella faccia… Fa una faccia quando decide le cose, ha detto che doveva parlare col maggiore Armstrong, e non so perché, ma mi ha anche giurato che non è niente di pericoloso e non riguarda l’esercito».  
«Armstrong ha una serie infinita di talenti, è difficile immaginare per quale di questi Alphonse abbia pensato fosse una buona idea parlare con lui… E riguardo il tuo problema?»  
Le pupille di Ed scivolano di lato, sembra debba trattenersi dallo scrollare le spalle.  
«Hai ancora intenzione di non farci niente?» chiede Roy, e per fortuna non ha abbastanza energie per suonare polemico come vorrebbe. Ed deve afferrare lo stesso, perché continua a non guardarlo in faccia.  
«Non ho mai detto questo, e comunque Al non me lo lascerebbe mai fare». Alza gli occhi e li incrocia coi suoi e Roy capisce: per un momento di straordinaria epifania scopre la telepatia Elric. Gli sta dicendo _e neanche tu_ , sospeso nell’aria come una cosa concreta. Poi il contatto si interrompe e Ed sbuffa, appoggia il meno sulla mano. «Non è che non voglia fare niente, ma voglio anche… Voglio anche altro» dice, all’improvviso ruvido. Gli lancia un’altra occhiata, stavolta più incerta e colma di uno spavento informe che non ha niente a che vedere con le assurdità sovrannaturali e tutto con le assurdità perfettamente normali della quotidianità: Roy può capirlo, la quotidianità è terrificante e per farci fronte serve una forza tutta speciale. Bisogna essere più Glacier che Riza: entrambe due legittimi supereroi, ma due tipi di supereroe molto diversi tra loro.  
Ed caccia fiato dalle narici, deciso, e Roy non ha nessun dubbio che possa essere tutto quello che decide di essere.  
«È vero che le nostre vite sono già abbastanza complicate e questo, questa cosa…» È carta vetrata, ogni parola si trascina e lascia un solco doloroso dentro i timpani di Roy. «Al parla di qualità della vita» prosegue. Esce fuori come un concetto buffo, strano sulla lingua. Lo sorride a mezza bocca in direzione della tovaglia, come fosse uno scherzo. Quanto deve suonare astrusa l’idea astratta di qualità della vita, quando Roy è certo che ancora nella sua testa l’idea di vita e sopravvivenza siano bizzarramente sovrapposte, la prima che strafora ogni tanto in forma di letti comodi e pasti caldi, libri rari e _baciare_. «Erano anni che la stupida qualità della mia vita non era così alta come nelle ultime fottute settimane».  
È la verità, perlomeno la sua verità soggettiva: Ed non dice bugie, non in questi casi. Ed mente e si prende gioco di chi non merita il suo rispetto, inganna e punisce, come una sorta di divinità minore con molto senso dell’umorismo e un ancor maggiore senso di giustizia; ma non adesso, non con addosso indumenti larghi e notti insonni, l’imbarazzo furioso impresso a fuoco sulle orecchie.  
Alza il capo e stavolta non esita a affiggere le pupille dritte in quelle di Roy.  
«Voglio restare qui, voglio parlare di alchimia. Di altre cose. Voglio mangiare i dannati hamburger del posto degli hamburger e anche cucinare, cucinare è molto okay. Voglio baciarti, anche, d’accordo?» Le orecchie gli lampeggiano e lo dice come fosse una minaccia, invece che una delle notizie migliori che Roy abbia mai ricevuto. «Non- non so se voglio quel genere di cose alla Havoc, okay, però sono disposto a provare tutto almeno una volta» stabilisce, tecnico. «Se ho mangiato una scarpa posso fare davvero tutto».  
«È più piacevole che mangiare una scarpa» dice Roy, con un certo grado di sicurezza nonostante non abbia mai mangiato una scarpa e è sicuro che le patate gli abbiano bruciato tutte le papille gustative. «In generale tende a essere molto piacevole. Io sono piuttosto bravo».  
Ed chiude gli occhi per un secondo e forse è la volta buona che gli esploderà una vena in testa.  
«Voglio morire, grazie».  
Roy non si lascia scalfire.  
«È la verità, chiedi a chiunque».  
Ed ha tutte e due le mani in faccia, a quel punto.  
«No. No, non lo farò».  
«Sì, beh… perché hai mangiato una scarpa?»  
Ed lo guarda come fosse il centro gravitazionale del suo universo e gli avesse appena chiesto di fare un tuffo carpiato all’indietro.  
«Perché un homunculus mi aveva ingoiato. Ti ho detto che non era una metafora».  
Certo. Roy ha allentato la valvola dello stupore il giorno che ha scoperto che un bambino di undici anni era riuscito a legare un’anima umana a un’armatura, poi l’ha gettata via quando ha scoperto che la massima autorità dello Stato era un mostro dotato di poteri autorigeneranti. Questo genere di cose ha ancora il potere di avvincerlo, comunque. Gli esseri umani non imparano mai.  
«Sento che questa è una storia che va raccontata davanti a una grande quantità di tè» dice, e ci crede.  
«Questo non è un problema» ribatte Ed, serissimo. «Al ne ha portata una fottuta intera valigia da Xing».  
Suona come una promessa e il botto successivo è solo un contorno; esplode come un proiettile, schizza in un lampo di metallo e si schianta contro il lampadario, prima di cadere giù, sul tavolo e poi a terra.  
Si ferma traballando e poi vibra finché non torna a essere il coperchio della seconda pentola, quella col riso, che stava bollendo sul fuoco da un tempo sterminato.  
L’ _ohmmerda_ di Ed scuote le pareti della casa, forse gli farà guadagnare occhiatacce del vicinato per settimane. Non importa nulla.  
Non è la prima né sarà l’ultima delle cose che esploderanno nelle prossimità di Edward Elric e Roy ha ben chiaro in mente quali siano le sue priorità.  
«Dovremmo ricominciare da capo, col piede giusto» commenta, intoccato dalla quantità di schiuma che si sta asciugando sopra i suoi fornelli. «Posso invitarti a cena fuori?»  
Ed si è chinato a recuperare il coperchio e sta ancora imprecando, contro la termodinamica e contro la sua incapacità di tenere a mente le cose. Non alza neppure la testa per rispondergli. Ha un talento naturale per disporre i capelli sul viso di modo che la sua faccia non si veda quando non vuole che qualcuno ci legga dentro.  
«Siamo già stati a mangiare fuori insieme, deficiente».  
«Posso invitarti a cena fuori con dei palesi doppi fini?» ritenta.  
Lo sbuffo scuote le spalle di Ed e forse è una risata, forse. Quando si gira però è serio; è cauto e impugna il coperchio come uno scudo.  
«Hai afferrato che a quel punto saremmo tu, io e le mie allucinazioni sovrannaturali». Ha il tono allegro, e spezzato in minuscoli frammenti come schegge di vetro sotto le unghie.  
Roy non ricorda di essersi alzato e gli gira un po’ la testa. Non sa se sia per via dell’influenza o semplicemente un effetto collaterale della persona di Edward Elric. È sicuro che sia necessario rilevare ulteriori dati empirici, in ogni caso.  
«Suona molto più allettante di quanto pensi» dice, a intercettare il momento in cui la schiena di Ed si risolleva di qualche grado e lui non può più nascondere la testa nella sabbia, nei capelli color sabbia – una delle due. Roy non sa come fare: sa montare molte espressioni, ma quelle che non sono costruite, quelle che deve semplicemente spremere di fuori scacciando via le maschere sono sempre di gran lunga più complicate. Quello che vorrebbe dire è che le cose che esplodono non gli fanno paura, le cose viscide e nere che strisciano al buio le caccerà accendendo la luce, se necessario accenderà l’aria.  
Ed rimane mezzo piegato, il coperchio saldo tra le dita, lo sguardo acuto come una lancia.  
«Non sai in che guaio ti stai andando a cacciare» brontola, e è la cosa più vicina a un assenso che Roy potesse aspettarsi o che desiderasse.  
«Ne ho un’idea abbastanza precisa» inizia, prima di ghiacciare sul posto. Sbatte le palpebre due volte davanti a quelle spalancate di Ed. «Aspetta, ora che ci penso, devo ritirare l’invito».  
Ed si alza di scatto, manca di sbattere la nuca contro lo stipetto per un pelo; Roy si sente quasi in colpa, per l’espressione sbagliata che gli fa crescere in faccia e c’è un brivido, per questa cosa nuova e sottile che ha per le mani, che va trattata con cura.  
«Devo prima chiedere il permesso di tuo fratello».  
Intanto si becca il coperchio di una pentola dritto in faccia, e in qualche modo, nonostante le gravi questioni alchemiche, le allucinazioni sovrannaturali e i problemi di stato, sembra il preludio di qualcosa che potrebbe persino funzionare.


End file.
